Remnant-54937
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Hay una teoría que dice que existen múltiples universos algunos idénticos entre si otros con un evento o dos que se desarrollaron de manera distinta y provocaron que la historia cambiara tal y como la conocemos este Remnant no es mas que uno de ellos.
1. Soldier

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de RWBY todo eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores no cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia. Brown Burnes es parte OC pero se inspira principalmente en Bucky A.K.A El Soldado de Invierno MCU perteneciente a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

"Pica en posición" Dice un soldado su pelo rubio corto ceniza liso hacia abajo su rostro marcado por una cicatriz que le recorre la cara siendo eso su característica mas descriptivo que sus ojos azules estando en los 40 años lleva una armadura pectoral blanca con una camisa negra larga bajo los codos lleva coderas negras su cinturón contiene un cuchillo y bolsas para guardar equipo militar su manos están cubierta por guantes negro sin dedos pantalones negros con rodilleras negras y botas negras militar del mismo color. Se cubre detrás de una pared con su pistola cargada y lista.

 **En el área contraria**

"Listo" Dijo otro militar tenía una altura considerable y un musculatura mas tonificada usaba el mismo uniforme pero sus mangas eran más corta y llevaba una banda azul oscuro en la cabeza su pelo era corto pero la coronilla era pelo despeinado con barba bigote y perilla con mientras sostenía un rifle de asalto y colocaba un disco color gris con temporizador en la pared.

 **Planta Superior**

"En posición." Dijo el otro mientras clavaba un garfio sobre la cornisa y tiraba para asegurarse de que estaba fijado preparándose para descender llevaba el mismo uniforme que el primero su pelo era corto casi rapado y los lados estaban completamente rapado a los lado su tez negra y ojos marrones al igual que el segundo estaba entrado en los treinta o a punto de entrar. Mientras su rifle descansaba sobre su espalda.

 **Vuelta al primer soldado**

El soldado coloco un disco mientras la colocaba en la puerta y programaba el detonador.

Cuando se produjo la explosión irrumpió disparando rápidamente a los enemigos sus balas impactaron en ellos mientras al mismo tiempo el soldado de la cinta irrumpió en la habitación más directo utilizo el lanzagranadas de su fusil de asalto para acabar con el mayor numero de enemigos y abrir fuego para acabar con los enemigos restantes cuando el lugar quedo despejado avanzaron hasta la puerta tras cubrirse esperaron.

"Heart." El sonido del cristal rompiéndose se oyó momento que aprovecharon para entrar en la sala y abrir fuego, el tercer soldado apareció colgado antes de entrar por la ventana y quitarse la cuerda que le sostenía.

Los tres avanzaron hasta llegar a un ordenador, el que el veterano se refirió como Heart se centro y tras colocar un disquete comenzó a descargar el archivo mientras se completaba los otros dos adoptaron posiciones defensivas.

"Tenemos el paquete." Dijo mientras se levantaba y entregaba el paquete a su oficial que a su vez llevaba su mano con el dedo índice y central extendido "Partida acabada volvemos a la baraja."

Dijo mientras se desplazaban rápidamente pero con precaución al tejado.

"¿No está siendo demasiado fácil?" Comento el soldado de la cinta del pelo mientras avanzaban hacia el tejado.

"Cierra la boca cada vez que dices eso se complica." Se quejo el otro mientras iba a su lado moviéndose sin detenerse.

"Concentración." Dijo el veterano mientras llegaba a la puerta que les llevaba a la azotea mientras se paraba hacia el numero tres con la manos y fue bajando al dos y al uno antes de cerrar y alzar el puño mientras abría puerta rápidamente los dos cubrieron la parte delantera y trasera tras comprobar que estaba despejado el ultimo entro pero entonces paso.

Fueron iluminados por un foco y rodeados por el enemigo.

"Te lo dije." Dijo mientras era rodeados y el estaba inclinado apuntado a los enemigos en el flanco derecho. El hombre la cinta se rió.

Un disparo se oyó mientras uno de los enemigos cayó al suelo seguido de otro momento que aprovecharon los tres para dispara antes de que pudieran reaccionar dispara acabando con la mayoría mientras una nave aparecía tenía una superficie plana y dos alas que se inclinaban aterrizo recibiendo cobertura de los soldados que fueron entrando en ella antes de marcharse se acerco a uno de los tejados donde una figura emergió con un rifle de francotirador la nave se acerco y salto perdió un poco el equilibrio pero el soldado de la cinta lo agarro "No la cagues a última hora Joker." Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a subir. La nave dio la vuelta y aterrizo en el mismo tejado donde habían salido.

Y el cuartero se bajo.

"Simulación concluida con éxito Ases completado la extracción se ha producido en 14 minutos misión exitosa." Dijo la voz por por sus comunicadores.

"Que desperdicio robots que vales miles de lienes y nosotros los despachamos como faunos." Dijo el tipo de la cinta mientras se desentumecía.

"Diamond no seas racista." Dijo Heart mientras se echaba su fusil al hombro. Un poco molesto por su comentario.

"Tsch lo que tu digas Heart, por cierto buen trabajo supliendo a Trébol Joker." Dijo al francotirador parecía el más joven de los tres en sus 23 años pelo castaño corto liso mientras seguía al resto por fuera del edificio.

"Se ¿sabe lo que le paso?" Dijo el chico a Heart mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

"Lleva un par de días rara fue al médico a hacerse un examen a ver que le pasaba." Dijo el apoyado en el ascensor.

"Bueno tal vez puedas quitarle el sitio." Bromeo Diamond tocando el hombro del chico.

"¿Y entonces quien evitaran que te peguen un tiro en la espalda?" Dijo él mientras se bajaban conforme salieron el aire frió flotaba en el ambiente mientras alguien se detuvo delante de ellos.

"Señor." Dijo Picas mientras saluda firme junto a sus hombres a otro iba uniformado con una boina tenía unos 50 años y entradas en su pelo negro con algunas canas el devolvió el saludo a los hombre.

"Descansen." Les ordeno permitiéndoles bajar su brazo y le entrego el disquete mientras colocaban sus manos a sus espaldas firmes esperando. "Buen trabajo Capitán su reputación y la de su grupo le preceden ahora si no le importa me gustaría que viniera a mi oficina el resto puede dar por terminado el día."

"Si señor." Dijeron todos más tarde retirándose siguiendo el capitán a su superior y el resto del equipo se dirigió a su destino.

Mientras continuaban a sus destinos dejaron atrás el edificio de la práctica pasando por el lugar que era una base militar algunos soldados patrullaban otros daban vueltas y otros estaba en formación. Mientras el grupo avanzo hasta llegar a los vestuarios. Y tras cambiarse Diamond llevaba una camisa negra con pantalones vaqueros y bostas negras mientras utilizaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, Heart utilizaba una camisa color verde oscuro con pantalón azul zapatos negros. Joker llevaba más simple una sudadera roja bajo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con zapatos negros.

 **Tiempo después**

-Suspiro- Dijo Diamond tras tomarse una jarra de cerveza de golpe y soltarla sobre la mesa en el bar que ocupaban el clásico con barra taburetes con mesa de billar. Heart estaba enfrente de él mientras Joker estaba jugando a los dardos cuando lanzo el ultimo que acabo en el tercer circulo casi en el centro inferior consiguiendo 19 puntos. Cundo termino lo dejo y se sentó al lado de Diamond.

"¿Qué creéis que quiere Flag del capitán?" Pregunto Heart mientras Joker tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza y Diamond cogía unos frutos secos de la mesa.

"Vert ¿para qué te molestas será una de esas misiones secretas que nos asignan?" Dijo Diamond ya terminado la prueba y libres de servicio llamo a Heart por su autentico nombre.

"Solo me gustaría saber más de las misiones que nos asignan." Dijo el al resto cogiendo un fruto seco y llevándoselo a la boca.

"¿No lo sabes? la curiosidad mato al gato." Dijo una voz femenina pelo castaño con ojos verdes su pelo estaba recogido en un cola de caballo. Vert se levanto y la abrazo mientras sus labios se juntaron.

"Oh que bonito." Dijo Diamond "¿Y tú qué? no tienes una chica en tu vida." Le pregunto a Joker que dio una ligera sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Diamond paso la mano por su hombro "A las dos." Dijo haciendo a Joker mirar a una de la camarera que le estaba mirando al darse cuenta ella le saludo causando que el chico apartara la mirada.

"Oh vamos llámala lo mismo nos consigues unas copas gratis." Dijo riéndose de él golpeándole con el codo molestándole.

"Déjale en paz Màu Xanh." Dijo la chica que se sentó a lado de Vert mientras la pareja quedaba de frente a sus compañeros.

"Vale mama dejare de molestar a mi hermanito pequeño." Dijo pero enseguida lo agarro y atrapo su cuello bajo su antebrazo y colocar sus nudillos en su cabeza y hacerlo girar. Joker comenzó a golpear sus costillas dañándole haciéndole parar.

Joker estaba molesto mientras Màu Xanh "Estoy bromeando hombre no te enfades."

"Aprendí a aguantarte." Dijo Joker volviendo a su bebida.

"Bueno ¿no vas a tomar nada Lima?" Pregunto Vert a la chica que era la trébol del comando Ases.

"¿Recordáis lo de mi examen médico?" Dijo al resto que tenían su atención captada y asintieron. "Digamos que Brown va a tener que seguir sustituyéndome en el equipo por un tiempo eso y para mí se acabo el alcohol una temporada." Dijo ella con una sonrisa esperando que Vert se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Vert no viendo la relación.

"4 semanas." Dijo Lima, Vert tardo pero sonrió y se levanto.

"¿Voy a ser padre?" Dijo el incrédulo mientras se viraba a Lima y la besaba, Brown y Màu sonrieron "¡Voy a ser padre!" Dijo el todavía sin creérselo todo el bar alzo su copa o soltaron un grito animándolo.

"Felicidades." Dijo Brown a Lima que asintió con lo cabeza y paso a estrechar la mano de Vert Màu Xanh fue más directo y el dio gran abrazo mientras Brown entruchaba la mano de Vert y paso a Lima, Màu Xanh que le dio un puñetazo a Vert en el hombro para después darle un gran abrazo.

"¿Y el capitán?" Dijo ella al no verlo por aquí.

"Tenía que ir con el coronel Flag le llamo posiblemente tengamos una misión." Dijeron el cuarteto ahora reunido.

La noche siguió y Vert y Lima decidieron irse a casa a hacer planes el bar se fue vaciando poco a poco quedando Màu Xanh y Brown.

"Padre ¿eh? Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que yo tenga un mini yo claro que puede que tenga uno por ahí y no lo sepa."

"Con un tú ya es suficiente." Dijo Brown.

"¿Y qué hay de ti no te imaginas sentando la cabeza siendo padre? poniéndole Màu Xanh a tu primogénito." Dijo él mientras se reía del muchacho.

"No quiero hacer pasar a nadie por lo que paso mi madre." Dijo el recordando como su madre sufría por la ausencia de su padre y mas con su muerte sintiendo que no habían pasado todo el tiempo que querían juntos él no quería hacer pasar a otra persona por eso.

"Chico vamos no hay nadie que te haga tilín." Dijo él mientras trataba de sacarle información a su compañero de su chica ideal. Brown negó con la cabeza "¿Y que hay de aquella chica?"

"¿Qué chica?" Dijo el no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Ya sabes esa chica la típica amiga de la infancia." Dijo el haciendo que Brown negara con la cabeza, "Le hiciste un triciclo si eso no es amor no sé lo que es." Dijo Màu Xanh a su amigo.

"A si los llamo Stardust." Dijo Brown con una leve sonrisa recordando esos buenos tiempos buenos si ignorabas la guerra que sacudía el mundo. "Se mudo a Atlas hace 9 años." Dijo Brown recordando a su amiga de la infancia.

"Hay una cosa llamada correo que sirve para mantener el contacto." Le replico su amigo. Brown simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos hombre mira te entiendo tu padre era un héroe de guerra vienes de un linaje militar y…A cabo de acordarme la razón por la que te rompí la nariz." Dijo el recordando como conoció a Brown.

Brown sonrió "No yo te partí la nariz tu me partiste la ceja."

"Vaya debiste golpearme más fuerte de los que pensaba pero pese a mi impresionante victoria." Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho "Decidí recogerte y convertirte el hombre que estas destinado a ser mi amigo." Dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro y darle varias palmadas.

Brown alzo "Por el peor compañero que uno puede tener."

Màu Xanh rio y alzo su copa "Por el mejor compañero." Dijo el chocando ambas copas y ambos bebiendo.

"Oye aunque no tengas a nadie sabes que me tienes a mi hasta el final de la línea chico." Dijo el terminándose su cerveza mientras Brown hacia lo mismo.

"Que depresión." Dijo él. Dejando a su compañero molesto antes de ambos comenzaron a reír.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Brown se levanto de su cama mientras sentía las consecuencias de anoche en su cabeza. Mientras se levantaba con su camisa blanca empezó a prepararse el desayuno mientras escuchaba la radio.

" _13 años después del fin de la Gran Guerra aquí en Mantle mientras la ciudad de Atlas presiona al concejo para someter a referéndum la petición de cambiar la capital y nombre del Reino debido a la gran migración que ha traído numerosos ciudadanos a su puertas y recursos que superan."_ Cuando Brown acabo de desayunar apago la radio.

Al ver su casa en particular la colada que había ido atrasando decidió adelantar y tras buscar una cesta comenzó a meter su ropa en ella mientras la cargaba abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la cerro mientras cogía el ascensor.

"¡Por Favor!" Oyó gritar pulsando rápidamente el botón de abrir puertas del ascensor mientras una mujer rubia con tez blanca y ojos marrones subía al ascensor. "Gracias." Dijo ella mientras entraba.

"No hay de qué." Ella se fijo en sus brazos sosteniendo la cesta de la colada.

"Día de colada ¿Eh?" Dijo ella en un intento de iniciar la conversación."Si te apetece ahorrarte el viaje en mi casa tengo lavadora." Dijo ella captando la atención de Brown.

"¿Vives por aquí?" Le pregunto Brown a la chica.

"Soy tu vecina." Dijo causando a Brown sentirse como un idiota.

"Lo siento." Dijo el pensando que la había ofendido.

Ella le sonrió "¿Por qué? no me conoces. Además casi siempre estas fuera así que eres el mejor vecino que tengo" Dijo ella a Brown.

"Así que lo que me hace buen vecino es que nunca estoy en casa." Dijo el no viendo la relación aunque le dio una tímida sonrisa encontrándolo un poco divertido.

El ascensor se paro y Brown y la chica se bajaron "Bueno aquí no separamos." Dijo ella siguiendo con la conversación "ya sabes si quieres ahorrarte el viaje solo me tienes que dar un toque a mi puerta."

"Claro." Dijo él mientras se marchaba.

"Eso si te voy a cobrar." Le dijo ella causando a Brown extrañarse pensando que estaba siendo amable. "¿Qué tal un café?" Dijo ella causando a Brown ponerse ligeramente nervioso.

"Me encantaría." Dijo Brown parado con la cesta mirando a la mujer.

"Vale que tal mañana." Dijo ella Brown no estaba seguro de si iba a poder cumplir.

"Esto cuando me pase para usar tu lavadora ya coordinamos fecha." Dijo el llevándose la mano al cuello nervioso.

"Si no quieres no tienes porque." Dijo ella pensando que estaba incomodándolo.

"No no está bien es solo que mi trabajo me deja poco margen de maniobra." Dijo Brown no queriendo ofender a la mujer.

"Oh vale entonces ya cuadraremos fechas." Dijo ella mientras se despedía.

"Si, si." Dijo Brown mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a hacer la colada. Cuando llego se acerco a la lavadora libre y comenzó a separar la ropa cuando un pitido sonó en la habitación.

El se llevo la mano a su pantalón y saco su busca señal de que debía ir hacia la base lo más rápido que pudiera.

 **Base de Mantle**

"¿Cómo llevas la resaca?" le dijo Màu Xanh a Browm Vert y Lima también estaban allí mientras se sentaba estaban en una habitación con una pizarra en frente y ellos estaban sentados en unos bancos de las sala.

"Bien." Dijo Brown mientras el capitán entraba por la puerta, mientras sus hombres se levantaban a la espera de órdenes.

"Bien lo primero Lima Vert felicidades." Dijo mirando a la pareja que se levantaron y le dieron las gracias a su superior.

"Pero Lima dado tu estado estarás de baja por un tiempo céntrese en dar luz a un bebe fuerte y sano y recuerde que Steve es un buen nombre para un varón." Dijo él con una sonrisa bromeando con sus soldados.

"Gracias señor pero a un no sabemos lo que es." Dijo ella compartiendo risas con ellos.

"Muchachos nunca os lo he dicho pero Màu Xanh es nombre de chica nunca os lo dije hasta ahora." Dijo Màu Xanh siguiendo con el buen estado de ánimo.

"Bien ahora seamos serios." El ambiente en la habitación se tenso cambiando a uno más serio.

"Vamos a ir a Atlas." Dijo él a sus hombres que quedaron sorprendidos. El Capitán siguió hablando "Vamos asistir con el coronel Flag a Atlas misión simple escolta normal acceder a los eventos y una fiesta." El explico a sus hombres.

"Con el debido respeto ese trabajo parece más bien para novatos." Dijo Màu Xanh al resto.

"La ordenes son ordenes, Mañana nos reunimos en el hangar 5 salimos a las 9:00 haced las maletas y no os retraséis." Explico a sus hombres

"Si señor." Dijeron mientras se marcharon preparándose para su destino.

" _Quizás podría hacerle un visita."_ Dijo Brown recordando a su amiga de la infancia que ahora residía allí.

 **Despacho del Coronel Chesse Flag**

"Mis hombres ya han sido informados estaremos listos para marchar." Dijo el capitán Steve con aire de suficiencia mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras el coronel sentado detrás de su mesa lo miraba de frente.

"Tengo entendido que uno de sus hombres no va estar disponible." Dijo recordando como uno de los miembros de su equipo estaba indispuesto.

"Conmigo y el resto será suficiente." Aseguro él a su superior sin perder el tono respetuoso.

Tras suspirar saco una carpeta debajo de su escritorio y se la entrego "Su misión es estrictamente confidencial nadie debe saberlo una vez que yo asista a la fiesta en la academia usted se dirigirá a estas coordenadas y se reunirá con este hombre." Dijo el que se levanto y le entrego la carpeta al capitán que la abrió. "Una vez lleguemos a Atlas estará solo. Puede retirase capitán." Dijo mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

"Capitán ¿confía en sus hombres?" Le pregunto el coronel al capitán por si algo salía mal.

"Les confiaría mi vida señor." Dijo el antes de salir por la puerta.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Era una fría mañana el Mantle mientras el equipo se preparaba para partir. Utilizaban uniforme militar pero más informal sin sus chalecos tácticos y camisa y pantalones blancos militares con botas marrones.

"Tened cuidado no voy a estar para cubriros las espaldas." Dijo Lima sujetando las manos de Vert.

"Solo es una misión de escolta lo más peligroso será Màu Xanh con unas copas de mas." Dijo el causando una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de juntar sus labios en un beso y se pararse y acariciar su manos antes de tocar el vientre donde descansaba su futuro hijo.

"Tranquila sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos." Dijo Màu Xanh mientras pasaba una mano por encima de su hombro y caminaba hacia la nave.

"Solo no os metáis en líos." Dijo ella con Brown al lado de equipo.

"¿Estas practicando ya para ser madre?" Dijo Màu Xanh al notar su tono.

"Llevo siendo madre desde que tu y Brown ingresasteis en el equipo." Le recrimino ella como había cuidado de los dos y en algún que otra misión les había salvado el pellejo.

Un coche llego mientras el capitán con unas gafas del sol negras junto con el coronel Flag.

Los ases formaron en línea y saludaron a sus superiores.

"Marchen."

Lima vio como la nave despegaba con sus compañeros dentro.

 **Interior de la nave**

"Así que este es su equipo." Dijo el coronel al ver a sus los Ases que estaban sentados mientras se acercaban poco a poco a su destino.

"¿Como se llama? hijo." Dijo mirando al más joven del grupo que estaba sentado enfrente de él.

"Brown Burnes señor." Dijo el mirando a su superior.

"Una vez conocí a un Brown Burnes era uno de los mejores soldados con lo que tuve el honor de servir." Dijo el coronel el muchacho no se sorprendió pues todos los que conocían tenían esa impresión de su padre.

"Era su padre." Dijo el capitán causando una sonrisa al coronel.

"Entonces puede sentirse orgulloso hijo." Dijo el al muchacho recordando como su padre era uno de los mejores soldados que había dado el reino de Mantle.

"Lo estoy." Dijo el orgulloso de su padre y como estar a su altura era una de las cosas que se había propuesto en la vida.

 **Atlas**

La nave descendió y un hombre se acerco utilizaba uniforme militar mas formal y una boina negra se acerco al grupo que ahora estaba con su bolsas de viajes mientras se acercaron notaron era exactamente igual que su capitán pero sin cicatriz en su rostro.

Saludo alzando su brazo al coronel. Y paso al capitán "Dichosos los ojos." dijo estrechando su mano.

"Tengo asuntos que atender con el director de la academia, Les veré en la fiesta." Dijo mientras se marchaba de ahí. Rumbo a la academia de Atlas. El se despidió antes de asentir al capitán y lanzarle una mirada.

El paso a presentar al que sería su guía "Muchachos le presento a mi hermano Capitán Samuel Trevor." dijo el presentando a su hermano a su equipo.

"Y estos son los Ases Vert, Màu Xanh y Brown." Dijo presentándole a su hermano su equipo.

"Encantado yo hoy seré vuestro guía turístico." Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con su hermano que les guió por la base. Después salieron de ella y los llevo al hotel donde iban a alojarse mientras intercambiaba batallitas con su hermano y una historia sobre unas trillizas. Que provoco la risa del grupo.

"Te veo más tarde." Dijo despidiéndose de su hermano marchándose.

"Su hermano ¿también es miembro de fuerzas especiales?" Le pregunto Vert mientras caminaban hacia la planta donde estaban sus habitaciones.

"El es de otra pasta tiene su aura desbloqueada y realiza misiones en solitario." Explico el lo que conocía de su hermano.

"¿Es un Huntsmen?" Pregunto Màu Xanh mientras se subían al ascensor.

"No pero podría mantenerse contra uno." Dijo el capitán mientas llegaban a sus habitaciones y se detenían.

"Bien preparen sus uniformes esta noche asistirán a la fiesta será en la academia de Atlas póngase sus uniformes de galas y si van a beber por favor contrólense." Dijo el capitán mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

¿Usted no va con nosotros señor?" Le pregunto Vert extrañado mientras el resto del grupo lo miraba.

"Tengo que preparar unas prácticas que el director y el coronel quieren que hagamos me pasare por allí mas tarde." Dijo el abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

"Podemos hacerla con usted e ir todos juntos." Propuso Borwn pero el capitán negó con la cabeza.

"Negativo su misión es asistir esa fiesta y divertirse." Dijo el capitán abriendo la puerta de su habitación y entrando.

"Ese es nuestro capitán siempre e deber antes que la diversión." Dijo Màu Xanh mientras miraba la puerta y se viraba para abrir la suya.

"Chico hazte un favor y no te conviertas en alguien como él." Dijo Vert a ver como Brown miraba con admiración a su capitán.

 **Academia Alsius Salón de Actos**

"Nunca me ha gustado es uniforme de gala es muy incomodo." Dijo Brown mientras se ajustaba la corbata. El uniforme era blanco elegante camisa de botones blanco manga larga con una chaleco sin mangas con un tono gris claro cerrado con guantes los pantalones eran un remache blanco con zapatos negros. Los tres iban vestidos igual mientras entraban en un salón de baila la gente iba de gala utilizando vestidos elegantes mientras el equipo se caminaba con el coronel.

"Coincido con ustedes particularmente siempre he sido de esos que están mas cómodo en un campo de batalla que un despacho pero nadie escapa del tiempo." Dijo el coronel nostálgico mientras caminaba hacia el salón.

"Me alegra que haya venido coronel." Dijo un hombre tenía el pelo blanco canoso utilizaba un abrigo blanco con una chaqueta blanca abrochada con una corbata su pantalón era negro y utilizaba unos zapatos del mismo color. Se acerco al coronel y estrecho su mano.

"Tu academia siempre es impresionante director." Dijo el estrechando su mano.

"Bueno ahora que ha acabado la guerra no esforzamos por crear un entorno seguro donde nuestros futuros guardianes puedan desarrollar sus habilidades." Dijo él mientras comenzó a caminar con el coronel.

"Muchachos con un Huntsmen creo que no tendré mejor seguridad disfrutad del resto de la fiesta." Dijo mientras se marchaba hablando con el director.

El equipo estaba de pie en una esquina mientras Màu Xanh tenía varios aperitivos en las manos.

"Bueno ¿no vas a bailar con ninguna chica? Dijo Vert con una copa de champan en la mano y le preguntaba a Brown la alta sociedad estaba ahí y muchas chicas estaban cerca de la edad de Brown.

"¿Por qué no me buscas pareja a mi?" Màu Xanh Le pregunto a Vert que se limito a negar con la cabeza.

"Yo no hago milagros." Dijo el Màu Xanh en vez de sentirse ofendido esbozo una sonrisa."A ver si acabamos ya esto."

"Te entiendo no te gusta esta fiesta yo tampoco estoy cómodo." Dijo Brown a sentirse agobiado al estar rodeado de tanta gente.

"Bueno ya sabes que estuve destinado aquí." Dijo Màu Xanh.

"La verdad es que nunca hablas de ello solo lo mencionaste y enseguida cambiaste de tema." Dijo Brown recordando como las veces que salía el tema rápidamente buscaba otro.

"Dejémoslo, por cierto esas chicas te están mirando." Dijo señalando a 3 chicas que al ver como Brown las miraba empezaron a reír y una de ellas le saludo con la mano.

"Voy a coger aire." Dijo Brown mientras se marchaba.

"Venga hombre no seas así." Dijo Màu Xanh y entonces Brown fue cogido por el brazo por una figura femenina que cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo arrastro a la pista de baile cuando Brown miro una chica de pelo blanco sujetado por una cola de caballo y ojos azules comenzó a bailar con él mientras le agarraba por la cintura con la izquierda y con la derecha sujetaba su mano llevaba un vestido azul claro que casi se tornaba blanco con una pulsera que se unía con una cadena a un anillo a su dedo índice.

Màu Xanh y Vert miraron preguntándose que estaban pasando pero finalmente sonrieron y disfrutaron de espectáculo a fin de cuentas ellos sabían que una de la cualidades de Brown no era precisamente el baile.

Durante los primeros paso supo mantenerse pero con el tiempo fue perdiendo el equilibrio ella lo soltó produciendo que chocara con otras pareja de baila Brown negó con la cabeza y se marchaba pero la chica lo volvió a arrastrar a otro baile. El miro a sus compañeros como pidiéndoles ayuda Vert levanto los brazos no sabiendo que hacer y Màu Xanh le dios los pulgares arriba y asintió con aprobación por la chica que había conseguido su amigo.

Torpemente Brown se movía por la pista arrastrado por la chica era ágil consiguió evitar los pasos torpes del chico evitando acabar con un pie hinchado.

"Todavía no me reconoces ¿verdad?" Dijo ella mientras lo seguía moviendo por la pista volvió a soltarlo provocando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera derribando a varias parejas. Mientras se disculpaba ella le tendió la mano.

"Dijiste que no te reconocía ¿Te conozco?" Le dijo a la chica mientras se levantaba lo que comentaba no reconociendo a la chica.

"¡Stardust vamos!" Dijo ella algo haciendo clic en la mente de Brown una imagen de su infancia recordó a una niña con el pelo blanco subida a un triciclo hecho por el con ayuda de un mecánico regalándoselo a una niña diciendo esa misma frase mientras empezaba a pedalear.

"¿Eis?" Dijo ella con ella sonriéndole y asintiéndole indicando que por fin se había dado cuenta.

"Veo que has hecho tu sueño realidad...soldado." Dijo ella recordando como de niño su sueño fue servir al reino como su padre. "Te queda bien el uniforme." Mientras señalaba a su uniforme de gala militar.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunto siendo una fiesta pensó que era porque estaba estudiando cazadora algo que le era difícil de imaginar así que no entendía como su amiga de la infancia podía haber sido invitada a esta fiesta.

"¿Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo?" Dijo ella preguntándose si era un militar de Mantle por que había sido destinado a Atlas.

Brown iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por alguien "¿Cómo te atreves a bailar con mi prometida?" dijo un chico estaba en sus 21 años pelo negro mientras se acerco a ellos utilizando un traje blanco con camisa azul celeste y corbata blanca.

"¿Prometida?" Dijo ella mirando a Eis cuando llegó hasta Brown este se rio junto con Eis.

"Estoy bromeando." Dijo riéndose mientras le estiraba su mano a Brown que dio un apretón."Jack Schnee."

"Brown Burnes." Dijo el devolviéndole el gesto.

"El famoso BB del que tanto he oído hablar a Eis." Dijo a Brown mientras lo analizaba con la mirada.

"¿Te han destinado a Atlas?" Eis retomo la conversación con su viejo amigo.

"Misión de escolta y posiblemente hagamos alguna que otra practica militar por aquí." Dijo el motivo de su estancia.

"Sugiero que nos pongamos cómodos para hablar quizás en una de las mesas libres que hay por el salón." Dijo Jack mientras señalaba a una mesa en el fondo de la sala donde había sillas libre.

"Creo que volveré con mis…" Cuando Brown se dio la vuelta sus compañeros habían desaparecido.

"Bueno vamos." Dijo mientras el trió se sentó en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar.

"Entonces ¿sois amigos desde hace cuanto tiempo?" Jack pregunto a los viejos amigo de la infancia con curiosidad.

"Éramos vecinos prácticamente nos criamos juntos." Dijo Eis con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando viejos tiempo.

"¿Y fue durante ese tiempo que le hiciste Stardust?" Dijo Jack.

"¿No me digas que todavía la tienes?" Dijo Brown no creyéndoselo que aun conservara el triciclo que le hizo con ayuda de una chatarrero que más tarde le dejaba hacer prácticas de tiro en el vertedero cuando comenzó a entrenar para alistarse.

"Pues claro que lo tengo idiota es un regalo seria una falta de respeto tirarlo." Dijo ella con los brazos cruzados. Ella entonces se levanto.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Jack mientras ella se iba.

"Empolvarme la nariz." Dijo ella mientras salía hacia el baño.

Jack y Brown se quedaron quietos en un incomodo silencio sin nada de qué hablar finalmente Jack decidió hablar.

"Brown" Brown le escucho no sabiendo que consejo podía darle a él.

"Yo he desarrollado sentimientos por Eis, veras yo bueno no tengo muchos amigos y siempre he estado rodeado de gente que solo se ha acercado a mi por beneficios personales pero entonces la conocí a ella una chica sencilla emigrante de Mantle. Ella no me conocía y me pego una bofetada." Dijo recordando su primer encuentro con ella. "Me lo merecía era un completo imbécil malcriado. Pero ese acto para mí fue importante y despertó mi interés conforme pasaron los días finalmente llegamos a ser amigos, pero yo busco algo más que amistad con ella y tú la conoces mejor que nadie si me ayudas con ella podríamos beneficiarnos a ambos." Dijo el mirando a Brown.

"Puedo ayudarte con tu carrera militar veras acabo de empezar mi propia empresa de dust y recientemente hemos conseguido el contrato con ejército y la academia de Atlas para ser el principal proveedor de dust y eso combinado con el dinero abre muchas puertas si nos va bien podría tener mas influencia ¿que me dices me ayudarías?" Dijo Jack tendiendo su mano para sellar el trato.

"No." Dijo él para él no quería rangos o títulos militares simplemente quería luchar y proteger aquello que le importaba las personas que habitan en su reino sus compañeros de equipo y su amiga de la infancia.

"Entiendo." Dijo el mirándolo con recelo. "Dime ¿Tú la amas?" Dijo Jack a Brown que se hacia la misma pregunta ¿cuánto hace que se fue ella? como todos se mudo de Mantle a Atlas con su familia en busca de una vida más cómoda y se miraba a Jack poco podía hacer bien mirado ambos eran el reflejo del reino actual él era el pasado Mantle incapaz de avanzar viviendo obsesionado con el pasado y el linaje militar de su familia.

Jack en cambio parecía la encarnación de Atlas ambicioso con recursos mirando al futuro queriendo remplazar lo viejo por lo nuevo.

Pero Brown no se había hecho nunca esa pregunta ¿La amaba? Nunca pensó en ella más que como una amiga pero ambos eran muy cercanos casi como una familia pero nunca había pensado en ella como mujer y ahora que la había visto después de tanto tiempo reconoció algo que era hermosa pero cuanto había cambiado y si ya no eran los que solían ser y si los niños que solían ser y si eso ya no eran más que recuerdos.

También el recuerdo de su madre destrozada por la muerte de su padre cuantas veces Brown la veía sufrí cada noche sabiendo que su padre partía a las misiones o a la guerra con el miedo de que no regresara él no quería que ninguna mujer pasara por eso y muchos menos su amiga.

Una mano se poso en su hombro sobresaltándolo.

"¿Qué sucede? tenias la misma cara que cuando te pedía ayuda con los deberes y no sabias como resolver un problemas de matemáticas." Dijo Eis mientras se volvía a sentar.

"Solo hablábamos de cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar en Atlas antes de que volviera a Mantle." Dijo Jack metiéndose en la conversación.

"Por cierto hablando de actualidad como militar de Mantle tengo que preguntarte tu opinión" Dijo el causando a Brown lo mirara interrogativo."¿Si se aprueba la moción juraras lealtad al nuevo reino?"

"¿Qué nuevo reino?" Dijo Brown no entendiendo a que se refería.

"Oh si el referéndum sale adelante Mantle dejara de existir y será remplazado por Atlas como reino." Dijo Jack el último tema de actualidad del reino.

"¿Por qué sacas ese tema ahora?" Le pregunto Eis.

"Me parece un tema interesante es un hecho que Mantle se ha quedado obsoleto en cambio Atlas avanza cada día más con su tecnología y recursos, su población aumenta día a día de hecho ya supera con creces su número de habitantes." Dijo Jack mostrando los puntos en los que se apoyaban para que Atlas fuera la nueva capital del reino claro que más bien parecía una sutileza a Brown.

"Mi padre y muchos otros murieron defendiendo el reino de Mantle." Dijo Brown no creyendo que el consejo deshonrara de esa manera la memoria de aquellos que lucharon en la Gran Guerra para que su reino conservara su identidad.

"Entonces entiendo que tu lealtad estaría en conflicto con los intereses del reino. De hecho es muy probable que muchos otros compartieran tu forma de pensar y eso podría llevarnos a una guerra civil."

"Eso no pasara." Dijo Eis aterrada por la idea.

"¿Y si pasara? juraste defender a al reino y su gente pero si hay un conflicto acabas de decir por tus palabras deduzco que apoyarías a Mantle." Dijo Jack no entendiendo Brown que pretendía."Afortunadamente Atlas cuenta con la mayoría de Armas tropas y dust y bueno a veces para construir algo nuevo y mejor hay que destruir lo viejo."

"Disculpa creo que una copa me ha sentado mal." Dijo Brown que se marchaba.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" Dijo Jack elevando los brazos no entendiendo que le pasaba a Brown mientras Eis miraba a su amigo de la infancia irse.

"Disculpa." Dijo Eis marchándose por el mismo camino que Brown.

"Hey ¿qué tal te ha ido?" Pregunto Màu Xanh mientras Brown se detenía con ellos.

"No ves su cara." Dijo Vert sabiendo que algo iba mal.

"Si te ha rechazado pasa de ella si es una de esas pijas que te miran por encima del hombro no las creas si cree que no eres lo bastante bueno para ella es una estúpida por no saber el partidazo que se ha perdido y si prefiere a ese snob entonces no te merece." Màu Xanh intentaba animar a Brown desprestigiando a la chica.

"Está detrás de ti." Dijo Vert que se viro para ver a Eis.

"¿Terminaste?" Dijo ella esperando una respuesta, Màu Xanh ser alejo lentamente "¿No me presentas?" Dijo ella mirando a los compañeros de su viejo amigo.

"Este es Vert Johnson." Dijo presentándolo a Eis.

"Un placer." Dijo él mientras Eis asintió y le toco a Màu Xanh que Eis miro con cara de pocos amigos.

"Màu Xanh Lucius." El la saludo ella que de mala gana le devolvió saludo.

"¿No vuelves a la fiesta?" Dijo Brown. Ella lo agarro.

"No es aburrida ademas hace años que no te veo prefiero recordar viejos tiempos y saber que has estado haciendo." Dijo ella agarrándole por el brazo.

"Estoy de servicio." Dijo Brown mientras lo arrastraba.

"Estaremos en el balcón no iremos muy lejos." Dijo ella mientras lo llevaba hacia ese destino.

"¿Estas llorando?" Dijo Vert mirando a Màu Xanh.

"Estoy orgulloso de él." Dijo él mirando como ignoraba sus obligaciones y se iba con una preciosidad.

 **En la calles de Atlas**

El frió reinaba en el ambiente salvo por la calefacción que se conseguía artificialmente la ciudad por las calles mientras el capitán Steve Trevor caminaba hasta llegar a un callejón estaba utilizando una gabardina marrón con un suerte cuello alto manga larga negro con un pantalón color café y unos zapatos del mismo color.

El sonido de un cubo de basura cayendo le hizo virarse y sacar su arma, al fijarse en un gato negro que salió corriendo de allí volvió a enfundar su arma.

-disparo-

 **Mañana centro médico.**

Los Ases corrían lo más rápido que corría tras hablar con Eis volvió con su equipo cuando el coronel se marcho de allí Vert también se fue Màu Xanh. Y el se quedaron un poco mas pero finalmente tuvieron que marcharse casi no tuvieron tiempo cuando enseguida sus buscas les avisaron y marcharon corriendo cuando llegaron se subieron el ascensor y bajaron esperaban que fuera un error cuando llegaron el hermano de su capitán les esperaba. Los cuatro avanzaron con paso ligero y se adentraron en la morgue los nervios y la tensión aumentaron. Los cuatro entraron en la sala con el médico de pie con un cuerpo tapado por una sala blanca.

La tensión aumento la respiración se acelero ninguno se atrevió el más veterano bajo su cabeza en señal de aprobación cuando la manta se retiro se reveló al cadáver del capitán Steve Trevor.

"¡Mierda!" Màu Xanh chillo mientras golpeo la mano abierta la pared.

Vert apretó los puños furioso.

Brown agacho el cabeza cabizbajo.

Samuel se acerco a su hermano con lágrimas en sus ojos y tapo su cadáver con la sabana. La guerra te acostumbra al dolor o esos creen pero no cuando es tu propia familia. "Es él." Confirmo al médico.

"Recibió varios disparos por distintas partes de su cuerpo el primero fue en la espalda los dos restantes en el pecho." Dijo el médico presentando el informe forense.

"¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?!" Dijo Màu Xanh no creyendo lo que había visto su capitán no hubiera muerto por una panda de punkis armados o un atracador.

"No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar." Dijo Samuel "Empezando por vosotros." Dijo saliendo de allí en una de la salas de espera le contaron todo que era una misión de escoltar estándar.

"¿Y no os pareció raro que vuestro oficial no siguiera las ordenes que el mismo había recibido?" Dijo Samuel mirando seriamente a trió delante de él.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?" Dijo Màu Xanh lo que obviamente era una acusación.

"Mi hermano era un soldado obedecía si rechistar cualquier orden y no creo que hubiera abandonado una misión que le asignan a su equipo la única explicación lógica es que el recibió una misión y vuestra misión era la tapadera para justificar su presencia aquí." Samuel excluyo su razonamiento lógico. "¿Quien dio la orden?"

"El coronel Flag." Dijo Vert. Samuel se fue de allí.

"¿A dónde va?" Le pregunto Vert mientras le veía caminar.

"A averiguar qué está pasando." Dijo él mientras se dirigió al ascensor el equipo asintió y fueron con él.

 **Despacho del Coronel**

"¿Trevor ha muerto?" Dijo el coronel sorprendió mientras procesaba la noticia..

"Mi hermano y su equipo tenían la misión de escoltarle ¿Por qué no estaba anoche en baile con usted?" Le pregunto Sumuel con el equipo en la habitación queriendo saber.

"Esa información el clasificada." Dijo el coronel aguantando la mirada del capitán.

"Soy capitán teníamos el mismo rango." Dijo él, queriendo saber el motivo por el que había muerto su hermano.

"Información clasificada." El insistió haciéndole abandonar el tema.

"Mi hermano ha muerto no voy a dejarlo hasta encontrar a su asesino."

"Capitán está demasiado implicado emocionalmente como para pensar con claridad retírese." Samuel le aguanto la mirada furioso mientras equipo permanecía allí. Se metieron en la conversación.

"Con el debido respeto señor él tiene razón." Dijo Vert mientras Brown y Màu Xanh no dijeron nada no sabiendo cómo expresar como se sentían y si podrían mantener las formas ahora mismo.

"Eso no os concierne a vosotros dejaremos el asunto a Atlas nosotros regresamos a Mantle esta noche." Dijo el fríamente.

"¡¿Qué mierda es esta?! ¡Matan a nuestro capitán y nos vamos como si no pasara nada!" Dijo Màu Xanh visiblemente enojado con la rabia fluyendo dentro de él.

"¡Mantenga las formas soldado!" Le chillo el coronel ya de pie de su silla.

"Vuestras ordenes están dadas ahora ¡retírense!" Dijo enfatizando la ultima parte para que sus hombres la oyeran salieron de la habitación nada contento el equipo se quedo quieto en la puerta

"Presentare un petición al General." Dijo Samuel cuando se retiro de la habitación.

"¿No vamos así sin más?" Màu Xanh no estando de acuerdo. Mientras dejaba escapar mas ira contenida golpeando el ascensor.

"No tenemos otra elección son ordenes." Dijo Vert de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared.

"Pero…no podemos dejarlo que esto termine así." Dijo Brown mientras el ascensor bajaba.

"Estad tranquilos." Dijo Samuel. "Vosotros os marchareis pero yo me quedo aquí. Y averiguare la verdad de una manera u otra." Dijo Samuel bajándose en su parada. "Pero si queréis ayudarme sois bienvenidos." Dijo el antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

"Entonces decidido pasamos del coronel nos quedamos y ayudamos al hermano del capitán." Dijo Màu Xanh pensando que todo el equipo estaría de acuerdo.

"Eso es insubordinación." Dijo Brown sabiendo que eso implicaba un castigo correspondiente.

"¿Prefieres salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas?" Dijo Màu Xanh decepcionado con su amigo. "El lo habría hecho por ti."

"No el capitán hubiera acatados las ordenes." Dijo Vert ignorando el hecho estaba tan furioso como él pero no podían desobedecer las órdenes y menos el ahora que dentro de un par de meses iba a tener a alguien dependiendo de él.

"Cobarde." Dijo el parando el ascensor y bajándose.

-suspiro- "¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Brown al soldado más experimentado que él.

"Acatar las órdenes." Dijo el cabizbajo, "Pero salimos al anochecer tienes tiempo si quieres puedes ver a tu amiga."

Brown aparto la mirada pero Vert puso su mano sobre su hombro "Brown tu eres mucho de interiorizar el dolor por eso tienes que tener a alguien con el que compartirlo te ayudara a relajarte y te comerás menos la cabeza con lo que está pasando llámala." Brown dubitativo cogió su pergamino móvil.

 **Tiempo Después**

"Entonces te marchas esta noche." Dijo Eis Su camisa larga blanca mientras llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas y se abrochaba en su cuello a diferencia del baile su pelo tenía tres mechones el del lado derecho era largo llegándole a la barbilla en el lado izquierdo dos el más cercano esta cerca de su oreja llegaba hasta la mejilla y el otro caía delante de su ojo.

Estaban sentados en medios de un cafetería mientras ella sujetaba su taza con las dos manos Brown estaba enfrente de ella.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunto ella haciendo Brown mirarla sorprendido. "Te conozco se cuando ocultas algo o estas molesto además has dado tres sorbos a tu descafeinado cortos tan cortos que ni siquiera vas por la mitad."

"Confidencial."

"Confidencial." Repitió ella con burla la última frase de su amigo.

"Eventos recientes." Dijo el recordando como ahora se sentía impotente y sin poder hacer nada una parte de él quería quedarse conocía a Màu Xanh sabía que él se quedaría para tratar de averiguar lo que le había pasado a su Capitán él quería hacer los mismo pero era un soldado su obligación era acatar órdenes como Vert mientras pasaba por ese conflicto interno.

"¿Sabes podrías solicitar el traslado?" Dijo ella tomando otro sorbo.

"Llevo toda mi vida allí no me imagino viviendo en otro lugar." Dijo él mientras analizaba la posibilidad quizás esa era la solución claro que significaría un nuevo oficial un nuevo puesto y tendría poco margen de maniobra para investigar la muerte de Steve. Por otro lado toda su vida estaba en Mantle.

"Sabes yo pensaba lo mismo cuando mis padres dijeron que nos mudábamos aquí, pero conseguí adaptarme quías tú podrías hacer los mismo y quizás podríamos volver a ser como antes bueno por supuesto ahora somos mayores pero ya no estaríamos tanto tiempo sin hablar." Dijo ella la última vez que se escribieron fue antes que Brown ingresara en los militares no queriendo ser un estorbo para él decidió dejar de comunicarse con él para que no se distrajera.

"Dime ¿alguna vez has pensado en nosotros cómo algo más que amigos?" Le pregunto Brown a Eis que se sonrojo ligeramente.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" Dijo ella mientras agachaba la mirada durante su infancia era lo típico juegos de niños pero a medida que crecían nunca creyó que el pensara de ella de esa manera.

"Brown ¿Tú no eres de expresar sentimiento que ha pasado?" Dijo ella cuando se marcho a Atlas una parte se quedo lamentando el no ver a su mejor amigo al que conocía bien el nunca hablaría de sentimientos a menos que la situación que estaba viviendo era los bastante fuerte como para hacerle pasar por estrés y estuviera buscando forma de liberarlo.

"Nunca lo he hecho." Ella le confesó. "Eres importante en mi vida pero nunca te he visto como algo mas." Dijo ella agarrando su mano.

"Veo que mantienes tu promesa. Siempre decirnos la verdad." Dijo el mirándola.

"Si te hubiera dicho que si ¿que hubieras hecho?" Le pregunto ella.

"No lo sé." Dijo el sinceramente no sabiendo que habría hecho si se lo hubiera hecho.

"Bueno en cierta manera para nosotros dos sería muy raro. Y Ahora ¿qué te pasa?" Le pregunto ella a su viejo amigo.

"¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre tu deber y tus sentimientos? ¿Qué elegir?" Le pregunto a su amiga aun no sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

"Tu elegiste la vida de un soldado querías mantener el apellido y cumplir con el deber como haría tu padre es el camino que elegiste." Dijo ella. "Pero ya que te vas, vamos te haré un tour."

Ella y Brown pasaron el tiempo restante paseando por Atlas recordando viejos tiempos y viendo distintas zonas turísticas mientras paseaban entraron en un photomatón y se tomaron una foto juntos.

"Tengo que irme tengo a hacer las maletas." Dijo él mientras se levantaba habiendo tomado una decisión.

"La próxima no te estés tanto para volver a verme." Dijo ella mientras se despedía de él.

"Fuiste tú la que dejo de escribirme." Dijo él.

"Brown." Ella lo llamo causando que se detuviera. "Te lo dije nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera y sería raro pero tú eres importante para mí." Dijo ella mientas agarraba su manos con las suyas.

"Y tú para mí." Dijo con ambos sonriéndose.

"Sabes normalmente este sería el momento de una novela cutre donde nos besaríamos." Dijo Eis un poco nerviosa.

"¿No acabas de meterme en la friendzone?" Dijo Brown a su amiga de la infancia con una sonrisa.

"Igual solo quiero que te esfuerces por demostrar lo que sientes por mí." Dijo ella a su amigo de la infancia.

"Volveré para invitarte a otro café en esa cafetería." Dijo Brown el aire en el continente solitas era frío pero se sentía cálido en ese momento

"Márchate ya." Le dijo ella mientras el asentía.

 **Noche**

Brown y Vert se subieron a la nave Màu Xanh no apareció por ningún lado después de esperarle durante casi cerca de una hora el coronel dio la orden de despegue cuando estaban en el aire.

"Ese idiota." Dijo el coronel refriéndose al soldado faltante. "Coged los paracaídas o bajáis aquí." Dijo el coronel sorprendiendo a los dos soldados.

"Disculpe señor." Dijo Brown no entendiendo a lo que se referían.

"Que os bajáis aquí a acabar la misión del Capitán Steve Trevor." Ordenó el coronel a los dos soldados.

"La misión de mi escolta era una tapadera el verdadero objetivo de vuestro capitán era conseguir un pendrive que contenía información que queríamos conseguir una vez lo tuviera me lo daría si todo iba sin problemas me lo daría en la fiesta pero en cuanto no apareció supe que algo iba mal. La segunda opción era hoy regresaría y él se quedaría aquí siendo el cebo. Y vuestra misión es recuperarlo su equipo está ahí debajo encontrad al proveedor quitadle el pendrive y elimínenlo." El coronel acabo de explicarles su misión mientras comprobaban sus bolsas que contenían su trajes militares pero en una variante color negro.

"¿Por qué no lo dijo en la reunión o al Capitán Samuel Trevor?" Dijo Vert refiriéndose al hermano del capitán.

"Le pregunte al capitán en quien confiaba y sin ninguna duda dijo que en vosotros." Dijo el coronel. "Así que he decidido hacer lo mismo."

"¿Cómo vamos a encontrarle?" Pregunto Brown al coronel.

"Le dije que preparara un plan b por si pasaba algo. Me dijo que cuando le designaron aquí como escolta de un prototipo de arma había una cafetería que visitaba Chef Chips le encantaba el especial azul. Empezad por ahí."

"El que estén aquí me demuestran que son de confianza cuanto con ustedes." Dijo el saludándolos Brown y Vert se colocaron los paracaídas y saltaron.

Después de aterrizar se pusieron en marcha.

Vert cogió un coche y le hizo un puente. "¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" Dijo Brown mientras miraba juntar el cable rojo y amarillo.

"En un curso por correspondencia." Dijo cuando se subieron.

"¿No avisamos a Màu Xanh?" Dijo Brown mientras se dirigían hacia esa cafetería que les había dicho el coronel.

"Mejor dejarle fuera de esto ahora es una misión extraoficial nadie debe saberla pero le llevaremos con nosotros cuando tengamos el pendrive así quizás se librara del castigo por insubordinación."

 **Cafetería Chef Chips**

Una cafetería normal Vert y Brown todavía usando ropas de civiles se sentaron. La cafetería parecía normal nada raro una familia en una mesa. Una pareja en otro y tres hombres en la barra.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Brown no pareciendo encontrar nada.

"Yo echare un vistazo en el baño tu pide el especial azul." Dijo Vert mientras se levantaba e iba al baño. Cuando la camarera se acerco a Brown ella le tomo nota Brown pidió el especial azul. Era una hamburguesa con patatas en el interior con beicon, nachos, pepinillos, cebolla y dos trozos de carne.

" _¿Cómo podía comerse esto?"_ Pensó Brown mientras esperaba encontrar algo no encontrando nada incluso abrió la hamburguesa y levanto el plato no encontrando nada.

"Nada." Dijo Brown que había literalmente echo una autopsia a la comida.

"Tampoco en el baño." Dijo él mientras se sentaba y veía el estropicio que había causado Brown.

Entonces cogió el menú. _"¿Cuánto vale especial se pregunto a sí mismo?"_ Mientras lo ojeaba.

"5,78 lines." Dijo él mientras se marchaban a la barra.

Se acercaron a la barra y pagaron pero la dueña era una mujer mayor con gafas algo obesa y les dio la cuenta.

"No tenemos nada." Dijo Brown mientras salían de ahí.

"Te equivocas." Dijo Vert y le enseñaba la fecha de la factura.

"Eso fue ayer." Tras darle la vuelta vieron una dirección.

 **En el callejón donde murió Steve Trevor**

"Es en ese edificio." Dijo Vert señalando fueron al coche abrieron la maleta y prepararon su equipo mientras habían guardado sus pistolas en la cadera derecha cogido sus rifles de asalto, Brown cogió un cuchillo militar que se enfundo en su espalda. Mientras se preparaban una sombra se acerco por detrás rápidamente se viraron a apuntaron con sus armas a él que levanto las manos.

"¿No se supone que habíais vuelto a Mantle?" Dijo Màu Xanh mientras veía sus compañeros. Tras un rato bajaron las armas.

"Màu ¿Qué hace tu aquí?" Le pregunto Bert.

"Cuándo me separe de vosotros fui a deposito y hable con el médico de ahí a con los que encontraron su cuerpo y esto me llevo aquí.

A continuación le contaron a Màu todo los que le contó el coronel.

"No nos pudieron haber dicho todo eso en el despacho en vez de soltarnos tanto secreto." Dijo Màu molesto por tanto secretismo.

"Es una misión de alto secreto. Y ahora vamos." Subieron por el pasillo en silencio y armados con precaución hasta llegar a la puerta Brown y ver se situaron en los laterales, Màu tiro la puerta abajo y entro apuntando con su arma la habitación estaba vacía se movieron por el apartamento era tamaño motel estaba sucio las ventanas estaban tapadas pero había algo sobre la mesa.

Vert hizo el gesto de alto mientras hacía señas para que Brown y Màu siguieran buscando no encontraron nada estaba vacía sucio pera vacía no debió de hacer mucho tiempo que estuvo cuestión de días.

Finalmente cogieron lo que estaba arriba de la mesa.

"Mierda tarde." Dijo Màu mientras enfundaba su arma.

"¿Y esa carpeta?" Dijo Brown mientras Vert la cogía y la examinaba.

"¿Fotos de la estación?" Dijo Brown mientras la miraban. "Un momento dijo Brown yo conozco este símbolo lo tenía el amigo de Eis pertenece a la compañía Schnee.

"Mirar el horario cerca del amanecer de mañana." Dijo Màu que también comenzó a mirar la carpeta y señalo el horario.

"Tenemos que llegar a la estación y interceptarlo ahí."

"¡Alto Policía!" Dos policías irrumpieron en la habitación los dos policías y el trío estaban apuntándose con sus armas los policías utilizaban pistolas estándares. "¡Tiren las ar…" No termino la frase un disparo se produjo un disparo que el equipo oyó el disparo vino desde detrás suyo por desgracias el otro policía era de gatillo fácil disparando la bala impacto en la cabeza de Vert.

Màu furioso apunto con su arma apuntando y disparo al policía pero Brown se dio cuenta de algo detrás de él había una mancha de sangre que se mantenía en el aire y salto a por ella noto algo mientras lo agarraba esa algo le derribo pero Brown confirmo sus sospechas cuando se la arreglo para agarrar un brazo lo que tenia era humano.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" dijo Máu mientras veía a Brown forcejear con un rival invisible.

"Hostil camuflaje óp…" Brown recibió varios golpes en la cabeza su nariz estaba rota y se había apoyado de rodillas los golpes eran más duros de lo normal.

Màu corrió y Brown saco su cuchillo y lo clavo en el pero no hubo sangre es como si el cuchillo no hubiera tocado su piel. Pero lo retraso lo bastante para que Màu lo agarrara y los arrastra hacia la ventana lanzándolo por el ella cuando se asomo Brown corrió y lo tiro con él hacia atrás salvándole la vida despues de que varios disparos salieran de la nada por debajo de la ventana. Mientras le pasaba su pistola y con su fusil de asalto juntos dispararon se acercaron despacio incluso volvieron a disparar antes de salir finalmente Brown se asomo por la ventana el ruido de las balas habían traído a varios vecinos que se asomaron. Creyéndose a salvo volvieron con Vert inerte con una bala en su cabeza.

Màu presionaba fuertemente sus brazos ante su impotencia y Brown paso su mano por su cara de arriba abajo cerrándole los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"Joder ¡como coño se lo vamos a decir a Lima!" Màu llevándose la mano a la cabeza la últimas 24 horas habían sido un desastre había perdido a su capitán ahora a su compañero.

"Esto no tenía que pasar." Dijo Brown negando con la cabeza. Eran soldado eso lo sabían el riego siempre estaría en su vida pero esto era una misión normal y corriente no entendía como todo se había ido al carajo. Pero lo que mas lamentaba es que su hijo iba a crecer sin padre.

Entonces Màu cogió la carpeta. "Hay que deshacerse de esto es información clasificada y si el que tiene el pendrive planea coger ese tren y ve algo raro huirá."

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Pregunto Brown ahora al que más experiencia tenía el esperaba el ir a por él.

"Yo lo tengo claro." Dijo Màu. "¿Estás conmigo?"

"Hasta el final de la línea." Dijo Brown cargando su rifle. Mientras Màu quemo la carpeta en la cocina y salieron del edificio.

"¿Sabes? que ahora mismo puede estar en cualquier parte incluso apuntándonos." Dijo Brown sabiendo del equipo del enemigo.

"Si estuviera cerca oleríamos la sangre de Vert y su equipo tiene que ser ligero además el va a por lo mismo que nosotros tenemos que llegar antes." Dijo Máu.

Una camioneta se paro delante de ellos y varios hombres se bajaron apuntando con sus armas al dúo la mayoría tenia ropas de civil negras. Un hombre calvo blanco con gafas de sol se bajo llevaba un traje negro.

"Venimos de parte del Coronel Flag subid." Dijo el hombre del traje.

"El dijo que no confiáramos en nadie." Dijo Brown mientras evaluaba la situación.

"Y tenía razón ahora subid no tenemos mucho tiempo." Dijo el tono serio mientras sus hombre seguían apuntado al dúo que tenia cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco.

"¿Por qué íbamos hacerlo?" Dijo Màu Xhan pese a que lo mejor era mantener la calma claro que tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

"Si os quisiéramos muertos ya os habríamos disparado ahora subid." Ellos obedecieron pero antes de subir fueron golpeados por detrás por los mismos guardias y dejados inconscientes.

 **Tiempo** **después**

"Se están despertando." Oyó Brown mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a una habitación oscura donde poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando sus manos estaban atadas a los posa brazos de la sillas siendo incapaz de liberarse.

"Muy bien caballeros el emplazamiento donde estamos es confidencial disculpen por las medidas drásticas." Dijo el quitándose las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y pasaba a los dos hombres delante de él.

"¿Quién es usted?" Pregunto Brown al hombre delante era el mismo que los había mandado a meterse en la furgoneta pero ahora veía sus ojos marrones.

"Eso no importa lo que decidan durante los próximos minutos pueden ser vitales para nosotros y para ustedes." Dijo el fríamente mientras Màu y Brown compartían una mirada antes de volver a mirarlo.

"El hombre del apartamento era conocido como Fantasma." Dijo el mientras pasaba a los dos soldados. "Tiene la facultad de volverse invisible no sabemos si es una semblanza o camuflaje óptico en cualquier caso es una horma de nuestro zapato y vosotros lo vais a eliminar ese es el objetivo primario pero si consiguen el pendrive mejorareis los resultados de la misión."

"Primero nos decís que os envía el coronel Flag pero luego nos noqueáis." Dijo Màu con clara ira en su rostro.

"No se sientan especiales lo hacemos con todo aquello que se ajeno a nosotros." Dijo él a los dos. "Pero el coronel Flag y yo trabajamos juntos de hecho hemos arriesgado trayéndoos aquí."

"Entonces desátenos sabemos a dónde va." Dijo Brown queriendo acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

"¿Dónde?" Pregunto él hombre.

"La estación al noroeste planea coger el tren para ir a Mantle." Dijo Màu con la esperanza de que los desatarán y poder pillar a todos.

"Sois estúpidos, Esa información era mejor guardarla para tener algo con lo que negociar ahora podríamos matarlos ahora que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos pero no lo haremos por que les queremos."

"¿Para qué?" Pregunto Brown aun no sabiendo que pensar de la persona que los había secuestrado.

"Quizás esta sea la única oportunidad de atrapar El Fantasma si lo eliminamos quitaremos un gran obstáculo. Pero por desgracia solo puedo ofrecerles la misión y cuando acabe sus vidas habrán terminado." Dijo el hombre a los dos que acturarón no entendiendo lo que querían decir.

"Lo matamos a él y después nos matáis." Dijo Màu la verdad es que ahí tenían una oportunidad para vengarse y después solo sería cuestión de escapar.

"No." Dijo el hombre mientras comenzó a moverse por la habitación antes de juntar las manos. "A estas alturas ya se debe de haber escrito su historia."

"¿Qué historia?" Dijo Brown que empezaba a estar molesto no escuchando más que respuestas vanas.

"La historia que os hará ver como traidores. Por lo que a Atlas respecta vosotros y vuestro capitán intentasteis hacer una venta de armas ilegales a un grupo de radicales extremistas que se negaban a aceptar cambiar el reino y el hecho de que seáis militares solo favorece la historia incluso os da un toque noble aquellos que intentaron defender por lo que tanto lucharon sus antepasados atascados en el pasado negándose a avanzar en el progreso y si vuestro amigo tienen suerte le harán el héroe trágico que intento dar marcha atrás y sus compañeros asesinaron." Dijo la historia que inventarían al público para justificar la muerte de varios soldados de Mantle en el propio territorio.

"Nadie se creara semejante chorrada." Dijo Màu no creyendo que alguien en su sano juicio considerara a Vert o a Brown traidores pero admitía que él era perfectamente creíble.

"Te sorprenderías." Dijo el hombre de negro mientras paso a los dos.

"Yo os ofrezco esto mejorar lo que ya sois, proporcionaremos un lugar, trabajo y habilidades solo al alcance de los que han despertado su aura ademas tendréis una oportunidad, si conseguís el pendrive podéis presentar una prueba solida de vuestra misión y ser libres. Pero esa posibilidad es remota si El Fantasma adquiere el prendrive es muy posible que lo destruya dependiendo de cual sea su misión y aunque lo matéis pasareis a ser traidores básicamente solo puedo ofreceros venganza por vuestro compañeros caídos ." Dijo él la opciones que tenían muy poco que ganar y mucho que perder no había más o el pendrive o estarían perdidos.

"El coronel…" Dijo Brown una posible esperanza.

"El coronel no dirá nada ni le dejaremos le necesitamos ahí y debe seguir sin que esto le salpique." Dijo el sin rodeos y acabándose el tiempo.

"Yo lo haré." Dijo Màu determinado. "Pero dejad que él tenga una salida." Dijo señalando a Brown con la cabeza que le miro. "Miren mi historial militar soy un preso de servicio penal consiga el pendrive ese o no podéis echarme la culpa. El chico no sabía nada le metéis una paliza y decís que fui yo que él intento echarse atrás tendréis un culpable me cargo a ese cabr*n y me echáis toda la mierda." Dijo Màu antes de conocer a Brown era un preso acusado por asesinato en una pelea en un bar acepto hacer el servicio militar durante la guerra acepto alistarse a cambio de reducción de pena con el tiempo fue reclutado por el Capitán para formar parte de Los Ases.

"No yo voy." Dijo Brown determinado.

"No seas estúpido tú tienes un futuro no lo eches por la borda. Piensa en tu amiga crees que ella estará feliz de saber que su mejor amigo es un traidor." Dijo Màu si uno de ellos podía salvarse de todo esto mejor que fuera él. "Además alguien tiene que ayudar ahora a Lima ahora que Vert…" El dijo la última baza por lo menos esperaba que por memoria a su amigo Brown se ocupara de ayudar a Lima con el chaval pero fue interrumpido.

"Yo soy un soldado con una misión y mientras no se ordene retirada seguiré adelante." Dijo Brown determinado.

"Simplemente eres gilipoll*s." Màu negando la cabeza.

"Tuve un buen maestro." Dijo señalando a Màu.

"No le faltes el respeto al capitán." Dijo Màu intentando quitar un poco de tensión.

"Yo me refería a ti." Dijo Brown mirándolo serio.

"Put* imbécil." Dijo el riéndose.

"Caballeros bienvenidos ahora forman parte de G.I.L.D.A.R" Dijo él mientras dos hombres entraban y los desataban ya de pie avanzaron salieron de esa sala mientras se metían en un ascensor bajaron mas abajo estaba en una especia de almacén con otro piso debajo.

"Dijo que iba a darnos habilidades similares al aura" Pregunto Màu mientras observaban las instalaciones. Siguieron por un pasillo donde había les esperaba una persona tenia bata de médico y utilizaba anteojos redondo que mostraba sus ojos color marrón y un pelo rubio desgastado con entradas y de altura relativamente corta.

"Caballeros este es el doctor Añil Zola." El presento a los hombres. "Doctor estos son los voluntarios para el experimento." Dijo mientras los hombres se estrechaban las manos.

"Caballeros si no les importa meterse dentro para hacer los preparativos." El les indico que pasaran mientras entraba se paró a fuera con el hombre de negro.

"Le ha dicho que todos lo experimento o murieron o se volvieron locos." Dijo el preocupado en un tono lo bastante bajo para que no pudieran oírles.

"Usted solo siga adelante."

 **Adentro**

Brown y Màu se prepararon para someterse al experimento mientras esperaban.

"He pensado en todo lo que hemos perdido y lo que nos queda por perder quizás lo consigamos quizás fracasemos pero chico quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase tu eres como un hermano." Dijo Màu pasando la mano por encima de su hombro.

"No te pongas sentimental." Dijo Brown mientras cómo veía como iban preparando la camilla para el experimento.

"¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?" Dijo Màu revaluando todo lo que habían pasado las últimas horas.

"Mentí sobre mi edad para poder alistarme un año antes. Me descubrieron y cuando pensaba que todo se iba a ir el capitán me recogió y quiso ponerme a prueba peleando contra ti." Dijo Brown como había conocido a sus compañeros la primera vez como un mentiroso.

"Me volvería a dejar ganar." Dijo Màu.

"Claro que si." Dijo Brown con sarcasmo.

"Y desde entonces tu y yo juntos hasta el final de la línea." Dijo Màu levantando su puño que Brown choco repitiendo la misma frase antes de chocarlo. _"Pero para ti no lo será te lo prometo."_ Juro en silencio no permitiría que el chico muriera.

"El procedimiento puede empezar ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?" Dijo el doctor con todo preparado mientras a tubos de ensayo con líquidos azules fuero puesto a lado de una máquina de diálisis que contenía varias inyecciones.

Brown se sentó y dejo que el procedimiento empezara el mismo procedimiento con Màu en otra mesa que fueron ataos a las camillas.

"Les recomiendo que piensen en aquello que más aprecian eso ayudara." Dijo Zola cuando comenzó con el procedimientos las agujas fueron clavadas en distintas zonas de sus cuerpos dos en el cuello otras dos en los brazos mientras el liquido azul se inyectaba en ellos. Las venas de ambos comenzaron a remarcarse y comenzaron a chillar siendo el dolor insoportable mientras eran monitoreados no podían emplear anestesia pues los compuestos químicos podrían mezclarse y producir error como paso con otros sujetos.

Mientras Brown sentía el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo recordó el consejo del doctor pensó en sus compañeros en Eis en su padre y su madre en aquello que quería proteger.

 **Horas después**

Un tren de la compañía Schnee Dust Company andaba por las vías del nevado continente de Solitas mientras un cuerpo inerte yacía sobre el suelo y una figura en pie sosteniendo un pendrive tenía una capucha blanca que lo cubría su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca de ojos tenia ojos sombreados negros que ese expandían a los lados su cuerpo entero tenía un traje expandes blanco con una pieza de armadura ligera blanca pero con un tono más oscuro un pantalón blanco con un cinturón y botas blancas. Cuando la compuerta del tren se abrió delante de él. Antes si quiera que pudiera reaccionar el disparo de una granada de un subfusil con lanzagranadas incorporado pero era una bola de pintura que contenía sangre que mancho al hombre de uniforme blanco.

Miro hacia delante para ver a Màu Xanh apuntándole con un subfusil con el lanzagranadas equipado y enfrente sorprendentemente eran más múculoso de lo que les recordaba el tamaño muscular de Màu Xanh era excesivo era más musculoso de los normal casi el doble que culturista mientras le apuntaba estaba usando su uniforme de Ases con su bandana en la cabeza.

"Es inútil habéis perdido." Dijo El Fantasma con modulador de voz que la distorsionaba. "Aunque consiguieras matarme salió esta mañana tu y el otro ya sois oficialmente fugitivos buscados que tu asesinaras a un policía ayudo." Dijo El Fantasma recordando como provoco el tiroteo que inicio el disparando al policía que hizo al otro precipitarse y disparar a Vert en la cabeza. "Y esto es lo único que puede limpiar vuestros nombres." Dijo mostrándole el pendrive. Màu lo miro antes de que Fantasma lo tirara al suelo y lo pisara destruyéndolo. El solo miro no sorprendido sabían que la posibilidad de obtenerlo era muy pequeña la misión asignada era matarlo algo que se había propuesto desde que puso un pie en ese tren.

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

Brown entro en el vagón que estaba el séptimo en la cola solo vio un montón de cajas de dust y a dos guardias de seguridad de la Schnne Dust Company que le rodearon enseguida. El motivo era pura selección antes de subir a una nave y volar hasta el destino se estableció que el único punto donde podía esconderse era en los vagones menos vigilados que eran los de dust. Al pulsar la alarma varios empleados llegaron al vagón. " _Si no esa aquí…._ Màu." Pensó antes de decir en nombre de su compañero y corrió los guardias que trataron de detenerlo estaban bien pagados lo que implica que eran los bastante valientes como para intentarlo.

El primero fue fácil basto un puñetazo corrió el segundo antes de lanza una patada en tercero trato de dispararle Brown ahora potenciado con el suero de Zola fácilmente leyó la trayectoria de las balas y llego hasta y agarrarlo por debajo de la cintura y tirarlo contra el techo como si fuera papel. Y se abalanzo sobre el resto.

 **Volviendo al vagón de Dust donde estaban Fantasma y Màu Xanh**

Ambos luchaban con el cadáver del informante como testigo.

El Fantasma armado con su pistola disparo a Màu Xanh pese a su nuevo tamaño era ágil así que zigzagueando esquivo la mayoría de balas el último movimiento cuando la distancia estaba casi cerrada Fantasma hizo girar su cuerpo de manera que quedo agachado pero no disparo y Màu zigzagueo precipitadamente aprovechando para disparalr pese al impacto siguió en pie y corrió hacia el afortunadamente el impacto fue en zonas no letales el Fantasma no podía verlo por su máscara pero estaba sorprendido pero no estaba usando aura lo supo al ver las manchas de sangre oscuras formándose en su ropa lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo siendo arrollado por Máu que lo lanzo en una gran distancia de no ser por su aura lo habría noqueado o aturdido con ese golpe.

Máu comenzó a dispara Fantasma salto aunque recibió un par de balas debido al poco espacio que tenia la habitación corrió hacia él y se las arreglo para meterle una patada alta donde había recibido el impacto de las balas.

 **Afuera**

Brown salto elevándose arriba del tren mientras corría hacia el vagón a ayudar a su amigo lo más rápido que podía potenciado con el suero su velocidad era increíble estaría ahí en minutos.

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

Máu dispara Fantasma se escurrió entre sus pies y sin piedad disparo una y otra vez por la espalda de su oponente que ahora estaba sobre sus rodillas Fantasma seguro de sí mismo se acerco a él. "Impresionante pero insuficiente a fin de cuantas no eras más que puro músculo.

"¿Sabes algo gracioso?" La arrogancia jugo en su contra cuando Màu lo agarro con una velocidad que él no esperaba "Yo viene a por el pendrive vine a matarte." Màu sonrió mostrándole su mano con una granada que contenía un cristal de dust de fuego lo aterrador no era la granada en si era donde estaba un espacio cerrado lleno de dust con su mano libre apunto a la cabeza Máu y pulso el gatillo volándole la cabeza pero Màu lo tenía calculado ya había quitado la anilla en el momento en que empezó a recibir los disparos en la espalda.

 **Afuera**

Brown visualizaba el vagón donde había ido Màu cuando una explosión lo mando al volar perdiendo su rifle en proceso pese a eso se las arreglo y con sus nuevos reflejos mejorados fue capaz de agarrarse al filo del techo del vagón antes de volar más hacia detrás. "No no no." Dijo habiendo visto la explosión Màu había roto el plan el plan original era que tras ser llevados al tren cuando saliera de la ciudad saltar del transporte al tren y si uno lo encontraba mantenerlo ocupado hasta llegar él otro y los dos para obtener la ventaja numérica.

Brown negó con la cabeza al ver la destrucción y miro como una figura emergía de entre las llamas era Fantasma su capucha se había ido dejando al descubierto que su mascara cubría toda la cabeza su armadura estaba ligeramente rotas al igual que su traje que ahora se aproxima más a gris oscuro que ha blanco.

El se tambaleaba cuando vio a Brown aterrizar delante de él.

"Sois un verdadero dolor." Dijo el jadeando al ver a su próximo oponente intento activar su invisibilidad pero no funciono y debido a la fuerza de la explosión ahora estaba más debilitado Màu se había ido pero le había dado bien. "Eres un idiota como tu amigo vas a vengar a tus compañeros caídos bla bla bla." Dijo Fantasma cínicamente. "Eres todo un solado no es así." El siguió cuando saco rápidamente su pistola y comenzó a dispara Brown salto con una velocidad y fuerza sorpréndete esquivo las balas del Fantasma este comenzó a dispara cuando aterrizo pero rodó y llego hasta él y agarro su brazo derecho que era con el que le disparaba.

Su puño izquierdo se dirigía al rostro de Brown que bloque con el brazo flexionado cuando bloqueo soltó un cabezazo al Fantasma y rápidamente saco un cuchillo militar que clavo en su brazo su aura estaba lo bastante débil para atravesarlo y con el dolor soltó la pistola.

Brown saco el cuchillo el intento apuñalarle en el corazón estaba vez Fantasma fue el que bloqueo y tomando ejemplo dio un cabezazo a Brown que retrocedió.

El Fantasma se dejo caer arrastrando a Brown y lo lanzo con su pie tras flexionar su cuerpo al otro extremo de los restos del vagón.

Ambos se levantaron se miraron y El Fantasma saco su propio cuchillo. _"Ambos en el fondo somos lo mismo eres igual que tu padre igual que mi hermano lo sé porque tú y yo somos lo mismo sacrificándolo todo por el bien de la misión eso es lo que hacemos ambos somos soldados."_

 **Flashback**

 **En la calles de Atlas**

El frió reinaba en el ambiente salvo por la calefacción que se conseguía artificialmente la ciudad por las calles mientras el capitán Steve Trevor caminaba hasta llegar a un callejón estaba utilizando una gabardina marrón con un suerte cuello alto manga larga negro con un pantalón color café y unos zapatos del mismo color.

El sonido de un cubo de basura cayendo le hizo virarse y sacar su arma, al fijarse en un gato negro que salió corriendo de allí volvió a enfundar su arma.

Momento en el que recibió un disparo en la espalda. El Capitán intento sacar su arma pero recibió otro disparo. El Fantasma se rebeló ante su víctima y se quito su máscara.

Steve vio a su hermano frente a frente. "Interrogarte no va a servir de nada ¿verdad?" No dijo nada solo lo miro seriamente. "Lo siento hermano. Pero como nos enseño el comandante Brown la misión es lo que importa." Dijo antes de pulsar el gatillo.

 **Apartamento del contacto**

"Tenemos que llegar a la estación y interceptarlo ahí." Dijo Vert mientras Fantasma usando su camuflaje óptico los había seguido hasta llegar allí y mirar por encima la carpeta.

"¡Alto Policía!" Dos policías irrumpieron en la habitación los dos tríos estaban apuntándose con sus armas los policías utilizaban pistolas estándares.

"¡Tiren las ar…" No termino la frase Fantasma desenfundo y disparo se produjo un disparo el equipo oyó el disparo venir desde detrás suyo por desgracias unos de los policías era de gatillo fácil disparando la bala impacto en la cabeza de Vert.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Corrieron con sus cuchillo cada corte era bloqueado por el del otro mientras trataban de ganar la ventaja.

Cada corte cada intento de apuñalar al otro era bloqueado mientras rápidamente movían su manos bloqueado los intento del otro por matarlo.

Brown paso al ataque con un corte diagonal Fantasma retrocedió para esquivara y trato de apuñalar pero Brown contrarresto la puñalada agarrando el cuchillo inversamente desviándolo.

Fantasma intento otro corte Brown lo desvió y intento golpearle un patada Fantasma hizo el mismo movimiento para contrarrestar. Separados Brown intento un corte horizontal derecho Fantasma esquivo y intento un corte descendente Brown con su mano desnuda desvió el corte y con un giro asesto un codazo en la cadera del Fantasma fue golpeado y se reincorporo y trato con su cuchillo un corte horizontal a la derecha realizando un cambio de mano volvió a intenta cortar al Brown que bloqueo con su cuchillo. Ambos se separaron.

Para volver a correr el uno al otro El Fantasma giro y le consiguió asestar una patada a Brown a su merced intento atravesarlo pero Brown agarro el cuchillo y golpeo el brazo herido del Fantasma el golpe potenciado con el suero no solo golpeo llego al hueso echando al Fantasma al suelo Brown cambio el agarre de su cuchillo agarrándolo en horizontal y se dispuso a ir a por la columna de su oponente pero Fantasma clavo su cuchillo en el brazo de Brown que chillo de dolor al sentir clavándoselo ojala hubiera terminado ahí Fantasma giro rajando el brazo de arriba abajo inutilizándolo y agarrando el cuchillo de Brown antes de que cayera.

Brown ahora desarmado y aun lesionado paro el brazo del Fantasma que se dirigía a su corazón lo que no pudo evitar fue su otro brazo que clavo su propio cuchillo en sus costillas. Poco a poco fue cayendo pero antes de que pudiera el Fantasma girar el cuchillo que habría supuesto una hemorragia irremediable le asesto un en la cabeza entonces agarro su brazo y volvió a cabecear en la zona herida. El Fantasma retrocedió debido al golpe y Brown golpeo una y otra vez provocándole retroceder.

Había tenido bastante no quiso arriesgar más y utilizo la poca aura que le quedaba para activar su invisibilidad mientras Brown se sacaba el cuchillo de sus costillas.

"Sabes para poder llegar a tu nivel tuvimos que doparnos con un suero mejoro muchas cosas la fuerza la velocidad y el ¡OLFATO!" Grito la ultima parte al oler la sangre del brazo de Fantasma y clavar el cuchillo en su pierna y lo retorció la invisibilidad se disipo y Brown golpeo sus costillas soltó un gancho con el mango del cuchillo al fantasma retroceder lanzo el cuchillo al aire y lo golpeo otra vez su cara y luego volvió a golpearle en la cara El Fantasma se tambaleaba Brown recupero su cuchillo que descendiendo ambos iban a acabar ya.

La respiración era pesada para ambos no sabían quién iba a ganar el aire frió de las montañas se filtraba por sus poros los trabajadores del tren ni siquiera se molestaron el pararles estaban ahí siendo testigos ellos solo intervendrían cuando solo quedara uno mientras a sus pies al una gran altura un precipicio.

Brown corrió mientras Fantasma utilizo su pierna izquierda para golpear y hacerle retroceder intento apuñalarlo con su cuchillo Brown soltó el suyo agarro su brazo pero no lo aparto lo empujo para clavárselo en su propio hombro mientras le asesto un rodillazo al Fantasma en su entrepierna debido al dolor no pudo evitar que Brown agarrara los dedos alrededor del cuchillo en su hombro y los empujo hacia detrás hasta que los partió Brown rápidamente saco el cuchillo de su hombro y lo clavo en cara de su oponente. No término tras clavárselo comenzó a golpear el mango del cuchillo con su brazo bueno hasta que lo hundió más y más en la carne atravesando el cráneo de su oponente lo que no noto fue su oponente con sus últimas fuerzas pulsando algo bajo la manga.

El rostro enmascarado quedo en pie con el cuchillo clavado en su cara antes de caer inerte al suelo. Brown cayó sobre sus rodillas agotado pero algo no estaba bien lo sintió un pitido que se volvía más rápido e intenso Brown no sabía su misión era matarlo la suya era acabar con el pendrive y eliminar a los testigos y ahora su oponente se había vuelto un cadáver bomba.

Intento salir de ahí pero herido no pudo ir muy lejos en el otro vagón el personal de seguridad de la Scheene Dust Company irrumpió solo intervinieron después del duelo apuntándole con sus armas viendo su salida bloqueada se arrastro al borde del vagón pero solo había un precipicio.

Entonces miro el cadáver del enemigo recuperar el pendrive era secundario lo que importaba era matar al objetivo y el lo había echo lo hizo por venganza pero había cumplido la misión dos pájaros de un tiro aunque su reino debido a que no podía probar su inocencia siempre lo recordara como un traidor pero estaba hecho. "Misión cumplida." Dijo el aceptando el inevitable final. Cuando una explosión se produjo.

 **Academia Atlas Despacho del Director días después.**

"No hay noticias de él." Dijo un hombre sentado en la silla enfrente del director de la academia.

"Si estuviera vivo ya habría contactado no creo que haya sobrevivido pero sí que consiguió su objetivo." Dijo el Director de la academia Atlas a su invitado. "Borramos toda la información nadie sabrá de su existencia pero hemos perdido a 5 de los mejores soldados del reino ¿valió la pena?"

"Si el mundo volviera a saber de la existencia de ellas entonces la cosa podría haber empeorado. Y si ese pendrive hubiera caído en la manos equivocadas ellas hubieran estado en peligro no podemos dejar que ese poder caiga en malas manos." Dijo la figura mientras recogía su bastón y se retiraba pero antes hizo una pausa antes de marcharse "Siento lo de Fantasma."

 **Cafetería en Atlas.**

Eis tomaba un café enfrente de una silla vacía esperando vanamente a que el cumpliera y se presentara. Mientras tristemente miraba su taza lágrimas caían en ella. Mientras un parte de ella tontamente esperaba a que él viniera y se sentara.

 **Cementerio de Mantle.**

Una mujer castaño llevando un vestido de luto mira dos tumbas mientras las salvas de disparos era hecha por lo soldados y dos ataúdes eran enterrados mientras la mujer se mantenía fuerte mientras veía a Vert y Trevor ser enterrados en el cementerio con sus nombres en las lapidas.

" _Si hubiera estado allí si yo hubiera estado...vosotros...esos dos idiotas ¿que han hecho?"_

 **Despacho del Coronel**

 **Periódico**

 **Traición Militar**

 _Dos soldados de Mantle intentaron robar un cargamento de polvo se sabe que asesinaron a su superior y compañero cuando descubrieron su implicación afortunadamente gracias al esfuerzo de los empleado de la Schnee Dust Company fue frustrado que valientemente dieron sus vidas defendiendo el tren que fue sacado de la via cuando provocaron una avalancha para que eso dos traidores no obtuvieran el cargamento._

El Coronel agarro el periódico y lo tiro a la basura no pudiendo leer más.

 **Años después**

Los años pasaron con el tiempo Atlas se convirtió en el la nueva capital del reino y también cambio el nombre. Allí una mujer mayor estaba enseñando a sus nietas un viejo álbum de fotos.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto una chica con el pelo largo blanco y ojos azules con un camisón azul casi blanco sentada al lado de una señora mayor en un salón sosteniendo un álbum de fotos.

"Esa soy yo cuando era más joven." Dijo Eis que habia envejecido mientras acercaba su álbum de fotos a su nieta que lo observaba otra chica estaba a su lado era más mayor que la otra utilizando un moño.

"¿Y este chico es el abuelo?" Dijo señalando una foto que contenía la foto que se habían sacado ella y Brown antes de que se fuera de Atlas.

"No boba no ves que no se parecen en nada." Dijo ella su hermana pequeña que hizo un puchero ante el insulto de su hermana.

"Se llamaba Brown Burnes era un viejo amigo." Dijo su abuela a la niñas apenada mientras miraba la foto.

"¿Donde esta ahora?." Dijo la niña más pequeña nunca conoció a un amigo de su abuela así que sentía curiosidad por cómo podía ser.

"El...Se fue hace mucho tiempo." Dijo ella con tristeza pero con una leve sonrisa recordando a su viejo amigo.

 **Continente de Sanus.**

Un nave se acerca sobrevuela la zona mientras y finalmente aterriza se acercan a la plataforma de aterrizaje donde miembros de seguridad utilizan uniforme compuesto por una gorra así como una camisa larga blanca una chaqueta azul con el símbolo de un copo de nieve a su espalda y pantalones negros.

La nave se abre revelando una figura lleva media melena hasta la hombros con pelo castaño utiliza un traje táctico ligero negro de manga larga en el en el brazo izquierdo y sin manga en el derecho que deja visible su brazo metálico su característica más destaca. Su rostro de la mandíbula a la nariz está cubiertas por una máscara negra sus ojos marrones están utilizando maquillaje de camuflaje.

"Alto esta zona está restringida solo el personal de la Schenne Dust..." la figura corre con una velocidad sobrehumana y golpea al guardia el sonido de su cuello rompiéndose por el impacto el ruido de su brazo mecánico suena el otro intenta utilizar su arma pero la figura mas rápido clava el cuchillo en su cuello el miembro de personal de seguridad aterrorizado solo oye su voz cortada mientras su cuerpo cede sobre su rodilla antes de caer.

"Comenzad." Dijo mientras sus hombres se bajan de la nave con sus armas y comienzan a moverse.


	2. World of Remnant: GILDAR

**Nombre:** M

 **Contraseña:** *******

Aceptada accediendo a archivos.

 **G.I.L.D.A.R** **G** rupo **A** vanzado de **I** nvestigación de **L** ogística y **D** efensa de los **R** einos.

 **Historia**

Todo comenzó cuando termino La Gran Guerra los cuatro Reinos firmaron la paz ahora libres de la guerra la humanidad se centro en su enemigo más antiguo los grimm para lograr tal fin y como parte de los acuerdos de Vytal se pacto la creación de las academias de Huntsmen para entrenar a Huntsmen y Huntresses.

Beacon en Vale, Haven en Mistral, Shade en Vacuo Alsius en Mantle que más tarde se pasaría a llamar Atlas tanto el reino como la academia.

Estas academias tenían como tarea entrenar a guerreros de élite con el fin de salvaguardar el futuro de la humanidad, mantener la paz y acabar con las criaturas de Grimm.

Pero un hombre no era tan optimista.

Gold Bradford nuestro fundador originario de Vale se dio cuenta de la autonomía de los Huntsmen no servían a ningún reino y luchaban de acuerdo a sus propios intereses por no hablar de que cuantos más alumnos recibían sus academias mas aumentaba sus fuerzas. Así que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los directores aumentaban su poder y los Huntsmen valían por más de diez soldados de élite entrenados no pudo evitar hacerse preguntas.

"¿Y si nuestros mayores héroes se volvieran nuestra mayor amenaza, quien los detendría?"

"¿Quien nos protegería de nuestro protectores?"

"¿Quienes nos guardaría de nuestros guardianes?"

Paranoico tal vez pero las preguntas estaban ahí.

¿Y si a los directores y Huntsmen no les gustaba como los consejos gestionaban los reinos?

¿Y si ellos decidían que eran los más indicados para decidir los que nos convenía?

¿Y si sus intereses chocaban con los de los Reinos que oportunidad tendrían estos contra ellos?

¿Y si uno de estos guardianes de la paz se desviaba del camino y comenzaba el suyo propio?

¿Y si nos abandonaban a nuestra suerte?

¿Y si fracasaban?

Y muchas otras preguntas.

La Academias tenían su propia autonomía no respondían ante nadie si es cierto el consejo tenia voz a la hora de elegir al directores pero ¿que sabían de él? ¿Como estaban seguros que les daba la completa información y no la que ellos consideraban necesaria? ¿Y si les ocultaban algo?

Sembrar la discordia fue fácil no tardo en encontrar a otros que compartían su forma de pensar y la gente desconfía por naturaleza y más cuando sabes que hay gente ahí fuera que es capaz de aplastarte como si fueras una hormiga.

Con el tiempo consiguió una audiencia con los consejos de los cuatro reinos. Bajo el más estricto secreto se fundó G.I.L.D.A.R

 **OBJETIVOS**

Por supuesto sobra decir que nuestra existencia debía permanecer en secreto para los directores de las academias y no podíamos correr riegos de que se filtrara información debíamos operar desde la máxima discreción y anonimato posible somos muy selectos a la hora de elegir personal el elemento sorpresa en una guerra puede ser fundamental.

El objetivo era simple proteger los reinos. La semilla fue plantada y con el tiempo fuimos creciendo el árbol y nuestras ramas se expandieron junto con nuestras áreas de trabajo el objetivo es asegurarnos de que los reinos se mantengan en pie y enfrentar a amenazas potenciales grupos terroristas, sectas religiosas radicales y amenazas venidas de otra dimensión o del espacio exterior así como la obtención de artefactos alienígenas o armas potencialmente peligrosas.

 **FUNCIONAMIENTO**

CONSEJO DE SEGURIDAD

La única autoridad que supera a la de nuestro Director.

El Consejo de Seguridad el director de su respectiva academia del reino tiene un puesto en el consejo por tanto no puede conocer nuestra existencia se selecciona uno de todos los que conforman el consejo que conocerá nuestra existencia aún cuando ese uno haya perdido su asiento en el consejo de gobierno conservara el puesto dado que aunque pierda el puesto aún tendrá conocimiento de eventos o situaciones particulares.

También nosotros al igual que las academias tenemos cierto grado de autonomía pero estamos obligados a darles cualquier información que nos pidan.

También ellos si quieren pueden autorizar nuestro cierre pero. La victoria es de los que se preparan y estamos preparados si llegara el caso para funcionar de manera independiente.

DIRECTOR

El Director es la máxima autoridad dentro de la organización solo por debajo del consejo también es el contacto personal y el que supervisa y da luz verde a las misiones.

DIVISIÓN CIENTÍFICA

Nuestro chicos de I+D hacen lo que pueden pero seamos honestos salvo excepciones la diferencia entre un soldado y un cazador es abismal nuestros chicos hacen todo lo que pueden para reducir esa diferencia, exoesqueletos, sueros y drogas que mejoran la capacidades físicas y hace años logramos descubrir un nuevo material el Vibranium. Poco a poco estamos reduciendo la diferencia nos aferramos a las posibilidades y si hay solo un 1% de posibilidad de ganar la tomaremos pero para avanzar a veces la moralidad y la ética son un lujo que no puedes permitirte.

DIVISIÓN INTELIGENCIA

Dirigida por M es se encarga de evaluar los riesgos y es el enlace con los miembros del consejo de seguridad su red espionaje es bastante amplia es capaz incluso de prevenir eventos antes de que sucedan tenemos espías e informantes por todos los reinos pero esa información es clasificada para mantener la fuerza de la cadena las identidades de sus informantes deben permanecer en secreto.

DIVISIÓN ARMADA

Dirigida por Violet Waller ella dirige nuestras fuerzas especiales y soldados es la mano derecha del director y supervisa la misiones ella también está a cargo de la seguridad así como la acción contra amenazas potenciales.

El archivo se cerró.

El símbolo de un gran círculo negro que dentro tenía un circulo blanco delante de otro círculo rojo que tenia los símbolos de los 4 reinos y una cruz unidos que se expedían por todo el logo en color dorado. En la pantalla negra antes de que se apagara.


	3. Deadshot

**No soy dueño ni de RWBY ni de Dedashot personaje en el que se basa mi OC todos pertenece a sus respectivos creadores no cobro ni recibo dinero por estas historia.**

* * *

En Vale en un apartamento en los bajos fondos la lluvia cae vista por una figura sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana mientras se sirve una copa.

" _Odio la lluvia me pone sentimental o quizás lo estoy por el lugar en el que me encuentro o igual he bebido demasiado."_

" _¿Quién soy yo me llaman Deadashot por una simple razón yo nunca fallo un disparo aquí en el mundo donde vivo eso no es de mucha ayuda un mundo donde la gente entrena para esquivar balas o tienen un escudos mágicos que les protegen aura yo lo llamo campo de mierda conveniente."_

" _Yo me gano la vida disparando a gente que no puede hacerlo no os equivoquéis no soy un tiburón más bien solo soy un pez más grande dentro del acuario que mata a peces más pequeños. A lo largo de los años me han llamado muchas cosas héroe,vigilante,asesino,basura, mierda etc. Pero como comienza esta historia pues comienza con otra."_

 **Las Balas de Samiel**

Había una vez un joven leñador de una familia humilde que se enamoro de la hija de un noble pero poco podía hacer para cortejarla su mano para otro estaba prometida. Su padre todo había dispuesto para que se casara con otro joven de linaje noble y futuro prospero pero no quería ofender a sus amigos.

Ese joven noble era conocido por su extraordinaria puntería así que esa fue la estratagema del padre de la joven darle la mano de su hija al que ganara un concurso de puntería así el joven noble ganaría y sus amigos no podrían reprocharle nadie podría reprocharle por haberle dado una oportunidad a cualquiera.

Cualquiera podía inscribirse para el joven leñador era su oportunidad el joven practico y practico pero su puntería no mejoraba la competición se acercaba y el joven desesperaba mientras recogía leña un hombre se la apareció su pelo era negro azabache igual que su manto sus ojos eran amarillos y el sombrero negro no ocultaba lo largo que era su cabello que llegaba a sus pies.

El joven le pregunto quién era.

"Samiel es mi nombre y he escuchado tus lamentaciones decidme vuestra preocupaciones y tal vez mis servicios prestaros podría."

El joven dudo pero frustrado todo le contó y que solo quería ser el mejor tirador.

"Yo puedo ayudaros pero os advierto yo no hago regalos solo tratos y lo que yo te ofrezco tiene un precio no te miento. En un tirador sin igual te convertirás pero un precio tendrás que pagar tú puntería sin igual será y las balas a lo que más quieras acertaran."

El joven le dijo que no tenía la habilidad necesaria para ganar. Samiel le sonrió y un estuche saco al joven se lo iba a dar pero en el último momento su mano retiro.

"Advertirte debo aquí mis balas tengo pero te lo repito no es un regalo es un trato cuando la última bala sea disparada no habrá vuelta atrás y yo no acepto ni cambios ni devoluciones. Y el precio es alto."

El joven dudo pero acepto con la fortuna de su suegro iba a contar el precio a pagar problema no sería una vez la mano de su amada hubiera conseguido. El joven el estuche tomo pero cuando la vista devolvió no encontró a Samiel.

El joven el estuche abría y lo contemplo 6 balas ni una mas ni una menos. Con el tiempo a su casa volvió donde sus padres vivían le preguntaron que si algo había cambiado en su vida el les dijo que nada y a su cama se fue mañana era el día.

El amanecer llego y al joven en el concurso se inscribió el tiempo paso la primera prueba un concurso de caza como se esperaba su rival era hábil y a sus objetivos sus balas acertaban. Mientras el joven leñador intento un objetivo difícil para destacar y lo vio volando un águila el apunto y su bala disparo y al águila acertó y su blanco cayo pero su bala siguió volando y sin que lo supiera a su padre en el bosque alcanzo.

El joven impresionado continuo un majestuoso ciervo contemplo y su segunda bala disparo la bala del mismo modo a su objetivo dio pero la bala siguió y a su madre en su casa acertó.

El joven si saber lo que estaba pasando orgulloso sonrío y su camino continuo.

Un conejo vio salir y a disparar volvió y la bala cumplió y una última vez a su madre dio.

El muchacho llego a la final junto con su rival el elegido por el padre de su amada se colocaron diez dianas cada una a 100 metros de la otra el rival disparo y a la de 90 metros consiguió alcanzar era su turno confiado disparo y en pleno centro a la 100 metros alcanzo todos se sorprendieron pero la sorpresa cambio su objetivo cuando la bala voló en dirección a la hija noble ella murió junto con el silencio ante los gritos de su madre y los murmullos todos en dirección de la bala fueron buscando al responsable nadie sospecho del joven que destrozado se marcho.

El joven a su casa volvió y a su madre en el suelo encontró más tarde en el bosque donde se encontraba su padre allí lo encontró entonces lo entendió el responsable de su desgracia delante de él apareció.

El muchacho furioso lo miro con su arma cargada le apunto pidiendo un por qué.

"Ni cambios ni devoluciones tu empleaste las balas y a lo que tú querías dieron."

El muchacho el gatillo presiono y en la cabeza de Samiel una bala impacto y al suelo cayo. El joven furioso lo miro y su última bala contra él empleo. El joven dio la espalda y se marchaba pero una sonrisa siniestra detrás de él sonó aterrorizado se dio la vuelta y al hombre que creyó haber matado contemplo de pie con una sonrisa mirándolo.

"La última bala fue disparada yo he cumplido ahora lo pactado tu alma yo reclamo."

El joven contemplo el suelo bajo sus pies abrirse y al infierno descendieron lo que contemplo fue el cielo bañado de sangre y el silencio asesinado por los gritos de las almas torturadas de los pecadores atormentados por toda la eternidad y Samiel sonriendo a él caminado se acerco.

Huyo y corrió.

Samiel la bala de su cabeza saco y lanzo.

En la pierna le dio.

Hasta un mar de cadáveres se arrastro y allí se escondió.

La última bala en el corazón de Samiel se extrajo y lanzo.

En su hombro dio.

Horrorizado acercarse lo vio.

Y Samiel su premio reclamo.

 **Fin**

"¿Cuál fue su premio?" Le pregunto una niña de diez año con el pelo corto negro y ojos azules en su cama acostada mientras estaba abrigada bajo una manta en un habitación pequeña que solo tenía una ventana y un armario.

"Su alma." Dijo una chica mayor con las mismas características solo que su pelo era un poco mas largo en tono oscuro y tétrico para asustar a su hermana pequeña. Antes de sonreírle y buscar hacerle cosquillas a su hermana pequeña le estaba costando un vieja leyenda del pueblo de sus padres donde vivían antes de que ellas nacieran y se mudaran a Vale.

"¡Ya estas otra vez!" Oyeron gritar a una mujer desde el otro lado. Su madre que se fugo con su primer amor solo porque su familia no aprobaba su matrimonio debió haberlos escuchado. Con el tiempo su bonito romance se convirtió en un infierno un marido incapaz de conseguir estabilidad frustrado por no conseguir nada de los que se propuso lo cual le enfurecía y descargaba su rabia contra lo que más cerca tenia ella y sus hijas.

"¡Si gano yo el dinero me lo puedo gastar en lo que quiera!" Esa es la voz de su padre un chico que comenzó lleno de ilusiones hasta que se encontró con un muro llamado realidad.

"¡A penas nos llega para mantener a tus hijas y tú te los gastas en alcohol!" Ella le grito desde el otro lado.

"¡Pues lárgate de nuevo con tu familia!" Dijo el padre desde el otro lado de la pared.

"¡Al menos ellas allí estarían a salvo de ti!" Dijo ella frustrada.

"¡NI PIENSES QUE VAS A ARREBATÁRMELAS SON MÍAS!" Dijo el antes de que el sonido de algo golpeando sonara. La mismas discusión día tras día los únicos momentos de paz era cuando su padre se hartaba y se largaba a beber o se iba a uno de esos trabajo temporales.

"Quédate aquí." Dice la hermana mayor mientras sale dejando la puerta abierta. Su hermana la sigue y mira en la distancia.

"Mi hija mayor la estudiante de honor ¿te he despertado?" Le oye decir la niña a su padre mientras se asoma para ver la escena. Ve a su hermana ayudando su madre su madre lleva un una camisa botones roja una falda roja pelo corto negro ojos marrones oscuros a levantarse.

"Eso lo que les enseñas a recoger la basura del suelo." Dijo su padre mientras echaba un trago de su botella de whisky llevaba el pelo corto negro un poco largo por detrás del cuello ojos azules y barba descuidada. La hermana mayor lo mira con puro odio. Esa era su motivación estudiar para conseguir un trabajo bien pagado y alejarse de ese monstruo.

-bofetada-

"¡Deja de mirarme así por encima del hombro!" Dijo el padre mientras abofeteaba su hija con tal fuerza que la tiro al suelo. "¡Todos igual como su familia mirándome con si fuera basura creyéndose mejores que yo pero se lo demostrare lo lejos que voy a llegar!" Dijo el lleno de confianza tratando de convencerse solo así mismo su mujer y su hija mayor hace tiempo que perdieron su fe en él.

"¡TE ODIO!" dijo su hija mayor mirándola frustrada cuando estaba a punto de golearla la hija menor se puso delante de ella en un intento de proteger a su hermana.

"Por favor déjalas en paz." Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. La respuesta de su padre fue simple golpearla.

"Llorar no sirve para nada." El cogió la puerta cuando se marcho la niña pequeña comenzó a llorar mientras su hermana la abrazo y la madre se acerco a sus hijas. Y miro a la puerta.

"Coged lo imprescindible nos vamos de aquí." Dijo su madre. Mientras iba a su habitación había llegado el momento de hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho mucho tiempo solo había una razón luego hubo dos sus hijas el miedo a lo que le pudieras hacer a ellas o a que las secuestrara pero ya no aguantaba más y si se marchaba él iba a ser lo posible por encontrarlas ya había arruinado su vida pero no dejaría que lo hiciera con sus hijas.

Mientras la hermana mayor se preparaba para marcharse su madre recogió algo de debajo de su colchón vivían en los barrios bajos así que tenían una pistola para defenderse por si llegaba el caso de que alguien entrara en casa.

 **En la habitación**

"¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunto a su hermana mayor tenía su mejilla derecha marcada por el golpe que recibió de su padre, su hermana había cogido una mochila y metiendo una par de cosas dentro tirando a un lado otras.

"Lejos." Dijo ella mientras cerraba la bolsa. "Nos vamos."

"Pero…¿y papa?" Dijo ella era pequeña sabía que su padre era malo pero aún así ella aun tenía una mínima esperanza de que su padre cambiara y ella aun tenía fe en él, de hecho los poco momentos buenos parecía otra persona y pese a todo era su padre quisiera o no formaba parte de su vida.

"No viene no vamos a un lugar donde nunca nos volverá a hacer daño." Dijo su hermana y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y miro la cara llena de preocupación de su hermana.

"Escucha volveremos a ver a papa esto son solo unas vacaciones." Dijo ella mintiéndole a su hermana era una niña pequeña que posiblemente no entendería esto y posiblemente intentaría volver a contactar con su padre algo así que no podía permitirlo por fin su madre había actuado era su salida una vida mejor para las tres y ella iba asegurarse de que la tomaban juntas.

Cogió por la mano de su hermana y se colgó la mochila y salieron vieron a su madre que llevaba un abrigo largo marrón pero lo que llamo la atención fue lo que tenía en su mano una pistola de color negro.

La hermana mayor se acerco a su madre que le dio la pistola. Mientras la pequeña miraba la pistola impresionada.

"Cuando tu padre entre por esa puerta quiero que le dispares." Le dio el arma a la mayor que miro a su madre.

"¿Disparar a papa?" Pregunto la pequeña sabía que su madre pensaban matarlo.

"Escucha no nos dejara en paz debes hacerlo por mi por tu hermana por ti." Lo haría ella pero no podía si lo hubiera hecho podía acusarla de asesinato y no estaba segura de si podía apretar el gatillo una parte de ella todavía se apegaba a ese hombre a pesar de su odio.

La hermana mayor asiente.

"¡No puedes es nuestro padre no puedes dispararle!" Dijo ella no quería que su padre muriera ni que su hermana fuera la responsable.

"Escúchame no es tu padre ese monstruo lo mato." Dijo su madre en un intento por traer a su hija a su bando y no interfiriera en esto.

"¡Tú eres el monstruo escucha lo que estás diciendo eres mala!" Dijo ella a su madre no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando de su propia madre.

"Perdóname." Su madre la agarra ella intenta zafarse pero ella pudo arrástrala arrastra y encerrarla en su cuarto.

"¡No lo Hagáis!" Chillo ella desde el otro lado de la puerta pateando y golpeando intentando salir y convencerlas de que no lo hicieran.

 **Minutos después**

Su padre entro por la puerta para ver a su mujer con la maleta hecha y a su hija. "¿Qué esto?" Les pregunto.

"Nos vamos y las niñas se vienen conmigo." Dijo la madre con determinación mirando a su marido.

"¡No vas a…" Fue interrumpido al ver a su hija mayor apuntándole con la pistola. El hombre lejos de mostrar miedo solo se rió "Oh cielo ¿vas a disparar a papi?" Dijo el acercándose mientras su hija lo apuntaba aunque estaba temblando.

"Lo haré." Dijo ella sintiendo el poder que le daba tener un arma podía hacerlo acabar con ese hombre al que llamaba padre pero su mano temblaba _"Debo hacerlo por Garnet por mi por mama."_

"Vamos cielo dame ese arma vamos dámela." Dijo el acercándose poco a poco a su hija.

"¡Dispara!" Le dijo su madre al ver como su padre se acercaba mas a ellas, podía pasar lo peor si se hacía con el arma.

El sonido de disparando se hizo presente.

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Garnet buscaba la forma de salir de la habitación la puerta no era un opción busco y la respuesta era obvia la ventana se asomo por ella al mirar hacia abajo sintió pánico no estaba segura de poder hacerlo tras soltar respiraciones profunda para calmarse decidió hacerlo con mucho cuidado se pego a la cornisa y comenzó a andar despacio a la ventana de la cocina.

"No mires abajo, no mires abajo." Se repetía mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y no caerse. Siguió despacio poco a poco llegando a su objetivo la ventaja es que estaba abierta la ventana y se metió por ella y ahí vio a su familia y a su hermana apuntando a su padre.

"¡Dispara!" Le dijo su madre al ver como su padre se acercaba mas a ellas, podía pasar lo peor si se hacía con el arma. Ella estaba entrando por la ventana cuando el sonido de armas disparando se hizo presente en la habitación. Eso la sobresalto y por acción divina se agarro al bordillo cuando estaba a punto de caerse hacia abajo.

Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse y entrar por la ventana se acerco para ver los cadáveres de sus familia ella en el suelo de su salón con sangre brotando de sus cuerpos se acerco despacio no hablaba estaba en shock no se lo creía cuando llego a ellos cayo de rodillas.

Su padre estaba en el suelo de lado contó los agujeros de su cuerpo 3 uno en la cabeza otro en el pecho y el tercero en la pierna.

Su madre bocarriba un tiro en su ojo derecho otro en el pecho izquierdo y otro en la cadera.

Su hermana se acerco gateando a su cuerpo en shock estaba tumbado bocabajo ella extendió la mano "Harina." Le dio la vuelta solo para ver su hermoso rostro manchado por una bala en su cabeza mientras al lado tenia la pistola que iba a emplear contra su padre.

Ella volvió a ponerse de rodillas pero entonces vio la pared llena con agujeros de bala no había sido su familia la que se había matado entre si entonces oyó los pasos de gente corriendo bajando por las escaleras ella salió corriendo detrás de ellos y los vio. Entrando en un coche el primero pelo castaño corto peinado hacia detrás pero de manera elegante con ojos marrones.

El segundo rubio corto ojos azules con una chaqueta negra. Eso fue todo lo que vio pero sus rostros se grabaron en su memoria.

Igual que el tercero abriendo la ventanilla de su coche ella vio a un anciano con un sombrero y traje gris tirar una colilla a la acera mientras el coche se alejaba ambos intercambiaron miradas mientras ella fruncía el ceño y el hombre subió la ventanilla.

Ella subió los escalones y volvió al piso pero no al suyo en el piso de al lado la puerta estaba derribada allí lo que le permitió ver a dos jóvenes asesinados tenían varias balas en su cuerpo dos en la cabeza y el resto por diversas partes de sus cuerpos. La niña contó las balas lo comprendió esos tipos los habían matando pero no hacían falta tantas balas habían desperdiciado munición y esa munición perdida penetro por la pared de su casa y alcanzo a su familia.

" _Me gustaría decir que mi familia podía haberse salvado pero no, no había salvación ese día iba a perder a alguien ya fuera al padre abusivo o a mi madre mi padre era un bastardo pero ni siquiera el mataría a su propia hija. La niña que era quería creer que se podíamos ser una de esas familias felices eso fue lo que me hizo echarle la culpa a otros de sus muertes supongo que es una verdad a medias."_

La niña vuelve no sabe qué hacer esperar a que alguien llame a la policía, llamarla ella, buscar a la familia de su madre.

Ella sigue allí mirando los cadáveres de su familia comienza a llorar pero un recuerdo asola su mente las últimas palabras que le dirigió su padre "Llorar no sirve para nada." Ella se seca las lágrimas temiendo que su padre se levante y la golpee.

Ella mira el cadáver de su madre _"Coged lo prescindible nos vamos."_ Oyó la voz de su madre en su cabeza y entonces mira a su hermana y a lo que descansa en el suelo a su lado la pistola.

Solo una cosa se oye en su cabeza. La historia que tanto tiempo oyó de su hermana. Miro la pistola y la cogió solo lo imprescindible.

 **Días después**

Habían pasado días nadie encontró a la niña. Donde estaba en un callejón abandonado.

Había colocado un póster de un famoso que estaba sujeto por tres tuberías que había atado trapos improvisados saco su pistola y apunto con ella.

" _En un tirador sin igual te convertirás pero un precio tendrás que pagar, tu puntería sin igual será y las balas a lo que más quieras acertaran."_ Ya no tenía a nadie a quien querer pago el precio por lo que sus balas solo darían en un solo sitio su blanco. Comenzó a disparar.

Los años pasaron día y noche entrenaba con la pistola, balas, clip, gomas de borrar todo lo que podía la niña sobrevivía en la calles robando, peleas callejeras que le sirvieron para aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a improvisar robaba lo necesario para conseguir balas y comida.

La historia de Las Balas de Samiel se convirtió en su religión la recitaba cada noche cada mañana al levantarse era una obsesión para ella.

No le bastaba con tener puntería quería asegurarse de que no iba fallar nunca de que no había ángulo lugar o posición en la que no pudiera acertar ella no desperdiciaría ni una sola bala los años dieron sus frutos se entreno duramente para conseguir ser una francotiradora y con los años había llegado el momento un momento que llevo esperando 10 años.

 **En un bar de Vale**

"¿Qué hace un chica como tú en un sitio como este?" Le pregunto un joven a una chica de 20 años con el pelo largo negro su flequillo no empañaba su rostro su pelo largo hasta los hombros llevaba un abrigo marrón un camisa color granate y pantalones oscuros como sus zapatos al lado tenía una copa mientras estaba sentada en la barra.

Ella cogió su bebida y se la termino mientras se fijo en sus objetivos los mismos hombres que hace diez años habían matado a esos tipos que mataron aquellos que fueron lo bastante estúpidos para robar aquel hombre los mismos cuyo desperdicio de munición provoco que su familia muriera.

Ella los vio entrar en el bar probablemente para cobrar su protección mientras el tipo que se le había acercado todavía trataba de romper el hielo con ella.

"Bueno ¿me dejas que te invite a otra copa?" Ella se levanto. "Oh vamos estoy siendo amable." Ella saco la una moneda y la tiro de sin mirar la moneda cayó en el vaso vació el joven la miro impresionado aunque su vista fue más específicamente por debajo de su espalda a su trasero viendo como se alejaba.

Ella siguió caminando y paso al lado de los matones uno de ellos el rubio se paro y la miro acercarse y salir.

Llegaron a la barra donde estaba el joven.

"Eres tú ¿el novato?" Dijo el al joven que asintió bien ven con nosotros.

"Bueno ¿y pagan bien?" Dijo el chico su principal motivación para estar ahí.

"Tú has tu trabajo y te recompensaran pero si pagan bastante bien." Dijo el matón de pelo marrón mientras caminaba y salían del local en plena noche.

"El tra." Sus últimas palabras una bala impacta en su cabeza el rubio no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando recibe un disparo en el pecho.

"¿Pero qu….¡JODER!" el novato recibe un disparo en la pierna mientras el auto se acerca caminando él no lo puede creer es ella la chica que hace nada estaba en el bar.

"¿Para quién trabajas?" Le pregunto mientras le apuntaba.

"¡Zo*a estas muerta!" Dijo él ella le soltó una patada en la cara y entonces apunto a su cabeza. "Sole Mancini." Hablo rápido con temor de que pulsara el gatillo. "Los conoces verdad controlan el este del sector de los barrios bajos y cuando descubras que has matado a dos de sus hombres acabara contigo." Dijo el mirándola tumbado en el suelo con su mano en su pierna que seguía sangrando.

"Tres." Dijo ella mientras el novato se cubrió horrorizado le pidió que esperara. Solo para recibir otro disparo en la cabeza.

Tras acabar con los matones volvió a su apartamento improvisado allí tenía un centro de mando con un mapa y horario de las visitas de los matones a base de investigación consiguió estableces un patrón de horario así fue como los encontró en se bar y ahora tenía un nombre. Y comenzó a trabajar en su proyecto digamos de final de carrera.

 **Comenzó su cacería.**

En uno de los barrios un coche pasa un cruce justo en ese momento una bala llega al depósito haciendo al coche explotar.

 **Otro Lugar**

Unos hombres trajeados abren el camión solo para encontrarse dentro a una mujer cuando la ven rápidamente ella saca dos pistolas y le dispara corre saliendo del camión cubriéndose tras un de las cajas de mercancías e intercambia disparos con el resto no falla ni uno todos a la cabeza.

 **Otro lugar**

Garnet entra a un hotel llevando una gorra vestida como una repartidora con un caja llena de rosas mientras se acerca a un hombre fuertemente protegido por tres guardaespaldas choca con uno de los guardias dejándola caer rápidamente coge las pistolas que estaban en la caja golpea la mandíbula del que tropezó rápidamente dispara al que tiene en enfrente a su objetivo justo en el corazón y al otro guardaespaldas. El guarda que había recibido el golpe en la mandíbula es disparado en la cabeza por la espalda mientras los testigos gritan.

Por todo los noticiarios de Vale sonaba su nombre lo tacharon de justiciero y asesino para la gente de los barrios bajos era un héroe por acabar con esa basura.

" _Gracioso matar es un delito pero si lo haces con criminales te llamaran héroe cosas como esa mi hicieron perder la fe en la humanidad yo simplemente era el ser más peligrosos de este mundo una mujer vengativa simplemente a los que me enfrentaba jugaban en un equipo que no le gustaba a la gente además en cuanto hubiera acabado obviamente otros ocuparían su lugar o estallaría una guerra produciéndose mas muerte y es posible que muriera gente en el fuego cruzado no me importaba."_

 **Algún tiempo en un almacén en los muelles**

Los Mancini y otras bandas estaban reunidas para evitar una guerra. Estaban todos sentado en una mesa rodeados por guardaespaldas eran 4 tal como se repartían los barrios bajos sur, este, norte y oeste

"Deadshot así lo llaman los medios. Ese hijo de pu*a ha matado 3 de mi lugartenientes y ahora yo me pregunto ¿quién coño es? ¿y por los único hombres a los que está matando son de mi equipo?" Dijo Mancini golpeando su puño con la mesa. "Lo único que puedo pensar es que alguno de vosotros me ha declarado la guerra." Dijo Mancini los años pasaron un par de arrugas mas pelo blanco traje gris al igual que su pantalón con camisa azul claro con corbata negra.

"Ese es tu problema no nuestro los míos besan la tierra por donde piso no van al baño sin que yo se lo permita." Dijo uno de los que estaban sentados era de piel oscura calvo tenia barba alrededor de la boca obeso con un traje color rojos oscuro y gafas de sol con un tatuaje y joyas en cada dedo. "Yo no les he ordenado nada."

"Nosotros tampoco hemos sido." Dijo otro tenía un traje negro y llevaba una coleta que sujeta su melena negra.

"Tiene que trabajar para alguien nadie en este sector del Reino se atrevería a…." Fue interrumpido por algo cayendo desde el techo.

 **Horrorizado contemplo el suelo a sus pies abrirse y al infierno descendieron.**

Todos miraron el techo del almacén explotar mientras un figura descendía nada y comenzó a salir balas de su manos mientras descendía disparando a varios de los guardaespaldas.

 **El cielo bañado en sangre y silencio asesinado por los gritos de dolor y arrepentimiento de los pecadores atormentados por toda la eternidad.**

Cayo delante de Mancini que impresionado cayó hacia detrás de su silla.

Cayendo y flexionando la rodilla izquierda rodó fuera de la mesa esquivando las balas y comenzó a dispara contra el resto la puntería precisa del intruso era increíble disparo incluso a un francotirador que se encontraba detrás de una valla de rejas justo por el hueco dándoles en la cabeza. Sin una sola bala desperdiciada mato a todos excepto a uno.

Mancini saco su arma y apunto al intruso estaba usando una máscara gris llevaba unas hombreras y un peto de color gris que le cubría el pecho bajo eso llevaba un traje que le cubría todo el cuerpo de color Granate lleva un cinturón gris con la funda de una pistola donde llevaba la pistola que le acompaño los últimos 10 años sus brazos llevaban guantes amarillos que contenían su armas dos muñequeras ametralladoras creadas por el mismo en sus rodillas llevaba espinilleras grises con botas amarillas (El traje de Deadshot en Rebirth pero sin el parche y el rojo sustituido por Granate) saco sus pistola pero Garnet disparo desarmándole para después tranquilamente comenzar a recargar.

Mancini intento correr siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia.

 **Huyo y corrió.**

Mancini intento correr siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia.

 **En la pierna le dio.**

Garnet dispara a la pierna de Mancini que cae, no se alejo demasiado prácticamente donde estaba el cadáver de sus guardaespaldas.

 **Hasta un mar de cadáveres se arrastro y allí se escondió.**

El no se mueve no es que este fingiendo ser un cadáver es que no sabe como escapar entonces mira a su agresor que apunto a su hombro.

 **En su hombro dio.**

 **Horrorizado acercarse lo miro.**

Garnet camino en dirección hacia él. "Espera." Dijo él mientras era apuntado a punta de pistola. "Eres…bueno." Dijo mientras admiraba los cadáveres que dejo atrás.

"Trabajemos juntos que me dices ahora que has eliminado a la competencia tu y yo podemos adueñarnos de este sector de la ciudad te pagare bien no solo dinero te convertiré en mi socio nos dividiremos todo a partes iguales incluso podemos salir de esta cloaca de los barrios bajos e ir a por los de la gran ciudad. ¿Qué me dices?" Dijo el tendiéndole la mano.

Deadshot apunto a su cabeza con su muñequera. "Trato hecho."

 **Y Samiel su premio reclamo.**

Después de matar a Mancini estallo una guerra por los barrios bajos no sé como acabo ni me importa yo tenía mi venganza pero ¿y ahora qué? Me plante incluso tener una vida normal pero había pasado demasiado tiempo entrenando si algo se te da bien no lo hagas gratis y si algo había aprendido de esa historia es una lección muy simple todos tenemos un precio.

" _Comencé a trabajar de sicario en Vale me asocie con un tal Torchwick para mi primer trabajo pagado matar a uno tipos que le estaban apretando la tuercas y después un atraco a un banco solo protección fue fácil me ofreció asociarnos a tiempo completo pero lo rechace la lealtad es para idiotas._

 _Seguí de aquí para allá Mistral, algún que otro trabajo todos bien pagados dentro de lo que puede cobrar un sicario sin aura había prácticamente ganado más que el viejo en toda su maldita vida y llego un trabajo bien gordo._

 _Tres años después de que empezara mi carrera un empresario de Atlas tenía un loro y yo tenía que darle una galleta para que no hablara. A cambio dinero por supuesto pero me dio un pequeño suvenir como adelanto."_

 **Atlas**

Garnet disfrazada de conserje lleva un carrito y entra en un edificio subiendo al ascensor mientras llega a la azotea mientras del carrito saca piezas y empieza a armar un rifle de francotirador y su pequeño regalo de su patrón un parche óptico de color rojo él iba a probarlo era divertido un desafío de verdad matar a un testigo que se dirige ni más ni menos que a la Atlas Academy y para hacerlo mas interesante el desafío estaba en que el estaba a 4000 metros de distancia. El parche está conectado a su pergamino por lo que podía grabarlo eso sí que es publicidad gracias a Wetube. El parche era bueno daba todo posición dirección del viento ángulo de tiro era perfecto iba asegurarse de que su patrón había invertido bien su dinero.

Solo apunto y ahí estaba el parche le permitió un zoom y aumentando sus capacidades como tiradora su objetivó escoltado cuando se bajo del coche fue cuando presiono el gatillo "Bang." Dijo ella con arrogancia cogió el casquillo de la bala tenia grabada la iniciales D.S. por si alguien dudaba o se adjudicaba su presa después de eso el vídeo se convirtió en un fenómeno en internet más publicidad significaba trabajos más difíciles por no hablar de que algunos mercenarios lo buscarían para cazarlo para hacerse ellos mismo un nombre bueno no le importaba no era como si alguien fuera a echarla de menos si muriera además ella lo sabia tarde o temprano Samiel vendría por ella.

 **Después del trabajo**

Atardecía en Atlas ella se relajaba en su piso franco mientras miraba su cuenta bancaria y vio su pago 2 millones de Lienes _"Millonaria a los 23 años chúpate esa orientador escolar."_ Le hacían gracias las noticias el asesino Deadshot de el hablaban los noticiarios de Atlas era gracioso el no la supongo que no creen que una mujer pueda ser mejor tiradora que un hombre o inconscientemente como la mayoría de altos cargos son hombres al final se lo atribuyen a su equipo la verdad era divertido ver la cara que ponían cuando entraba por la puerta y veían a una mujer esa cara era algo que el dinero no podía pagar claro que eso era al principio hasta que aprendió a cubrir sus huellas y se hizo un nombre después tubo que contratar a un enlace para no ser rastreada o le tendieran una trampa.

Salió al balcón y encendió un cigarro saboreo la nicotina mientras el humo llenaba sus pulmones no le gustaba estar en el norte mucho frió estaba acostumbrado de niña al clima templado de Vale bueno al menos no se le metía la arena por las bragas como en Vacuo apago el cigarro y volvió a entrar no podía estar mucho tiempo en un sitio razones de trabajo entonces cogió algo de una mesilla que había del hotel como no una copia de sus historia favorita la verdad siempre se pregunto por qué estaba tan obsesionada con esa historia quizás por el paralelismo con el joven leñador no tenían habilidad ella tampoco tuvo que perfeccionarla y ambos se convirtieron en grandes tiradores a costa de perder lo que más querían la moraleja que saco de la historia fue que todo en esta vida tiene un precio pero quizás un deseo inconscientemente de que Samiel viniera a por ella la verdad a ella no le importaba vivir o morir y disparar era lo único que ahora sabía hacer.

Su scroll sonó.

 **Más tarde**

El medio de una ópera todo está apagado lo único que se aprecio es a una joven de pelo blanco cantando de fondo.

"Una voz preciosa ¿no estas de acuerdo." Dijo un hombre era obeso tenia bigote fino y pelo corto color gris estaba usando un esmoquin blanco con una camisa roja y una corbata negra igual que sus pantalones. Estaban un palco donde servían bebidas para aquellos que querían disfrutar de la opera de la heredera Schnee.

"Lo siento no tengo oído musical." Dice Garnet mientras lleva puesto un elegante vestido rojo cubre su cuerpo unido en su cuello y sus brazos mientras deja su espada descubierta.

"Te queda bien ese vestido ¿me acompañarías a un cena?" Dijo el admirando su vestido.

"Eres mi enlace nada mas." Dijo ella mientras agarraba una copa con un martini con una aceituna. Su enlace por supuesto él le conseguía los trabajos para llegar a ella primero tenían que llegar a él le pagaba muy bien para asegurarse su lealtad.

"Si quieres hablar de negocios hablamos de tu vídeo subido a internet." Dijo él en tono serio disgustado por lo que había hecho había pecado de soberbia.

"Un poco de publicidad." Dijo ella mientras saboreaba su copa.

"Arrogancia y chulería incensaría ahora la gente será más precavida contigo." Dijo el disgustado por la falta de concentración de la chica.

"Bueno así será más emocionante. La próxima vez." Dijo ella mientras sacaba la aceituna y se la comía. "Además mientras el trabajo se hecho que importa cómo." Dijo ella sujetando el palillo entre sus dedos.

"Nunca te haces la pregunta." Le dijo él captando la atención.

"¿Él como en un mundo el que únicamente se habla inglés y nos regimos por la regla de poner a las cosas nombre relacionados por colores haya nombres en un idioma del que de acuerdo a la lógica no deberíamos ser capaces de saber?" Dijo ella lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Dijo el no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Si Schnee en ingles significa nieve en alemán pero no tenemos ni idea de que es el alemán a si que ¿como narices podemos saberlo?" Dijo ella lo que le había llevado a hacerse esa pregunta.

"¿Estas borracha?" Le pregunto él no viendo sentido a la conversación que estaban teniendo y se preguntaba que era eso de alemán.

"No lo bastante para encontrarte atractivo." Dijo ella mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a su cadera y sonreía.

El negó con la cabeza." No te das cuenta el ser capaz de darle a un blanco desde semejante distancia era una ventaja un elemento sorpresa que ahora tus enemigos conoceran y ahora cuando te busquen aumentarán la seguridad." Dijo el viendo lo que había hecho como un estupidez siendo una de la principales cualidades de los asesinos la discreción.

"4 Km en un radio demasiado amplio me da tiempo para disparar y recolocarme ademas no soy estúpida eso solo fue un ultimo recurso estaba lo bastante lejos para pillarlo por sorpresa a él y a los especialistas de Atlas no se esperaban eso por eso no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo por que nadie pensaba si quiera hubiera alguien los bastante loco para intentarlo ademas es la gracia de la vida el no saber cuando termina ellos no saben que voy a por ellos." Dijo ella no viéndole problema además ella solo salia de su anonimato para trabajar y la gente nunca sabe cuando llevan colocada una diana.

"Escucha sé que no soy más que tu enlace pero eso te vuelve a ti mi pan de cada día. Y tengo que cuidarte lo que trato de decir es que tengas más cuidado." Dijo él no queriendo perder a su principal fuente de ingresos y aunque ella no lo compartiera él se preocupaba un poco por ella.

Garnet lanza su palillo impacta en el hombro de su enlace que lo agarra cuando lo mira ve a una mosca empalada en él aun moviéndose poco a poco muriendo.

"Te preocupas demasiado. Ahora dime a lo que he venido." Dijo ella quitándole hierro al asunto solo estaba aquí por una razón trabajo.

"Un filántropo en Vale 7 millones." Dijo el tirando la toalla y hizo su función de enlace.

 **Vale Actualidad**

" _Y aquí estoy el sitio donde empezó todo que poético el apartamento donde crecí y nació Deadshot mañana el filántropo inaugurara un hospital psiquiátrico entonces yo le matare."_

" _De verdad que odio la lluvia me pone pensativa voy a matar a un rico que se dedica a ayudar a los demás por gente como la escoria que mato a mi familia. Aunque me consuela pensar que voy a matar a un idiota Supongo que me he convertido en aquello en lo que odiaba y ahora mi razón de ser es esperar a que Samiel venga por su pago._ Ella se llevo a sus labios el vaso terminando antes de levantarse para descansar para mañana.

Ella se para y mira a la pared sigue con los mismos agujeros lo que ya no esta es la sangre limpiada y los cuerpos enterrados pudriéndose bajo tierra a nadie probablemente le importaron ojala ella pudiera limpiar esa imagen de su mente. Ella apaga la luz y va a su vieja habitación a dormir mañana tocaba trabajar.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Deadshot en su traje mira su reloj calculando el tiempo ya casi es la hora solo un par de minutos. El objetivo comienza su discurso mientras llega la hora Deadshot no pierde el tiempo inicia el calculo y fija el objetivo será fácil lo hecho otras veces y a esa distancia seria sencillo.

Se preparaba para disparar pero algo iba mal se sentía observada la sombra de un pájaro concretamente un cuervo volando a su alrededor si no fuera posible juraría que la está mirando no perdiendo mas el tiempo apunta y cuando esta en posición algo cae al tejado.

"Se acabo cubo de basura." Oye decir detrás suya no pierde el tiempo ignora el peligro de detrás y dispara el de detrás suyo es más rápido y se le tira encima consigue hacer que se desvié su tiro la bala se desvía debido a silenciador no cunde el pánico ambos forcejean mientras su enemigo está tirado arriba suyo. Deadshot mira su objetivo esta a punto de marchase. El apunta con su muñequera y la utiliza consigue darle pero la herida es superficial el mira al responsable con su sangre hirviendo de odio hacia él pelo de punta oscuro ojos rojos con barba de tres días también llevaba una capa andrajosa junto a una camisa de vestir de color gris pantalones de vestir negros, y zapatos negros.

Ella lo odiaba le había hecho fallar el disparo letal el único fallo de una carrera perfecta y este tipo había estropeado su racha al menos le dejaría un recuerdo se las apaño para dispararle la bala impacto y aunque su enemigo se dolió del impacto de la bala recibida no hubo sangre _"Huntsman_ " pensó ella mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima pero él la inmovilizo.

"Se acabo mujer de hojalata." Dijo después de ser inmovilizada fue entregada al Departamento de Policía de Vale.

 **Algún tiempo después**

Actualmente estaba en una prisión con unos pantalones color naranja su mono descansaba en el suelo y ella hacia abdominales en su sujetador copa C deportivo quería mantener la forma para cuando consiguiera escapar si lo conseguía.

Su celda era una caja con una cama un váter y barrotes colocados arriba de la celda su puerta era una metálica reforzada con una abertura que solo se podía abrir desde el exterior.

Ella miro y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia su cama la cogió y saco el colchón y lo puso contra pared delante suyo y comenzó a golpearlo frustrada iba a estar allí mucho tiempo. Pero cuando saliera mataría al que la había metido ahí dentro él le había hecho fallar eso era algo que no se podía perdonar y la había metido en ese agujero ella quería acabar con él. Y lo que más lamentaba es que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de defenderse.

* * *

 **Programas Desperado**

 **Candidato-027**

 **Nombre:** Garnet Lawton

 **A.K.A:** Deadshot

 **Raza** **:** Humana

 **Edad:** 23

 **Color de Cabello:** Negro

 **Color de Ojos:** Azules

 **Habilidades:** Maestra tiradora con todas las armas capaz de acertar a 4000 metro de distancia. Nivel sobrehumano coordinación mano ojo.


	4. Nero

**El primer año del equipo STRQ**

El equipo STRQ estaba al sur en el continente de Sanus haciendo una de sus misiones en Vacuo este año ese sería el reino donde tendría lugar El Festival Vytal y el equipo se había inscrito, para participar tuvieron que ir como alumnos de intercambio a la Shade Academy y habían ido a realizar un misión de Buscar y Destruir que básicamente consistía en limpiar la zona de grimms cuyo crecimiento amenazaba a un pequeño pueblo de los pocos en Vacuo.

Qrow Branwen estaba en el bar de ese pueblo descansado por la noche el resto del equipo se había ido a descansar junto con el Huntsmen estaba pensando en lo que habían pasado desde que llegaron a Vacuo, Raven irónicamente era como un pez en el agua un lugar fuera de leyes y donde la fuerza era algo que imperaba, Summer y Tai ilusos y de buen corazón la clase perfecta de personas a las que robar o estafar él era un término medio le molestaba la arena y a veces hacía mucho calor pero tenía sus cosas buenas sobre todo por la vestimenta de las mujeres para combatirlo.

Qrow bostezo preguntándose si quizás debería irse ya mientras jugaba con su vaso de alcohol otra cosa buena aquí da igual la edad para beber mientras tengas dinero para pagar la bebida. Esto más que un reino parecía un estado anárquico pero por el contrario parecía no haber discriminación contra los faunos aquí por lo visto hay una regla no escrita si puedes sobrevivir eres bienvenido.

"Hola." Qrow miro a la mujer que lo saludo era mayor que él si tuviera que echarle años cosa que uno nunca debe hacer con una mujer era de 19 años su melena larga despeinada azabache tenia con sus ojos azules su era ligeramente morena algo lógico teniendo el cuenta el clima de Vacuo y era toda una belleza salvaje. Estaba usando una camisa marrón manga corta unido por cuerdas no llevaba camisa lo que estaba obligando a Qrow a luchar contra sus feromonas para mantener su mirada en la cara utilizaba un cinturón marrón con dos bolsas una delante la otra en su muslo estaba usando un pantalón marrón y unas botas marrones también.

"Hola." Dijo Qrow devolviéndole el saludo.

"¿Te importa si me siento?" Él con un gesto asintió mientras se sentaba su lado.

"¿Y a que debo el placer de tu compañía?" Le pregunto mientras jugaba con su vaso.

"He venido a conocer a uno de mis héroes. Si no hubierais venido aquí los grimms habrían llegado hasta aquí y ahora todos estaríamos muertos." Dijo ella mirándolo con agradecimiento y admiración. "Me gustaría poder agradecértelo de alguna manera."

Para Qrow era algo extraño nunca alguien lo había mirado así. "Bueno invítame a una copa y estaremos en paz." Dijo él con una sonrisa a una mujer.

Ella puso su mano arriba de la mesa y agarro la de Qrow sorprendiéndolo noto que algo no en ella sino en él a medida que pasaba el tiempo la iba encontrando mas y mas atrayente era como si sus feromonas tomaran el control de él la chica era atractiva pero ahora lo era incluso más para él.

"Sabes tengo otra cosa en mente." Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos entonces se acerco a él lo bastante cerca. Qrow pudo sentir su aliento cálido en su oreja mientras le susurraba a su oído "Pero….puedo…darte…algo…mucho…mejor." Dijo ella lentamente a su oído.

Qrow no salía de su sorpresa si estaba interpretando bien la situación incluso por un momento llego a pensar que esto era una broma pesada de Tai. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando la chica a pocos centímetros de su cara lo beso en sus labios saltándose la primera cita lo que sintió Qrow fue su lengua siento enfrentada por la de la chica finalmente puso su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos negros y comenzó a acariciar su rostro ella coloco las manos sobre su pecho antes de envolver su brazos sobre su cuello.

Qrow recupero el control sobre sí mismo y se separo de ella. "No, para." Dijo el intento irse pero ella le agarro de nuevo su mano mientras se marchaba.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto mientras ahora la miraba sentada era una mirada triste. Una vez más la chica resulto más atrayente para Qrow quería separase de ella pero ahora no podía separarse de ella.

"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?" Ella le pregunto a él que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero su autocontrol era aun los bastante fuerte como para decir.

"No." Dijo mientras ella se levanto y acaricio su rostro con su mano derecha y con una sonrisa suave le dijo.

"Si lo haces." Ella volvió a besarle poco a poco fue cediendo y se rindió a ella cuando Qrow se quiso dar cuenta estaban en un cama de una posada distinta a la suya el estaba debajo ya se había quitado su camisa mientras ella estaba arriba de él se había desprendido de las cuerdas de su camisa ahora arriba de él su rostro era bañado por la luna.

Ella mostró una sonrisa triste mientras volvió a acariciar su rostro de nuevo casi con lagrimas en él. "Eres muy cálido." Dijo ella pudiendo sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo sobre ella.

Qrow agarro su mano derecha con su mano izquierda ella la agarro con fuerza ella la levanto y se la pego a su rostro junto con la suya tocándose a sí misma. Tras un rato así acariciándose mutuamente ella soltó su mano y volvió a besarle.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Qrow se levanto miro al lado de su cama pero no la encontró ahí, lo único que recordaba es que después de haberse acostado con ella se abrazaron antes de dormir, Qrow suspiro preguntándose qué narices le había pasado como era posible que esa chica lo sedujera de esa manera entonces cayo cada vez que esa chica le tocaba sentía lo que ella quería que sintiera como si fuera algún tipo de hipnosis táctil pero porque él. Eso es lo le preocupaba y entonces cayó en algo.

Él su apariencia qué posibilidades hay exactamente muy pocas y su apariencia es lo que hace que esas pocas aumenten.

 **Días después**

La misma chica que había seducido a Qrow caminaba por las calles hasta que llego a una casa era enorme como una especie de hotel mientras entro por la puerta alguien capto su atención era una mujer de unos 40 años tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y ojos marrones llevaba una túnica negra que cubría todo menos su hombro izquierdo donde había una serie de tatuajes.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" Le pregunto a la chica.

"¿Que tenia de especial?" Le pegunto la chica a la mujer que tenia de especial ese chico por que la habían mandado a ella y por qué tan lejos.

"Nosotras la única pregunta que hacemos es cuánto. Lo único que tienes que saber es que nos han pagado mucho dinero por esto tómatelo como una despedida de soltero o un regalo de cumpleaños como lo prefieras." Dijo ella a la chica.

" Y recibirás tu parte junto a tus ganancias de esta noche." Ella continúo.

La chica subió a las habitaciones a descansar.

La mujer encendió una pipa y comenzó a fumar a decir verdad esa chica era su mejor chica su apariencia le hacía sentir a sus víctimas lo que ella quería que sintieran y eso para una prostituta es algo muy bueno.

Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que también era algo extraño le pagaron una cantidad importante de dinero solo por eso por mandarla seducir a un estudiante de Beacon bueno a ella no le importaba ya le habían pagado y muy bien.

 **Mientras en la habitación**

La chica estaba llorando odiaba su habilidad ella podía hacer sentir lo que quisiera que sintiera ella incluida ella para poder hacer su trabajo se ordenaba así misma amar a su objetivo lo que significaba abandonar a los que ama más de una vez en su vida. Ese chico sin embargo se resistió cedió pero resistió pero al igual que lo obligo a él ella se obligo a sí misma a amarlo y abandonarlo una vez más experimentando el dolor del abandono y la perdida.

 **9 Meses Después**

La misma chica ahora estaba chillando de dolor mientras era asistida por varias mujeres y la madam contemplaba la escena su mejor chica embarazada el motivo por el que no había abortado bueno digamos que algunos tienen cierto fetiche con las embarazadas. Y ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo sin poner en riesgo la vida de la chica y el parto no iba muy bien estaba tardando demasiado.

Ella lloraba y chillaba de dolor no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí pero finalmente salió un niño llorando.

Fue un alivio para la madam el parto estaba tardando mas de los previsto y la chica estaba comenzando a palidecer pero entonces otro chillido vino de la chica que comenzó chillar otra vez.

"¿Que está pasando?" Le pregunto a la comadrona que supervisaba el parto.

"Hay otro mas." Dijo mientras ella continuaba asistiéndola.

 **Horas después**

La madam estaba fumando su pipa en la habitación de su antigua chica y ahora se había ido su mejor chica su mejor carta y delante de ella los mellizos fueron favorecidos por su lado paterno su tez era blanca con pelo negro aun faltaban sus ojos que todavía no se habían abierto.

Estaba triste ella no había sido la mejor tutora para la chica y a esto la había llevado a una vida de prostitución y le sorprendió con esa habilidad podía haberse marchado usado su poder para seducir a un chico rico para que la mantuviera pero se quedo con ella no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de que había perdido una hija.

Ahora recordaba lo cruel que podía ser el destino su madre era su mejor amiga y al igual que ella ahora había muerto en el parto ella se lo oculto diciéndole que la encontró tirada en la calle cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella se había hecho cargo del negocio las pueden culpar Vacuo es en lugar duro ellas sobrevivieron usando lo único que podían usar sus cuerpos ella y el resto de sus chicas que así se ganaban la vida.

Qué hacer con ellos mandarlos con su padre la lista tenía varios nombre hasta que no los viera crecer no podría sacar parecidos. Quedarse aquí con chicas estaban acostumbradas el chico bueno aquí no tenía mucho futuro o quizás solo necesitaba algo de entrenamiento pero el problema es que serian un carga al principio. Tras meditarlo por un momento se decidió por la tercera opción.

 **En algún lugar del continente Ánima 19 Años después.**

Se abren un par de ojos de distinto color su derecho azul su izquierdo rojo padece lo que se conoce heterocromia completas su pelo negro puntiagudo (similar al de Noctis) ha destacar su cara con un tatuaje rojo (el de Kratos) se incorpora y se sienta en la mesa lleva un abrigo negro desgastado se pueden apreciar cortes y agujeros de bala en el, el abrigo es largo pero las zona de los pies esta destrozada y hecha jirones su manga derecha está rota hasta muñeca lo que deja ver que en ambos brazos llevaba vendas blancas que cubren sus manos pantalón negro y botas negras debajo de la camisa lleva un chaleco rojo con cremallera y una camisa negra debajo no lleva ningún símbolo a su derecha descansa su arma una katana que tiene la tsuba vendada metida en una vaina que tiene un gatillo pero no tiene apertura para el arma de fuego está arriba de una silla del bar donde se encuentra.

Miro a su alrededor el edificio era un iluminado deficiente por unas velas metidas en pequeñas faros y eran la única luminosidad ahora que era de noche el miro la mesa que había pagado y la botella de whisky vacía que se había bebido.

El camarero se le acerco.

"Tráeme otra botella." Dijo él mientras suspiraba con aire de melancolía.

"Joven creo que ha bebido bastante." Le dijo el camarero al joven que se levanto tambaleándose y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Venga es mi cumpleaños." Dijo él pidiendo otra.

"Felicidades pero mire ni siquiera puede tenerse en pie." El joven con una velocidad increíble golpeo su espada con la mano y esta voló hasta que la cogió, la desenvaino y coloco en el cuello del camarero.

Todos en el bar lo miraron la situación era muy tensa y el propio camarero temía por su vida "Creo que aun estoy lo bastante sobrio." el joven se cayó hacia detrás tirando la silla en el suelo el se reía. "Pues no." Dijo el riéndose metió la mano en su abrigo y saco varios lienes y los tiro mientras el camarero se lleva la mano al cuello para comprobar que estaba intacto.

"Quédate el cambio." Dice el joven mientras él desde el suelo envaina su espada y la usa como bastón para levantarse y salir de allí tambaleándose una camarera se acerca a su compañero para comprobar que está bien muchos ojos se fijan en el joven pero unos en particular lo observaban unos ojos color ámbar que desde antes de la escena lo observaban estudiándolo.

En la calle de la ciudad el alcohol finalmente gana y el joven cae al suelo de cara mientras sonríe tristemente. "Felicidades hermanita." Dijo él mientras perdía el conocimiento.

 **10 Años antes**

Hollow Point uno de los pocos asentamientos de Vacuo una ciudad subterránea dentro de una cueva al noroeste de Vacuo en pleno centro de la ciudad en el techo hay una enorme roca afilada llena de dust verde visible a través de los agujeros, allí muy alejado en lo que se podría considerar la parte más alejada en una cabaña derruida hay dos niños de 9 años uno de ellos es un chico que está tirado en suelo abrigado por una manta con el pelo negro corto despeinado está luchando por respirar mientras no para de sudar todo hasta que una chica agarra su mano se parece al chico pero femenina su pelo largo despeinado su ropa consiste en una túnica rosa derruida lo bastante larga para alcanzarle los tobillos esta descalza si hay que destacar algo son sus ojos son de dos iris de color distintos derecho azul izquierdo rojo.

"Solo un día mas solo hoy puedes conseguirlo Nero no me dejes sola." Dijo ella pulsando fuertemente su mano sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

"Nun…ca." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa forzada mientras poco a poco se dejaba dormir.

 **Actualidad**

Nero se despertó mientras estaba rodeado por agua se sobresalta mientras el agua comienza a entrar por su nariz agua abriendo la boca provocando a burbujas aparecer en el agua cuando sale rápidamente mira a su alrededor y se da cuentas de que esta en la plaza del pueblo es temprano tanto que el cielo azul aun tiene naranja del amanecer tras suspirar se lleva la mano a la cabeza antes de sacudirla "¿Quién fue el que dijo eso de que una vez al año no hace daño?" Dijo dolido por la resaca mientras noto que le faltaba algo miro a su alrededor buscando su espada desaparecida no tardo mucho tiempo una figura las sostenía entre sus manos.

La mujer tiene el pelo corto negro su ropa consistía en un vestido rojo con patrones dorados en los bordes del pecho corto unido en su cuello que cubría la parte delantera tenía unas mangas a juego separadas de él que seguía el mismo patrón rojo con diseños tribales dorados un cinturón negro que a su espalda sostenía dos espadas similares a un sable con tres flechas a destacar su apariencia era tez de pálida y ojos color ámbar.

Nero suspiro antes de sumergir su cabeza en la fuente de nuevo tras meterla la saco y comenzó a moverla rápido en un movimiento de negación mientras agitaba sus manos.

"Una espada interesante." Dijo ella Nero aun estaba tratando de situarse pero gracias a que la mujer hablaba en un tono que no supo diferenciar si le intentaba ser seductora o serena pero no lo bastante alto para que su cabeza se quejara. "Intente desenvainarla pero no pude."

"Igual no le gustas." Dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella "Y ahora devuélvemela." Dijo el tendiendo su mano reclamando lo que era suyo. La mujer le sonrió y se la entrego.

"La espada no es lo único que me interesa." Dijo ella notando que iba a marcharse. "Tengo una oferta que creo que…"

"Mira me siento alagado pero no me interesa y no me malinterprete eres muy guapa." La mujer sonrió por el cumplido. "Pero ahora mismo no llevo dinero así que pruebe con otro."

El silencio reino un minuto después los pájaros de la zona volaron los niños se despertaron y los perros ladraron debido a un golpe que se oyó y resonó por toda la ciudad.

 **En el bar**

Nero estaba sentado en el bar de anoche su cara ahora tenía una marca de una mano roja a la derecha de su rostro el golpe le curó la resaca pero ahora fue remplazado por un pitido de oído. La misma mujer ahora estaba sentada enfrente suyo su sonrisa arrogante ahora fue remplazada por una expresión severa.

"Bueno ahora que hemos solucionado el mal entendido." Dijo mirando a lugar donde la huella de su mano descansaba. "Podemos hablar."

"Por lo menos admite con que ese tono y esa forma de hablar parece lo que yo pensaba." Dijo el notando un ligero aumento de tensión al terminar la frase. "¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"

" _Directo eso me gusta."_ Pensó ella antes de comenzar a hablar "Según se dice en Vacuo un espadachín con una katana marcado con un tatuaje rojo mato a un miembro del consejo, lo impresionante es que estaba protegido por un maestro de la Shade Academy pero pese a su inexperiencia el joven gano." Dijo mirando a su tatuaje lo encontraba interesante ese tono de rojo no era de tinta era sangre pensando en eso por un momento continuo.

"¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?" Le pregunto. "¿Como pudo vencer a alguien que le superaba en experiencia y en habilidad?" Le pregunto esperando una respuesta aunque ahora miraba su katana.

"Vale lo pillo. Eres una cazarecompenzas ¿Quieres mi cabeza para llevarla al consejo de Vacuo." Le pregunto a ella en un tono sarcástico.

" _Arrogante, sin respeto directo el mercenario típico fácil de controlar."_ Pensó ella terminando el análisis del que estaba delante de ella.

"Tienes razón a medias." Dijo ella.

"¿Te queda mucho?" Le dijo ella provocando que la mujer que levantara una ceja. "Con ese rollo críptico."

"Estoy buscando una espada y me gustaría que me acompañaras." Dijo ella al muchacho de camino aquí había visto las espadas que descansaban detrás suyo junto con las flechas en perfecto estado así que por que iba a querer remplazarlas.

"No creo que me necesites para eso." Le dijo no entendiendo por que necesitaba su ayuda para conseguir una espada, también sabía que no era la suya pues entonces cuando la cogió antes habría salido corriendo.

"El rastro me lleva a Hollow Point." Ese causo a Nero detenerse por un momento su ceño se frunció y la miro seriamente.

"Hollow Point fue arrasado por los grimms y la entrada fue destruida por el derrumbe." Dijo el restándole importancia.

"Hay muchos túneles y yo necesito a alguien que los conozca." Eso causo a Nero congelarse ¿Quién era ella? Como sabía que era de Hollow Point.

"¿Me has investigado?" Le pregunto a ella. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia salió de ella localizarlo fue fácil no tubo que preguntar por él sino a su maestro el antiguo propietario de su katana vivía al norte del continente en las montañas solo fue de preguntar por los alrededores y oyó que tenia un aprendiz que trajo de Vacuo concretamente de esa zona.

"Es posible." Dijo ella elevando los hombros.

"¿Por qué das por hecho que yo sé cómo moverme por allí?" Le pregunto a la mujer.

"Por que los niños son muy curiosos y si eres un superviviente de Hollow Point no pudiste salir por la entrada." Dijo ella a Nero.

"¿Qué tiene esa espada de especial?" Le pregunto a la mujer quien iba a ir a la otra parte del mundo solo por una espada.

"Lo único que tienes que saber es que voy a pagarte muy bien y lo único que tienes que hacer es hacerme de guía turístico." Dijo ella en qué consistiría su tarea.

"Lo haré." Nero había empezado hace poco en el mundo del labora trabajos peligrosos como fue el asesinato del consejero podía haber esperado a que estuviera solo pero le ataco cuando estaba con el maestro de la academia algo que cualquier asesino vería como un error de novato y un suicidio no se equivocaban era un novato de hecho no ha llegado no hacer 10 trabajos.

" _Y por supuesto cuando tenga la espada tu labor habrá terminado y la probare contigo si es cierta la leyenda."_ Pensó ella lo que iba a hacer con el chico cuando terminara su cometido.

 **Flashback**

La chica estaba de píe en una habitación oscura iluminada por unas velas mientras parecía mirar a alguien estaba de pie con sus manos unida delante suyo.

"Esa espada se dice que tiene la extraña capacidad según se dice es capaz de robar el alma de sus víctimas y sellarlas dentro de ella. Hoy en día es un rumor por eso quiero que lo compruebes encuentra la espada y tráemela." Ella hizo una reverencia y se marcho a cumplir su cometido.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Bien te pagare cuando tenga la espada en mis manos y estemos fuera de allí. Nos vemos en Mistral en el aeropuerto allí cogeremos una nave que nos llevara a Vacuo te daré mi número." Cuando iba a continuar fue interrumpida por Nero.

"No tengo scroll." Dijo el simplemente. "Creo que en una semana estaré por allí."

"No vemos allí." Ella se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

-suspiro- "Vuelvo al hogar." Dijo pensando en lo que suponía volver a su hogar un lugar en ruinas y devastado el lugar donde lo perdió todo.

 **1 semana después Mistral**

Nero llego a mistral no tuvo muchas complicaciones algún que otro grimm pero nada serio para su desgracia mientras esperaba en un banco a que llegara su jefa cerró los ojos tomándose unos momentos para dormir. Y fue interrumpido por un repartidor que se le acerco a él. "Disculpe es usted Nero."

" _¿Como sabe mi nombre?"_ Se pregunto mientras le extendía un paquete y le entrega un papel para que lo firmara. Nero simplemente puso una x en firme aquí y cogió su paquete al abrirlo se mostró un scroll Nero lo miro con curiosidad tras unos minutos se las arreglo para encenderlo y un sonido llamo su atención.

 **MENSAJE**

Ha surgido algo coge una nave hacia Patch allí habrá un barco nos vemos allí. Tienes un billete con tu nombre pregunta en recepción.

 **Fin del Mensaje**

Nero paro a una mujer que pasaba a su lado y le mostró su scroll.

"¿Podría decirme lo que pone aquí?" Le pregunto no sabiendo lo que ponía en el scroll la chica un momento sorprendida finalmente lo miro y le dijo lo que ponía incluso le señalo donde estaba el mostrador y se marcho.

" _Tenía que haber ido yo solo. Solo es coger una espada pero si fuera algo tan valioso como es que nadie de allí sabia de ella."_ Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la nave junto con el resto de pasajeros tirando el scroll a la basura creyendo que había perdido su utilidad.

Se dirigió hacia la nave mientras se preguntaba a que se debía el cambio repentino también estaba molesto por tener que trabajar acompañado podía haber hecho el trabajo el solo pero quien paga manda pero no confiaba en su patrona no era nada instintivo simplemente no confiaba en nadie.

Poco a poco mientras la nave despegaba y sin nada que hacer se sentó apoyado contra la pared con su katana descansando su espada sostenida por su antebrazo apoyándose en su hombro cerró los ojos para tomarse un descanso era lo único que podía hacer para verla para sentirla mientras esperaba paciente a volver a estar con ella juntos por fin.

 **10 Años antes Hollow Point**

Nero se despertó su hermana estaba durmiendo con una manta desvelando una camisa sin mangas negra con pantalones marrón claro no usaba zapatos era un lujo que no podía permitirse su ropa estaba muy desgastada al igual que la de su hermana. A su lado mientras se levantaba sonrió al ver a su hermana durmiendo. Antes mirar su cuerpo "Tercer día conseguido."

Su hermana se levanto para verlo a él sentado en el suelo corrió con lagrimas a abrazarlo tirándolo a suelo. "Sora suelta no puedo respirar." Dijo el ante el fuerte abrazo de su hermana. Finalmente suspiro y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. Finalmente ella se calmo y lo soltó.

"Entonces…¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto su hermana mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas y Nero se sentó en el suelo con lo pies cruzados.

"Tres días lo conseguí ¿no?" Dijo él restándole importancia. Su hermana lo miro preocupada."Vamos si tu sobreviviste por qué no lo iba a hacer yo además tu me contagiaste."

"No tiene gracias ¿y si hubieras muerto?" Le dijo su hermana enfadada ante lo poco que se preocupaba de lo grave que había sido la situación.

"Eso no pasara recuerdas yo soy tú mitad mientras tu vivas yo viviere." Dijo el su hermana lejos de estar feliz mostró un clara preocupación sabiendo a cómo iba a terminar esa frase.

"No termines esa frase." Le advirtió su hermana mientras con fuerza apretaba sus manos odiaba esa frase de su hermano. "Egoísta" Dijo ella haciendo que su hermano la mirara "Ya sé como sigue esa frase egoísta y que hay de mi dime ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que yo podría vivir sin ti? ¿Qué si mueres vivirás a través de mi? " Le dijo ella frustradas por esas palabras de su hermano.

Pero su hermano la abrazo. "Si tu mueres yo moriré." Dijo ganándose una mirada furiosa de su hermana por acabar esa frase. "Pero si yo muero tu vivirás por que eres más fuerte que yo. Tú podrías vivir. sin mi pero yo soy incapaz de vivir sin ti." Su respiración se acelero movida por la rabia de lo que estaba diciendo siempre fue así menospreciándose así mismo no importándole su vida poniéndola a ella siempre delante. "Por que eres mi única razón para vivir." Ella lo era sin padres sin nadie que se ocupara de ellos su ultimo hogar fue arrasado por los grimms una caravana nómada de Vacuo allí crecieron bajo los cuidados de una mujer junto con otros niños pero esa misma mujer en su día utilizo a los niños como carnada para alejar a los grimms de ella, ellos escaparon por que corrieron más que los otros ahí fue cuando aprendieron que solo se tenían el uno al otro.

"Te odio." Le dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Lo sé." Dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separaron. "Me apetece aire."

"Acabas de salir de una enfermedad de vida o muerte." Le dijo ella recordando cómo estaba convaleciente en la cama hace un par de horas.

"Sabes que después de tres días o vives o mueres y yo me encuentro muy bien." Dijo él al virarse a su hermana y darle bruscamente una palmada en el hombro "La llevas tú." Dijo saliendo corriendo por la puerta. Su hermana sonrió y salio corriendo detrás de su hermano.

Y corrieron por esa ciudad subterránea llena de casas improvisadas otras construidas con puestos de ventas como sobrevivían dos niños huérfanos robando, mendigando pero era algo curioso siempre que estaban en la mayor miseria tenían un golpe de suerte además tenían una as bajo la manga en concreto dust que lo usaban para cambiar por comida o agua.

Finalmente llegaron a una de las catacumbas de la ciudad y se metieron por ella siguieron caminando con cuidado hasta llegar a un cordillera avanzaron por ella pegados a la pared con cuidado y siguieron su camino y llegaron una de las salidas de la cueva.

Ahí a los lejos se podía apreciar un edificio era una mina de dust de la Schnee Dust Company ellos se habían colado un par de veces para coger una piedras o dos para cambiarlas por comida también se apreciaba una enorme roca no estaba hecha de dust pero estaba siendo estudiada o eso vieron la última vez que se colaron en la mina para coger un par de cristales estaba justo arriba de la ciudad donde estaban extrayendo el dust de la roca recordaron que el día que esa piedra cayo el impacto despertó a toda la ciudad y el temor de que la roca cayera pero no atrajo grimms por suerte.

Nero inhalo el aire y estiro los brazos sintiendo el calor del sol después de tres días. Antes de virarse a su hermana. "¿Una visita rápida?" Le pregunto a su hermana.

"Ya conseguimos bastante la ultima vez y tenemos 5 piedras escondidas en casa." Dijo ella no queriendo correr riesgos innecesarios pero noto algo fuera de lugar era un hombre tirado en medio del paisaje.

Nero se acerco y centro sus ojo en el lugar donde Sora estaba mirando tras estar quietos durante unos momento se acercaron juntos. Sus ropas no eran las típicas de Vacuo llevaba el pelo largo negro corto despeinado con barba corta en su rostro, llevaba una camisa que recordaba a un kimono negro pero solo tenía la parte izquierda la derecha sin camisa dejando ver un fuerte tono muscular a su cintura una cinta blanca mientras en sus pantalones era un tono gris verdeció amplios también destrozados y un par de sandalias de madera en su mano izquierda descansaba su espada metidas en una vaina negra que llevaba un gatillo su tsuba era negra con un filo en la parte superior (Murasama de MGR).

"¿Esta?" Dijo Sora mientras Nero se acerco un poco mas su hermana lo agarro por el brazo para detenerlo de hacer una estupidez. Él agarro su mano tranquilizándola y se acerco despacio al llegar lo vio su bocas estaba con sangre Nero lo tomo como una señal de que estaba muerto y hizo señas a su hermana que se acerco.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" Dijo ella pero Nero no la estaba escuchando mirando absorto la katana y se acerco a cogerla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto al ver como estiraba su mano.

"Ya no la necesita la cogemos y la cambiamos por comida mirar apuesto a que con esto podemos aguantar dos semanas." Dijo Nero.

"No tenemos nada para guardar tanta comida además te será difícil ir por la entrada con ella." Dijo Sora a su hermano.

"Está bien cogeremos la que está cerca de la mina así podremos pasar." Dijo Nero mirándola le gustaba.

"Nero estate quieto." No obedeció a su hermana cogió la katana y fue más allá puso la mano sobre su tsuba y la desenvaino chispas rojas saltaron del mismo color carmesí que el acero de la espada pero algo paso Nero se corto tirando rápidamente la hoja. Su hermana se acerco para ver su mano y agarro su mano preocupada por ver la herida la sangre brotaba de su palma al ver un profundo corte diagonal que le abarcaba toda la palma de su mano.

El hombre abrió los ojos y se levanto para ver a su espada tirada en el suelo y después ver al chico con la mano sangrando _"¿La ha desenvainado?"_ Dijo él mientras se levanto y se acerco a los niños que le miraron asustados. Mientras Nero encogido que se agarraba su mano herida.

 **Patch Reino de Vale**

Nero se despertó viendo como era el atardecer mientras la nave descendía a la isla Nero se bajo y camino por la ciudad buscando el puerto mientras caminaba fue sobresaltado.

"¡Tío Qrow!" Algo se abalanzo sobre Nero lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado lo que vio fue a una niña de 12 años en el suelo bocabajo.

La niña se levanto frotándose la cabeza para aliviar su dolor cuando tuvo una mejor mirada de él "Tú no eres mi tío." Dijo la niña llevaba una camisa negra con una falda del mismo color con zapatos negros también pelo corto negro rojizo con un capucha roja y ojos de plata. Dijo ella tomando un vistazo de Nero en especial a su tatuaje y sus ojos de distinto color. "Lo siento me he…." Nero sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase se marcho intentando llegar a su destino ignorando a la chica. "Confundido." Dijo para nadie cuando el chico ya se había marchado ignorándola.

Odiaba lo que iba a hacer no le gustaba pedir ayuda "¡Oye!" Dijo él captando la atención de la niña que lo miro con curiosidad "¿Dónde queda el puerto?"

"Oh recto por allí no tiene perdida." Dijo ella señalando a la dirección contraría hacia la que iba Nero. La niña se quedo quieta esperando un gracias que nunca llego ya que del mismo modo Nero la ignoro pasando de largo y siguió su camino. _"De lejos se parecía."_ Pensó la chica antes de recordar que tenía un recado que hacer y se marcho.

 **Más Tarde**

"Llegas tarde." Le dijo su jefa. Nero suspiro y camino pero fue detenido por ella. "Puedes decirme porque no has respondido a ninguno de los mensajes que te mande." Le pregunto por qué la había ignorado.

"Tire ese trasto." Dijo el restándole importancia como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Sabes apreciaría que mostraras un poco de profesionalidad." Dijo ella casi trasmitiendo que no le gustaba su comportamiento.

"Llegue aquí ¿no?" Dijo el justificando que mas da mientras llegara pero ni siquiera se paro subió directo al barco.

Ella le miro apenas cambio su expresión facial pero su ceño ligeramente fruncido mostraba su enfado pero logro calmarse ella se tranquilizo así misma _"Esto solo duraría un poco mas."_ Pensó para sus adentros mientras encontraba mas tentadora la idea de usar la espada con él.

Nero se puso detrás del todo del barco mirando la isla que dejaba atrás. Y recordó el día que abandono su hogar rumbo a Anima una vez más su jefa se acerco a él.

"¿Otro sermón?" Le pregunto Nero sabiendo lo que venía seguramente.

"En verdad no eres bueno en tu trabajo." Dijo ella. "Un consejo deberías adoptar un mejor actitud ante tus empleadores no todos son tan compasivos como yo." Le dijo mientras el chico suspiraba.

"Si tienes razón. Aunque no he hecho ni una mierda bien en mi vida." Esa la sorprendió desde que lo conoció había mantenido una actitud que le parecía arrogante ahora era un contraste pero esa frase de desprecio por si mismo le hacía dudar de lo que sabía de él pero también pensó que podría haberse ahorrado la vulgaridad.

"¿puedes hablarme un poco de Hollow Point?" Dijo ella queriendo saber a lo que probablemente tendría que enfrentarse.

"Un ciudad en una cueva ¿que mas quieres saber?" Dijo no viendo lo que más se podía sacar de ahí.

"Así que literalmente viviste dentro de una cueva." Dijo ella sorprendiendo a Nero estaba intentando ser simpática o estaba remarcando que era un paleto. "Eso de repente explica muchas cosas como que no sabes leer." Dedujo ella.

"Si bueno donde yo soy estábamos demasiado ocupados intentando vivir un día mas." Dijo Nero recordando días más duros pero a diferencia de ahora por lo menos tenía un rayo de luz. Dijo recordando a su hermana. "Un montón de piedras chabolas y casas improvisadas ahora en ruinas eso es lo que vamos a encontrar por cierto creo que deberías dejarme entrar a mi solo." Dijo él a su acompañante.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto ella porque no quería que fuera y mas a estas alturas.

"Una enfermedad que solo está en esa zona la llamamos La Vencida." Ella le miro prestando atención.

"Una enfermedad que solo se encuentra en la zona en el noroeste llamada así porque al igual que el refrán en tres días después de sufrir lo síntomas al tercero o vives o mueres." Dijo ella la información que había recopilado.

"¿Por qué me haces preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuestas?" Le pregunto qué sentido tenía esto.

"Quería saber si la información que he reunido era fiable no me gusta dejar nada al azar." Dijo ella de nuevo con ese aire de suficiencia.

"¿Nunca te cansas?" Le pregunto Nero a la mujer que no entendía lo que quería decir "De esa actitud de mírame soy lista, soy perfecta no tengo defectos." Dijo Nero casi con burla poniéndose en una línea muy fina.

"Supongo que del mismo modo que tu nunca te cansas de esa actitud de tírame lo que quieras mundo yo puedo con todo." Ella le devolvió la burla.

Nero saco una sonrisa triste "Tú a mi no me conoces." Dijo él pese que había demostrado signos de investigarlo ella no lo conocía.

"Tú a mi tampoco." Dijo ella cosa que tampoco era mentira de hecho el no sabía ni su nombre. Entonces noto una presencia detrás de ella que se acercaba paso a paso.

"Bueno ¿que hacen los dos aquí tan apartados del resto?" Dijo el hombre que era el capitán del barco tenía una barba blanca que se unía a su pelo blanco igual que sus patillas.

"Importa mucho." Dijo ella al hombre que se rió.

"Bueno he visto muchos viajeros pero creo que vosotros dos sois los mas interesantes de este viaje." Dijo el al ver sus atuendos y las armas que portaban. "Puedo preguntar ¿Que asuntos os llevan a Vacuo?"

La chica se acerco a Nero y agarro su brazo eso molesto al chico que no era muy fan del contacto físico fue un paso más lejos apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. "Estamos de viaje de novios." Dijo ella mientras Nero se sonrojo.

"Oh." Dijo el capitán sorprendido al ver a los jóvenes sabiendo que probablemente querían tiempo para ellos. "Bueno los dejare disfrutando del viaje." Dijo el marchándose.

"¿Quieres explicarme a que ha venido eso?" Le pregunto a su novia falsa.

"Así no nos molestaran y cosas como esas resultan incomodas de contemplar nos evitaran no queremos llamar la atención por no hablar de que uno de los dos es buscado por la Shade Academy." Dijo ella el razonamiento que le había llevado a esa mentira.

"Quiero el divorcio." Dijo Nero apartándose de ella.

Ella le sonrió "Me haces tan feliz dándome la oportunidad de quedarme con la mitad de tus harapos."

"Podías haberte inventado otra cosa." Dijo le dijo el disgustado.

"¿Por qué?"

"No es creíble." Dijo Nero mientras se preparaba para marcharse pero antes se paro y la miro "Eres un vino demasiado fino para que yo pueda apreciarte." Dijo él marchándose. Ella se quedo quieta por un momento después de escuchar esa comparativa otros también la habían piropeado pero era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía no para acercarse a ella si no lo contrario que nunca lo intentaría no obstante eso le gustaba el sabía que era algo a lo que él no podía aspirar le gustaba que la viera como algo inalcanzable pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta lo había vuelto a hacer menospreciarse así mismo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se había ido. Ya sola se dedico a mirar el agua del mar cuando volvió a notar de nuevo la misma presencia.

"¿Su novio se ha ido?" Le dijo el capitán al verla sola.

"Estaba mareado." Dijo una excusa que más o menos era creíble.

"Sin duda sus historias deben de ser muy interesante sobre todo si él lleva ese tatuaje." Dijo el capitán captando la atención casi imposible de no notar ese tatuaje rojo en medio de su cara que sería un problema en pasar desapercibidos bueno no importaba no es como si se fueran a quedarse juntos.

"En realidad nunca me lo ha contando el significado." Dijo ella con un poco de curiosidad. "¿Lo sabe usted?"

"No sería mejor que se lo contara el mismo." Le dijo el capitán no queriendo causar problemas a la pareja.

"Ya lo tenía cuando lo conocí, siempre que se lo pregunto acabamos discutiendo y eso me tiene frustrada" Dijo ella jugando el papel que se había dado a si misma odiaba admitirlo él tenía razón tenían que haber pensado otra cosa. "Si es algo importante tengo que saberlo."

"Bueno." El capitán miro para asegurarse de que estaba cerca antes de hablar. "Estos viajes suelen ser largos y aburridos pero sueles oír a gente que cuenta historias interesantes como la de La Hermandad de La Sangre. Ellos tienen un ritual sagrado practicado de una tradición de su religión que consiste en dar tu sangre no hablamos de una pequeña porción y entonces se la tatúan en el cuerpo y antes de retirar las vendas y consagrase.

"¿A qué?" Le pregunto ella ahora lo cierto es que tenía algo de curiosidad. Dado que su compañero no le pareció un hombre religioso.

"A lo que quieran por lo general suele ser a un juramento de servicio a su dios también se pueden usar para votos de castidad o de amor eterno. Ese tatuaje es un juramento de sangre y recordatorio de su promesa pero no todos pueden hacerlo por lo visto hay que demostrar que eres digno de pasar por el ritual pasando una prueba. Bueno si me disculpa señorita." Dijo el capitán marchándose. Dejando a ella con un poco de curiosidad.

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Al mismo tiempo Nero entro en su camarote cogió la almohada y la tiro a suelo seguido cogió la manta y se tumbo también en el suelo no podía dormir en camas toda su vida había dormido de esa manera primero por necesidad después se acabo convirtiendo en un habito. Se quedo tumbado incapaz de dormir había dormido demasiado por el camino y cuando estas solo encerrado en una habitación tienes tiempo para pensar y eso es malo para él. Entonces un recordatorio vino a su mente el de siempre su hermana su única familia conocida si tenía un padre o madre no le importaba para él ellos no existían si ahora conociera a su madre no seria nada para él lo mismo para su padre por lo que a él respecta en salió de la nada y entonces miro su katana descasando en la cama y no era del todo cierto lo que estaba pensando era mentira el sí tuvo un padre.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó llamar a la puerta cuando se levanto la abrió mostrando a la misma mujer que lo había contratado.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunto.

"¿Por qué crees que hay dos camas?" Dijo mirando la de al lado de la suya. "Además hay que mantener la tapadera."

"No puedes hablar en serio." Dijo él para sí mismo.

Ella se acostó en la suya mientras Nero volvió a su suelo algo que no paso desapercibido.

"¿No prefieres la cama?" Le dijo ella viéndolo tirado en el suelo.

"Demasiada cómoda." Dijo el dándole la espalda ella acepto la respuesta y hizo los mismo le dio la espalda tumbada de lado.

"Cinder." Dijo ella. "Es mi nombre nunca te lo dije." Dijo ella para que pudieran hablar lo que fuera necesario que durara este viaje.

Solo en esa habitación tardo pero finalmente consiguió dormirse. Mientras su compañera de cuarto hizo lo mismo.

 **10 años antes casa de Nero y Sora**

"Au au au." Dijo Nero al sentir su mano presionada por fuerza por las vendas que le colocaba su hermana en su mano fuertemente apretada mientras ella lo vendaba enfadada. "Me haces daño."

"La culpa es tuya te dije que no la cogieras." Dijo ella finalmente terminando apretando los vendajes.

"Demasiado prieto demasiado prieto." Dijo él entre lágrimas mientras su hermana fríamente lo ignoraba. Todo ello ante la mirada del viajero que los miraba con una cara era una mezclan entre nostalgia y una sonrisa triste que recorrió su rostro.

"Lo sentimos una vez más por las molestias señor Mitsurugi." Dijo Sora mientras Nero se aflojaba el apretón de las vendas que le había colocado su hermana.

"No tranquilos soy yo quien debe pediros perdón traerme hasta aquí." Dijo él desde que se cruzo con los mellizos lo primero que hizo fue usar su cinturón blanco para vendar la mano del chico hasta que consiguieron unas vendas lo guiaron la parte difícil fue cruzar con Nero herido pero lo consiguieron.

"¿Y qué hace aquí?" Le pregunto Nero con curiosidad.

"Trabajo estoy buscando a una persona." Dijo el ignorando el hecho cuando algo le paso comenzó a toser violentamente ellos se acercaron pero él los rechazo poniendo su mano delante "Tranquilos me pasa mucho."

"Padece La Vencida." Le pregunto Sora.

"No estoy bien." Dijo el restándole importancia. "Y vosotros ¿no tenéis a nadie?" Le pregunto ambos negaron con la cabeza. "Ya veo." Dijo el mirándolos con una pura pena. "Bueno llevo varios días ahí fuera y he cruzado el desierto así que que os parece esto." Dijo el provocando la mirada de confusión en los gemelos. "Me muero de hambre y estoy cansado me dejáis pasar la noche aquí y yo os invito a lo que queráis comer hoy."

"Trato hecho." Dijo Sora aceptando las condiciones.

"De haber sabido que llevaba dinero encima habría ido a por eso en lugar de coger la espada." Dijo Nero lo que hizo que su hermana le tocara la palma de la mano y presionara con su dedo gordo causado dolor a Nero en proceso.

"Bueno pues vámonos." Dijo él mientras se dirigían al mercado de la ciudad Mitsurugi le dio el dinero a la chica para que comprara lo que quisieran para comer mientras Nero se quedo con él y veía a su hermana comprar.

"Ella es lo más importante para ti ¿verdad?" Dijo mirando a la niña mientras un vendedor le daba algo de carne. Mientras Nero asentía con la cabeza.

"Cuida bien de ella chico este mundo es un lugar cruel y peligroso os necesitáis el uno al otro para sobrevivir, protégela y atesora hasta el último minuto que pases con ella y no dejes que te la arrebaten." Dijo el mirando con tristeza.

"Siempre lo hago." Dijo Nero al extraño mientras Sora volvía con la comida.

Lo siguiente que vino fue algo que Nero y Sora llevaban tiempo sin experimentar el sabor de la carne un gusto y placer que hace años que no podían permitirse ni siquiera recordaban la última vez que comieron algo como eso todo ello ante la mirada de su invitado que disfrutaba de la compañía a mirar ¡a los dos hermanos que le recordaban tiempos más felices.

Cuando terminaron de comer los tres durmieron mientras al invitado Nero le tuvo que ceder su manta él y su hermana compartieron la suya y durmieron juntos lo que en caso de frío les daría calor.

 **En la Mina de Dust**

Un nave se acerca sobrevuela la zona mientras y finalmente aterriza, se acercan a la plataforma de aterrizaje donde miembros de seguridad utilizan uniforme compuesto por una gorra así como una camisa larga blanca una chaqueta azul con el símbolo de un copo de nieve a su espalda y pantalones negros.

La nave se abre revelando una figura lleva media melena hasta la hombros con pelo castaño utiliza un traje táctico ligero negro de manga larga en el en el brazo izquierdo y sin manga en el derecho que deja visible su brazo metálico su característica más destaca. Su rostro de la mandíbula a la nariz está cubiertas por una máscara negra sus ojos marrones están utilizando maquillaje de camuflaje.

"Alto esta zona está restringida solo el personal de la Schenne Dust..." la figura corre con una velocidad sobrehumana y golpea al guardia el sonido de su cuello rompiéndose por el impacto el ruido de su brazo mecánico suena el otro intenta utilizar su arma pero la figura más rápido clava el cuchillo en su cuello el miembro de personal de seguridad aterrorizado solo oye su voz cortada mientras su cuerpo cede sobre su rodilla antes de caer.

"Comenzad." Dijo mientras sus hombres se bajan de la nave con sus armas y comienzan a moverse.

Y se movieron por la mina y instalaciones incluidos barracones de los trabajadores acabaron con todo lo que se cruzaba en sus camino no hubo piedad.

El soldado se movió hasta llegar a la tienda del científico y el capataz "No por favor." Le suplico el científico antes de recibir un disparo en la cabeza igual que el capataz. Recogió toda la documentación que pudo sobre la piedra y se la llevo para más tarde entregársela a uno de sus hombres.

Tras asegura la posición y matar a todos los empleados llegaron a la piedra tras colocar una señal de humo varias naves aterrizaron uno de ellos se acerco al hombre enmascarado. "Preparad la extracción lo artificieros conmigo." Dijo él mientras era seguido por varios de sus hombre utilizaban un uniforme negro con chaleco táctico junto con protectores negros en los brazos y en la piernas.

Llegaron al interior de la mina en la posición exacta donde estaba la gran piedras por arriba de la ciudad él le hizo la seña de donde debía colocar las cargas tras colocarlas en el interior salieron al exterior todo estaba listo para recoger y marcharse cuando extrajeron la piedra el soldado apulso en detonador cumpliendo así la misión después de que los cuerpos de los trabajadores fueran arrojados dentro de la mina. El junto a sus hombre se llevaron la piedra fuera de allí.

 **Hollow Point**

Los gemelos y Mitsurugi se levantaron rápido al oír un fuerte estruendo miraron horrorizados la escena la gran piedra cayó desde lo alto de la cueva aplastando todo el centro y ostras piedras por el derrumbe provoco que pasara lo mismo se oía a la gente chillar y el caos todos aterrorizados de que el techo de la cueva cayera sobre ellos y el terror atrajo a los grimms.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta la entrada de la cueva estaba infestada. Nero y Sora salieron corriendo de su casa acompañados de Mitsurugi hacia uno de los túneles de salida pero no son los únicos que lo habían descubierto.

Una manada de beowolf había irrumpido atraídos por las emociones negativas de la ciudad se abalanzaron a por los gemelos pero fueron bloqueados por Mitsurugi que había matado a tres. "¡CORRED!" dijo él mientras se abalanzaba sobre los beowof pero uno fue lo bastante inteligente como para saber que no tenía posibilidades contra el hombre y fue a por los niños. Pero Mitsurugi lo detuvo el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies apareciendo un nuevo grimm.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Nero corrió con Sora agarrada de su mano sin detenerse todo ello oyendo los gritos de dolor y horror buscaban desesperado un túnel que los condujera a una salida se acercaron al otro que era cercano cuando Nero los presencio pensó que podía conseguirlo solo para que un beowolf se le apareciera delante.

Contemplo sus ojos rojos mirándolos a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa no había elección que podían hacer no podían hacer nada hizo lo único como hermano podía hacer ponerse delante de su hermana y protegerla abriendo sus brazos y piernas para que no pasara pero ella lo empujo fuera del camino.

Sora fue empujada lejos de él viéndola caer sobre el suelo.

Nero se levanto y camino lentamente con la mirada pérdida no entendiendo que había pasado se acerco despacio caminando estirando su brazo derecho a su hermana que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo.

El beowolf se le acerco por detrás preparado para acabar con su vida cuando una hoja color rojo carmesí le partió por mitad Mitsurugi aterrizo de pie delante de él y el beowolf cayo partido por la mitad.

El espadachín miro como el muchacho que llego a donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermana.

El la agarro entre sus brazos y quito los pelos de su rostro antes de presionar sobre la gran herida que le está haciendo perder sangre.

"No no no no no." Se repite Nero presionando la herida desesperado por evitar que pierda sangre.

"Nero." Ella lo mira y llama lentamente mientras lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

"Mírame no es nada." Dice Nero sonriendo su mundo se desmorona pero él se niega aceptarlo no puede separarse toda su vida juntos y ahora se está hiendo no puede hacerlo la necesita. "Te pondrás bien saldremos de…"

Ella acaricia su rostro con la mano derecha ensangrentada ella llora lo sabe es el adiós nunca lo verá de nuevo su sonrisa nunca podrán abrazarse de nuevo todo se está volviendo oscuro ni siquiera su cuerpo la calienta poco a poco se vuelve más frió. "No…te….veo."

"Estoy aquí te pondrás bien mañana no despertaremos juntos como siempre jugaremos todo el día." Dice el forzándose una sonrisa con lagrimas se niega a soltar su mano se niega a ver como la única persona que lo ama, que siempre ha estado ahí se vaya no quiere, no quiere separase de ella no puede acabar así. "Encontraremos una familia un papa una mama que nos quieran como tú querías y no volveremos a estar tristes de nuevo y siempre juntos." Ella no responde poco a poco pierde los sentidos.

" _Yo quiero quedarme contigo."_ No tiene que oírlo de su boca su vínculo como hermanos llega a tal punto que sin una palabra saben lo que piensa el otro por eso ella lo sabe lo que está pensando y ella no quiere que lo haga.

"Duerme no pasa nada cuando te despiertes estaremos juntos." Dice el sin su hermana no tiene motivo para vivir no puede imaginar siquiera su vida sin ella si ella no vive entonces nadie lo merece nada importa estará con ella si ella muere nada importa ni siquiera su vida se suicidara para estar con ella. Él la abraza fuertemente si van a estar separados pero no será por mucho tiempo. Ella acaricia su rostro por última vez con sus ojos poco a poco perdiendo el brillo.

" _Promételo Nero."_ Ella lucha no por su vida sino para reunir sus últimas fuerzas para decirlo la palabras que marcaran a su hermano que lo obligaran seguir en este mundo es incapaz de mentirle haría cualquier cosa por ella nunca le ha negado nada y ella lo sabe "Vi…ve." Son sus últimas palabras mientras muere tranquilamente en los brazos de su hermano pegando la cabeza a su pecho lo último que siente es el latido de su corazón.

"Sora." El la agita pero no responde, sigue agitándola mientras llora pidiéndole que despierte. "Por favor despierta, despierta."

"Tenemos que irnos." Le dijo el espadachín mientras cogía al chico y se lo subía al hombro Nero se resistió pero finalmente soltó el cuerpo de su hermana y era llevado lejos de allí. El solo podía mirar su cuerpo mientras es arrastrado fuera.

 **Días después.**

" _Vive."_ ¿Por qué? porque se lo pidió sin ella no tienes nada por lo que vivir entonces por qué le pide eso ¿Por qué? de todas las malditas cosas en este mundo tenía que pedirle lo único que era incapaz de hacer. No quería hacerlo sin ella y ella la había condenado a vivir pero no quería pero nunca le pudo negar nada a su hermana y mucho menos su ultima voluntad pero él solo quería estar con ella.

Los recuerdos felices de su vida con ella pasan delante de sus ojos cuando dormían juntos cuando él le hacía sombras con sus manos para darles formas de conejos para animarla, cuando ella le dejaba dormir sobre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el rostro mientras salían de la caverna hacia el exterior para ver la estrellas todo eso eran eso recuerdos que ya no volverían.

Ese mismo día se lo juro ella quería que viviera pero no podía vivir sin ella por eso lo decidió haría la última voluntad de su hermana viviría para una única cosa conseguir lo que anhelaba estar con ella nunca pudo negarle nada y cumpliría su voluntad viviría pero para morir.

Y ahora estaba en un barco no sabe a dónde va mientras mira al mar azul no puede evita pensar que a su hermana le gustaría ver esto lo cual le pone triste. El espadachín se acerca a él y coloca la mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo. "Aun piensas en ella ¿verdad?" Nero no le mira solo sigue mirando al mar el barco que zarpa.

El también había perdido a su familia eso no se puede explicar con palabras pero la similitudes entre él y el muchacho eran increíbles el también era huérfano también había perdido a su hermana quizás era un mensaje del destino y ese chico fue colocado allí para él. "Yo estaré a tu lado no puedo prometerte una vida fácil o tranquila pero te enseñare a sobrevivir." Dijo mirando su espada antes de mirar a la mano vendada del chico. "Es lo que debe hacer un maestro por su discípulo." Dijo mientras pensaba que era lo que tenía que hacer al igual que su maestro hizo por él. _"Y es lo que haré los pocos años que me quedan de vida."_ Pensó mirando a su espada esperando que el chico nunca tuviera que convertirse en su portador pero por desgracia había sido elegido.

 **Vacuo**

La plataforma se desplegó lentamente cuando finalmente se anclo en el suelo. Los pasajeros desembarcaron entre ellos Cinder y Nero el viaje fue relativamente tranquilo apenas hablaron más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Tras bajarse Nero y Cinder se separaron él se quedo oculto en un callejón esperando a que volviera.

Ella volvió portando dos bolsas marrones de viaje que se podía cargar en un hombro y dos cantimploras entregándole dejando una de cada en el suelo para que Nero las recogiera.

"Sabes que eres famoso." Dijo él mostrándole un cartel de se busca con la cara de Nero con una recompensa ofrecida por la ciudad de Shade lo querían vivo.

"Oh no ya nunca me aceptaran en la Shade Academy adiós a mi sueño de ser un Huntsman." Dijo él con sarcasmo mientras cogía su cantimplora y miraba sus provisiones.

"En cualquier caso debemos marcharnos ya." Dijo ella queriendo partir ya a la ciudad.

"No puedes hablar en serio." Dijo Nero causando que Cinder se detuviera cuando estaba a punto de marcharse. "¿Piensas cruzar parte del desierto y moverte por una cueva con tacones?" Dijo él mirando a los tacones que llevaba puestos.

Cuando Cinder iba a hablar Nero lo hizo por ella. "No te preocupes por mí en mi esfuerzo por alcanzar la perfección he desarrollado un sentido del equilibrio perfecto para mi andar con tacones es tan natural como respirar y me hacen más femenina." Dijo él con uno tono de voz intentando imitar la sensualidad femenina.

Eso molesto a Cinder "Yo no hablo así." Dijo ella aunque en el fondo para ella _"No lo hago ¿no?"_ Sabes lo tuyo es bastante curioso cuando abres la boca o me irritas o me hacer cuestionarme si hubiera buscado a otro no hubiera sido tan complicado."

"Oh mírame que lista soy uso irritas una palabra que casi nadie salvo los pijos de Atlas utilizan." Dijo él irritando a Cinder que no aguanto más.

"Oh mírame voy de negro, tengo un tatuaje tengo los ojos de distinto color. Oh y además soy tan misterioso." Ella se pregunto qué ridícula se veía y lo que era peor se había rebajado a su nivel como si fuera una niña generalmente estaba acostumbrada a actuar con otros con pullas más sutiles claro que estaba seguro de que este no iba a entender ni la mitad.

"Oh mira la divinidad personificada se rebaja al nivel de la plebe." Ella estaba molesta quería matarlo hacerle pagar por su insolencia porque simplemente iría ella misma a la cueva y después mataría a cualquiera para probar la espada quería acabar esta misión rápido y por desgracia tenía que aguantar a este tipo.

"Para." Dijo en ella en alto para sí misma y para el chico ahora mismo tenía que calmarse para pensar con claridad. "Mira obviamente desde que nos encontramos hemos empezado mal te caíste y no has sabido levantarte."

"Tú me abofeteaste." Dijo Nero entendiendo que se refería a cuando se conocieron.

"Me llamaste prostituta." Dijo ella de brazos cruzados.

"Primero nunca emplee esa palabra dije en voz alto lo que me parecía y segundo yo hubiera empleado otro termino." Ella le fulmino con la mirada. "Juro que iba a decir escort."

Ella suspiro "Mira la cuestión es que hemos llegado hasta aquí y es que actualmente no vamos a ninguna parte así que antes de que te mate." _"Antes de tiempo."_ "Hagamos un ejercicio de para arreglar esto." Dijo ella captando la atención de Nero.

"Es muy sencillo digamos un cumplido el uno del otro." Dijo ella.

Tras un incomodo silencio quedo claro que ninguno tenía intención de empezar.

"A mí no me mires yo te hecho dos desde que nos conocimos." Le dijo Nero.

"Es curioso como esta conversación ha vuelto a la bofetada." Dijo Cinder.

"Y en el barco te dije otro." Cinder aparto la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.

"Bien." Dijo ella mientras lo miraba a la vez que pensaba un cumplido. Últimamente su mente no funcionaba como debía.

"Si te lo tienes que pensar tanto vamos muy mal." Dijo Nero viendo lo que le estaba costando encontrar algo bueno de él claro que él lo sabia no tenía nada de bueno él no era más que basura.

"Bueno házmelo tu ya que lo tienes tan claro." Dijo ella esperando era de Vacuo supuso una vulgaridad sobre sus piernas o quizás iba a ser algo como que era linda o alguna otra tontería.

"Tus ojos." Dijo rápido y sin vacilar algo que sorprendió a Cinder.

"Mis ojos." Dijo ella era la primera vez que alguien los mencionaba.

"Si me gusta esa sed de poder que emanan. Pero eso no es lo que más me gusta de ellos me gustan sobre todo por la noche cuando los miro me recuerda que incluso en lo más oscuro de la noche hay un atisbo de luz una hermosa luz que brilla en lo más profundo de la oscuridad." _"Pero que mierda estás diciendo hombre solo cállate qué tontería es esa de la luz."_ Pensó el lo que más le dolía era que le recordaba lo que era un ejemplo de si mismo su hermana era la luz que brillaba en esa cueva en su vida quizás ese era el motivo por que le gustaban.

"Lo que me gusta de ti es tu capacidad extraña justo cuando parece que te conozco me saltas con algo nuevo y me gustan los halagos que usas conmigo." Dijo ella manteniendo su parte del trato.

El silencio se volvió muy incomodo.

"Bueno al menos parece que funciona para uno de los dos." Dijo Nero.

"No te ha gustado." Le dijo Cinder pese a que estaba segura de haber sido sincera.

"No no es que." _"Yo no tengo una maldita cosa buena."_ El agacho la mirada "Solo sigamos moviéndonos."

La travesía fue larga después del ejercicio la situación no cambio mucho pero fue más llevadero estaban llegando a las ruinas de la mina de la Schnee Dust Company. Estaban en una hoguera si salían temprano llegarían mañana por la mañana Cinder estaba despierta acostada mientras lo veía montando guardia.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Dijo Nero al sentirse observado.

"Pensaba que el gato te había comido la lengua." Dijo ella debido a que no habían hablado nada desde ese día. Ella se dio la vuelta para dejar de mirarle.

"Dijiste que viste sed de poder en mi ojos dime ¿crees que es malo ambicionar el poder?" Dijo ella esperando escuchar su respuesta.

"No es malo el poder lo es todo." Dijo el captando toda la atención que su oído podía darle.

"Para proteger a los demás." Le dijo ella creyendo que esa era la respuesta que iba a venir de él.

"No el poder no pude ser para proteger a los demás debe ser para protegerte a ti." Ella lo miro siendo la primera persona a la que oía semejante respuesta. "Si el poder no puedes proteger nada y mucho menos a ti mismo y si no eres capaz de protegerte a ti mismo no eres capaz de proteger a nadie."

"¿Crees en el destino?" Le pregunto ella.

"No." Dijo pese a ser inconexo él era un suicida buscando la muerte en cierto sentido estaba buscando morir pero no porque fuera su destino sino porque era algo que había decidido él se negaba a creer que toda su vida ya fue planificada por una entidad superior y si lo fue entonces encontraría el poder y la fuerza para matar a esa entidad por ser responsable de arrebatarle lo que más amaba.

" _No podíamos tener tanto en común."_ Pensó ella cerrando sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a la ruinas de la mina cerca de una de las cuevas no parecían haber grimms por los alrededores probablemente estarían adentro.

"Creo que debería entrar yo solo." Dijo Nero otra vez.

"Tranquilo la enfermedad no afectara confió en mí sistema inmunitario." Dijo cuando ambos se adentraron dentro de la cueva tras pasar por la cordillera llegaron a la ciudad la enorme roca afilada estaba destrozada en el centro del pueblo eso fue lo que observo Cinder mientras Nero miro a la dirección donde corrió con su hermana.

"¿Oíste alguna vez algo cuando vivías aquí?" Le pregunto Cinder pero él la ignoraba.

" _¿Debería ir a enterrarla?"_ Se pregunto Nero _"Quizás si la veo ahora ese será el rostro que me persiga quizás así no me dolería tanto recordarla."_

"Oye." Nero rápidamente la apunto con su katana que ahora estaba a poco centímetros del cuello de Cinder ella mantuvo la calma. "Te afecta estar aquí." Dijo ella lo lógico mientras miraba la espada recordó como fue incapaz de sacarla cuando estaban en la ciudad pero él lo hacía facilmente pero detecto el olor de la sangre en él dedo de chico.

Nero retiro la espada y la envaino.

"¿Alguna idea?" Le pregunto ella.

"No éramos una ciudad muy turística ni note nada raro cuando vivía aquí ni siquiera había oído hablar de una espada. Pero las tiendas estaban por ahí." Dijo señalando el centro de la ciudad que ahora estaba atrapada bajo los restos de la roca.

"Buscaremos por ahí." Dijo ella pero él se paro.

"¿Te importa adelantarte? es llegar a la roca gigante del centro no tienen perdida. Ya te alcanzare." Dijo Nero, Cinder se lo permitió a fin de cuentas su trabajo era meterla dentro y lo había conseguido.

Nero camino en dirección a donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hermana pero no estaba solo. Varios beowolf aparecieron y comenzaron a rodearlo.

Uno se abalanzo sobre Nero que pulso el gatillo de su vaina antes de poner delante su pie derecho y girar para desenvainar rápidamente de la espada surgieron cuando desenvaino varias hojas de oscilación salieron de la hoja despedazando al beowolf sin perder el tiempo corrió a por el otro que intento golpearlo.

Nero lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado girando la katana con las dos manos clavo su espada estando de espaldas en el beowolf para retirarla y volverla a girar entre los dedos y sujetarla con las dos manos ahora solo quedaban dos que se abalanzaron a la vez Nero metió la espada y pulso el gatillo provocando que salir de la vaina golpeando en la máscara del beowolf de delante que retrocedió Nero se tiro de rodillas para esquivar al segundo y salto para agarrar la espada los beowolf rápidamente se dieron la vuelta Nero aun de rodillas sin moverse del suelo realizo un corte diagonal ascendente cortando al primero por la mitad y realizar un vuelta completa cercenando al segundo. Ya con vía libre siguió su camino una cosa es que sus pantalones donde es la zona de la rodillas estaban rotos y llena de tierra.

Cuando llego contemplo el cuerpo de su hermana vio sus resto olio su carne y sus restos en descomposición pero le daba igual a su vista su hermana se mantenía igual de bella que cuando la perdió.

"Hola hermanita he vuelto, ¿me has echado de menos?" Le pregunto esperando una respuesta. "Yo cada día de mi vida. La vida que tú me obligaste a vivir." El siguió hablando casi como si estuviera a ahí.

"Oh este tatuaje es una historia divertida vera te prometí vivir pero este tatuaje es mi juramento de sangre consagre mi vida a volver contigo." Dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Oh vamos deja de mirarme así no te enfades yo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa vivir pero no dijiste cuanto tenía que vivir. Ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al día que tal si te llevo a casa llevas mucho tiempo aquí fuera hace frió te pondré mi chaqueta." Nero con cuidado puso su chaqueta sobre sus restos y se los llevo continuo hablando con su hermana hasta que de camino a casa apareció un ursa.

"No tengas miedo me he vuelto fuerte." Dijo Nero desenvainado la katana con un agarre invertido corto el brazo del ursa antes de que lo tocara el ursa lo miro furioso "Si verdad con una mano ocupada soy bueno, bueno no puedo competir con un cazador entrenado pero te cuento un secreto." Se acerco al cráneo para susurrar.

"Mi espada tiene un habilidad secreta a cambio de años de mi vida me da poder." El ursa le rugió acercando su rostro a él Nero aprovecho para cortarle la garganta. Antes de volver a mirar los restos de su hermana. "Recuerda es un secreto shhhh." Dijo él a su hermana colocando en dedo índice en sus labios.

"Que no te gusta, que me deshaga de ella no puedo es mi herencia me la dejo el maestro Mitsurugi." Nero siguió hablando con el cadáver de su hermana.

"¿Como me la dio? oh después de que lo matara. Es triste tenía una enfermedad terminal y bueno el quiso abandonar este mundo por la espada." Dijo Nero pero con una cara triste. "Si me dolió sabes no solo era mi maestro era el padre...es mi padre ojala hubieras podido venir con nosotros." Dijo Nero mientras finalmente llego a su destino su antigua casa ahí depósito el cuerpo de su hermana y recupero su chaqueta.

"Bueno me voy Cinder me está esperando. ¡Que! ¡No es mi novia!" Dijo el ruborizado antes de volver a mirar a su hermana "Yo solo te amo a ti." Dijo otra vez a los restos de Sora.

"Si eso ha sonado raro en voz alta sabes me gustaría decir que volveré aquí pero no lo haré pero tranquila mi alma sabrá encontrarte." Dijo Nero negando con la cabeza. "Si lo sé estas muerta y esta escena es jodidamente perturbadora supongo que teniéndote tan cerca mi mente se niega a asimilarlo y tu tenias razón estoy loco." Dijo el riéndose antes de volver a acercarse al cadáver y besarlo en la frente.

"Te quiero Sora." Dijo él con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos "Y sé que tu no lo quieres pero haré lo que pueda para estar de nuevo junto a ti hasta pronto." Dijo marchándose de allí pero sin que lo supiera alguien lo observaba desde la distancia alrededor de varios cadáveres de grimms portando un arco un beowolf herido se arrastro fuera pero su cráneo fue pisoteado por un zapato de tacón negro. Y esos tacones caminaron en dirección a esa misma casa.

Nero acabo con los grimms que se cruzaron en su camino y llego al centro Cinder apareció poco después.

"¿No llegaste tu primero?" Le pregunto Nero a Cinder.

"Me perdí porque mi guía me dejo tirada." Dijo ella pasando a su lado."Y ¿Dónde crees que esta la espada? Le pregunto Nero.

"Creo que estamos mirando el lugar." Dijo Cinder al ver la zona devastada y destrozada.

"Pues tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer." Dijo mirando el centro destruido que era un montón de ruinas.

Ambos buscaron por la ruinas pero algo le pasaba a Cinder de repente había comenzado a sudar y tuvo una ligera molestia en su cabeza mientras buscaban por las ruinas con un poco de suerte la encontraría pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

 **Horas después**

Las horas pasaron y no encontraron nada.

"Al final supongo que no es más que una leyenda." Dijo Cinder sentada apoyada contra una de las rocas mientras cerraba los ojos de repente se sentía más cansada más que el esfuerzo que había hecho.

"Espera…estabas equivocada." Dijo Nero.

"Si vale me equivoque la señorita perfecta no lo sabe todo." Dijo ella no queriendo comenzar una discusión no estaba para eso.

"No lo planteaste mal no estamos buscando una espada sino un espadachín." Ello lo miro con atención.

"Es que no lo ves todas la espadas famosas son famosas por el guerrero que las empuñan entonces lo que buscamos es una tumba." Dijo Nero.

"Entonces tendríamos que ir una por una por todo Remnant" Dijo Cinder lo difícil que iba a ser la búsqueda.

"No veras aquí no tenemos tumbas los cadáveres los subíamos en carros y los llevábamos lejos no podíamos tener cementerios porque."

"La tristeza y la penas atraerían a los grimm." Dijo Cinder acabando la frase.

"Y si el rastro te trajo aquí vale la pena probarlo solo tenemos que localizar un cementerio." Dijo Nero con Cinder estando de acuerdo se levanto cuando llego a Nero se desplomo y el la agarro en sus brazos. ¿Qué te pasa?" Ella no pudo ni hablar Nero puso la manos sobre su frente estaba ardiendo "Mierda." Dijo él sabiendo que había contraído la enfermedad.

 **Más tarde**

Nero se las apaño para salir ahora estaba cargando a Cinder sobre su espalda. Estaba comenzando a anochecer.

" _Las cosas que hago por dinero."_ Pensó mientras la cargaba pero se dio cuenta lo primero era salir de la cueva ya lo había hecho la deposito en el suelo para descansar y utilizo su bolsa de viaje para que la usara como almohada y la abrigo con su chaquetas bueno no servía de mucho como abrigo teniendo en cuenta lo destrozado que estaba.

Nero suspiro _"Y así tres días."_ Nero comenzó a quitarse las vendas de su brazo izquierdo antes de humedecerlas con aguas y ponérsela a Cinder en la frente.

Ella no estaba feliz de ninguna manera ahora mismo sentía las cosas que más le enfermaban impotencia y debilidad mientras se preguntaba que era esta enfermedad y como pudo contraerla, su aura no hizo nada para protegerla y su vida ahora estaba en manos de otras persona una que mataba por dinero tendría mucha suerte si no la robaba y la dejaba ahí tirada para que se la comiera un grimm o cualquier otro depredador. Ella abrió los ojos levemente para verlo llegar a su bolsa.

Nero de ella saco un mapa y los miro pero no tenía ni idea de leerlo. Lo único que reconoció fue la figura de la cueva. Y había empleado la salida y la mina estaba al este de su casa en el mapa lo más parecido que había ha civilización estaba en sentido contrario pero detecto unas ruinas creyendo que posiblemente la espada podía estar ahí se cargo a Cinder de nuevo a la espalda y marcho.

Siguió caminando hasta bien entrada la noche y se las arreglo para encender una hoguera mientras Cinder estaba con claras muestras de dolor.

El recordó como su hermana y él pasarón por lo mismo antes que ella.

La dudas inundaron su mente por un momento desde que perdió a su hermana para el todas las demás personas carecían de valor incluso se había vuelto un asesino que ponía su espada al servicio del que mejor pagara pero si su hermana no podía vivir entonces nadie tendría ese derecho pero la mujer que estaba ahí no sabía qué hacer por que siguió adelante y simplemente no la abandono su maestro le enseño muchas cosas una de las cosas que le enseño es que por lo menos un hombre debía tener palabra y él había cumplido eso por lo menos, le prometió a esta mujer ya había cumplido su parte llevarla a Hollow Point pero no tenía la espada así que supuso que su trabajo no con ella no habia terminado.

Tras mucho debatirlo se acerco a ella.

" _Ni se te ocurra." Pensó_ ella sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, el dolor era visible en ella y la fiebre iba en aumento y lo peor es que todavía le quedaban dos días en ese estado lo último que quería era la compasión ella odiaba eso.

Nero pensó lo que iba a hacer recordó que cuando estaba en esa situación lo único que lo consolaba y le calmaba era su hermana y para ella lo mismo. _"Lo que hago por dinero."_ Se dijo así mismo.

Uso toda su mente en un esfuerzo mental y lo consiguió la imagen de Cinder fue remplazada por la de su hermana. El acaricio su rostro. "Tranquila estoy aquí." Dijo para luego agarrar fuertemente su mano algo que enfureció a Cinder pero noto algo lagrimas cayendo sobre ella.

La mente de Nero fue lo bastante fuerte pero su corazón no el imaginarse a su hermana de nuevo a su lado fue demasiado podía mirar su cadáver pero su recuerdo era más doloroso que eso o quizás simplemente había interiorizado tanto su dolor que estaba saliendo un poco.

En cambio Cinder padecía confusión "No te abandonare." le oyó decir y eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo esa forma de hablar era algo que en su vida no había escuchado una forma sincera llena de afecto y amor puro ¿como lo había hecho? este tipo era una caja de sorpresas y si podía hacer que sus palabras sonaran de esa manera era mejor mentiroso que ella.

Algo paso por su mente aunque solo una vez quería escucharlo con ese tono "Di...mi...nombre." Dijo Cinder débilmente abriendo los ojos para mirarlo. Eso desconcentro a Nero y la imagen de su hermana fue remplazado de nuevo por la de Cinder. "Por…Favor."

"Cinder." Él lo dijo pero no con el tono que quería ella no era el mismo de antes una parte de ella sentía decepción cómo es posible se preguntaba a si misma por que quería oírle decir su nombre con el mismo tono con el que hablaba a ese montón de carne podrida y huesos en descomposición por que deseaba si quiera eso. _"Esta fiebre seguro que es por eso."_ Ella le echo la culpa esa era la única explicación posible.

Nero se levanto era una tontería es imposible que algo así funcionara " _Que coño me pasa hace nada tuve su cuerpo entre mis mano y estaba hablando tan feliz ahora estoy llorando por su imagen porque me siento como una basura es que acaso quería llevarme su cuerpo conmigo a todas partes."_ Entonces miro de nuevo a la mujer delante de él si fue capaz de ponerle el rostro de su hermana se dio cuenta para mostrar amor por alguien tenia que ponerle el rostro de su hermana entonces tuvo miedo. _"Mierda qué coño está mal conmigo."_

 **Un día después**

Paso un día Nero la llevo de nuevo hasta la noche allí la dejo descansando él dio una vuelta para patrullar y despejarse durante todas las horas no hizo nada más que comerse la cabeza con lo que estaba en su mente pensó que el paseo le ayudaría a despejarse pero nada había cambiado el quería morir y eso era algo que no cambio.

Mientras Cinder no estaba en su mejor momento ahora mismo debido a la fiebre ahora mismo veía a tres figuras negras delante de ella.

"Patética." Pudo oír a una voz perteneciente un hombre mayor tenía un acento refinado y educado pero su palabras estaban llenas de desprecio. Ella frunció el ceño lleno de dolor.

"Vaya eso tiene que doler a tu ego ¿no? derrotada por algo tan simple como un catarro me reirá si no fuera porque me das penas." Dijo otra voz. "¿A quien quiero engañar." La siguiente voz comenzó a reírse de ella con una carcajada maníaca.

La otra sombra simplemente negó la cabeza con decepción.

Entonces emergió una cuarta figura incluso Cinder la miro "¿No eras tú la niña que quería el poder?" Le pregunto la cuarta figura.

"Si." Dijo ella sin vacilación.

"Demuéstralo." Aparecieron más y mas figuras que adoptaron distintas formas de grimm Cinder aterrorizada se hizo acoplo de todas su fuerza para levantarse y coger sus espadas su movimientos a causa de la fiebre era lentos torpes los estaba pasando mal.

Nero volvió para encontrársela luchando contra la oleada invisible. "¿Que estás haciendo?" Ella lo miro y le ataco Nero bloqueo con la espada en su vaina.

"Para." Dijo esquivando otro ataque pero ella torpemente intento darle el soltó su espada y consiguió agarrarle las muñecas. "¡Estas delirando por la fiebre!" Ella intento zafarse de su agárrelo pero no pudo. "Lo que ves no es real ¡no es real!" Ella consiguió sacar su mano izquierda e intento un corte horizontal Nero miro para ver su camisa y chaqueta roja con cremallera sin mangas llevarse un corte en horizontal en un corte limpio pero no dio en la carne.

Intento atacarle de nuevo pero Nero volvió a agarrar su muñecas y se tiro al suelo las espadas de Cinder se clavaron en el suelo y el usando su cuerpo hizo palanca para alejar a Cinder de ella. Intento golpearle Nero que bloqueo su brazo. "¿¡Se puede saber te pasa!? Ella le metió un cabezazo obligándolo a soltarla.

"Yo tendré el poder, seré temida seré poderosa." Dijo cayendo sobre su rodilla derecha poniendo sus manos en el suelo."Yo." finalmente se desmayo cediendo al agotamiento de su cuerpo.

Nero se pregunto de que iba todo eso tras negar con la cabeza recogió su espada y las de Cinder a ella la agarro estilo nupcial hasta llevarla cerca de la hoguera se quedo despierto junto a ella "Se los demostrare tengo que hacerlo, reclamare lo que es mío." Decía ella aun entre delirios. "No puedo fallarle." Dijo ella no podía moverse.

En su delirios no veía más que grimm atacándola todo eso ante la atenta mirada de las cuatro figuras. Finalmente en su delirio sus espadas se rompieron y los grimm se abalanzaron sobre ella y se disolvieron en una gran marea negra que se la trago mientras sentía como se ahogaba mas y mas.

Ella estiro su mano tratando de llegar a la superficie incapaz de alcanzarla mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a fundirse con la sustancia negra en lo que ella interpreto como su fin. Pero una mano la agarro y la ayudo a salir era Nero él la arrastro fuera y ahora estaba a su lado.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunto.

"Tus ojos lo que me gusta de ellos es que incluso en lo más oscuro de la noche hay un atisbo de luz una hermosa luz que brilla en lo más profundo de la oscuridad." Dijo él esas palabras.

Cinder abrió los ojos ligeramente lo vio durmiendo a lado con su mano agarrando la suya. Ella solo cerro los ojos y la apretó fuertemente. _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_

 **Dos Días** **Después**

Los dos días pasaron Nero se movió aún cargando con Cinder la hora de la verdad si se levantaba viviría si no moriría. Ella se levanto cerca del medio día y miro a Nero.

"Bueno has sobrevivido menos mal estaba cansado de llevarte a todos lados." Dijo el mientras ella se acerco a él echando un vistazo alrededor.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunto Cinder. Se percato de que estaban en unas ruinas en pleno desierto.

"Me las arregle para llegar aquí." Dijo el devolviéndole el mapa de su chaqueta. "Y la encontré aquí." La cara de Cinder miro a Nero sorprendida.

"¿Has encontrado la espada?" El fue a por su chaqueta en el suelo donde estba tumbada Cinder antes y le pidió que le siguiera finalmente llegaron a su destino en medio de las ruinas cuanto mas se adentraban Cinder se percato esto era un cementerio y en el centro casi enterrado había un mausoleo circular con una puerta de piedra destrozada.

Cuando entraron vieron un espada rota en lo único que quedaban era dos o tres fragmentos pequeños y la tsuba partida no habia ningún cuerpo solo un altar donde antes estaba la espada.

"¿Seguro que es esa?" Le pregunto Cinder a Nero que asintió.

"Es la única que había lo siento cuando llegue ya estaba así." Le dijo Nero.

"No esta bien." Dijo ella que recogió los tres fragmentos y lo que quedaba de la tsuba su misión estaba hecha ella iba a estar decepcionada pero no podía echarle la culpa y al juzgar por el deterioro del lugar fue hace mucho tiempo algún asaltador de tumbas torpe pensó ella ahora solo quedaba un cosa por hacer.

Cuando salieron del mausoleo caminaron por las ruinas.

"Bueno supongo que aquí termina nuestro camino." Dijo él ahora solo le quedaba cobrar.

"Nero." Cinder lo llamo y el la miro.

"No te di las gracias por cuidar de mi." Le dijo ella.

"Sinceramente lo hice por…" Ella le puso la mano delante antes de ponerla en su el cuello de su camisa deteniéndolo en seco. "Que estas." No término puso su otra mano en otro lado y tiro de él besándolo.

Para Nero fue su primer beso se dejo llevar por la sensación era cálida que sentía al combinar sus labios con los de Cinder con los suyos y también sintió la sangre en su boca que vino después de la puñalada en su estomago.

Cinder se retiro de él y le dejo caer en su rodilla derecha mientras le miraba ahora de rodillas con la sangre brotando de su estomago y unas de las espadas de Cinder clavada en él mientras ella con su otra mano cogía la katana de Nero y la arrojaba lejos de él y extrajo su espada de él.

Nero se llevo la mano al estomago y comenzó a sangrar mas debido a que ya nada tapaba el hueco de la puñalada "Deberías sentirte afortunado si la espada hubiera estado intacta la hubiera usado y ahora tu alma no podría reunirse con la de querida hermana." Dijo ella mientras se situaba delante de él.

"No malgaste saliva te seguí cuando nos separamos allí en esa viaja casa cuando te marchaste vi ese cadáver." Nero cayo mirándola mientras la sangre llegaba a su labio.

"Vas soltarme un monologo" Le pregunto débilmente mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Sabes porque lo hice?" Le pregunto retoricamente. "Porque quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser temida quiero ser poderosa, no tienes ni idea de las cosas que he hecho para cumplir ese propósito pero." Ella se inclina y acaricia su rostro con su mano derecha.

Nero la mira la estaba viendo su cara lejos de satisfacción mostraba tristeza "Tú me viste débil y patética me viste como un ser humano me recordaste que lo era y yo no quiero ser vista de esa manera me demostraste que aun en el interior de mi ser hay un parte de mi que todavía tiene una pequeña chispa de luz que alberga la esperanza de que puede ser salvada de la oscuridad que es mi ser." Dijo ella recordando el sueño donde él la salvo "Y por eso gracias." Dijo ella intento besarle de nuevo pero esta vez él no abrió su labios y aparto su cara de ella.

Ella lejos de estar ofendida sonrió y se volvió a poner de pie. "Gracias a ti ahora se que esa parte de mi existe y que puedo deshacerme de ella sin importar las veces que surja o se niegue a desaparecer por que eso es lo que no quiero ser." Nero se deja caer boca arriba y se arrastro lejos de ella.

"Para alguien…que cree…en..destino…eres muy independiente." Dijo Nero con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ella le miro desde arriba "Lo creas o no. Me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias." Dijo ella ni se molesto en rematarlo ella le dio la espalda y se marcho no sobreviviría mucho tiempo con esa herida y aunque consiguiera salir de las ruinas le esperaba un desierto y si no los girmm y sin asistencia medica no iba a durar mucho tiempo ella se marcho alejándose de la vista de Nero.

" _Bueno hermanita se acabo por fin estaremos juntos sin quieres darle las gracias a alguien dáselas a ella."_ Dijo Nero las fuerzas le fallaban. _"Así termina ¿eh?."_ Pensó él cerrando los ojos no tenia miedo estaba feliz por fin podría volver junto a ella el día que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo por fin volvería a estar con ella cerro lo ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a ser feliz.

 **Horas después**

Nero abrió los ojos estaba sin camisa con su torso vendado desnudo y sus pantalones pero sin botas miro a su alrededor con frustración "¡NO!" Cayó de rodillas y golpeo el suelo arenoso a su alrededor no había más que paredes de hierro y una puerta de acero delante de él la golpeo y golpeo pero no se abría.

"Estate quieto escoria." Dijo un hombre al otro lado.

"¿¡Donde estoy!?" Le pregunto al hombre detrás de la puerta.

"Estas en El Agujero." Dijo él hombre al otro lado a Nero "La prisión de la ciudad de Shade." Dijo él el nombre dado a la única prisión de Vacuo.

Nero chillo con frustración y desesperación estaba vivo, estaba atrapado estaba tan cerca pero ahora se había ido no podía suicidarse gracias al ultimo deseo de su hermana pero ahora ni siquiera podía buscar la muerte que quería estaba atrapado sin salida más años separados de ella viviendo con el dolor de su perdida.

 **En otro lugar**

"Ha ido por poco la sangre de Soldier le ha ayudo a sobrevivir." Dijo una voz de mujer.

"Irrelevante él sujeto 11 ya cumplió su cometido ser compatible con la espada." Dijo otra voz esta vez de hombre.

"Pero eso no quita que hemos sido descuidados ese evento de su vida no estaba programado." Dijo la mujer.

"Como ya he dicho creo que podemos dar por terminado con el sujeto 11." Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación. Mientras la celda de Nero era observada a través de un monitor por la mujer.

* * *

 **Proyecto Insight**

 **Sujeto 11**

 **Estado:** Finalizado

* * *

 **Programas Desperado**

 **Candidato-014**

 **Nombre:** Nero

 **Raza:** Humano

 **Edad:** 19

 **Color de Cabello** : Negro

 **Color de ojos:** heterocromia izquierdo (rojo) derecho (azul)

 **Habilidades:** Experto espadachín, Portador de Muramasa.


	5. Ardyn Izunia

**Descargo de responsabilidad Ardyn Izunia pertenece a la franquicia Final Fantasy.**

* * *

Había una vez un peón que servía como el resto de piezas a un rey como peón solo podía avanzar paso a paso puesto en primera línea siempre en peligro y a su vez siendo prescindible utilizado como carnada para atraer a piezas más poderosas pero el peón lucho, avanzo y contra todo pronóstico sobrevivió, sus hazañas fueron tan grandes que muchos dudaron de su verdad en ellas. Pero el peón demostró su valía al realizar la hazaña final conseguir llegar al final del tablero y si un peón consigue llegar a ese destino puede ser la pieza que quiera menos una rey. El peón enamorado de su propia leyenda creyó que merecía más recompensa y intento reclamar el trono asesinando al rey causando que las de mas piezas le tacharan de traidor y desterraran de su reino y él clamando venganza fue a presencia del otro rey este recibió al peón que solicito una alianza solo para ser asesinado por el rey que burlándose de él diciéndole que era un peón en el gran juego y como había matado su rey le había hecho ganar pues solo puede haber un rey eso fue lo último que oyó el peón antes de ser devorado.

"Esa es la versión oficial forma parte de una colección de cuentos. Pero ahora ¿sabes como nace una historia?"

"Como toda historia comienza de esta manera un narrador alguien que la escuche y un tercero que la divulga conforme pasa el tiempo el numero se multiplica y el mensaje hace que salgan diferentes versiones, pero solo hay una versión valida la del vencedor este es el que elige cual es la versión que necesitan conocer la gente pero entonces ¿Cual es la verdadera?"

"No lo sé pero si conozco una versión distinta."

"Había una vez en un reino ya extinguido un peón de origen humilde y era blanco como el rey al que servía pese a ser rey y peón su amistad abarcaba desde su infancia.

Pero el rey tuvo que ocupar su lugar en el juego y el peón también entro al servicio de su rey siendo peón solo podía avanzar poco a poco ejecutando cada orden dada por su rey obedeciéndole ciegamente enfrentando los mayores peligros y triunfando aunque eso significara hacer los sacrificios innombrables pese a la dificultades y las penurias el peón llego al final del tablero enemigo y como recompensa a su regreso fue promovido a caballero.

Pero eso más que una recompensa fue una maldición que lo condeno a la soledad, el resto de peones que no murieron no se acercaban a él colocándole en un pedestal demasiado alto como para siquiera intentar alcanzarlo y el resto de piezas no le trataban como un igual pues lo que veían era un peón que solo estaba ahí por su amistad con el rey.

Solo regreso a su hogar donde sin que lo supiera el otoño vino a él y de ella nació una hermosa flor las más hermosa de las flores nacida del otoño pero el rey hizo su llamada y el peón ahora caballero marcho pero en su ausencia a su hogar la noche llego y con ella el otoño paso y su hermosa flor se marchito.

Cuando esa noticia llego al caballero devastado se presento a su rey. Después de perder todo lo que amaba después de todas las pérdidas y sacrificios el rey determino que era digno de que le fuera revelado el secreto y entonces él peón lo comprendió su amistad ya no existía.

Para su amigo el era una pieza de ajedrez. En el ajedrez la mentalidad es distinta no son personas son piezas que deben ser sacrificadas por la victoria solo hay una pieza que debe ser salvada el rey el resto carecen de valor por que la muerte del rey marca el final del juego y el inicio de una nueva partida.

Lo mismo pasaba con las estaciones cuando una acabara otra ocuparía su lugar y todos los sacrificios realizados serian en vano. Furioso exigió a su rey utilizar todo lo que estuviera en su mano para terminar el juego de una vez por todas pero su rey aquel que una vez fue su amigo aquel por el que lo perdió todo se negó.

Viéndolo como la traición final apuñalo en el corazón a su rey antes de huir siendo perseguido y tachado de traidor por sus antiguos camaradas.

Habiéndolo sacrificado todo se aventuro en el territorio enemigo con el único propósito de terminar el juego pero fue él rey negro quien salió a su encuentro.

Le revelo que su pérdida fue orquestada por él sabiendo que el dolor le llevaría a matar a su rey dado así lugar a su victoria.

Todo fue obra suya para volverlo contra su rey y que mientras hablaban su reino estaba siendo destruido por sus piezas y el era otra de sus piezas un peón que había causado la destrucción de su reino eso es lo que siempre seria sin importar para que bando jugara para cualquiera es lo que era. Furioso ataco solo para ser derrotado y desechado del juego y este volvió a empezar.

"Volvió a empezar todo era lo mismo. Los mismos papeles distintos actores."

"Era el mismo juego la misma guerra y como en toda guerra peleada por poderosos arrogantes incapaces de ver más allá de su interés propio. Muchos inocentes murieron sin ninguna maldita razón."

"Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle en ningún momento dije que el peón muriera."

 **Final de La Gran Guerra**

En el desierto de Vacuo la arena está teñida de roja debido a la sangre derramada entre las fuerzas armadas de los cuatro reinos, los cadáveres de los soldados y de algunos grimms disolviéndose se encuentran en todas partes en ese campo de batalla se encuentras una figura mirando un punto particular el punto donde los poderosos gobernantes de Vacuo, Mistral, y Mantle se arrodillan ante el rey de Vale declarando así el Final de La Gran Guerra y la victoria final al bando de Vacuo y Vale o mejor dicho Vale.

La figura es un hombre de mediana edad con pelo rojo violeta con ojos de color ámbar llevando un abrigo negro largo con un pantalón gris a juego con un fajín con el adorno de flores gris y negro atado a su hombro, también porta un pañuelo rojo en su cuello también porta una camisa larga blanca con un chaleco plateado y negro sobre ella también porta botas negras y como accesorio lleva un sombrero negro y un accesorio con forma de ala en su brazo izquierdo.

Este hombre que contemplaba la escena con unos prismáticos observa antes de quitárselos y comenzar a aplaudir lentamente "Larga Vida al Rey." Dijo en un tono sarcástico su voz se podía notar lleno de desprecio.

"Gracias amigo." Dijo inclinándose antes un cuerpo de un soldado de Mantle dejándolo los prismáticos junto al cadáver mirando su rostro suspira y le pasa su mano por los parpados para cerrarle los ojos para levantarse y marcharse de allí.

 _"Algún día viejo amigo."_ piensa para si mismo lleno de resentimiento después de siglos esperando paciente su oportunidad para terminar con los dos reyes y poner fin al juego de una vez por todas.


	6. King Shark

Los Faunos una especie que parecen humanos en todos los aspectos excepto uno.

Cada fauno tiene un único rasgo animal, algunos más aparentes que otros. Cuernos de chivo, garras de tigre, orejas de gato pero en 1 de cada 10.000 se da un caso muy raro.

 **Menagerie**

En el puerto llega un barco con una mujer sosteniendo un bebe en brazos después de haber escapado de su hogar con su hijo.

Ella era humana una mujer de cabello negro asiática ligeramente morena llevando un manto marrón ella lo mira, a diferencia de ella su hijo es un fauno pero diferente al resto de su padre heredo el ser un fauno, cuando dio a luz a su hijo su familia quiso deshacerse de él. No porque hubiera heredado el ser un fauno sino por su apariencia.

Ella lo miro a un pequeño humanoide tiburón blanco su piel grisácea con sus ojos negros sus dientes desdentados esperando a que sus mandíbulas crecieran.

Ella lo mantuvo oculto envuelto en su manto donde había un pequeño bulto a su espalda su aleta pequeña no queriendo que nadie lo viera todavía, ella lo trajo aquí pensando que aquí podría tener una vida normal creyendo que los faunos lo aceptarían porque sabían lo que era ser diferente.

Pero su hijo era una anomalía genética por llamarlo de alguna manera un fauno nace con tan solo una parte animal su hijo nació viceversa él era más animal que humano muchos lo verían como un monstruo pero ella no era su hijo.

La mujer descendió del barco para comenzar una vida junto a su hijo ahí donde tenía la esperanza de que tuviera una vida normal era una ingenua.

 **10 Años después**

Sumergido en las profundidades un chico tiburón disfrutando en el mar no había nada ni nadie podía estar lo que quisiera ventajas de su fisiología de tiburón sus mandíbulas ya estaban afiladas su manos no era aletas era garras con las que desgarraba su altura era considerable solo tenía 10 años y ya llegaba al 1,60 pero tenía que volver a casa estaba anocheciendo y su madre se pondría triste o se preocuparía si no llegaba temprano a su casa por le decidió terminar lo que vino a hacer buscar un suculento pez para cenar.

Se sumergió mas y mas hasta que encontró lo que quería una manta a la cual devoro sin compasión había algo que no podía ocultar su sed de sangre parte del lote de lo que era y también tenía un gusto por la carne poco hecha la prefería cruda o de una presa recién asesinada así podía saborear su sangre fresca no se lo mostraba a su madre recordando una vez que su madre vio como devoraba una gaviota que había atrapado esa mirada de su madre de horror era algo que no le gustaba ver en su madre, ella era la única que lo aceptaba y si es posible quería que fuera feliz por eso le ocultaba sus instintos.

Finalmente salió del agua al anochecer y recogió su ropa una sudadera manga larga para ocultar su rostro con un agujero para su aleta a los demás, la noche era la mejor hora para el andar por las calles sin las miradas de horror de los demás al verlo caminar por las calles, sin que nadie le molestara.

Tras caminar finalmente llego a su casa un chabola derruida de madera aislada del resto allí vivía con su madre alejados de la ciudad por lo que eran su madre una humana y él un monstruo eso es como lo llamaban.

Al entrar vio a su madre limpiando las paredes de su casa mientras lo poco que tenían estaba todo destruido las toallas donde dormían la puertas donde guardaban los platos de madera rotas una foto que tenían juntos rota en el suelo y el mensaje humano vete ya escrito en la pared.

Eso le enfurecía su madre finalmente noto su presencia "Keʻokeʻo." Dijo ella con una sonrisa pese a que mostraba magulladuras en su rostro al notar la mirada de su hijo. "No es nada me he caído." Dijo ella con una sonrisa. La respiración de su hijo se acelero y notaba su instinto gritando por dentro quería buscar a los que le habían hecho eso a su madre.

" _¿Por qué?"_ Se preguntaba por que trataban así a su madre ella no se merecía ese trato iba a encontrarlos a los que le había hecho esto, él sabía lo que podían hacer sus dientes sabía que podía desgarrar la carne fácilmente. Se iba a marchar pero fue detenido por su madre.

"No hagas nada." Le dijo ella.

"¿Por qué?" El no lo entendía por qué no era su madre él debía protegerla el debía vengarla. Pero no entendía este trato ella. "¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?" Le pregunto a su madre.

"Porque aquí estarás a salvo." Dijo su madre esto no era más que una pequeña muestra de cómo era el mundo pero ellos eran faunos lo humanos tratarían a su hijo incluso peor si podía lograr que su hijo fuera feliz superaría esta penuria todo por él.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Keʻokeʻo no lo entendía como podía estar aquí a salvo los demás niños se metían con él aquellos que no se metían con él le temían y corrían con sus padres que se inventaban historias sobre él diciéndole a sus hijos que era un monstruo ellos le tenían miedo, miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo a sus hijos. En consecuencia nadie se acerco a él.

"¿Sabe lo que es un humano?" Le pregunto su madre.

"Como tú." Dijo Keʻokeʻo apartando la vista con su madre asintiendo.

"Ellos te tratarían mucho peor de lo que te tratan ellos. ¿Sabes lo que es un fauno?"

"Como yo." Dijo eso dudando él no era como los demás ellos era más humano.

"Los humanos trataron a los faunos como te tratan a ti." Su madre comenzó a explicarle. "La gente tiene miedo de lo que no comprenden y no saben lo que eres, el miedo a lo desconocido es lo que los asusta pero si le dejas ganar si te conviertes en lo que ellos creen que eres les darás la razón y te seguirán temiendo pero algún día les demostraras que no eres el monstruo que ellos dicen que eres que puedes ayudar a los demás y entonces aprenderán a verte por quien eres y no por lo que eres." Dijo ella el mayor sueño que tenía que su hijo fuera aceptado por el mundo no le importaba las penurias que tuviera que pasar para conseguirlo.

"¿Te hacen daño por mi culpa?" Le pregunto a su madre temiendo que fuera él la causa de ese maltrato aun no conocía nada de historia de Remnant.

"No no es por ti y aunque lo fuera no me importa porque tengo la medicina." Dijo abrazando a su hijo que le devolvió el abrazo. Ella era lo único que lo único que verdaderamente le importaba. "Y ahora dime ¿que viste en mar?"

Mientras limpiaban su hogar él le conto lo que vio como los arrecifes de coral o ciertos peces exóticos que describió cuando finalmente terminaron de recoger se echaron a dormir.

El estaba casi dormido mientras su madre lo acariciaba "No dejes que te conviertan en un monstruo." Le susurro antes de darle un beso de buenas noche en su cabeza.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Keʻokeʻo caminaba por las calles quería llegar a la playa rápido y sumergirse siempre lo hacia todos los días ahí se sentía a salvo protegido había sido así desde que su madre le mostro el mar por primera vez esa noche pensó en muchas maneras de hacer feliz a su madre pero no se le ocurría nada entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca le había hecho un regalo pero eso iba a cambiar pensó en muchos a ella le gustaba oírle hablar de sus aventuras en el mar así que decidió llevarle un regalo.

Pensó en un pez pero no hubiera sobrevivido fuera del agua a diferencia de él y tenía miedo de que su madre lo quisiera más que a él, un trozo de arrecife no.

Entonces lo recordó en una de sus inmersiones recordó ver ostras y una de ellas con una perla ese regalo le gustaría a su madre sin perder el tiempo se quito su sudadera y se lanzo al mar dispuesto a buscarla nado y nado buscando saliendo de la playa y llegando a la zona profunda a buscar se movía rápidamente por el agua pendiente del fondo poco a poco se fue adentrando mas mientras notaba el sabor del agua y la presión aumentar siendo más fría cuanto más se alejaba de la costa.

Finalmente las encontró las ostras y comenzó destrozarlas buscando perlas encontró unas cuantas algo que no había calculado fue donde llevarlas así que cerro fuertemente la mano en la que tenía cinco en total y dio media vuelta.

Sonreía pensando en la cara que pondría su madre en cuanto las viera cuando llego más o menos a la costa hizo pies y salió caminando mientras buscaba su sudadera pero no la encontraba por mucho que la buscara se movió tan rápido emocionado que olvido por completo donde la dejo si no la encontraba tendría que ir de vuelta así con su rostro descubierto el rostro por el que se burlaban de él el mismo que algunos temían o deberían de no ser porque su madre le prohibió defenderse.

Cuando iba caminando fue detenido por varios faunos que se pusieron en medio si no eran adolescentes casi y rodearon a Keʻokeʻo que se paró en seco. Poco a poco le fueron rodeando.

"Mira lo que te hemos traído." Dijo uno de ellos teniendo un cubo lleno de restos de pescado principalmente desechos y llenos de espinas.

"Por favor dejadme pasar." Dijo el no queriendo problemas siempre había sido igual los niños podían ser crueles esto funcionaba así los humanos menospreciaban a los faunos estos sin nada contra lo que descargar su rabia lo pagaron como pudieron por desgracias algunos lo pagaron con sus hijos y ellos como no podían buscar a alguien a quien culpar los hicieron con los débiles pero estos para librarse buscaron un enemigo común y ese era él.

"Pero si te hemos traído comida." Dijo el cabecilla que cogió un pescado una cabeza de pescado y se la puso delante de la cara. "Venga abre la boquita." Dijo el moviéndolo como si espera que se lanzara a por él.

"Venga queremos ver cuántos dientes tienes." Dijo otro este era más pequeño que el resto no había malicia en él pero sentía demasiada curiosidad por el chico tiburón.

"Venga a la de tres una, dos y tres." El chico le tiro la cabeza de pescado a la cara Keʻokeʻo ni se inmuto. "Muy mal tienes que cogerlo al vuelo." Dijo el chico viendo como había fallado en coger el pez.

"¿Qué lleva en la mano?" Pregunto uno de los chicos al ver como mantenía su mano cerrada para llevarle el regalo a su madre.

"Si ¿Qué llevas ahí?" Le pregunto acercándose podría haber acabado fácilmente con el solo era cuestión de atraparle con sus mandíbula y presionar hasta atravesar la carne y romper los tejido esa imagen despertaba su instinto pero debía contenerse.

Decidió proseguir su camino "Aun no te has acabado la comida" Dijo uno lanzándole restos de pescado.

"Yo también quiero." Dijo acercándose al cubo y cogiendo más para tirárselo. Keʻokeʻo solo siguió caminando ignorándolos. Cuando se quedaron si pescado sin nada más que tirarle uno de ellos el tiro el cubo y dio en su ojo eso si le dolió a Keʻokeʻo que cayó sobre su rodillas y lagrimas caían de su ojo pero siguió andando.

"¿Por qué le has tirado el cubo?" Le pregunto uno de los matones.

"Los tiburones comen cualquier cosa quería ver si era verdad." Dijo para probar su teoría.

"Oye espera tengo una pregunta ¿Es verdad que tu madre era un puta que le pagaron por acostarse con un pez y por eso naciste así de feo?" Keʻokeʻo presiono sus manos fuertemente anclo su garras a ellas causando que la sangre saliera y dio media vuelta hasta el último en hablar. Lo miro bien un fauno con hasta de ciervo solo fue un poco de su sangre para despertarlo ahora mismo tenía una lucha interna.

"No….vuelvas….a….hablar así ¡De madre!" agarro por la mandíbula al fauno que intento quitarse de encima uno de los chicos queriendo salvar a sus amigo cogió una de las tablas que había allí y golpeo a Keʻokeʻo la tabla se partió en varios pedazos el no sintió el golpe siempre había sido así una ocasión se le cayó a su madre al suelo y no lloro por su piel era increíblemente resistente y no era lo único solo hizo falta un poco de presión fracturar la mandíbula y triturar algunos dientes del muchacho grita pero solo se oye un sonido ahogado cuando termina la escenas huyen de el aterrorizados el fauno se arrastra escapando Keʻokeʻo. Le había fallado a su madre solo esperaba que ella no enterara de esto cuando miro su manos vio las perlas por lo menos esperaba darle el regalo antes.

 **Minutos después**

"Estoy en casa." Dijo Keʻokeʻo entrando por la puerta mientras escondía sus manos detrás de él.

"Bien…" Ella paro al notar que su hijo no llevaba camisa lo que hacía que se le viera su aleta y apariencia. "¿Dónde está tu sudadera?" Su hijo aparto la mirada ella sabía lo que había pasado. "Has vuelto a perderla." Ella suspiro pero noto algo que le estaba escondiendo ella estaba asustada de que fuera sangre o algo peor.

"Para ti." Dijo el mostrando sus manos y enseñándoselas las perlas que había buscado para ella.

La madre sorprendida sonrió "Son preciosas." Dijo admirándolas con esto podría venderlas y conseguir más dinero. Pero al ver a su hijo mirándola se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer eso ya que era un regalo de él. "¿Tienes hambre? Ya casi es la hora de comer."

"¿Qué vamos a comer?" Le pregunto a su madre esperando algo de carne a fin de cuentas hoy no había comida nada.

"Pescado." Dijo ella con una sonrisa pero noto a su hijo raro. "¿Algún problema?"

"No nada." Dijo él aun que su madre no pudo evitar notarle un poco nervioso no era para menos eso le había recordado el incidente y no podía evitar pesar que era una broma cruel del destino que precisamente fuera eso lo que esos imbéciles le intentaron hacer comer.

Ahora mismos eso también le hacía debatirse si contárselo a su madre o no ellos pero si sabía una cosa que en cuanto ese chico llegara a casa y no pudiera hablar su padre vendría a quejarse a su madre pero viendo su buen humor no encontraba corazón para decírselo.

La comida estaba lista mientras Keʻokeʻo estaba disgustado por el pescado porque estaba hecho. "Come." Le dijo su madre.

"Está muy hecho." Se quejo al mirarlo par aun humano normal estaría poco hecho casi como si no lo hubieran hecho solo cocinado lo justo pero al le gustaba más fresco.

"O te comes el pescado o te haré una deliciosa y sana ensalada." Amenazo su madre a su hijo que la miro con horror mientras comenzó a comer los peces casia automáticamente sin rechistar era el mayor temor de su hijo la verdura, la fruta digamos que podía hacer una excepción pero la ensalada le daba asco su madre intento que la probara una vez y provoco que su hijo corriera al mar para quitarse ese mal sabor de boca tragando agua salada para quitarse ese sabor horrendo de la boca.

Dentro de esas paredes ellos se sentían seguros y salvo era en estos momento donde Keʻokeʻo se sentía como un chico normal para él su madre era lo único en este mundo que le impedía perder su humanidad por llamarlo de alguna manera pero la paz y la tranquilidad fue interrumpida Keʻokeʻo con su sentidos agudizados noto algo extraño y vio a un grupo de faunos acercándose.

"Quédate a dentro." Le advirtió su madre que salió mientras Keʻokeʻo solo podía escuchar pegado a la ventana para que el tumulto no le viera.

"¿Qué es lo que queréis?" Les pregunto la multitud que no la intimido. Desde que llego sufrió en sus propias carnes varias de las penurias que los faunos habían sufrido de los humanos no de todos pero si en su mayoría.

"Entréganos a ese monstruo." Exigió uno de los miembros de multitud dando un paso al frente.

"El no ha hecho nada y no es un monstruo es mi hijo." Dijo ella enfadada queriendo proteger a su hijo de cualquiera cosa que quisieran hacer ella pensaba que su hijo no había hecho nada.

"¿Qué no ha hecho nada?" Dijo una mujer que traía al mismo chico que Keʻokeʻo le había partido la mandíbula. "Mira lo que le ha hecho a mi hijo." Dijo mostrando a su abriendo su boca mostrando un par de dientes faltante "Ni siquiera puede hablar."

"No teníamos que haberte dejado quedarte humana ni a ti ni a esa aberración." Dijo otro viéndolo como una amenaza.

Ella miro brevemente para su casa, Su hijo no veía pero podía sentirlo la vergüenza que estaba pasando su madre.

Ella se arrodillo ante la muchedumbre su hijo se asomo ligeramente solo para ver a su madre llorando y ponerse de rodillas. "¡Os pido perdón!" chillo entre lagrimas y se arrodillo ante la gente una humana inclinándose ante los faunos era una imagen muy poco común por no decir humillante para la mujer tener que llorar y suplicar "Perdonadle. Por favor."

Dentro de la cabaña Keʻokeʻo estaba luchando por que tenía su madre que pasar por esa vergüenza, él no había hecho nada y ellos que lo habían maltratado ahora estaban clamando justicas siendo unos cobardes que en vez de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos corrieron a esconderse y a culparlo a él peor su madre no se merecía pagar por ello y el no iba a permitirlo.

"¡NO!" Chillo saliendo de su casa ahora todos lo vieron y algunos hombres cogieron armas que habían improvisado para capturar al monstruo.

"¡Vuelve a dentro!" Le ordeno su madre.

"¿Porque tenemos que pasar con esto?" Dijo Keʻokeʻo no aguantando mas "Fue culpa suya." Dijo señalando al chico "Ellos me molestaron, se lo buscaron te insulto su sucia boca recibió lo que se merecía." Dijo enfadado empeorando la situación que ya era lo bastante tensa.

"Así que lo confiesas." Dijo un fauno con astas de ciervo que era el padre de aquel al que Keʻokeʻo le partió la mandíbula.

Keʻokeʻo rugió y enseño sus colmillos si querían un monstruo él se los daría. Se preparo puede que no pudiera con todos pero se llevaría alguna extremidad antes de caer de hecho parte de él estaba emocionado y siempre quiso saber si un fauno sabe igual que su característica animal.

"Atrás." Le dijo su madre. "Por favor." Esa palabra y ese tono hicieron al chico dar marcha atrás. "De verdad quiero arreglar esto." Dijo al padre del chico.

"Entréganos a tu hijo." Le dijo el hombre. "Lo encerraremos donde no sea una amenaza para nadie."

"No." Dijo su madre no dispuesta a permitirlo "Tú has hecho esto por tu hijo y yo hare lo que haga falta por el mío." Dijo ella mirando al hombre. "Párteme la mandíbula." El hombre la miro conmocionado todo lo oyeron sus palabras seguido del reinado del silencio. "Yo soy lo que el mas quiere lo único que tiene, hacerme daño a mi le dolerá mas que cualquier dolor que puedas infringirle tienes mi palabra de que no habrá represalias por su parte." Dijo ella no importaban lo que se esforzasen ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que era capaz su hijo era imposible que le pudieran partir la mandíbula en el peor de los casos le arrancarían todos los dientes. El propio Keʻokeʻo miro a su madre horrorizado por lo que había propuesto.

"Bien lo hare yo." Dijo la madre del chico al que Keʻokeʻo lr patio la mandíbula se alejo de su hijo y se acerco a la madre de Keʻokeʻo todos miraron la escena.

"Keʻokeʻo no hagas nada cierra los ojos terminara pronto." Dijo su madre con una sonrisa. La mujer se preparo para golpearla mientras su madre no se resistió.

" _¿Te hacen daño por mi culpa?"_ Recordo la pregunta que le hizo a su madre y la repitió en su mente. Y corrió hacia ella.

" _No no es por ti y aunque lo fuera no me importa porque tengo la medicina."_ Dijo recordando su cálido abrazo. Siguió corriendo mientras su madre cerró los ojos esperando resistir el dolor que iba a sufrir.

" _No dejes que te conviertan en un monstruo."_

Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron varios gritos de horror de mujeres y gente chillando monstruo antes de lanzarse contra el niño tiburón soltando un grito de carga contra él.

 **13 años después**

Trece años pasaron de aquello y Keʻokeʻo mato a la mujer que quería hacer daño a su madre y desde entonces lleva en un prisión en Menagerie lejos de su madre durante años fue capturado pero dejo un par de recuerdos a más de uno no lo recordaba todo pero la sangre fresca le había hecho entrar en un frenesí de sangre.

El líder de Menagerie por aquel entonces determino que sería encerrado unos pedían el destierro pero llego a la conclusión de que sería inútil teniendo en cuenta su atributos podría volver cuando quisiera y podría cobrarse a mas victimas si lo hacían como venganza.

Encerrado en esa prisión solo pudo sentir el paso de los días debido a su condición le encerraron más de un humano lo hubiera encontrado divertido estaba encerrado su prisión era una cárcel extraña estaba en un cabo donde unos barrotes le impedían la salida con el tiempo la marea subía de hecho de no sé por su condición se habría ahogado pero allí fue tratado como un animal por lo demás irónico verdad conforme fue creciendo iba aumentando su tamaño llegando a los dos metros de altura y veinte centímetros. Pese a como lo trataban él no respondía pensó que por buen comportamiento le permitirían ver a su madre pero despes de 13 años recibió una visita.

Keʻokeʻo salió de las profundidades de su celda para encontrarse con un hombre extraño era una fauno eral alto tenía el pelo corto marrón y su tez era morena estaba bien fornido y su característica fauno era cuerno de rinoceronte Su atuendo consistía en una túnica blanca con un abrigo negro con una capucha roja.

"De modo que es verdad." Dijo el mirando a Keʻokeʻo maravillado tenía planes para él.

Keʻokeʻo le miro desde su celda "¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunto con los años su voz se había vuelto profunda y amenazante.

"Has oído hablar del ¿White Fang?" Le pregunto él mirándolo. "Qué pregunta más tonta claro que no." Dijo teniendo en cuanta que llevaba toda su infancia y adolescencia ahí dentro. "Somos una organización que lucha por la igualdad de los faunos y…"

"Qué tontería." Dijo Keʻokeʻo no viéndole sentido nunca serian humanos y el odiaba a los faunos por como lo habían tratado pese a que era uno de ellos por eso sabia que el mundo nunca los aceptaría como iguales a los humanos irónicamente él era una prueba de que la mentalidad fauno y humana no era tan distinta.

"Entiendo eso es lo que se nos pide que digamos a los reclutas. Pero comparto tu opinión pero no es algo que podamos ir diciendo por ahí nuestro líder cree que debemos ser diplomáticos y conseguirlo mediante soluciones pacificas." Él le explico no compartiendo ese punto de vista estando en su lugar más de acuerdo con la rama extremista. "Y por eso estoy aquí. Tú podrías sernos muy útil únete a nosotros te sacaremos de aquí podrás salir de esta isla y nos podrás ayudar a impartir las justicia que el mundo nos ha negado." Dijo el esperando que aceptara su oferta.

"Márchate." Dijo Keʻokeʻo desinteresado completamente en la oferta no le importaba lo mas mínimo sus asunto el solo quería ver a su madre otra vez.

"Mira mandibulin." Dijo el arrogante pensando que detrás de esos barrotes estaba a salvo "Te estoy ofreciendo la libertad."

"No la quiero." Dijo el esperando poder reencontrarse algún día con su madre.

"Tenemos a tu madre." Dijo el causando que Keʻokeʻo lo mirara enfadado "Si quieres porque si no, no volverás a verla y para eso harás lo que nosotros te…" Vio horrorizado como el hombre tiburón rompió los barrotes de su celda con mucha facilidad y se acerco a él a pocas pulgadas.

No es que no pudiera salir es que nunca tuvo un motivo hasta ahora. Cerro la distancia el hombre era alto pero Keʻokeʻo lo era más y su apariencia era intimidante a la altura de un Ursa.

El fauno rinoceronte sonrió "Si tu fuerza nos servirá bien." Pensó el pensando que lo tenia atrapado.

"No sirvo a nadie." Dijo él mientras lo agarraba por los hombros el fauno solo sonrió.

"Si me devoras nunca encontraras a tu madre." Dijo el lleno de confianza revelando su as bajo la manga pero cometió un error.

"Te equivocas tengo tener más rasgos animales que humanos mis otros sentidos están más agudizado ahora solo tengo que seguir tu rastro y tu ahora hueles a miedo." El fauno rinoceronte lo entendió demasiado tarde nunca tuvo el control y ahora estaba a su merced.

"Espera….¡ESPERA!" Hundió sus colmillos mientras el fauno rinoceronte chillo de dolor antes de arrancarle la cabeza sintió como sus dientes se abrieron camino a través de la carne abriendo los músculos llegando a los nervios y arrancándolos en una agonía que si bien fue rápida para el que lo sentía paso muy lentamente.

Al oír el grito de horror uno de los guardias corrió y vio a Keʻokeʻo "Atrás." Dijo el apuntándolo con una lanza Keʻokeʻo simplemente negó con la cabeza y procedió a oler los retos siguió el olfato avanzo caminando hacia el guardia que corrió con su lanza Keʻokeʻo la cogió con su mano derecha y la partió el guardia no se movió un centímetro.

Cuando Keʻokeʻo salió de allí el guardia al ver el cuerpo del fauno rinoceronte negó con la cabeza "Necesito un aumento."

Keʻokeʻo salió corriendo y salto al mar no tardo nada su velocidad en el agua era increíble y llego a la costa saltando en un espectáculo que sorprendió a los habitantes que huyeron aterrorizados mientras los curiosos con sus scrolls grababan al fauno tiburón que corrió ignorándolos solo queriendo salvar a su madre noto su olor en el pueblo en la casa del líder y siguió esa dirección.

Corrió y no se tomo la molestia de acortar camino arraso con todo lo que estuviera delante casa incluida las atravesó dejando a familias ya fuera heridas o pasmadas así hasta llegar a su destino ni más ni menos que la casa del jefe de la casa de las fieras.

Unos guardias aparecieron listos para frenarle.

Keʻokeʻo se pregunto lo que pretendía su líder pero eso era para después.

"Atrás monstruo." Dijo uno de los guardias.

"No soy un monstruo ¡SOY UN TIBURÓN!" Rugió lanzándose a la carga las lanzas no sirvieron de nada alguno de ellos llevaba ametralladoras y dispararon contra el no funciono no era que tuviera un aura protegiéndolo él era natural a prueba de balas debido a su piel cuando llego a su altura cruzo su brazos para abrirlos rápidamente disipando a un grupo de guardias con los siguiente le basto una mano para empujarlo fuera de su camino uno portaba una espada y salto para atacar Keʻokeʻo lo cogió lo mando a volar contra puerta que quedo magullada. Uno de los que había derribado trato de huir pero él lo cogió por el pie y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo y tras eso pasó a agarrarlo por el cuello y avanzo hasta la puerta.

Finalmente la gran puerta estaba ante él la impresiónate puerta que protegía esa casa fue abierta de par en par con facilidad allí encontró a mas miembros del White Fang Keʻokeʻo cogió al fauno y anclo sus colmillos en él antes de aplicar presiono para mantenerlo clavado ahí mientras le arrancaba en la lado izquierdo de su torso sus enemigos vieron la escena como los tendones se desprendían de la carne y Keʻokeʻo le tiro sus restos como intimidación y advertencia.

Ellos pasaron a postula defensiva.

" _¿Que es este sentimiento?"_ Keʻokeʻo se pregunto sonriendo no sabía explicarlo sentía su naturaleza era la sangre que olía, la expectativa de la batalla que se avecinaba no lo sabía pero le gustaba. Choco sus puño derecho contra la palma de su mano y comenzó mover el cuello de un lado a otro.

Rugido

Uno de ellos lanzo una patada voladora sorpresa de Shark sintió el golpe lo sintió pero no le hizo nada agarro su pies y lo tiro dio una voltereta y callo de pie estos estaban entrenados. Pero no basto para detener su furia.

Saltaron a por Keʻokeʻo uno le ataco por la espada él lo bloqueo momento que aprovecharon los otros cuatro para atacarlo por distintos francos Keʻokeʻo una vez más sintió los golpes pero no caída.

"¿Po que no caes?" Comento uno al ver como no caía.

"Lo siento pero ya no tengo más tiempo." Dijo Keʻokeʻo que se mordió su propio brazo y se arranco la piel ante la mirada de sus oponentes que no entendían nada.

Su visión se oscureció no había nada solo una cosa su sed de sangre fresca. Cargo de nuevo repitieron el que salto a dar la patada encontró los colmillos de Keʻokeʻo que lo agarro y utilizo para intentar aporrear al resto al fallar lo cogió y partió en dos literalmente.

Corrió hacia ellos uno de ellos trato de golpear sus piernas para hacerle ceder el fue más rápido y golpeo anclándolo en el suelo partiendo sus costillas que se clavaron en sus pulmones los tres que quedaban no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar mientras Keʻokeʻo siguió impulsado por su furia berserker seguía con sus ataques los otros tres consideraron sus opciones el cuerpo a cuerpo no era una opción Keʻokeʻo salto a por ellos lo evadieron tras considerar sus opciones las mejor era golpearle por la espalda.

Uno de ellos vio su brazo que estaba faltante de carne y convoco hojas ocultas en su manos tratando de apuñalarlo ahí salto pero Keʻokeʻo agarro con sus dientes y arranco su brazo iba a comerse el resto cuando uno de sus compañeros salto al rescate uno lo saco de allí.

"Llévatelo yo me encargo." Su compañero salió de allí con el fauno ahora manco mientras miraba a su oponente antes de soltar una respiración, y sacar tres objeto que se parecían a trozos de manera y se unieron para formar una vara a

Corrió, salto y lo golpeo con ella en la cabeza Keʻokeʻo rápidamente le metió un puñetazo pero el fauno uso su vara como pértiga para esquivarlo Keʻokeʻo volvió a intentar golpearlo con sus dos puños pero ese deslizo por debajo de sus piernas y golpeo otra vez su cabeza pero esta vez Keʻokeʻo mordió la vara y la cogió con las manos por lo que su oponente se vio obligado a soltarla y vio como Keʻokeʻo se la comía triturándola con sus dientes.

"¿Qué eres tú?" Le pregunto a su oponente nervioso.

" **¡Soy un Tiburón!"**

Momentos después Keʻokeʻo llego a la sala donde venia el olor solo pudo decir de su oponente que era valiente y ahora esa fuerza estaba dentro de él e igual que sus restos.

Otra de las puertas fue derribada ahí estaba el jefe de la aldea era un anciano tenia orejas de panda sobre su cabeza mientras tenía un moño blanco y una larga barba blanca iba vestido con una túnica amarilla clara.

"¿Dónde está?" Dijo el amenazante a ese hombre el olor de aquel que le fue a visitar a su celda.

"Recuerdo el día que te encerramos ella no paro de pedir ocupar tu lugar." Le explico el hombre "Ella te amaba."

"Mi paciencia se agota." Dijo Keʻokeʻo dijo cerrando la distancia.

"Muerta." Keʻokeʻo no quería creer lo que oía como muerta eso no era posible.

"Es tu culpa." El hombre negó con la cabeza.

"Tú la mataste justo como ahora la sed de sangre nublo tu juicio hicieron falta cincuenta hombre para detenerte y solo eras un niño." El comenzó a explicarle. "Día tras día venia a pedirme verte, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía la intención de permitírselo se intento colar varia veces, conforme pasado los días la pena la consumió tu era lo que más quería y ella era lo único que te mantenía aquí." Le explico a Keʻokeʻo

"Fuiste tú." Le acuso a él de hacerlo

"Si lo hice y fue por ti. Fui generoso con ella le permití quedarse aquí le deje criarte en vez de mandarla al desierto para que muriera contigo pero ese día." Dijo refiriéndose al día que fue encerrado en prisión "Vi la amenaza que eras para este pueblo no tienes ni idead de lo que los faunos hemos sufrido ahí fuera lo que ha costado tener un lugar donde sentirnos seguros y protegidos pero contigo aquí eso no era posible mi deber era asegurarme de que este lugar seguía siendo seguro para los faunos donde monstruos como tú no pudieran hacer daño."

"Tú mataste a una mujer inocente que nunca hizo nada a nadie y me llamas a mi monstruo." Dijo acusándolo estaba muerto la explicación que le diera no iba a cambiar eso y ambos lo sabían ese hombre solo iba a vivir lo bastante como para ver sus extremidades devoradas por él.

"Me da igual lo que pienses de mi todo lo que he hecho fue por nuestro pueblo y nuestra gente se suponía que tu debías aceptar la oferta del White Fang y marcharte de aquí y que más tarde debía llegarte una carta diciéndote que los responsables fueron los líderes del White Fang y debías cobrarte tu venganza contra ellos." El comenzó a explicar el plan que había elaborado con una de las ramas más extremistas del White Fang para hacerse con el control, Keʻokeʻo solo había sido una pieza para ello y sin su madre aquí esperaba que ya no tuviera motivos para volver.

Keʻokeʻo lo agarro por el cuello y lo elevo del suelo pudo haberle partido el cuello pero iba devorarlo lentamente pedazo a pedazo.

"Adelante hazlo siempre fuiste una bestia por mucho que ella intentara que no lo fueras." Dijo el desafiante al monstruo.

"Tienes razón. Esta es mi verdadera naturaleza por mucho que ella intento esconderla pero siempre trate de hacerla feliz, pero tú me la arrebataste y ella era lo único que podía saciarme pero ahora hay un vacío y lo llenare contigo." Dijo el amenazante enseñando sus colmillos.

El grito horrible se prolongo por horas nadie se atrevió a entrar hasta que finalmente se cayó Keʻokeʻo estaba ahí sentado solo quedaba del difunto líder su brazo que estaba devorando mientras se lo comía poco a poco cosa que hizo curiosamente miro su mano la herida que se había hecho se había cerrado por completo como su nunca hubiera estado.

 **6 años después**

Keʻokeʻo ya no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse allí se fue al mar el único sitio donde estaba a salvo alejado del resto poco a poco se fue incivilizado vivir en el mar le gustaba con el tiempo olvido su nombre y adopto otro King Shark un titulo que se puso así mismo después de que un tiburón blanco lo desafiara no tardo demasiado en triturarlo con sus fauces los mismo ocurrían con los grimm

En el mar él tenía la ventaja se sentía invencible no solo por la velocidad a la que podía nadar si por que también sentía que era su territorio.

Estuvo en varios mares de Remnant siempre que llegaba a uno costa o un barco se las apañaba para devorar ya fuera a bañistas o gente que se caía por la borda y todos echaba la culpa a los grimm el era más bien una especie de leyenda inexistente.

Actualmente estaba nadando en la costa por el sabor del agua dedujo que estaba cerca del continente de Amina siguió bajo el agua hasta llegar a una isla era un buen lugar presas fáciles y allí la encontró un niño que se lo había llevado la marea tratando inútilmente de volver a la costas Keʻokeʻo agarro los pies al niño y lo arrastro bajo el agua el niño lo miro horrorizado y fue lo último que vio cuando hundió sus mandíbulas en él.

La desaparición del chico produjo que la gente lo buscara y no encontraran nada con el tiempo Keʻokeʻo patrullo la playa esperando encontrar más cosas que comer era algo curioso por mucho que comiera nunca estaba lleno era como un vacio un vacio que desde que perdió a su madre no podía llenar.

 **2 semanas después**

Gente siguió desapareciendo la gente lo atribuyo a los grimms y patrullaban la costa de vez en cuando Keʻokeʻo fue paciente esperando su oportunidad para encontrar su oportunidad y la encontró a dos chicas en la playa y un perro.

"Vamos chico. Busca." Dijo la chica que estaba buscando a su amigo desaparecido. Y utilizaba al perro con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Junto a ella su hermana estaba con ella.

King Shark se fue acercando poco a poco tuvo una mejor visión de ellas una chica rubia de unos catorce años con ojos color violetas, la chica más pequeña tendía como unos 12 años y el pelo corto con una capucha cubriéndola y ojos de color plateado el perro era más joven era un corgi con pelaje negro y blanco mientras seguían buscando. El barajo su opciones dado la distancia era mejor correr saltar para atrapar a una y volver al mar rápido seria su ultima cena ahí hasta que decidiera emigrar a otra costa más desprotegidas.

"Yo creo que ya…¿Qué es eso?" Dijo la chica rubia ella mirando como algo se acercaba a toda velocidad de la desde el mar de la playa.

"¿Una lancha?" Pregunto la chica al ver como se acercaba a esa velocidad. Mientras el perro comenzó a ladras advirtiendo del peligro a sus dueñas hasta que la mayor vislumbro una aleta.

"¿Un tiburón?" Dijo Yang no creyéndose que fuera lo provoco las desapariciones.

"¡ZWEI!" Dijo la chica más corta al notar como el perro no paraba de tirar para salir de allí sintiendo el peligro.

Se quedaron pasmadas al ver como el tiburón salto fuera del agua en su dirección con sus mandíbulas apuntando a la chica mayor pero nunca llego.

Un hombre de cabello rubio salió de la nada y golpeo a King Shark en pleno vuelo. Un golpe potenciado con aura que hizo volar al tiburón humanoide.

"Buscad un lugar seguro." Dijo el hombre a sus hijas mientras se contemplaba al tiburón humanoide era increíblemente alto no llevaba camisa su única ropa eran una pantalones negros hecho jirones.

Del mismo modo él lo miro a su oponente. Pelo corto rubio con dos mechones sobresaliendo por arriba algo de vello facial en su brazo derecho llevaba el tatuaje de un dragón negro. Su indumentaria eran unos pantalones cortos de color marrón con un cinturón del mismo color más oscuro, zapatos negros, un pañuelo rojo en el brazo izquierdo, y un chaleco de cuero marrón sobre una camisa de vestir de color canela con la manga derecha cortada, lleva una hombrera de metal y un guante sin dedos marró en su brazo derecho.

Ambos se miraron

"¿Sabes que fue de las personas desaparecidas?" Le pregunto a King Shark.

"Estaban deliciosas." Dijo causando al hombre rubio fruncir su ceño. "Pero por mucho que comiera no bastaron para saciar mi hambre." El miro a las niñas antes de volver al hombre un padre protector lo que nunca tuvo en su vida pero si tuvo una madre desde que la perdió ese vacío quedo en su interior un vacio que no pudo llenar por mucho que comiera quizás devorar a este hombre lo llenaría además era el primer hombre que conseguía tumbarlo si no lo llenaba comiéndoselo por lo menos tendría su fuerza.

Ambos se miraron el vio sus ojos azules los suyos negros y redondos sus hijas miraban a cierta distancia junto su perro observando.

King Shark abrió sus dientes y se lanzo al taque mientras su oponente se puso en guardia.

King Shark lanzo un puñetazo el hombre lo esquivo fácilmente y salto para llegar a la cara de King Shark para golpearlo.

King Shark se quedo quieto le había dolido. _"Vale la pene devórate."_ Dijo sintiendo el golpe.

Se lanzo al ataque lanzo un puñetazo el hombre lo esquivo y golpeó con un puñetazo la costilla derecha. Shark volvió a intentar golpearlo el hombre uso su brazo como palanca para retroceder con una voltereta King Shark salto y aterrizo sus dos puños mientras el hombre los esquivo y puso sus manos en el suelo para girar y con sus pierna golpear a King Shark con un barrido que cayó contra la arena.

King Shark golpeo la arena furioso antes de soltar un rugido se lanzo a por él en vez de realizar un puñetazo fue directo y lo ataco con su mandíbulas tratando de atraparlo mordisco con un mordisco es lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

Intento morderlo de nuevo pero salto y con un giro de cadera paso encima de su cabeza inclinada antes de golpearle con sus dos manos sujetadas entre ellas virando la cara del hombre repitió el movimiento en se sentido inverso virando de nuevo la cara.

Shark intento abalanzarse sobre el pero el hombre se deslizo por debajo causando que King Shark volviera a saborear la arena.

Su oponente no le ataco sabía que era un peligro atacarle si estaba tumbado.

"Maldita alimaña." Se dijo así mismo si estuvieran en el agua ya tendría a ese hombre ahogándose y estarías degustando su sangre. _"Es pequeño y más rápido que yo pero yo soy más fuerte."_ Se dijo así mismo para animarse era como aquella vez solo tenía que atraparlo.

El se levanto rápido viendo como su oponente se ponía en guardia. Volvió atacara esta vez intento usar sus garras pero el hombre se agacho y comenzó a golpear sus costillas.

King Shark fue retrocediendo por las potencias de sus golpes tan seguida golpe cuando un golpe en la boca de su estomago le hizo caer de rodillas el hombre salto por encima y se puso a su espalda antes de descender sus manos golpeando lo en la base de la cabeza.

King Shark cayo de frente mientras el hombre se dirigía hacia sus hijas para comprobar que no habían sufrido ningún daño. King Shark salto a por él y volvió a esquivarlo busco el puñetazo él se hizo a una lado mientras la arena se levantaba debido al impacto del golpe.

Aprovechando que estaba en el aire intento cortar su estomago con sus garras consiguió acertar el golpe y su oponente cayo de pie corrió hacia su oponente que volvió a intentar pero esta vez King Shark separo la mejor opción dado la diferencia de velocidad era dejarle atacar a el primero.

Y sabía cómo hacerlo.

Centro su atención en las niñas y se dirigió hacia ellas.

El padre salto para ponerse delante de momento que aprovecho el hombre tiburón para soltarle un placaje derribándolo.

El hombre se recuperaba cuando King Shark descendió su pies apuntando a su pecho. El se aparto rodando cuando se viro a su oponente King Shark se abalanzo sobre él volvió a intentar golpearlo pero el agarro su antebrazo por el codo y intento golpearlo con su otro codo ambos pero King Shark lo agarro repitiendo su movimiento sorprendiéndole.

King Shark hundió sus colmillos."Tu piel no sangra." Dijo al notar que no estaba saboreando la sangra.

"No pero ¡duele!" Dijo antes de de sorprender a King Shark siendo más rápido poniendo se cuclillas y hacer un barrido de pies antes de coger el brazo con el que sostenía el codo del hombre tiburón y lanzarlo.

Que volvió a caer en la arena frustrado por no poder vencer a su oponente. Antes de levantarse una vez más. "Nunca antes me he enfrentado a alguien como tú."

"Bueno yo tampoco me he peleado con un ¿hombre pez?" Dijo el bromeando con su oponente. _"Su resistencia es increíble. No importa cuánto lo derribe se sigue levantando esos golpes estaba impregnados de aura y él se seguía poniendo en pie."_ Dijo al notar el cómo está alejado de la acción para criar a sus hijas le estaba pasando factura.

"Hehehe cuanto hace que no hacia esto." Dijo King Shark antes de devorar su propio brazo como hizo en el pasado para saborear su propia sangre. "¿Me llamaste hombre pez?" Dijo eso causando que el hombre lo mirara interrogativo. "Soy un ¡TIBURON!"

Se lanzo ataque con furia intento emplear sus garras para atacar en un corte diagonal el hombre se hizo a un lado antes de que King Shark virara su mano en un arañazo horizontal que esquivo.

El hombre paso a golpearle en el estomago con un golpe cargado de aura pero King Shark no sintió nada y aterrizo sus mandíbulas en con tal distancia cerrada atrapo la hombrera del hombre y la quito de su cuerpo el hombre retrocedió para ver al tiburón humanoide comenzar a comérsela destruyendo el metal. Cuando termino miro al hombre y le rugió.

El tiburón intento un puñetazo con su izquierda y otro con su derecha en una combinación obligando al hombre a estar en movimiento esquivando el hombre salto de un dirección a otra esquivando sus golpes antes de caer de frente y poner sus manos en el suelo e intenta otro barrido de pierna pero King Shark aprovecho para con su pierna izquierda tirarle arena a los ojos cegándolo momentáneamente King Shark aprovecho para intentar agarrarle la pierna en un intento por salir el hombre puso su pie derecho para usarlo como trampolín para intentara ganar distancia pero King Shark atrapo su pie y comenzó a estamparlo contra el suelo de un lado a otro.

Él lo miro aun consciente decidió terminar y corrió con él era peligroso iba a asegurarse la victoria llevándolo al mar pero mientras corría y el hombre trataba de liberarse King Shark vio pétalos antes de ver un destello amarillo salir de la nada y golpearle en el punto preciso del brazo en el que el trozo de carne que se había arrancado estaba seguido de lo que interpreto como el disparo de una escopeta golpearle ahí por desgracia ese brazo era con el que sujetaba al humano y se soltó.

Ya liberado le soltó un gancho por debajo de la mandíbula pero para su sorpresa Shark no cedió sintiendo un intenso dolor aprovecho las vibraciones de dolor que sentía y le devolvió el golpe el hombre voló hasta caer en el agua.

King Shark miro a la responsable de su golpe anterior o más bien las responsables a ver a la hijas del hombre contra el que combatía la mayor llevaba unos guanteletes amarillos movido por sus sed de sangre las ataco la mayor se puso en medio y le ataco King Shark mordió su brazo antes de que pudiera tocarlo pero tampoco había sangre furioso la agarro por el cuello y comenzó a presionar.

"¡YANG!" Chillo su hermana pequeña incapaz de hacer nada.

Pero la sed de sangre le hizo olvidarse de algo contra quien estaba peleando el mismo padre furioso le golpeo en una de su branquias

King Shark no lo entendía siempre que había entrado en ese modo berserker nada le había hecho daño ni los colmillos de los grimm pero ese golpe le había afectado soltó a la chica. El hombre habiendo descubierto su punto débil lo ataco sin piedad.

King Shark no vio venir otro golpe en la misma zona. Levanto su brazo para protegerse pero el hombre estaba vez a punto a su dentadura arrancándole un par de dientes. King Shark rugió de dolor he intento golpearle pero el hombre lo esquivo y volvió a golpear sus branquias. Entonces una explosión se produjo la misma chica ahora tenía los ojos rojos y su cabello brillaba mientras se lanzo con un fuerte golpe que dio al tiburón humanoide en el hocico que lo hizo sangrar.

La herida de su brazo se estaba curando peor sin tiempo a nada miro un puñetazo que impacto en su ojo en hombre tiburón cayó en la arena _"Sabía que mi ojos eran vulnerables tenía que haber sabido que mis branquias también."_

El hombre se acerco y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente y rápidamente al ver como había funcionado decidió seguir golpeando su ojo hasta que no fue nada más que un desecho de carne sangrante. _"No vas venir, no me vas a salvar te fuiste estoy solo."_ Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de perder la consciencia por fin.

El hombre hubiera seguido de no ser que por que la niña más pequeña sujeto su brazo y lo miro triste. El hombre paro de golpearlo mientras se preguntaba que era él.

 **Prisión de Vale**

Cuando recobro el conocimiento no sabía dónde estaba excepto que estaba dentro del una celda de metal intento derribarla o cortarla pero era demasiado solida. También noto algo extraño su ojo había vuelto sano y como si nunca lo hubiera perdido, a veces el mismo se sorprendía de sus habilidades también recupero los dientes perdidos.

"Vaya mira quien se ha levantado." Dijo uno de los guardias "Si es el preso más guapo de la prisión." Dijo desde una ranura de la puerta de metal.

King Shark se acerco débilmente. "A….gu….a."

"¿Qué?" le pregunto el guardia.

"Agua." King Shark se desmayo en el suelo y el guardia entro corriendo.

"Mierd*. Abre la celda 3 del bloque D." Ordeno el guardia que entro para comprobar que estaba bien.

Cuando estaba lo bastante cerca King Shark agarro su brazo "¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Chillo de dolor cuando King Shark arranco su brazo de un mordisco para horror del guardia la puerta se cerró. Desde control vieron lo que paso y dado el riesgo de fuga decidieron mejor cerrar la puerta. Claro que movidos por el miedo a que se fugara olvidaron dejaron solo al guardia.

Cuando corrieron y abrieron la ranura el que lo hizo comenzó a vomitar al ver a King Shark devorando los restos del guardia. Al notar como lo observa King Shark solo dijo una cosa "Quiero más."

* * *

 **Programas Desperado**

 **Candidato-013**

 **Nombre:** Keʻokeʻo Niuhi

 **A.K.A:** King Shark

 **Raza:** Fauno

 **Edad:** 29

 **Color de Cabello:** ninguno

 **Color de Ojos:** Negros

 **Habilidades:** Fisiología tiburón, Natación, Regeneración, Resistencia y Fuerza Sobrehumana


	7. Diablo

En un pueblo en el continente de Anima un hombre va cargando con un saco de leña hasta llegar al pueblo va vendado de pies a cabeza menos en sus ojos lleva unos pantalones negros junto con unas botas y una túnica marrón que oculto un torso vendado hasta los brazos donde utiliza un par de guantes. Sus ojos eran marrones.

Siguió avanzando por el pueblo hasta llegar a una casa situada al este y tras dejar la leña junto con otro montón entro dentro del edificio era una edificio grande el tejado formaba un triangulo en el centro el avanzo adentro después de dejar la leña y se acerco había bancos todos apuntando al centro donde había un altar siguió caminando pero no hacia al altar sino hasta una caja de madera. Era una iglesia que además hacia de orfanato.

Tras arrodillarse la ventana de la caja se abrió.

"Pido perdón por mis pecados." Dijo la figura vendada.

"Todos los días te arrodillas y imploras el perdón pese a que todos los días demuestras que has dejado tu antigua vida atrás." Dijo el hombre de dentro. "Se de tus salidas nocturnas para comprobar que el pueblo siga a salvo, el huerto que tanto cultivas florece clara día, trabajas muy duro para reparar este iglesia y orfanato." El explico recordando el día que lo encontró en la iglesia de rodillas y suplicando el perdón.

"No puedo devolver lo que arrebate, no puedo olvidar mis pecados cada vez que miro el fuego los veo." Dijo él al hombre no pudiendo encontrar consuelo ni la paz en esta paz momentánea que estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

"¿Quieres consagrar tu vida al Dios de la Luz?" Le pregunto al hombre vendado por fuera.

"Soy indigno de servirle." Dijo el no considerándose digno ni siquiera se merecía la amabilidad que el sacerdote le mostró.

"El Señor de la Luz inmisericorde con sus enemigos y los pecadores sin embargo todos somos iguales a sus ojos y seremos juzgados una vez volvamos al polvo de donde nos creo el mirara nuestras almas y nuestras obras y permitirá la paz y el descanso a su paraíso a los que hayan demostrado sus buenas obras y para aquellos que se hayan desviado del camino serán enviados al purgatorio donde su espíritu corrompido será purificado y enviado a una nueva vida con la esperanza de que por fin alcance la paz. No obstante su plan para esa persona podría no ser siempre el más honesto." Él le explico parte de la creencia de su religión.

"¿Cree que el tiene un plan para mí?" Le pregunto cómo pudo ser eso posible cuando en su día fue no más que un bandido.

"No puedo saberlo pero si se que te arrepentiste de tus pecados y eso es porque sabias que tu camino era el erróneo hiciste algo que muy pocas personas son capaces de hacer reconocer que se equivoco te diste cuenta de lo que te estabas convirtiendo y decidiste parar, nuestra religión cree que toda alma tiene salvación la tuya no es una excepción. ¿Somos estúpidos? si, ¿confiados? también." Dijo el hombre dentro de ahí sabiendo como la mayoría los creían estúpidos por creer que el bien habita dentro de cada ser. "Durante 9 meses harás examen de consciencia si te sientes preparado te podrás convertir en un predicador y predicar la fe del Dios de La Luz."

"No puedo. Tu trabajo es salvar almas no es algo que yo pueda hacer." Dijo el no viéndose capaz de conseguir lo que el consiguió con él.

"Yo tampoco me sentía capaz y no lo he hecho no he salvado la tuya lo decidiste tu solo." El hombre sale de ahí dentro revelando a un hombre mayor con pelo corto blanco y ojos verdes va vestido con una túnica larga negra mientras se marcha de allí.

Dejando al hombre pensativo.

Al salir de la iglesia se dirige a un cobertizo que hay en la parte de atrás de la iglesia hay a diversas herramientas de carpintería y jardinería y una cama se quita los vendajes para revelar a un hombre calvo de tez morena cuando se quita poco a poco revela un cuerpo tatuado su cara parece una calavera debido a los tatuajes todos ellos son rojos la habitación está iluminada por una vela el mira la llama antes de apartar la mirada. "Nunca más." Dice soplando la vela apagándola.

Se levanto la mañana siguiente caminando por las calles del pueblo muchos miraban su peculiar apariencia los niños lo señalaban fue a hacer unos recados para el predicador tras comprar medicinas y otras cosas cuando volvió los niños ya estaban por fuera algunos jugando otros hablando.

"Mira es él." Dijo uno de ellos susurrando a otro.

"Dicen que si te portas mal te mandan a su caseta donde te come." Dijo una niña su amiga.

El siguió su camino hasta entrar y coloco las medicinas en un habitación que en ese orfanato hacia de enfermería después la comida que compro la deposito en la despensa terminando su rutina de la mañana.

Le tocaba ahora comenzar la plantación de hortalizas en la parte de atrás del edificio había una plantación donde cultivaban verduras el fue a su cobertizo a buscar la azada cuando vio la puerta abierta cando vio a tres niños allí.

"¡Es él!" Dijo uno de ellos saliendo corriendo junto con otro el otro niño también lo intento pero tropezó y se cayó.

Con un claro gesto de dolor el chico se llevo la mano a pierna la tenia raspada como se apreciaba a través de su pantalón vaquero azul corto junto con su camisa marrón oscuro y zapatos negros. Sus ojos son azules con pelo corto negro.

Cuando vio al hombre delante de suyo lo miro con horror mientras lo cogía y lo metía dentro de la caseta.

Para sorpresa del chico el hombro cogió una de las vendas de repuesto suyas y comenzó a vendarle la herida leve que se había hecho en la pierna.

"Gracias." Dijo al hombre que ya estaba acabando.

"No vuelvas a entrar aquí esas herramientas hacen daño podrías salir herido o peor que con una pierna raspada." Dijo el acabando la venda en un tono estricto había olvidado la última vez que se dirigió a alguien así.

"Queríamos ver los huesos de los niños que comes?

"¿Niños que me como?" Dijo el extrañado.

"Dicen que por eso estas aquí para comerte a los niños que se portan mal los coge y los traes aquí y…" Dijo el parando pensando que igual se estaba llevando la broma demasiado lejos.

"¿Eres un niño malo?" Dijo siguiéndole el juego el niño negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Entonces no puedo comerte." Dijo él cuando termino le hizo una seña y se levanto.

"Ya no me duele." Dijo el pisando pero le volvió levemente el dolor.

"Ten cuidado." Le dijo mientras cogía la azada.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto mientras lo veía marcharse.

"A trabajar." Dijo él mientras esperaba a que se fuera.

"¿Por qué vives aquí? Le pregunto el niño al hombre.

"Está bien." Dijo al niño simplemente.

"Pero es muy pequeña." Dijo el niño mirando el lugar donde apenas cabía nada de hecho la cama ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio.

"Es más de lo que merezco." Dijo el creyendo que no se merecía tanta compasión.

"¿Tú también estas herido?" Le pregunto viendo la cantidad de vendas que llevaba y lo envolvían.

"No." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Y por que las llevas?" Le siguió preguntando movido por la curiosidad.

"Porque soy un cobarde." Dijo el motivo por que los llevaba era porque se avergonzaba, por si alguien reconocía sus símbolos tribales pero por que tenía la esperanza del olvidar quien era y lo que había hecho constantemente luchaba con su pasado pero perdía por goleada.

Cuando salieron cerró la puerta y se fue a trabajar al huerto trabajando en el arando la tierra entonces noto una presencia el mismo niño vino con una pala de plástico.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto mientras clavaba la azada en el suelo y comenzó a escarbar la tierra.

"Viene a ayudarte." Dijo el niño emocionado mostrándole su pala.

Lo siguiente que vino fue como el hombre de las venda araba mientras el niño iba depositando las semillas por encima es esperaba que el niño se rindiera o se aburriera para su sorpresa aguanto hasta el final.

"¿Y cuando crecerán?" Le preguntó emocionado por ver el fruto de su trabajo.

"Tardara algún tiempo." Dijo era paradójico tuvo otro recuerdo ahora se sentía mal recordó como la gente se ganaba la vida trabajando duro y él se lo arrebataba todo su trabajo perdido por culpa de gente como él se aprovechaban de los débiles para quitarles lo poco que tenían.

Entonces se arrodillo. "Señor te damos las gracias por esta tierra e imploramos para que bendigas y de vida a este campo y permita que nazcan fuertes y sanas para poder ser bendecidos con comida." El niño lo contemplo y se arrodillo también.

"¿Eres creyente?" Le pregunto al chico tras acabar su oración.

"Supongo pero el reverendo no nos enseña mucha religión dice que no quiere imponernos sus creencias y dice que hay muchas religiones y debemos respetar las de los demás." Dijo él. "¿Cuál es la tuya?"

"Yo al igual que el reverendo creo en el Señor de la Luz." Él le explico. "El Señor de la Luz al ver la oscuridad que nos rodeaba creo el mundo y las estrellas para llenar el vacío que existía en la nada nos dejo elegir nuestros caminos y cuando nos llegara la hora juzgaría nuestras acciones si habíamos sido bondadosos nos permitiría el descanso y viviríamos en el paraíso." El le explico la creencia de su religión al chico.

"¿El paraíso?" Le pregunto lo que era eso extrañado.

"Es un lugar pacifico no hay guerras, enfermedades o grimms no hay hambre no hay mal todo el mundo tiene lo que necesita sin dolor sin sufrimiento la paz verdadera." Él le explico el paraíso que les aguardaba a aquellos que pasaban el juicio del Señor de la Luz.

"¿Y las malas personas?" Le pregunto el niño preocupado porque esa gente se encontrara allí.

"Son llevados a juicios y llevados al purgatorio donde sufrirán años de tormento mientras su arma es purificada y lanzada de nuevo a este mundo donde olvidaran a sus seres queridos y su vida anterior y empezaran de cero con la esperanza del señor puesta en ellos para comiencen de cero y tengan la oportunidad de alcanzar la paz eterna."

"Si soy bueno ¿podre reunirme con mis padre en el paraíso?" Le pregunto el niño pensando que sus padres estarían ahí esperándole.

"Claro." Dijo el dándole esperanzas al chico.

"¿Y cómo puedo ir ahí?" Le pregunto si había un camino.

"Ayudando a los demás, protegiendo a los más débiles." Dijo el lo que creyó el significado que era todo lo contrario de lo que hacia él en vida. "Vamos se está haciendo tarde."

 **Por la noche**

Se acostó e intento dormir pero era perseguido por las mismas imágenes esos niños ardiendo mientras chillaban de horror mientras sentían la llamas abriéndose paso por su piel mientras caían y se retorcían de dolor para finalmente dejar de moverse todo por su culpa era como vivía en un tribu de bandidos robando a los débiles e indefenso y acabando con cualquiera que osara defenderse pero ese día llegó demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos para seguir demasiado lejos para continuar con la tribu que defendía la creencia los débiles morían el también lo creía pero ese día cuando vio a esos niños que sujetaban a un bebe que ardió con ellos se dio cuenta del monstruo que se había convertido.

Fue despertado por varios golpes llamando a su puerta.

El se levanto y la abrió con su piel expuestas llena de tatuaje tribales y vio a una niña.

"Green." Dijo entre lagrimas "Se ha marchado al bosque con sus amigos y no ha vuelto."

El fue a buscar al reverendo y que reunió a al pueblo no muchos fueron voluntarios y menos con los grimm por ahí él fue uno de los pocos se movió por las afueras del pueblo mientras los buscaba.

Y lo encontró pero no fue el único estaban a punto de ser atacados por un Ursa mientras se refugiaron detrás de un tronco de un árbol derribado no tenía armas para enfrentarse a ese animal solo había una salida pero se juro no volver a usar sus poderes y se abalanzo sobre la criatura.

Sus brazos abrazaron su cuello y quedo colgando mientras la bestia trataba de sacudirlo de encima de él zarandeándolo de un lado para otro pero él se negó a soltarlo hasta que los niños estuvieran a salvo. "¡HUID!" Dijo lo chico lo hicieron tenían demasiado miedo para moverse finalmente y cayo rodando por el suelo el Ursa se acerco a él ignorando a los niños.

No hubo resistencia cerró los ojos "Señor te encomiendo mi espíritu." Pensó que por fin tendría la paz que tanto se le negó no podía pedir misericordia su destino era ser purgado de maldad en el purgatorio y sufrir por sus pecados y ser enviado de nuevo al sufrimiento de la vida solo esperaba que su próximo yo siguiera un camino distinto al suyo.

El mismo niño que le ayudo este mediodía le tiro una piedra impactando en el grimm que volvió a cambiar su objetivo poniéndose a cuatro patas corrió hacia el niño que siguió tirándole piedras con poco resultado y cuando el grimm estaba a punto de alcanzare estallo en llamas ante el asombro del chico el grimm cayo mientras ardía y miro al responsable vio al hombre con sus vendas ardiendo revelando todo su parte superior su cara tatuada para emular a una calavera mientras el fuego rodeaba su cuerpo pero él no mostraba signos de dolor los chicos que había huido habían vuelto junto con el chico.

El hombre los miro enfadado uno de los chicos se adelanto.

"La culpa fue suya." Dijo señalando al chico que le había ayudado con el grimm.

"Es verdad se empeño en buscar un tesoro." Dijo el otro respaldando a su amigo vendiendo al otro.

El chico no dijo nada simplemente siguió mirando al hombre que se acerco a ellos.

"¿Heridos?" Pregunto seriamente mientras las llamas se disiparon dando como resultado a los tres negar con la cabeza. "Volved a pueblo." Dijo el mientras se marcho a asegurarse de que no había más grimm por la zonas mientras se miro así mismo.

 **Por la mañana**

"Perdóneme padre porque he pecado." Dijo de rodillas en el confesor.

"Salvaste a unos niños de la muerte." Le dijo el no viendo ningún pecado.

"Prometí no volver a usar mis poderes." Dijo él a su benefactor. "Ni siquiera pude mantener mi promesa." Era peor que la basura no tenia palabra otra falta que añadir a su lista muy larga.

"El mero de hecho de prometer en si es un pecado al creerte que puedes alterar el plan que tiene él para ti." Dijo el padre que burlonamente se rió.

"¿Plan?" Dijo el levantándose y alejándose lo bastante para prender sus manos en llamas. "El me dio esto y hice cosas horribles con este don queme a gente inocente y el no hizo nada ¿que plan tiene para mí? ¿Qué significado tiene todo esto?" Dijo el antes pensó que nació con ese don así que por qué no muerto por dentro sin importarle nada ni nadie solo así mismo ¿por que se lo dio a alguien como él?

"No conozco su plan pero si se que elegimos nuestros caminos, tu poder ¿es una maldición o una bendición? Naciste con él y elegiste usarlo para ti mismo pero ayer lo usaste para algo más que para ti mismo elegiste del mismo modo que elegiste cambiar no puedes borrar lo que hiciste pero hoy tres personas están vivas y si esos niños deciden salvar y ayudar a los demás habrás ayudado a más gente piedra a piedra sera construida la casa del Señor." Dijo tratando de explicarle que si bien falto a sus palabras sus acciones podían traer algo bueno.

El hombre volvió a inclinarse al reverendo. "Que el Señor de La Luz jugué tus fallas cuando te llegue el juicio yo absuelvo al hombre que porta el alma en el mundo físico." Dijo el terminando la confesión.

Cuando salió de la iglesia marcho a su cobertizo donde esperaba el niño.

El pasó si mirarlo y lo abrió mientras se preparaba para volver al trabajo.

"Gracias por lo de ayer." Dijo el niño siendo ignorando por el hombre.

"Lo que dijeron era mentira fueron ellos quienes fueron a buscar el tesoro." Dijo el niño pensando que estaba enfadado con él por lo que había hecho.

"No estoy enfadado pero te creía más inteligente." Dijo mientras se marchaba y el niño le siguió.

"Me llamo Grenn Straw nunca se lo dije." Dijo avanzando a su lado.

"Ahora me tratas de usted." Dijo el hombre mientras seguía no estaba seguro si ese respeto era por salvarle la vida o le temía.

"Nunca me dijo su nombre." Dijo ya que nunca hicieron una presentación formal.

"De donde yo era me llamaban Diablo." Dijo él un nombre que no empleaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Y cómo te llamaron tu padres?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Prometeo Santana." Dijo su nombre de nacimiento uno que no empleaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

El chico se paró en seco. "¿Puedes enseñarme?" se dio la vienta para mirarlo. "Quiero que me enseñes a luchar a utilizar el aura." Dijo el lleno de determinación.

"No soy un Huntsman y mi aura no está desbloqueada." Dijo el caminando con una breve pausa antes de pararse. "Y no es porque no intentaran." El jefe de la tribu de bandidos a la que pertenecía intento desbloquearla él no podía la conclusión que llegaron es que algo en su interior interfería con su alma afortunadamente sus habilidades le hicieron un lugar en la tribu.

"Pero aun así puedes entrenarme al menos físicamente." Dijo el chico insistiendo.

"¿Para qué?" Le pregunto no viéndole sentido a eso.

"Porque quiero ser fuerte." Dijo el chico lleno de determinación.

"Eso no responde a la pregunta." Dijo mientras llegaron a campo y comenzó a trabajar en él.

"Gente mala se llevo a mis padres." Diablo paro un momento. "Fueron unos bandidos mi padre trato de defenderse junto con algunos hombre pero los mataron." Dijo el niño lleno de odio y rencor. Diablo lo sabía por experiencia tras atacar la tristeza y el dolor atraería a los grimm como carroñeros a acabar con los supervivientes y heridos haciendo a los bandidos indirectos responsables de sus muertes y ahí fue cuando el chico perdió a su madre.

"La venganza no los devolverá a la vida." Le dijo mientras continúo con su trabajo.

"Pero es injusto mis padres eran buenas personas no se merecían lo que les paso." Dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No lo hagas." Dijo le dijo al muchacho. "No dediques tu vida a la venganza eso no les devolverá a la vida y antes de que te des cuentas te convertirá en lo mismo que trataste de destruir." Dijo él en un intento por que el chico abandonara esa idea.

"¿Cómo te sentirías tu si te arrebataran todo lo que te importa?" Le pregunto al hombre.

"No lo sé porque nunca he tenido nada ni amigos ni familia ni nada que me importara, lo único que me ha importado en esta vida es eso mi vida pero ya no tiene ningún valor para mí. Tengo mucho por lo que responder cuando mi alma sea purgada." Dijo el antes de agachar la mirada y mirar al chico. "Pero esta villa me acogió me dieron cama y un techo mis últimos años aquí trabajare en lo que pueda ayudar a su gente ellos me importan, tú me importas lo niños de este orfanato no te pido que olvides lo que paso pero ¿no crees que tus padres estarían orgulloso de ti demostraste valor al enfrentarte a ese grimm? fuiste estúpido pero valiente esas acciones buenas te abrirán el camino al paraíso y allí tus padres estarán esperándote no crees que deberías vivir la vida por la que dieron la suya." Le dijo al chico en que estaba pensando se dijo así mismo él no era como el predicador de la iglesia nunca salvaría almas el ahora mimo solo era pólvora mojada.

El chico se quedo quieto por un momento "¿Puedo ayudarte?" Le pregunto a Diablo que le instruyo.

 **8 Meses después**

Pasaron los meses Diablo y Grenn trabajaron juntos algunos niños movidos por la curiosidad le siguieron y los veían trabajar y también querían jugar a ser granjero cuando el esfuerzo dio sus frutos todos se alegraron cuando el trabajo dio sus frutos y decían que nunca habían comido algo tan delicioso la comida sabia mejor debido al esfuerzo que pusieron en el cultivo.

Había forjado un vínculo con Green que lo veía como un tío y siguió pidiéndole que le entrenara el objetivo del chico cambio ahora era más simple él no creyó lo que oyó del chico que quería ser como él ese mismo día Diablo rezo al Señor de La Luz para que el chico no siguiera sus pasos.

 **Actualidad**

"Nueve, diez, once, doce" Green estaba haciendo flexiones mientras Diablo estaba cortando la leña para la chimenea del edificio de adentro.

"¿Cuántas piensas hacer?" Le pregunto mientras con su hacha partido otro trozo de madera.

"Si quiero ir a una academia de combate tengo que empezar a ejercitarme ya. Empezare dentro dos años" Dijo haciendo más flexiones.

"Me alegro que se te quito la idea de la cabeza de ser como yo." Dijo aliviado de que el chico no fuera a seguir sus pasos.

"Te equivocas todavía quiero ser como tú." Dijo el no conocía su pasado solo conocía lo que sabía de él era un hombre que ayudaba a los demás y se convirtió en su modelo a seguir quería ir a una escuela de combate para poder ayudar los habitantes del orfanato y el pueblo como él y defenderlos de cualquiera que los amenazara.

El sonido de una campana resonó por el pueblo lo que obligo a ambos a dirigirse a la puerta.

"Vete a adentro y espéranos." Dijo Diablo al chico que lo ignoro queriendo ayudar.

"Si fueran los grimms solo habría sonado una vez antes de salir corriendo." Dijo el chico cuando llegaron los vieron eran varias personas alguna heridas apoyándose en otras.

"Ayuda." Dijo una de ellas antes de caer al suelo debido al cansancio el predicador corrió rápido a comprobar su estado. Diablo siguió su ejemplo y lo cargo sobre su hombro ayudándolo a levantar.

 **Más tarde**

EL orfanato y la misión se convirtieron en un refugio provisional mientras algunos habitantes del pueblo el propio Diablo y el predicador se ocupaban de los heridos y daban agua a los demás.

"Vivíamos al oeste de aquí a día y medio de viaje entonces aparecieron." Dijo el hombre que antes se había desmayado mientras Green la acerco agua para que bebiera.

"Grimm." Dijo el predicador lo que creyó que eran los responsables.

"No bandidos." Dijo el dolorido recordando el ataque. El Diablo escucho con atención. "Ella los lideraba ella llevaba una máscara blanca con diseños tribales rojos." Esa descripción le resultaba familiar a Diablo.

"Cuando acabaron con nosotros los grimm remataron el trabajo….tuvimos que abandonar a los heridos." Dijo él con dolor tomando una decisión que salvo a la mayoría a costa de ese sacrificio.

"Descansa necesitas ganar fuerza." Dijo el predicador mientras se fue a ver si alguien más necesitaba ayuda.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Green. "Ya es bastante duro vivir fuera de los reinos ¿Por qué hacen esto?" Pregunto Green no entendiendo la causa.

"Recuerdas lo que trabajamos en ese campo lo que tardamos en hacer que lo que cultivamos crecieran ellos no quieren eso prefieren el camino fácil atacar a los débiles y robarles todo lo que tienen. Y así sobrevivir." El era como ellos así vivió la mayor parte de su vida solo después de trabajar en ese pueblo se dio cuenta de cómo debieron de sentirse sus víctimas todo su esfuerzo todo por lo que lucharon por salir adelante desechado como si no valiera nada.

Esa misma tarde se convoco una reunión entre los habitantes del pueblo para decidir qué hacer con sus refugiados.

"Hemos de expulsarlos." Dijo uno de los presentes al alcalde y representante del pueblo.

"Si los grimms ya deben de estar de camino." Dijo otra persona conocían bastante a los grimm como para saber que se guiaban por la negatividad y esa gente la emitía por todos lados los niños con miedo a que los bandidos volvieran los adultos con el mismo miedo las viudas llorando por sus maridos.

"Debo protestar si hacemos eso solo atraeremos mas grimms." Dijo uno de los presente.

"Si fueron atacados por bandidos probablemente nos ataquen también debemos ser tantos como podamos si queremos defendernos." Dijo una de las mujeres preocupada por un ataque bandido.

"Si pero el invierno se acerca y no tenemos bastante comida si a eso le sumamos mas bocas que alimentar." Dijo otro preocupado por las raciones.

"Y las partida de caza no han ido muy bien este año." Dijo uno de los cazadores encargado de esa misma tarea.

"El asunto de nuestros visitantes no es discutible han sido acogidos por el derecho de asilo de mi iglesia son intocables e ir contra ellos es desafiar al Señor de La Luz y no pienso permitirlo." Dijo el predicador no viendo si quiera es una opción su código moral y deber le impedía abandonar a esa gente. "Sugiero centrarnos en un posible ataque de los bandidos."

"Pierde el tiempo." Dijo Diablo a su mentor. Trayendo la mirada de todos.

"Ellos viven abusando los débiles porque creen que su fuerza les da ese derecho si recurrimos a la negociación lo verán como una muestra de debilidad sabrán que no podemos defendernos y nos atacaran sin compasión." Dijo Diablo los conocía bien los fuertes no hacían tratos con los débiles tenían el poder y el débil debía someterse a su fuerza eso mismo les daba ese derecho.

"Aunque aceptaran negociar como bien has dicho se acerca el invierno y sufriríamos una hambruna." Dijo uno de los presente los peor que podría pasar.

"Prometeo ¿crees de verdad que nos atacaran?" Le pregunto el predicador una vez más con todas las miradas puestas en él.

"No si han atacado ese pueblo tienen víveres y debido a su estilo de vida se mueven constantemente para evadir a los grimm." Dijo el recordando unos días que quería olvidar.

"Bien se que no es la mejor solución pero le racionaremos la comida y llas partidas de casa a parte de cazar nos servirán como exploradores si denotan la presencia de un grimm rápidamente volverán si no vuelven antes del atardecer nos podremos en lo peor y todo capaz de sostener o utilizar un arma se prepararse para un ataque." Dijo el alcalde su decisión que mantendría para tratar de proteger a su pueblo.

 **En la iglesia**

"Gracias por acogernos." Dijo uno de los habitantes del pueblo atacado agradecido por la hospitalidad del predicador mientras Diablo movía el último banco para hacer sitio en el suelo para que pudieran tener más espacio.

"Lamento no poder daros cama pero es todo lo que tenemos." Dijo el predicador a hombre.

"No ya ha hecho bastante y gracias por permitir a los niños dormir junto a los otros en sus camas hemos tenido problemas para conseguir que se sientan a salvo tienen mucho miedo." Dijo el hombre recordando lo mal que lo pasaban con los niños constantemente siendo un imán para los grimm.

"Voy a ver qué tal va todo." Dijo Diablo dirigiéndose al edificio donde se hospedaban los niños allí los vio todos escuchado atentamente a Green.

"Estábamos a merced del ursa y teníamos miedo pero entonces apareció él." Dijo señalando a Diablo últimamente le prestaban mucha tensión menos mal que tenia los vendajes para ocultar sus tatuajes.

"Y con una sola mirada hizo al grimm arder." Dijo Green narrando como Diablo le salvo la vida causando que los niños quedaran impresionados e incrédulos. "Y por eso aquí no tememos a los grimm por que el nos protegerá." Dijo Green queriendo que los niños perdieran el miedo y pensó que lo mejor para eso era darles algo en lo que creer en un héroe.

"Es mentira." Dijo uno de los niños de los recién llegados. "Como si pudiera dominar el fuego."

Todos le miraron esperando demostración de sus poderes. _"No debería."_ Pero al ver sus rostros pensó en ello que tenia de malo darles esperanza y extendió su manos haciéndola estalla en llamar y darle forma a un pájaro era simple no tenia detalles pero todos miraron asombrados al pájaro que había creado con su fuego los más pequeños querían acercarse pero fueron detenidos por los mayores.

"Veis no tenemos que tener miedo el nos protegerá." Dijo Green demostrando que decía la verdad sobre su héroe.

"Otra vez." Dijo una niña pequeña queriendo ver más.

"Puede ser un perrito." Dijo otro de los niños.

"Es tarde a la cama." Dijo el adulto habiendo tenido bastante atención.

Entre quejas y muecas los niños fueron acostándose haciendo sitio a los recién llegados con los que tendrían que compartir cama.

"Tú también." Dijo a Green que seguía mirándolo. Green se acostó pero no sin antes hacerle una seña para que fuera con él.

"¿Me enseñaras algún día a hacer eso?" Le pregunto queriendo ser capaz de hace lo que el hacía.

"Esto no es algo que puedas aprender." _"Es una maldición."_ Pensó para sus adentros.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su cobertizo fue interceptado por el predicador.

"Recuerdas la reunión ¿verdad?" Le pregunto al evento que habían asistido.

"Si."

"Quiero que formes parte de la partida de caza." Le dijo a Diablo que lo miro sorprendido.

"¿Quieres que busque a grimms?" Dijo Diablo lo que pensó que quería que hiciera.

"Los grimms no son bestia sin cerebro si perciben el peligro se alejaran si consigues ahuyentarlos lo suficiente se mantendrán lejos de aquí que es lo que queremos." Dijo el predicador "Pero la decisión final es…."

"Mi deuda contigo me obliga a cumplir tu voluntad que es la suya." Dijo Diablo en referencia a como el predicador predicaba la palabra del Señor de Luz.

"Buena suerte amigo mío." Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro marchándose.

 **Una semana después**

Diablo formo parte de las partidas de casa estaba explorando como había hecho todas las mañanas mientras trataban de cazar él se dedico a buscar grimm. No encontraron nada pero esa noche algo le despertó de su sueño un grito horrible que resonó por todo el pueblo Diablo salió corriendo de su cobertizo para ver el pueblo en pleno ataque grimm. La gente chichaba mientras el sonido de rugidos y gritos de horror resonaban por todo siendo un caos.

Los nevermores sobrevolaban el pueblo esa noche Diablo corrió a la iglesia para encontrarse con el predicador los niños refugiados y habitantes que había llegado estaban todo ahí.

"¿Cómo es que no los habéis visto?" Le pregunto el predicador cuando Diablo entro corriendo.

"Deben de haberse ocultado por el día y viajado durante la noche." Otra vez ese horrible grito resonó asustando a todos los que estaban en el interior.

"Saldré a fuera a defender la entrada atranca las puertas y usad todo lo que podáis como barricada." Dijo Diablo mientras se desasía de sus vendajes.

"Yo te ayudo." Dijo Green que estaba a su lado.

"No es demasiado peligroso." Dijo Diablo.

"No haremos eso tu quédate aquí con los demás nosotros ayudaremos a todos los que puedas a llegar aquí y entonces atrancaremos las puertas." Dijo el predicador queriendo salvas a tantos como fuera posible.

"Ya están perdidos." Dijo Diablo haciéndose a la idea.

"Aun no." El predicador iba a salir por la puerta cuando fue golpeado por Diablo y dejado inconsciente y los deposito en un banco.

"Díselo a los adultos que atranquen la puertas y monten la barricada yo acabare con todo lo que se acerque." Dijo Diablo saliendo para afuera no podía hacer nada por lo que estaban fuera pero aun podía salvar a los niños.

Diablo abrió una de las puerta y salió mientras Green les dijo a los adultos lo que le dijo Diablo todos obedecieron y fueron atrancando las puertas.

Los grimms se acercaron poco a poco una Beowolves manada de Diablo con sus manos disparo sus llamas calcinando por completo a dos de ellos los otros no se detuvieron Diablo con aumento sus llamas en sus brazos y desato otro torrente de llamas.

Pero entonces ese grito volvió y su portador era un grimm con cuerpo de caballo pero sus patas delantera era tres garras y las trasera pezuñas de caballo mientras arriba lo que aprecia el torso de un ser humano con una máscara grimm con cuernos su boca parecía como si estuviera cocida y dos brazos largos que llevaba a rastra.

El volvió a chillar en un intento de asustar a su oponente la respuesta de Diablo fue lanzar otra ráfaga de llamas pero el grimm estiro su brazo que impacto en Diablo dejándolo en el suelo.

Desde esa posición vio un nevermore volar en dirección a la iglesia mientras Diablo trata inútilmente de liberarse siente la fuerza y la presión del brazo mientras siente un dolor increíble en su abdomen después sufrir la ruptura de sus costillas veo como el Nevermore se abalanza en picado con la intención de derrumbar la iglesia si mas opción va con todo.

El calor de su cuerpo aumenta hasta de que el grimm caballo humanoide soltó del dolor al sentir el calor que desprendía Diablo por todo su cuerpo que estallo en llamas lejos de apuntar al grimm disparo contra el nevermore que estallo en llamas y se estrello sin vida contra la iglesia.

"¡NOOOOOO!" Chillo Diablo al ver como se estrellaba contra la iglesia los que no fuero atrapado por el derrumbe salieron malheridos algunos pero algunos estaban ardiendo al entrar en contacto con la criatura atraído por ese dolor el Nuckelavee paso corriendo hacia los supervivientes.

Queriendo salvarlos el diablo desato mas llamas pero el Nuckelavee salto esquivando las llamas que volaron en dirección a la iglesia haciendo arder a todo lo que había en ella y lo que se había metido en su camino incluido las personas.

 **Más tarde.**

Nadie escapo de sus llamas lo contemplo como todo ardía vio como poco a poco el cuerpo de Green ardía hasta no ser nada más que cenizas la criatura dándose cuenta del peligro que representaba ese ser huyo en vez de luchar.

Pero Diablo no tenía fuerza para perseguirle.

" _Fui un idiota pensé que aquí podría esperar mi final y pagar por mis crimines cuando llegara la hora esto es lo que soy."_ Dijo al ver la destrucción que había causado.

"¡Esto es todo lo que puedo ser!" Dijo cayendo entre lágrimas golpeando el suelo por haber perdido lo que llego a considerar su hogar y la gente que lo había acogido sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Se arrodillo y comenzó a orar por las almas de sus víctimas esperando que todas alcanzaran la paz eterna antes de marcharse herido y desolado marchar de camino a Mistral.

 **En Mistral**

"Vengo a confesar mis crímenes." Dijo el Diablo a un policía de Mistral en una comisaría.

Iba a entregarse y aceptar su condena en prisión donde nunca volvería a ser una amenaza para nadie.

* * *

 **Programas Desperado**

 **Candidato-006**

 **Nombre:** Prometeo Santana

 **A.K.A:** Diablo

 **Raza:** Humano

 **Edad:** 27

 **Color de Cabello:** ninguno

 **Color de Ojos:** Marrones

 **Habilidades:** Pirokinesis alcance de poderes desconocido


	8. Rogues

En el cielo del continente Solitas un chico rubio y de ojos negros esta acostado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones mientras acaricia su cabeza lleva un abrigo largo marrón mientras acaricia su cabeza.

El chico se levanta rápido asustado "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Le chilla a su madre.

"Lilas fue solo una pesadilla." Dijo su madre en un intento de tranquilizar al muchacho.

"¡No el monstruo!" Dijo el mirando por la ventana asustado sabiendo lo que venía el monstruo atacaría la nave por la dirección a la que estaba mirando.

"Cariño no hay…." Tan pronto como hablo un Nevermore comenzó a atacar la nave haciendo que cundiera el pánico en los pasajeros mientras la madre corrió a abrazar al niño para tranquilizarlo y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo entonces el Nevermore siguió atacando la nave hasta que por fin la derribo el chico solo pudo cerrar los ojos y abrazar fuertemente a su madre esperando que lo protegiera.

La nave cayó estrellándose en chico tenía miedo de abrir los ojos se quedo abrazado a su madre con los ojos cerrados cuando finalmente la nave hizo contacto con el suelo con el chico quedando inconsciente abrazado por su madre mientras el Nevermore sobrevolaba sus cabezas y la de los que habían sobrevivido al impacto de la nave.

 **Más tarde**

Cuando el chico recobro la consciencia estaba siendo llevado en camilla por soldados de Atlas.

"Este chico está muy mal." Dijo mientras corrían a llevarlo al hospital uno de los pocos supervivientes del accidente el estar inconsciente no trasmitió ninguna emoción o igual el Nevermore se sintió más atraído por los que huyeron corriendo del lugar afortunadamente para él se estrello a pocos metros de la frontera y el piloto consiguió comunicar su caída por radio.

Finalmente volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que los abrió estando en una cama de hospital con sabanas blancas y cortinas mientras su ventana tenía una vista de las montañas nevadas de Atlas mientras vio un rostro familiar el de su padre tenía el pelo corto rubio con ojos negros y una camisa larga blanca desabrochada y un pantalón azul oscuro con zapatos grises mientras sonreía después de ver como su hijo despertaba.

"Por fin despiertas." Dijo Con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

"¿Dónde está mama?" Le pregunto el chico a su padre que no tuvo el valor de responderle. Estaba tratando de darle la respuesta apropiada.

"Ella…" El chico comenzó a llorar.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Le pregunto su padre preocupado por él.

"Está muerta." Dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos casi ahogándose.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunto extrañado el estaba buscando la forma de decírselo pero él lo descubrió solo o quizás tuvo un recuerdo de lo que paso durante el accidente.

"Me lo has dicho tú." Dijo el mirándolo sorprendiendo al padre ya que él no le había dicho nada.

Él lo había visto como ve las cosa ahora como vio las cosas como el monstruo ataco dos minutos antes de que pasara todo el padre solo pudo abrazar a su hijo y llorar juntos por la pérdida de la mujer a la que amaba y por qué le dio el regalo que era su hijo para él.

 **Años después.**

Lilas creció en su casa en Atlas pero su madre era de Mantle siempre iba allí donde estaba su mejor amigo y digamos conocido pero últimamente no iba desde el accidente ya no vio motivos para volver allí ahora vivía en Atlas reduciendo la comunicación con su amigo por correspondencia o video llamada.

Actualmente volvía de su casa con el uniforme de su colegio mientras jugaba con una baraja era su pasatiempo más que nada para comprobar el alcance de su habilidad desde ese día siempre pudo ver el futuro nada especial había estado practicando con esa misma baraja el tiempo era de 30 segundos pero con el tiempo mejoro para llegar al minuto.

Siguió caminando y entro por la puerta de su casa donde vio a su padre con la maleta hecha.

"¿Viaje de negocios?" Le pregunto a su padre mientras descolgaba la mochila de su hombro para ponerla encina del sofá. Mientras cogía su baraja de comenzó a barajarla.

"Voy a Mantle." Ese lugar provoco que Lilas parara por un momento de barajar antes de que empezara de nuevo.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo." Su padre mientras él comenzó a sacar sus cartas si mirar ir diciéndose mentalmente tratando de concentrarse en eso tratando de ignorar el tema.

"Podrás ver a Ice y creo que su hermana participa en una competición le levantaría mucho la moral que fueras." Dijo su padre en un intento podía entender que fuera traumático pero si iba a heredar la compañía debía tener que viajar a Mantle a fin de cuentas varias fabricas estaban ahí su empresa era de dust pero se centraban en su uso para combustible no eran una empresa como la de los Schnne era mucho más modesta pero lo compensaba con un buen servicio además del estudio de fuentes de energía alternativas al dust.

"Mira sé que es duro para ti desde lo que le paso a mama pero a veces cosas malas pasan y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlas." Dijo si para su hijo era duro para él también perdió a la única mujer que ha amado su alma gemela aquella que le daba fuerzas cuando mas empezaba a flaquear ahora desde que ella murió quería darle a su hijo una vida y era lo que intentaba igual le estaba pidiendo un esfuerzo pero no quería que eso afectara a su hijo.

"Odio volar." Dijo simplemente mientras sacaba otra carta que el ya sabía que carta era.

"Ya lo había pensado dime ¿te sientes capaz de ir en una nave?" Le pregunto a su hijo.

Cuando pensaba en eso solo podía recordar lo que vio como impotente su madre moría pese a que era consciente del peligro pero demasiada tarde para hacer nada. "No." Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"Bueno menos mal que compre billetes de tren." Dijo su padre mientras sacaba dos billetes de tren con destino a Mantle su hijo dudo por un momento antes de levantarse a hacer la maleta.

 **Mantle**

La desigualdad económica entre Atlas y Mantle era demasiado alta en consecuencia las grandes corporaciones y puestos de trabajos se concentraban en Atlas dejando a Mantle como un lugar para pequeños negocios pero Mantle aun así era orgullosa de lo que fue en su día. Y aunque había sido desplazada por Atlas aún era uno de los pocos asentamientos de la población seguro de los grimm.

Mientras en la estación padre e hijo avanzaron a su destino Lilas lleva un abrigo marrón junto con unos pantalones azules mientras su padre llevaba su ropa habitual con abrigo largo y bufanda gris mientras avanzaban por la calles hasta llegar a su destino la pequeña empresa Ice-Snart una empresa de venta de helados patrocinándonos como los más fríos de Remnant.

Mientras Lilas y su padre caminaron y llegaron a la tienda una bola de nieve impacto en la cara de Lilas haciéndolo enfadar y lo peor era la carcajada de quien la soltaba.

"Eh mira le he dado a un pijo Atlasiano eso son 20 puntos." Dijo el burlándose de él Lilas lo reconoció pelo naranja ojos marrones con un jersey manga larga azul con un chándal negro una botas grises. Orange Digger Harkness hijo ilegitimo dado que su padre abandono a su madre cuando tenía 5 años con el tiempo su madre conoció y se caso el dueño de una juguetería por desgracia su padrastro odiaba al chico al que sometió a distinto abusos hasta el punto de que se quedaba en las frías calles hasta la madrugada para poder dormir sin una caricia de su padrastro.

Lilas lo miro enfadado fue pillado por sorpresa ni siquiera el sabia el grado de su videncia había encontrado el modo de activarlo simplemente pensaba en ello y lo hacía pero para ser consciente tubo que inventar algo para sí mismo en su caso chasquear los dedos eso le hacía saber en qué tiempo estaba si futuro o presente pero eso no impedía que pudiera ser pillado por sorpresa.

"Mira uno de tus amigos." Dijo su padre mirando al chico.

"Conocido." Dijo Lilas resentido mientras se sacudía la nieve de la cara y Orange se acerco a él.

"Supongo que por fin te cansaste de notar cómo se engordaba el culo en Atlas." Dijo el burlándose de Lilas mientras se puso a su lado.

"Presupones que todos en Atlas simplemente no hacemos nada ¿verdad?" Le dijo Lilas.

"Para que hacer nada ya tenéis a eso animales que os hacen todos el trabajo duro." Dijo Orange ni al padre ni al hijo le importo lo más mínimo su comentario.

Su padre llamo al timbre y un chico con el pelo marrón de punta y ojos azules llevaba un jersei negro con pantalones azules y botas blancas abrió la puerta para encontrarse mirando al padre y al hijo parpadeando un momento no creyendo lo que estaba viendo.

"Mira ¿Quién ha venido? ¿Te acordaste de que éxito?" Dijo a su mejor amigo como no había vuelto a verlo en años.

Lilas solo aparto la mirada.

"Venga hombre lo entiendo." Dijo su amigo golpeado su hombro para que olvidara el tema.

"¿Esta tu abuelo Ice?" Le pregunto el padre de Lilas ya que tenia asuntos que tratar con él con el chico señalándole adentro.

"Esta dentro yo salgo." Dijo él mientras se marchaba finalmente Orange fue el que le pregunto.

"¿A dónde vas?" Dijo poniéndose a su lado.

"Tengo que buscar a Golden. Se ha vuelto a olvidar de la hora que tenía que venir." Dijo no siendo la primera vez que le pasaba.

"Voy contigo." Dijo Lila siguiendo al chico que se paro para coger un anorak blanco mientras eran seguidos por Orange.

 **Más tarde**

El trió llego a una pista de hielo puesta al aire libre mientras vieron a una niña de unos 10 años era rubia con ojos azules llevando jersey amarillo con unos vaqueros azules mientras llevaba unos patines de hielo blancos ellas patinaba grácilmente antes pegar un salto y girara en el aire para aterrizar y mientras estiraba su pierna izquierda y agarraba u pie derecho para seguir girando e ir encogiéndose poco a poco hasta es realizar un leve salto con el que cambiar de pie.

"Es buena." Dijo Lilas aunque no tenía ni idea de patinaje sobre hielo admitió que la gracia y flexibilidad de sus movimientos era impresionantes.

"Si también practica gimnasia rítmica para ganar más flexibilidad." Dijo Su hermano mientras seguían mirándola.

"Patinaje artístico vaya tontería ¿Cómo puede ser siquiera eso un deporte?" Dijo Orange viéndolo aburrido en el fondo era como ver a un mono saltando o un fauno.

"¡Golden!" Chillo Ice causando que la chica lo mirara y puso rumbo a la dirección del trió y se acerco.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa del Abuelo de Ice**

"Da gusto volver a ver a Lilas después del accidente." Dijo el abuelo de Ice sentado en su estudio con el padre de Lilas hacía tiempo que no se habían visto su relación era por la amistad de sus hijos.

"Hemos venido en tren aun no está preparado para viajar en aeronave." Dijo el padre de Lilas mostrando respeto por el hombre.

"Si has venido para que tu hijo pase tiempo con mi nieto te estoy agradecido francamente Orange me parece muy mala influencia." Dijo para después pasar al asunto más serio. "Pero no has venido solo para que tu hijo juegue con mi nieto."

"Tengo una oferta para ti." Dijo el padre pasándole una carpeta pesada con varias hojas de papel.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunto cuándo lo abrió encontró varios cálculos matemáticos y varios planos de diseño.

"Los planos para el primer satélite que pude ser lanzado a la órbita de Remnant si sale bien se acabaría el depender del CCTS." Le explico cómo eso podría cambiar el sistema de comunicaciones de Remnant para siempre.

"Nunca nadie ha conseguido enviar nada al espacio la carrera espacial de Remnant es una causa perdida el dust pierde sus propiedades una vez sale de la atmosfera." Le dijo el hombre de más edad viéndolo como una causa perdida.

"Ese es el problema nos centramos en el dust pero y si usáramos otra fuente de alimentación." Dijo él una posible salida durante años han usado el dust para casi todo pero eso podía cambiar con una variante."

"Ella creía que podíamos emplear el dust para los propulsores pero una vez llegue a la la exosfera podemos hacer que funcionen con hidrogeno como combustible y oxigeno como carburante pero el problemas la potencia para que mantenga el despegue y no frene necesitamos…" El siguió explicando tratando de convencerlo mientras el hombre se preguntaba en que podía ayudarle un simple vendedor de helados.

"El problema es que si añades mas oxigeno al dust de fuego que planeas usar para conseguir la propulsión necesaria explotara combinado con el oxigeno puro que hay en la atmosfera el sobrecalentamiento causara la destrucción de todo.

"Y por eso he venido antes de fundar esta empresa era un estudiante que estudiaba los refrigerantes y tu polos sospechosamente son los más fríos de Remnant." Dijo él una de las famas de hecho había estudiado sus polos tenían un congelación anormal podían durar más que cualquier otra marca de helados sospechaba que en parte se lo debía a sus años en la universidad.

"Tú lo has dicho me mataba horas estudiando en un aburrido pupitre escuchando a profesores aburrido por eso me marche me gustaban los helados y conseguí hacer de lo que más me gustaba un negocio mi propia fábrica de helados ese era mi sueño de niño lo siento pero no me interesa prefiero seguir con mi negocio tranquilo." Dijo el cómo prefería mantener un perfil bajo si es cierto que si lo conseguía podría cambiar las forma de comunicarse de Remnant eso significaba un gigantesco paso hacia delante significaba liberarse de las cadenas que era la gravedad solo era lanzar un satélite pero con el tiempo podía significar enviar al primer humanos al espacio incluso en un futuro conquistar la luna el problema es que algo así traería una cosa mucho dinero y eso atrae enemigos poderosos.

"Lo entiendo. Romper las cadenas de este mundo y volar a las estrellas era el suyo." Dijo recordando el sueño de su mujer ella quería ser la pionera del programa espacial de Remnant eso fue una de las cosas que lo enamoro de ella su capacidad de soñar con lo imposible. El se levanto de la mesa pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

"La clave está en la refrigeración de los motores tienes que conseguir que se enfríen lo bastante pero no demasiado para perder la fuerza de propulsión si consigues mantenerlo frio como para que se produzca un cambio insignificante cuando pases del dust al combustible podrías conseguirlo también juego con los tiempos y puede que lo consigas." Dijo el dándole una pequeña ayuda entendiendo la idea de un sueño.

"Gracias vendré mas tarde a buscar a Lilas."

 **Vuelta con Lilas**

"¿Cuánto te vas a quedar?" Le pregunto Golden mientras caminaba curiosamente a lado Lilas y no del de su hermano que estaba caminando por las calles pero eligieron un camino más largo para que pudieran ponerse al día.

"Depende de mi padre." Dijo Lilas caminando no tenias problemas con Golden se llevaban bien y siempre la había ayudado cuando se caía practicando patinaje y lloraba su hermano era rápido en protegerla incluso dijo que debía dejarlo temiendo un golpe en la cabeza o una cuchilla de otro patín pero Lilas la animaba diciendo que si le gustaba de verdad debía seguir intentándolo de hecho el fue su primer compañero de patinaje siempre recordara como Lilas.

"Oye compañero deberías vigilar a estos dos creo tu hermana está colgada por él." Dijo Orange a Ice que no se lo tomo en serio pero entonces se fijo en lo bien que se llevaban.

" _Imposible."_ Dijo para sí mismo viendo improbable que su mejor amigo mostrara interés en su hermana pequeña aunque una posibilidad viajo por su mente. _"No no sería capaz."_

"Si además que tu padre sea policía tira bastante para atrás a cualquier pretendiente." Dijo él una de las cosas que echarían para detrás a cualquier pretendiente.

"Orange me conformo con cualquiera que no seas tú." Dijo Ice no imaginándose siquiera esa posibilidad.

"Oye yo soy un partidazo quien más puede fabricar y lanzar esto." Del interior de su chaqueta saco un boomerang hecho a mano por él de su madre una vez oyo que su padre biológico era bueno con ellos el siempre se lo imagino como un Hunstman que utilizaba boomerangs como armas y practico con ellos. "Observa." Orange lanzo el boomerang que voló y golpeo a una niña fauno que pasaba por allí. La niña se echo a llorar mientras el boomerang volvió a Orange que lo agarro afortunadamente era de madera.

"Eres un capullo." Dijo Lilas viendo la escena.

"Solo es una animal." Dijo Orange restándoles importancia dándole completamente igual lo que había hecho. "Además si nos le gusta que cojan y se vallan para esa isla zoo que tienen en el quinto pino de Renmant que para eso está." Dijo él guardan el boomerang sonriendo y orgulloso de sí mismo de su habilidad.

Ice paso por boomerang y fu a donde estaba la chica toco ligeramente su mano ella se asusto queriendo salir de ahí.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete ocho, nueve, diez." La chica con el paso del tiempo y sumando a la cuenta se calmo. "Mira esos son mis amigos ¿sabes cómo volver a casa?" la chica asintió. "Bien vente con nosotros y daré un helado del sabor que tú quieras de acuerdo."

La chica asintió y fue agarrada de la mano por Ice.

"Jod*r si solo le ha faltado la furgoneta." Dijo Orange viendo como Ice había conseguido llevar a un niña consigo como si fuera un secuestrador.

"Eres un estúpido." Dijo Gold algo que enfureció a Orange.

"Respeta a tus mayores mocosa." Dijo encarándose a la niña pequeña.

"Cara moco tú." Dijo ella mientras con el dedo índice bajaba el parpado y le enseñaba lengua.

"Ah sí pues…" Justo cuando iba a replicar fue cortado por Ice.

"Orange." Dijo el causando que lo mirara el grupo. "Cállate."

"A veces me pregunto por qué soy amigo vuestro." Dijo el indignado por la falta de aprecio que sentía que tenían por él.

"No eres mi amigo eres conocido y Ice creo que lo hace porque le das pena." Dijo Lilas mientras continuaba su camino.

"Tchs." Fue todo lo que dijo cruzando sus brazos y siguiendo caminando.

 **Más tarde**

Pasando por una de las tiendas de su abuelo Ice cumplió su palabra y le compro a la chica fauno el helado que pedía sus amigos y hermana también pidieron la chica fauno se iba a marchar despidiéndose de Ice.

"Y una vez más el capitán Ice-Cream salva el día y ayuda la minorías necesitadas." Dijo Orange con sarcasmo.

"Porque mi hermano es una buena persona no como tú." Dijo Golde jugando con el palo de su polo.

"Maldita mocosa." Dijo el enfadado encarándose una vez más a ella.

"Estas muy callado normalmente ya habrías puesto en su sitio a Orange." Dijo Ice a Lilas mientras veía la discusión de su hermana.

"Ella puede defenderte solita." Dijo Lilas ignorando el tema.

"Supongo que eso de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte te cambia." Dijo Ice al notar como su amigo había cambiado. "Siento lo de tu madre." Le expreso las condolencias.

"Gracias." Dijo a su amigo lo cierto es que estar en Mantle sin ella era una sensación extraña como si ya no tuviera nada que hacer ahí ni siquiera estar con sus amigo le consolaba pero se lo guardo para sí.

"Sabes mi padre me pregunto qué quiero hacer si heredara la empresa del abu o empezar a prepárame para entrar en la policía." Dijo Ice no sabiendo lo que quería hacer todavía en la vida.

"Bueno tu siempre quieres ayudar a los demás elijas lo que elijas aunque tienes más posibilidades de vivir en un escritorio buscando nuevos sabores para helados que en la calle enfrentándote a lo que sea que se enfrente un poli." Dijo Lilas aunque imaginándose a Ice en uniforme era algo que no podía.

"Supongo que es casi seguro la última vez que nos vemos." Dijo Ice sintiendo lo que estaba pasando por su mente y lo que era más probable.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Lilas extrañado era como si Ice pudiera leer su mente casi sin decir una palabra.

"Vamos nos conocemos desde que llevábamos pañales tu madre era el único motivo por el que seguías viniendo aquí ahora que ella ya no esta no tienes ninguna razón." Dijo causando que Lilas agachara la cabeza. "Y no puedes venir en nave porque te recuerda el trauma del accidente. Ni vas a venir solo por un amigo de la infancia." Antes de que Lilas puediera responder.

"¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?" Les pregunto Golden viendo como estaban hablando mientras ella discutía con Orange.

"¿Dónde está Orange?" Le pregunto al no verlo por allí.

"Fue al baño." Dijo ella antes de preguntar a Lilas. "Lilas mi primera competición es dentro de unos meses ¿vendrás a verme?" Le pregunto.

"No creo que pueda no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo." Dijo sintiéndolo pero Ice tenía razón sin su amigos no tenía razón para quedarse allí y probablemente se marcharía mucho antes.

"Por favor." Dijo ella pidiéndoles que viniera a verla.

"Golden." Dijo Ice para que dejara el tema.

"Bien hagamos un trato." Lilas saco su baraja "Baraja la baraja y saca una carta si adivino cual es vendré a verte que pase lo que pase. Si gano yo harás cualquier cosa que te pida."

Golden barajo las cartas y cogió la primera Lilas chasqueo sus dedos para usar su habilidad.

"Tres de diamantes." Dijo Lilas el primer número que se la pasó por la cabeza.

"No cinco de corazones." Dijo sonriendo sabiendo que había ganado.

Sabiendo la carta a ahora la carta que tenía en la mano Lilas sabía que iba a ganar. Pero suspiro.

"cinco de tréboles." Dijo el fallando con resignación.

"No de corazones gane tienes que venir a mi competición." Dijo ella ilusionada.

"Para eso quedan meses." Le dijo Ice que no se emocionara demasiado porque de ahí a 6 meses podían pasar muchas cosas.

"Me da igual gane." Dijo ella llena de orgullo.

"Gracias." Dijo Ice a Lilas sabiendo que se había dejado ganar a propósito para no disgustar a su hermana.

"Supongo que tu rollo de chico bueno se me está pegando." Dijo el levantando los brazos ligeramente la verdad es que no quería decepcionar a la niña por lo menos si iba a dejar de hacer estos viajes a Mantle quería que sus conocidos tuvieran un buen recuerdo de él.

"¿Baraja marcada?" Le pregunto el truco que había hecho.

"Si marcada ¿Por qué no?" Dijo el no queriendo contar nada de sus poderes por temor a que lo vieran como un bicho raro bueno conociendo a Orange no habría parado de hablar de buscar formas de ganar dinero con eso.

"He vuelto ¿me extrañaron?" Dijo Orange con los brazos abiertos

"No" Dijeron Golden y Lilas con una simetría perfecta mientras Ice solo guardo silencio.

"Voy a tener que hacer como el pijo de Atlas y que se muera mi madre y no…" Un puñetazo el corto cuando estaba en el suelo venido de Lilas. Orange escupió un diente y saco su boomerang de madera. "Muy bien socio hasta aquí llegamos."

Orange intento golpearle con su boomerang Lilas chasqueo los dedos el golpe fue descendente hacia abajo mientras Lilas se hacía a un lado cada golpe fue esquivado a medida que Lilas seguía chasqueando los dedos.

"¿Te creo que esto es un musical? ¿Por qué chasqueas los dedos ni que fuera East Said Story?" Dijo Orange cuando lanzo el boomerang en dirección a Lilas lo esquivo pero Boomerang volvió por detrás y Orange intento golpearle Lilas que lo esquivo haciéndose a un había pasado el minuto por eso Lilas no fue capaz de esquivar el boomerang que le dio en el lado izquierdo.

Lilas con dolor se llevo la mano a la herida mientras Orange se tiro arriba de él.

" _Mierda pensaba que era intocable."_ Pensó para sí mismo ya que de poco le servía saber lo que iba a hacer su oponente si no tenía suficiente tiempo de reacción solo podía predecir sus movimientos y si no chasqueaba los dedos no podía saber en qué punto estaba si presente o futuro.

Orange agarro el boomerang satisfecho y se preparo para volver a lanzarlo.

Ice se metió en medio de los dos. "¡Parad ya los dos!" Dijo a ambos.

"Ha empezado él." Dijo Orange señalando a Lilas.

"Me da igual quien haya empezado nos vamos." Dijo él a los dos Lilas se relajo y Orange guardo el boomerang ambos se miraron con claro disgusto mientras obedecieron a Ice era ninguno lo supo nunca pero por algún motivo Ice era el líder natural del grupo ni siquiera lo pidió simplemente ambos aceptaba y acataban sus decisiones.

 **Más Tarde.**

Lilas estaba en la estación apunto de marcharse con su padre.

"Recuerda el trato." Le dijo Golde con Lilas asintiendo.

"Lo sé." Dijo el preguntándose ahora porque simplemente no gano como el plan que tenía previstos bueno solo podía hacer su habilidad durante un minuto pero como le demostró Orange eso no le hacia invencible.

"Cuídate." Dijo Ice tendiéndole el puño con el Lilas chocándole recordó la primera vez que lo hicieron el pensó que quería pegarle no siendo una forma de saludo común en Atlas.

"Tu procura que no te de un congelamiento cerebral con tanto helado." Dijo Lilas causando una pequeña sonrisa en Ice.

Y finalmente llego el turno de Orange ambos se miraron serios. Pero Orange sonrió y le tendió la mano. "Lo admito para ser un pijo Atlasiano tienes un buena izquierda." Lilas iba a apretar su mano antes de retirarla dejando a Lilas colgado.

"No te echare de menos." Le dijo Lilas marchándose con su padre mientras era despedido por Ice y Golden

 **Meses después**

En el colegio de Lilas él estaba sentado con varios chicos usando el uniforme de la escuela estaban sentados en circulo mientras miraba su mano un cuatro y una reina en suelo donde estaba sentado había un reloj y varios créditos.

Chasqueo los dedos. Su oponente sonrió mientras Lilas puso más dinero "Subo ¿juegas o no?" Dijo él tirando más un fajo de lienes a continuación chasqueo los dedos

"Mierda." Dijo el chico tirando sus cartas. Siendo Lilas de nuevo el ganador.

"Tú haces trampas." Dijo el chico disgustado por haber perdido.

"Si no quieres perder no juegues." Dijo cogiendo las apestas y marchándose de allí.

 **Más tarde**

Cuando iba a entrar a su casa oyó a dos personas discutiendo.

"El señor Schnee está siendo bastante generoso ofreciéndole comprarle su compañía por el doble de su valor." Oyó a una persona que no le resultaba familiar.

"Mi familia fundo esta empresa y no voy a venderla." Oyó la voz de su padre.

"Sea razonable incluso le permitirá ser su gerente y le dejara seguir con su proyecto espacial." Le decía la otra voz.

"Cuando le pedí ayuda no quiso escucharme y ahora debido a que se ha enterado de que tenemos un posibilidad de conseguir lo del satélite no quiere sacar un poco de tajada no, quiere llevarse toda. Váyase y dígale que no aceptare su oferta." Dijo su padre él había trabajado muy duro buscando fondos y pidiendo favores y ahora había conseguido que el proyecto fuera viable solo faltaba la autorización del consejo para realizar la prueba. Y la verdad se lo jugaba todo si no salía bien estaría arruinado.

"Como quiera." Dijo el hombre marcándose abriendo la puerta mirando a Lilas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto a su padre que sentó en su escritorio exhausto.

"Nada solo negocios." Dijo no queriendo preocupar a su hijo. "Bueno listo para tu viaje a Mantle." Le pregunto no queriendo que su hijo se preocupara por esto.

"Si aunque solo voy a ir para ver un competición de patinaje." Dijo el todavía preguntándose qué le llevo a esto.

"Me alegra ver que aun sigues en contacto con tus amigos." Dijo el dándole a su hijo los boletos de tren.

"¿Que decía de que los Schnee quería sacar tajada?" Le pregunto extrañado como la mayor empresa de todo Remnant.

"Recuerdas en lo que llevaba trabajando durante todos esos meses." Le dijo como para acordarse llevaba días si venir a casa salvo por la madrugada.

"Tu madre era una mujer increíble en muchos sentidos pero esas formas de soñar el querer alzarse sobre la creación y salir a las estrellas era única con esto cumpliremos su sueño solo es un primer paso pero seremos los primeros en mandar algo al espacio y su legado vivirá para siempre inspirara a otro lanzado el primer satélite que diseño pasara a la historia." Dijo su padre dándolo todo para que la mujer que amo pasara a la historia.

"Conociéndola se abría atado con una cuerda al cohete para ser la primera mujer en el espacio." Dijo su hijo conociéndola perfectamente.

"Si finalmente lo vamos a conseguir." Dijo su padre emocionado no había lugar para la negatividad solo podía tener esperanza y que funcionara.

"¿Lo podre ver?" Le pregunto queriendo ver esa escena.

"Claro que si nada me gustaría más que verlo tú y yo." Dijo su padre a su hijo como iban a ver el sueño de su madre hacerse realidad.

"Salvo que estuviéramos los tres." Dijo Lilas recordando que su madre iba a perderse ese momento.

"Lo sé." Dijo su padre "Vamos tienes que hacer las maletas." Dijo mientras preparaba la maleta y lo llevaba a la estación.

 **Mantle**

Lilas bajo de la estación cargando su maleta mientras Ice que estaba ahí le saludo. Ambos se saludaron y avanzaron.

"Bueno esto confirma que por lo menos eres un hombre de palabra." Dijo Ice mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa donde iba a alojarse.

"Tu hermana me habría matado si no hubiera venido." Dijo Lilas lo que probablemente era cierto.

"Sabes la ultima vez, Orange me comento en su momento cierta cosa." Dijo Ice recordando una posibilidad que no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

"¿Qué cosa?" Le pregunto Lilas extrañado.

"Sin rodeos ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?" Le pregunto completamente enserio.

"Piensas que ella y yo…bueno entre el patinaje y la gimnasia estoy seguro de que sabrá moverse." La mirada de Ice se intensifico y frunció el ceño." Estoy bromeando la veo como tu una hermana pequeña." Dijo Lilas nunca pasándole por la cabeza Golden como mujer sino mas como una hermana pequeña

Ice suspiro de alivio. "Solo procura que no partirle el corazón."

"¿Y Orange?" Lilas se dio cuenta de algo o más bien de alguien que faltaba.

"Eres la última persona que me imagine que me preguntaría por él." Dijo Ice sabiendo que no siempre se han llevado bien.

"Se fue." Dijo Ice simplemente.

"¿Qué?" Lilas se sorprendió ligeramente pero tampoco algo exagerado a decir verdad le daba bastante igual solo le extrañaba no verlo por el alrededor de Ice.

"Más o menos hace 2 meses una discusión con su padrastro se le fue de las manos y cogió uno de los boomerangs que suele hacer y bueno le dio bien." Dijo Ice el motivo que había llevado a Orange a salir de casa.

"¿Le mato?" Le pregunto curioso.

"No pero lo dejo inconsciente sabiendo que después de eso iba a cobrarse venganza se marcho y nadie lo ha vuelto a ver." Dijo Ice lo que había pasado pero ahora estaba en paradero desconocido curiosamente de acuerdo a su padre alguien estaba robando utilizando una peculiar arma.

"Sinceramente no es una perdida que lamento." Dijo Lilas dándole poca importancia.

"Orange tiene sus cosas pero sigue siendo un amigo." Dijo Ice.

"Conocido." Rectifico Lilas lo que era para él.

"El punto es que era parte de nuestro trió era de los nuestros." Dijo Ice ya que pese a las diferencias con Lilas para él era una amigo en parte le daba pena por lo del maltrato de su padre eso ayudo a que le tendiera la mano.

"Sabes para llamarte Ice eres un tipo muy sentimental." Dijo Lilas la inconcurrencia con el nombre con su personalidad

"¿Y tú que Lilas? no veo que uses nada lila." Dijo mirando su indumentaria efectivamente nada de color lila.

Ambos se echaron a reír y Ice paso la mano por su hombro tocándolo ligeramente "Sabes creo que por fin lo estoy superando bueno no puedo coger una nave pero..." Le confesó a su amigo como en estos meses se había recuperado un poco quizás la idea de que su madre por fin iba a ver el sueño de su madre realidad era lo que le gustaba. "¿Por cierto es el sofá de tu casa cómodo?" Le pregunto Lilas ya que se iba a quedar allí.

"Mi abuelo duerme en el sofá." Dijo Ice

"¿Tengo que preocuparme?" Le pegunto Lilas si iba a compartir sofá con él.

"Si, si no te gusta la teletienda." Le dijo Ice recordando como su abuelo se quedaba dormido hasta las tantas con la teletienda en su holotelevisor.

 **Más tarde en casa de Ice**

"Estamos en casa." Dijo Ice mientras abría la puerta y su madre salía a recibirlos tenía el pelo castaño corto hasta nuca y ojos azules llevaba una camisa manga larga roja con un delantal blanco con pantalones negros.

"¿Cómo estas Lilas?" Le pregunto la madre de Ice.

"Bien." Dijo aunque estaba un poco entumecido por el viaje en tren.

Ambos caminaron mientras Ice le indico donde podía dejar el equipaje. "La competición es dentro de un par de días afortunadamente estamos de vacaciones ¿Cuanto vas a quedarte?"

"Tan pronto como acabe me marcho." Dijo Lilas mientras dejaba por ahí su maleta. ¿Y Golden practicando? Le pregunto a no verla por la casa.

"No." Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y abrió la puerta de su habitación rebelando a Golden tumbada en su cama con una manta por encima.

"Has veni -tos- -tos-" Ella fue cortada cuando comenzó a toser.

"Vengas no te esfuerces." Le dijo su hermano preocupado por ese catarro.

"Pero si hazlo para recuperarte no me he comido todas esas horas de tren para verte." Dijo Lilas dándole ánimos para que se recuperara hubiera sido malo haber venido aquí para nada.

"Tranquilo es solo un catarro el día de la competición estará en esa pista de hielo y ganara."

"No decías que lo importante era participar y que no me preocupara por no estar a la altura."

"Hey me estás diciendo que has hecho a Lilas venir aquí solo para verte patinar lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ganar." Su hermana sonrió por la fe que depositaba su hermano en ella antes de toser otra vez. "Te dejamos descansar. Cuando su hermano cerró la puerta Golden miro su mano que contenía saliva y sangre ella se llevo la mano a la boca para limpiarla con su lengua y no quedara rastro no queriendo perderse la competición.

 **Más tarde**

Golden dormía cuando alguien entro en su habitación sigilosamente sintió una mano en su hombro y como la empujaba suavemente se despertó para ver a Lilas.

"No estás para competir y ambos lo sabemos." Le dijo Lilas mirándola seriamente.

"Que dices estoy bien un catarro" Dijo ella queriendo quitar importancia.

"Juego al póker la clave estaba en fijarse en los pequeños detalles." Dijo simplemente "Pequeños detalles como que cuando tu hermano entro tu mano derecha se movía ligeramente bajo la sabana." Dijo recordando ese momento.

"No puedes ser tan –tos- -tos-." Lilas puso su mano delante lo bastante para que la saliva le llegara a su mano y vio un poco de sangre no mucha pero había.

"Estas lejos de estar bien debes ir a un medico." Dijo Lilas él no era medico ni sabía de medicina pero escupir sangre no era una buena señal.

"No si voy y me encuentran algo no podre participar." Dijo ella triste no queriendo perderse la competición.

"Habrá otras competiciones." Dijo Lilas no viendo qué sentido tenía jugarse la vida. _"Le reconozco que le pone corazón."_

"Pero tú no vendrás a mas." Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Le pregunto extrañado.

"Ice dijo que ya no te gustaba venir a Mantle porque tu madre ya no está que ya no vendrás mas después de la competición." Le dijo una conversación que había tenido con su hermano de cómo es posible que Lilas no viniera mas después de la competición.

"Y piensas que si haces una exhibición perfecta conseguirás maravillarme y vendré a todas tus las demás para que siga viendo como patinas." Dijo el plan simple que seguramente había tramado la chica _"Menuda estupidez."_ Pensó para sí mismo aunque un poco conmovido.

"Mira soy un hombre de palabra si no puedo verte competir en esta seguiré viniendo hasta que te vea." Dijo el restándole importancia.

"No se lo digas a nadie por favor." Ella le suplico triste se había esforzado tanto para esta competición que no quería perdérsela.

Lilas se cedió y decidió guardar silencio aunque le parecía extraño con protector que es Ice con su hermana era extraño y al ver esa mirada no pudo negarse y suspiro "Vale pero si noto que algo va mal me chivare ¿de acuerdo?" Le advirtió a la chica que asintió.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Dijo Ice entrando por la puerta al haber oído a su hermana despierta.

"Íbamos a jugar al comodín." Dijo Lilas sacando su baraja y comenzó a barajar.

"Me apunto." Dijo Ice acercándose jugaron una partida y como no el ganador fue Lilas.

 **Más tarde**

En la habitación de Ice este dormía en su cama mientras Lilas dormía en su saco de dormir en el suelo.

"Oye Ice." Dijo Lilas estaba preocupado por Golden pese a lo que le dijo no creyó que valiera la pena jugarse la salud.

"Dime." Le pregunto Ice con sus manos posadas debajo de la almohada de lado sin mirarlo.

"Nada." Dijo Lilas iba a contarle lo de su hermana pero reculo en el último momento.

"Tose sangre." Dijo Ice lo que le iba a decir pero retracto en el último momento.

"¿Lo sabes?" Le pregunto retóricamente.

"Si." Dijo Ice simplemente.

"¿Y porque no se lo dices a tus padres o a tu abuelo?" Le pregunto Lilas no viendo a Ice como la persona que pusiera en peligro a su hermana.

"Ella esta desesperada por competir es su sueño no quiero destruirlo ella en verdad puede ganar nunca me perdonaría si la parara por eso no he dicho nada ella es un cabezota saldrá adelante y no restregara su trofeo por la narices." Dijo el teniendo fe en su hermana no queriendo interponerse.

"Tu amor de hermano esta nublando tu juicio." Le advirtió Lilas como el deseo de que su hermana fuera feliz estaba nublando la decisión lógica.

"Tengo fe en ella." Dijo Ice sabiendo lo cabezota que era su hermana.

"Si tu lo dices." Dijo Lilas no viéndolo tan seguro dándole la espalda.

"Gracias por venir." Dijo Ice habiendo extrañado a su amigo todo este tiempo.

"Eres mi mejor amigo eso es algo que la distancia no va cambiar además este es asunto vuestro como decía mi padre son cosas de familia." Dijo él como su padre le había enseñado que las familias tienen que resolver sus problemas con sus miembros.

"Sabes si te casas con Golden seremos familia." Dijo Ice en broma.

"Ya te lo he dicho para mí es como una hermana pequeña además me matarías después." Dijo Lilas como posiblemente Ice lo mataría antes que dejar que alguien practicara el apareamiento con su hermana.

"No seas ridículo te metería en la cámara frigorífica de los polos y luego te rompería en pedazos para venderte como cubitos." Dijo el tranquilamente el sabía que no podía proteger a su hermana eternamente afortunadamente que su padre fuera policía era una medida disuasoria muy efectiva.

 **Día de la competición**

Ice y Lilas junto con su madre su padre y su abuelo estaban sentados viendo la competición de patinaje y como Golden estaba arrasando cada gesto y movimiento lo ejecutaba con una perfección absoluta lo estaba consiguiendo estaba claro que iba a ser la ganadora cualquiera diría que era su primera competición.

Pero solo ella sabía lo que estaba sufriendo por dentro lejos de mejorar había emporado solo seguía en pie a base de pura fuerza de voluntad eso le permitió engañar a su familia para que creyeran que estaba bien mientras patinaba le costaba mantener la consciencia entonces ejecuto un salto girando en el aire para cuanto aterrizo elevar la pierna izquierda emulando a un escorpión ella dio un pequeño salto lo que permitió a su pierna izquierda tocar el suelo y levantar todo su peso fue en ese momento cuando perdió la consciencia y vio su mundo volverse negro.

Su cuerpo cayó de bruces contra el suelo causando el asombro de publico mientras Ice corrió a socorrerla.

Cuando llego a ella la agarro entre sus brazos y trato de despertarla. "¡Golden, Golden!" Más tarde llegaron los médicos y se la llevaron al hospital.

 **Hospital**

"La cosa pinta mal en su estado no era ni para estar en casa deberían haberla traído a casa mucho antes." Dijo el médico a sus padres y a Ice que estaba con Lilas.

"Pensábamos que era un catarro. " Trato de justificarse su padre como todos los síntomas apuntaban a eso.

"Era un catarro ha evolucionado y ahora tiene el Houston." Les dijo el médico como la enfermedad había empeorado de hecho lo que diferenciaba a una de otra era la continua segregación de sangre que sale junto con la saliva.

"Bueno habrá una medicina algo." Dijo Ice pensando que su hermana se recuperaría de esta.

"No lo hay es una enfermedad incurable solo la tratan en Atlas, experimentalmente y es un tratamiento caro aquí no tenemos los medios para tratarla." Informo el médico "Además para ralentizar el avance debemos meterla en coma inducido." Informo el médico a la familia el destino de la chica.

 **Afuera**

Sus padres y abuelos entraron a verla mientras dormía mientras Ice salio fuera a coger aire seguido por Lilas el vio como su mejor amigo estaba destrozado lógicamente se sintió culpable si hubiera hablado antes todo eso podía haberse evitado.

Ice sonreía tristemente. "Lo sabia pero no me escuche a mí mismo."

"Si lo es culpa tuya." Dijo no mejorando el ánimo de Ice "Pero mi también tenía que habérselo dicho a tu madre." Dijo Lilas sintiéndose parte responsable.

"No es mi culpa fui un imbécil queriendo ser un buen hermano me convertí en el peor." Dijo como se sentía en ese momento mirando cabizbajo a suelo.

"¿Qué va a hacer tu familia?" Le pregunto Lilas como iba a lidiar con la situación.

"Vender la fábrica de mi abuelo y ni aun así basta solo daría para 2 años de tratamiento." Dijo el plan de su familia su abuelo con lo que tanto a trabajo finalmente iba a vender su sueño y disfrutar de una jubilación sin dinero todo porque fue un idiota que no supo decir no a su hermana.

"Quizás mi padre podría aportar algo." Dijo Lilas como no lo importaría desconociendo el hecho de que en realidad su padre se había jugado toda su fortuna en el satélite que pretendía lanzar al espacio.

"No tu lo dijiste es cosa de familia." Dijo Ice pensando que era su culpa y debía lidiar con ello aunque aun no sabía cómo.

"Si te pasas por Atlas para estar con ella siempre tendremos sitio." Dijo Lilas que si su hermana iba a quedarse allá el podría usar su casa para que pudiera alojarse e ir a verla.

"Déjame solo por favor quiero pudrirme en mi autocompasión." Dijo Ice y Lilas se marcho de allí dejándolo solo mientras Ice se ponía las manos en los bolsillo e iba a dar un paseo.

 **Mantle casa de Lilas**

Lilas pensó en cómo sus viajes estaban gafados era algo simple ir a ver a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo algo simple sencillo pero se complico pero había algo que a lo mejor podía hacer llevar a Ice el día del lanzamiento del satélite pensó que si mostraba el sueño de su madre hacerse realidad quizás el podría no perder la esperanza y en esos dos años quizás tener la fe de que se podía encontrar una cura cuando abrió la puerta de su casa eso sería la última imagen que tendría de su padre viéndolo colgado con uno de sus cinturones inerte después de haberse suicidado suicidado.

 **Años después Mantle**

Ese día Lilas desapareció de la faz de Remnant nadie volvió a saber de él.

Mientras Ice con los años el dinero de la venta de la empresa de su abuelo desapareció y el sueldo de policía de su padre no llegaba para cubrir los gastos médicos de su hermana por si fuera poco su abuelo falleció. Pero un día mientras buscaba entre sus cosas encontró uno de sus proyectos universitarios. Un cañón basado en un ciclotrón que emite ráfagas de hielo y frio capaces de detener las partículas alcanzando el cero absoluto superando el propio dust de hielo.

Orange en la calle y sin nada utilizo sus habilidades con el boomerang para robar. Años después Ice apareció ante él y se asociaron se quedo sorprendido de que el niño bueno quisiera convertirse en un ladrón pero siendo dos tenían más manos y bolsillos para llenar.

 **Ahora**

Un camión blindado avanzaba por la carretera cuando alguien se pone en su llevaba un abrigo azul oscuro con cuello que mantiene alto junto con una camisa negra también lleva un gorro azul con el símbolo de un pequeño boomerang en él su pelo es corto liso naranja lleva guantes negros y un pantalón gris oscuro con botas negras.

"¿Qué hace tipo en medio de la calle?" Dice el conductor frena de golpe pero las gomas se deslizan en sobre la carretera que está congelada la furgoneta derrapa poniéndose de lado momento en el que Orange lanza sus boomerangs a las rueda al hacer contacto los boomerangs explotan haciendo que el camión caiga de lado.

Orange avanza sonriendo al camión.

El copiloto trata de coger su pergamino para llamar a la policía pero entonces mira como la puerta comienza a congelarse "Nos han atrapado."

El movimiento se repite con la parte de atrás Ice está usando una pistola para congelar la puerta una vez congelas Orange lanza su boomerangs rompiéndola en pedazos.

"Sencillo compañero."

"Aun no es terminado."

De la puerta sale un guardia con una brecha en el lado derecho apuntando con su pistola no. Ice le dispara a las manos el hombre se asusta al ser incapaz de disparar.

Orange prepara uno de sus boomerangs sonriendo ante lo fácil pero su mano es detenida por Ice. "Nada de matar."

"Sabes Capitán Cold eres muy blando." Dice Ice que lleva un traje negro con una capucha parka azul con una armadura plateada en el pecho, hombros y guanteletes junto con rodilleras de un azul más oscuro junto con sus botas junto con unas gafas personalizadas tintadas de negro (El vestuario de Injustice 2) El disparo contra el hombre dejándolo congelado ahí.

"No decías que no matar." Dijo Orange al verlo hecho un cubito de hielo.

"Ya te lo he dicho mi pistola congela pero congela las partículas pero la víctima puede ser descongelada mediante su reactivación sin efecto nocivos." Él le explico inútilmente sabiendo que no le importaba nada.

"Nerd." Dijo Orange mientras entraban en el camión.

"Cállate y date prisa los de adentro ya deben de haber llamado por el scroll." Dijo Ice mientras con Boomerang comenzaron a llenar las bolsas que trajeron consigo de dinero y salir de allí.

Ambos salieron corriendo de allí cuando Ice se paro quieto y saco una radio de su bolsillo mientras busco la frecuencia.

"Dos sospechosos han asaltado un camión blindado van armados con dust de hielo y se les considera peligrosos procedan con cuidado." Se oyó a través de ahí.

"Aquí coche patrulla nos dirigimos al lugar por la 32 cambio y corto." Se oyó de nuevo.

"Ventajas de tener un padre poli no." Dijo Orange lo útil que le resultaba que Ice supiera la frecuencia de la policía gracias a su padre cosas que le facilitaban los golpes. Mientras corrían esquivando esa zona y la que había estado escuchando pero para su sorpresa vieron un coche patrulla esperándoles en el callejón.

"Subid rápido." Le dijo el conductor.

Ice y Orange se miraron dudando.

"¿Por qué íbamos a subir a un coche patrulla?" Dijo Orange desconfiando completamente.

"La poli os pisa los talones puedo poner la sirena y alertarlos de que estáis aquí o podéis venir conmigo y salir tranquilamente." Ambos se subieron al coche por la parte de atrás.

"¿Haber si adivino quieres una tajada del golpe?" Dijo Orange la razón por la que probablemente este poli les estaba ayudando.

"No me interesa ni tu dinero pero si quiero veros para ponernos al día." Dijo haciendo que los dos de atrás se sorprendieran cuando se dio la vuelta.

"¿Lilas?" Fue lo que Ice dijo sorprendido de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. Ahora tenía el pelo largo hasta la nuca mientras empelaba una uniforme de policía robado.

"¿El pijo Atlasiano?" Dijo Orange extrañado de verlo allí.

 **Más Tarde piso franco**

Ambos estaban en el piso que había alquilado Ice para el golpe donde tenía una pizarra donde tenía anotado el camión y los horarios Orange estaba sentado en el sofá mientras Ice se había quitado la chaqueta y la gafas.

Lilas se siento en la silla sabiendo lo que venía.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunto Ice a Lilas sin rodeos.

"Directo al grano ¿no?" Dijo Lilas suspirando "Bueno los Schnee le hicieron una OPA hostil a mi padre lo perdimos todo querían meterme en un hogar de acogida me fugue y me busque la vida. Robo, estafas y prostitución así sobreviví." Dijo Lilas la versión resumida de su historia.

"Espera ¿eres puto?" Dijo Orange riéndose de la situación.

"Si viudas y millonarios que no quieren salir del armario me pagan para que me los tire." Dijo Lilas no importándole lo más mínimo.

"Jaja entonces te ponen virando para Vacuo." Dijo Orange partiéndose de risa.

"O para Mistal depende de la posición de la cama." Dijo Lilas importándole muy poco lo que dijera o pensara.

"Dime que es lo mas asqueroso que has hecho." Le dijo Orange esperando tener más material para burlarse de él.

"¿Y si te regalo un ejemplar de Ninja of Love?" Dijo Ice queriendo saber la verdadera intención de Lilas.

"No prefiero oírselo al gigoló." Dijo Orange mirando a Lilas.

"Me vas a decir ¿a qué has venido?" Le pregunto Ice a Lilas que se levanto y se acerco a la pizarra que tenía el plan trazado y la ruta de huida.

"Quiero dar un golpe." Dijo Lilas mirándolos a ambos.

"¿Qué quieres que atraquemos un banco de Atlas?" Pregunto Boomerang dejándose caer en el sofá.

"No la caja fuerte de los Schnee quiero asaltarla y llevarme tanto como pueda." Dijo Lilas dejando a los dos quietos boquiabiertos.

"Compañero oficialmente." Orange con el dedo anular e índice se toca la cabeza. "Se te ha ido la olla. ¿Quieres que robemos a los Schnees en su mansión? por qué no de paso no vamos a Atlas y robamos la nave insignia de flota." Dijo Orange no viendo como eso siquiera es posible.

"En los próximos días se celebra el aniversario de la fundación de la Schnee Dust Company se reúne la creen de la creen." Lilas explico a ambos.

"Si se ha vuelto loco quieres que robemos el día en el que hay más seguridad que nunca." Dijo Orange volviéndose a reír de lo absurdo que era.

"Si así es porque nadie es tan estúpido como para hacer algo así, además ese día la mayoría de seguridad se centrara en los invitados solo tenemos que hacernos con la cámara de control y el resto será fácil." Lila explico su plan no obviando muchos detalles.

"¿Cómo lo haríamos?" Pregunto Ice curiosidad.

"Antes quiero sabes que estáis dentro." Dijo Lilas no iba a revelarles el plan sin estar seguro de que lo harían.

"Yo lo hare." Dijo Ice decidido a participar por el mismo motivo que se había convertido en un ladrón su hermana y costear sus gastos médicos.

Orange elevo los hombros "Compañero solo espero que haya una buena tajada por esto." Dijo Orange apuntándose queriendo sacar toda la pasta posible además fastidiar a los pijos de Atlas le encantaba.

"Bien nos vemos en Atlas." Dijo el marchándose del apartamento dejándolos a los dos.

Pero Ice lo interrumpió. "Espera ¿Ya te vas?"

"Si tengo que compra un billete para una nave y tirar este uniforme." Dijo señalando el uniforme de policía que llevaba puesto.

"¿Has superado tu miedo a volar?" Le pregunto Orange con sarcasmo.

"Me harte de quedarme quieto lamiéndome las heridas." Dijo el finalmente saliendo de allí.

 **Días después Atlas**

Ice y Orange desembarcaron mientras siguieron su camino hasta que Lilas los recogió con el coche y se los llevo a un apartamento que Lilas se había agenciado robando la identidad del dueño. Lilas ahora llevaba un abrigo marrón con una camisa rosada con pantalones negros y bostas negras.

"Bien habéis venido." Dijo Lilas abriendo la puerta mientras entraron Orange se sentó en el sofá mientras puso los pies en la mesa de cristal Ice se sentó en un sillón mientras miraban a Lilas. Que entro a buscar algo a la habitación cuando volvió lo desplegó sobre la mesa era un plano de la mansión de la familia Schnee.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?" Le pregunto Orange mientras Ice se acerco.

"Eso no importa lo que importa es lo que vamos a hacer." Dijo señalando los planos.

"Bien la fiesta es mañana por la noche. Y así es lo que vamos a seremos cuatro entre ellos uno miembro de seguridad que será el que nos conducirá al centro de control una vez allí debemos ser rápidos en ocuparnos de la seguridad cuando nos hallamos librados de ellos.

"No vamos a matar a nadie." Advirtió Ice no queriendo matar a nadie y menos en esa fiesta ya que sería demasiada atención.

"Oh vamos tío." Dijo Orange quejándose ya que pese al robo y la congelación su amigo nunca estaba dispuesto a cruzar la línea el recordó como para él sus días atracos eran más fáciles cuando podía cruzar la línea.

"Te lo dije cuando forme este dúo nada de matar a menos que sea defensa propia." Él le recordó el acuerdo algo que hizo muy a menudo.

-Suspiro- Orange suspiro resignándose.

"¿Tienes algún problema?" Le pregunto a Lilas si eso modificaba su plan.

"No de hecho estoy bastante bien con esa política." Dijo Lilas no importándole lo más mínimo de hecho si no hubiera víctimas mortales sería perfecto y el hecho quedaría como un incidente aislado pero ese no era su plan. **"Bien este es el plan."**

 **Más tarde**

Ice estaba revisando su pistola cuando Orange salió a tomarse una copa Lilas tuvo que ir con él para que no se perdiera claro que todo eso fue una excusa de Lilas.

"Admítelo soy bueno." Dijo Orange mientras viajaba de copiloto en el coche de Lilas hacia su destino verdadero.

"Si básicamente traicionaste a Ice revelándome vuestra ubicación el día que fui a buscaros a Mantle." Dijo Lilas como días antes consiguió localizar a Orange y mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole que le juntara con Ice para el golpe que tenía en mente.

"Si hablando de traiciones recuerdas el trato." Dijo Orange como parte del traro eran la parte de Lilas en el golpe la verdad es que lo vio raro que renunciara su parte pero pensó que era más dinero para él.

"Tu estate calladito obedece y tendrás mi parte del golpe." Le dijo Lilas mientras se colaba por una calle que llevo a avenida llena de almacenes.

"Sabes Compañero ¿Qué sacas tu con todo esto?" Dijo Orange no viendo el punto de jugarse tanto el cuello con el robo a los Schnee si él no iba a sacar nada.

"Boomer ¿quieres tu dinero?" Le pregunto Lilas.

"Pues claro no estoy haciendo esto precisamente por que seas mi persona favorita." Dijo el principal motivo por el que estaba ahí no precisamente por que tuviera amistad con Lilas.

"Entonces solo mantén la boca cerrada." Dijo Lilas parando en uno de los almacenes.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunto Orange mientras se bajaban.

"No quieres saberlo." Dijo Lilas sabiendo que Orange no podría mantener siempre la boca cerrada.

Se bajaron y Lilas se acerco al maletero y lo abrió lo que vio Orange fue una bolsa llena de lienes la cara de Orange dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

"¿De dónde has sacado tanto dinero?" Le pregunto Orange.

"Estafe a una viuda." Dijo Lilas fríamente.

"Eso está muy feo." Dijo Orange preguntándose cuantos lienes había ahí dentro. _"La tentación de lanzarte un boomerang afilado a tu cráneo y largarme con esa pasta es tan grande."_

Cuando entraron al almacén se encontraron con un fauno de gran tamaño tenia cuernos de toro. "¿Quién va?"

"Gambit." Dijo Lilas el fauno le abrió paso que entro en el almacén mientras se acercaban ahí vio faunos y humanos menos de una media docena.

"¿En qué andas metido?" Se pregunto Orange mientras seguían avanzando hasta el centro del almacen.

Cuando se acercaron vieron a otro fauno. Tenía el pelo corto castaño oscuro y una barba corta llevaba un chaleco marrón claro no llevaba camisa lo que dejaba ver un torso desnudo tonificado con el tatuaje del logo del White Fang pero en negro sus gusntes eran negros unidos por vendas hasta el antebrazo llevaba un pantalón azul claro con rodilleras juntos con bostas largas negras donde había dos cuchillos de mariposa largo pero quizas su rasgo ma distintivo era su ojo izquierdo era marrón en el derecho de su cara un mejilla de metal y su ojo cibernético rojo.

"Gambit supongo." Dijo acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa y poniéndose delante.

"¿Tienes mi encargo?" Le pregunto Lilas mientras Orange solo metió la manos en los bolsillos estaba nervioso de estar encerrado con tanto animales.

"Que frio." Dijo el que parecía ser el líder y entonces se fijo en Orange "¿Quién es ese?" Dijo con un gesto en su cabeza mirando a Orange.

"Soy el Capitán Boomerang." Dijo el completamente en serio.

"¿Boomerangs?" Lo proceso durante un momento antes de comenzar a reírse. "Me estas vacilando boomerangs."

"De que te ríes tu tuerto de mfms." Antes de que pudiera terminar el insulto Lilas le puso la mano en la boca para tapársela no queriendo empezar una pelea.

"Déjale terminar." Dijo el hombre queriendo oír el final de la frase.

"Sola dame mi pedido." Dijo Lilas el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

"Vale traédselo." Sus hombre sacaron varios maletines con al abrirlo se vieron varias bombas.

"Ahí lo tienes bomba de gas el dust de fuego se libera creando una nube luego solo necesitas una cerilla y tendrás unos fuegos artificies espectaculares. Y como añadido gas v7 afecta al sistema nervioso provocando un ataque epiléptico mientras las toxinas entran por los poros de la piel y lo mejor de todo el fuego de la explosión lo aumenta su velocidad de propagación por el aire." Dijo el traficante sonriendo antes de hacer una seña que hizo que su hombre cerrara el maletín. "Bien mi dinero."

"Lilas abrió la bolsa y la deposito en el suelo tuvieron que esperar a que terminaran de cortarlo cuando estaba satisfecho el hombre sonrió "Un placer hacer negocios contigo."

Lilas y Orange se marcharon de allí dándoles la espalda mientras cargaban los explosivos que Lilas había comprado "Me vas a explicar de qué iba eso"

"Tu mantén la boca cerrada." Le advirtió Lilas que no dijera nada a Ice sobre su plan y volvieron al cohe.

"Bueno y esa copa." Dijo Orange esperando que por lo menos después de eso le invitara a algo.

 **Mañana por la noche**

" **Este es el plan Los Schnee abren su mansión para conmemorar la fundación de su empresa y también hay un concierto de la heredera, será nuestra oportunidad la seguridad no cambia por que piensan que no hay nadie lo bastante estúpido como para atacarlos y esa es nuestra base. Primero iremos a esta tintorería."**

Ice, Orange y Lilas entran en la tintorería mientras Orange baja las persianas y pone el cartel de cerrado Ice amenaza apunta al dueño con su pistola. "Lo siento." Dijo disparando una ráfaga de hielo.

" **Es la empresa donde manda la colada fr los técnicos de la empresa de seguridad de los Schnee nos haremos con unos monos de trabajo y cargaremos las bolsas que tendrán nuestras armas."**

El equipo se acerca en una furgoneta Ice conduce el resto mientras comprueba su armamento Orange comprueba sus boomerangs pero se percata de Lilas "¿Vas a entrar desarmado?" saca una baraja de cartas y muestra su mano tiene otro guante este es mecánico y contiene dust de fuego y en las llenas de sus dedos tiene abertura para liquido incendiario cortesía de un modelo de su padre que funciona como un encendedor.

" **Una vez lleguemos nuestro cuarto amigo que trabaja en seguridad estará esperándonos tenemos que llegar el momento exacto que vaya a empezar el concierto él se encargara que la cámara que tenemos que arreglar no esté operativa y alguien tiene que ir a repararla."**

"Llegáis tarde tenéis suerte de que el concierto sea en la otra punta de la mansión y este a punto de empezar." Dijo el guardia de seguridad que era parte del esquema de Lilas y formaba parte del golpe.

" **Una vez nos conducirá a la sala de control y entonces la tomamos este es el punto de no retorno una vez allí o seguimos adelante o damos media vuelta y corremos."**

Los cuatro entran en la sala de control con Orange lanzando sus boomerangs que golpean a los guardias volviendo a sus manos y Ice lo mira. "No están afilados ¿contento?"Ice comienza a congelar los cuerpos para asegurarse que no recobran la consciencia.

" **Cuando nos ocupemos de los guardias y tú los congeles yo cambiare la configuración de las cámara para que reproduzcan la grabación de ayer así no nos verán llegar al ala residencial no hay cámaras para proteger la privacidad de la familia."**

Lilas comienza a programar las cámaras pero entonces mira un punto en concreto el despacho de Jacques Schnee. "¿Esta?" Le pregunto Ice que saco de su trance a Lilas mientras miraba la habitación que estaba mirando Lilas.

"Eh sí. Punto de no retorno vamos." Dijo Lilas moviéndose para preparar el ultimo golpe.

" **Ya sin las cámara para controlarnos podemos movernos e ir eliminando la poca resistencia que encontremos. El resto esquivar los sistemas de seguridad. Ice congelara los circuitos eléctricos de la cámara de la corriente y estaremos dentro de la cámara."**

El equipo sonríen al haberlo conseguido la cámara de los Schnee. El equipo se espabila mientras comienzan a meter el botín en las bolsas.

" **Cargaremos solo lo que podamos llevar, entonces usaremos una entrada oculta que hay en la biblioteca. Que nos llevara a la salida donde tendremos un coche preparado para irnos de allí."**

Ice con ayuda del miembro de seguridad consiguen mover la estantería.

"¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?" Pregunto Ice a Lilas pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Dónde está Lilas?" Dijo al no verlo por ninguna parte.

"Compañero hay una cosa que tienes que saber." Dijo Orange. "Lilas nos utilizo quería que le ayudáramos a despejar el camino para que pudiera colocar la bomba." Explico Orange sorprendiendo a ambos.

"¡¿Qué bomba?!" Dijo el guardia asustado por que fuera lo bastante potente como para borrarlo del mapa.

"El despacho." Dijo Ice soltando sus bolsas y corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo dejando solo a Orange y el guardia.

"Yo no me apunte a esto." Dijo el guardia negando con la cabeza y cogiendo las bolsas. Mientras Orange le siguió por el pasadizo oculto.

 **Despacho de Jacques Schnee**

"Quien me manda a mí a confiar en ese payaso." Dijo Lilas notando a alguien detrás suyo al mirarlo de reojo reconoció las botas sabia que Ice estaba detrás suyo mientras estaba colocando la ultima carga. –Suspiro- "Se suponía que tu tenias que coger el dinero y correr." Dijo Lilas su plan para Ice no queriendo que se viera involucrado en su plan.

"Eres de mi equipo y no me iré de aquí hasta que estemos todos a salvo." Le dijo Ice acercándose poco a poco.

"Capitán Cold." Lilas uso su nombre en clave no queriendo decir su verdadero nombre por si había micrófonos en la sala "Sal de aquí aun puedes escapar." Dijo Lilas no queriendo que su único amigo de la infancia muriera con él.

"No voy a dejarte hacerlo." Dijo Ice tratando todavía de razonar con él que podía dar marcha atrás.

"Recuerdas lo que te dije que solía decir mi padre es cosa de la familia." Dijo Lilas con aire de melancolía. "¿Por qué te pusiste ese abrigo te hiciste esa pistola te pusiste esas gafas y comenzaste a robar para poder pagar los gastos del tratamiento de tu hermana." Lilas se rio incluso como villanos eres un héroe."

"Bueno mi historia es más simple. Los Schnee le hicieron una OPA a mi padre querían llevarse toda la tajada del viaje espacial y querían que funcionara con dust para seguir teniendo el puto monopolio, esos cabrones se lo quitaron todo le robaron la posibilidad de hacer realidad el sueño de mi madre." Lilas comienza a dejar escapar lágrimas. "Mi padre en venganza destruyo y borro todos los archivos para que no pudieran tomar su investigación pero borro la oportunidad de mi madre de pasar a la historia,cuando llegue a casa me lo encontré colgado. Bueno creo que eso me convierte en el héroe de mi historia ¿no?."

Ice lo miro apenado pero trato de apelar a su razón. "Aunque te dejara hacerlo el aura."

"Te crees eso tíos se molestan en desbloquear sus auras." Lilas nego con la cabeza para que fueran hacerlo cuando pueden pagar a otro para hacerte el trabajo sucio.

"Y que hay de los empleados la gente que no te ha hecho nada." Dijo Ice si bien es cierto que alguno se mereciera ese destino estaba involucrando inocentes.

"No pues hacer tortilla si romper los huevos." Dijo Lilas determinado a hacerlo.

"No lo entiendes si haces eso esto dejara de ser un robo será un atentado terrorista Atlas, Mantle no perseguirán descubrirán quienes somos nuestras familias." Dijo Ice como eso los convertiría en las personas más buscados de todo el continente de Solitas.

"¡Tu debías coger el dinero y marcharte! "¡Era mi regalo de despedida ese dinero para pagar el tratamiento de tu hermana pero no te pones en mi camino no eres un héroe eres un ladrón!" Le chillo desquiciado.

"Soy tu amigo por eso te pido no lo hagas."

"Tarde las bombas están en la ventilación y este lugar es el epicentro solo tengo que hacerlo explotar esta y la explosión se propagara el gas por toda la mansión." Lilas miro a Ice y chasqueo los dedos.

 **Mientras tanto**

"Entonces compañero ¿les esperamos?" Dijo Orange tomándose un descanso cargando tanto la parte de Lila como la suya.

"No ya me he jugado el cuello bastante sigamos y nos repartiremos el dinero tu y yo." Dijo mientras continuo caminando.

"Si tu y yo." Orage sonrió mientras saca un boomerang y apunto.

 **Vuelta al despacho**

Lilas esquivo el disparo y lanzo tres de sus cartas Ice las congelo y siguió tratando de dar a Lilas que salto y se abalanzo sobre él.

Ice presiono el gatillo Lilas se hizo a una lado y forcejearon la habitación se fue helando poco a poco Ice trato de meterle un cabezazo Lilas golpeo primero mientras Ice forzó su pistola hacia arriba sobre sus cabezas se formo un bloque de hielo que antes de que cayera ambos se separaron.

"No podías coger el dinero y largarte." Dijo Lilas preparando sus cartas.

"Eres mejor que esto." Dijo Ice apuntando con su pistola.

"No ninguno lo somos." Dijo lanzando sus cartas disparo helando las cartas impidiendo su explosión.

Y disparo a Lilas que salto sobre sofá Ice disparo pero Lilas lanzo una carta que llego al lado de sus pies obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás.

" _Mierda es como si supiera lo que voy a hacer antes de que lo haga."_ Dijo como Lilas estaba prediciendo sus movimientos como si supiera lo que iba a hacer.

" _Algo va mal me estoy volviendo más lento."_ Dijo al notar que algo iba como le estaba costando moverse el cumulo de aire frió estaba ralentizando las moléculas del aire.

Lilas debía plantear otra estrategia la gente pronto oirá las explosiones de sus cartas había tenido suerte de que no apareciera nadie.

La lucha estaba es en punto muerto Lilas no podía acercarse y ya iban a pasar el minuto por lo que para ser consciente de si estaba en el pasado o el futuro tendría que volver a chasquear los dedos.

Lilas corrió mientras Ice volvió a disparar mantuvo el dedo en el gatillo no dando más remedio a Lila que esconderse detrás de la mesa del escritorio. Lilas coloco varias cartas debajo de la mesa dando como resultado una explosión que trajo niebla consigo.

Ice estuvo atento hasta que vio movimiento y disparo y oyó el sonido de algo partiéndose cuando acerco la silla de escritorio voló hacia él disparo algo que fue una mala idea ya fue golpeado y lanzado de espaldas y tirándolo entonces Lilas corriendo le golpeo con un rodillazo en la cara derribándolo y aflojando su agarre en su pistola haciendo que se desprendiera de su mano. Lilas la pateo a un lado antes de mirar a Ice.

 **Afuera**

El conductor esperaba mientras Orange salía con varias bolsas cargadas muy lento debido a peso.

"Y el resto me dijeron que seriamos cuatro." Dijo mientras se acercaba a Orange y abría el maletero.

"Vienen detrás tu ayúdame a cargar." Dijo Orange mientras iban cargando las bolsas.

"No caben mas." Dijo sus ultima palabras cuando Orange utilizo uno de sus boomerangs afilados para clavarse en la cabeza hundiéndolo en su cráneo se mantuvo en pie un parde segundos antes de caer al suelo.

"Estamos de acuerdo en eso." Orange se subió al coche y lo arranco antes de mirar por el retrovisor a la mansión. "Buena suerte Compañeros." Dijo arrancando el coche intentando salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

" _Es como si pudiera predecir todos mis movimientos."_ Pensó Ice al verse superado por Lilas que le metió una patada en la boca del estomago. "¡Solo tenias que coge el puto dinero." Dijo pegándole otra patada Ice tenia la nariz rotas y estaba sangrando debido al primer rodillazo.

"¿A qué esperas? tírame una de tus cartas y mátame." Estaba esperando una oportunidad.

"Tienes razón." Lilas saco sus cartas con su brazo y le aplico el líquido inflamable de los encendedores de su mano solo tenía que lanzarla pero no podía.

"No puedes ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Ice no podía matarlo porque su amistad con el significaba o acaso el era la línea que le impedía ser un monstruo completo.

"¿Por qué tenias que hacerte el puto héroe? ¿Qué le debes a esa gente?" Le pregunto Lilas porque esa manía suya.

"No lo hago por ellos lo hago por mí." Dijo Ice en suelo hacer esto significaba convertirse en un terrorista a nivel mundial y le imposibilitaría la oportunidad de salir de esta vida de crimen para siempre.

Lilas se rio "¿Por qué no quieres reconocer que en el fondo te gustar jugar al héroe?" Dijo Lilas bajando la guardia hacia mucho que no tenía una charla de verdad sincera con su amigo.

"No lo soy lo de Golden fue culpa mía me sentiré culpable toda la vida y si matas a esa gente tu también." El confeso como el callarse que su hermana estaba enferma le perseguiría de por vida.

"Yo no soy como tú." Dijo Lilas como él había manipulado, mentido, robado todo para sobrevivir.

"¿Y por que sigo vivo?" Le pregunto el por qué no cruzaba la línea iba matar a cientos de personas que mas da una más.

"Yo…" Ice vio la apertura y con su mano golpeo la pierna de Lilas haciéndole perder el equilibrio la cartas cayeron y cuando tocaran el suelo explotarían Ice rodo hacia fuera y Lilas también cuando se produjo estallaron Ice se levanto y Lilas también y se miraron.

Lilas sabia que el concierto se estaba acabando no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Saco otras manos de cartas y las miro el 2 de tréboles el 8 de de diamantes y el 3 de corazones en total sumaban 13 _"Mala señal."_ Dijo chasqueado los dedos vio lo que le deparaba el próximo minuto.

Tiro las cartas al suelo y corrió provocando que Ice se cubriera y corrió a la bomba para detonarla Ice salto agarrándole la cintura sabiendo exactamente donde estaría le soltó un codazo en la base de la cabeza que le desoriento momento en el que Lilas se viro para golpearle con su puño derecho tirándolo al suelo Ice se arrastro mientras Lilas lo miraba de pie. "No te levantes." Lilas le dio la espalda pero Ice le agarro la pierna.

"No lo hagas." Dijo Ice aferrado a su pierna.

Lilas lo miro desde arriba negando con la cabeza.

"Sabes Mantle es el lugar más cálido de Renmant." Dijo Ice dejando confuso a Lilas.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Lilas no entendiendo a que se refería.

De repente una ráfaga de hielo dio en el pie de Lilas quedo congelado entonces vio de donde provenía de la pistola de Ice.

"Reconocimiento por voz buen truco ¿eh?" Dijo Ice levantado del suelo y caminado.

Lilas chasqueo los dedos pero era imposible no podía moverse si lo hacía perdería la pierna había perdido aunque hubiera seguido adelante cojeando no podía llegar a la bomba detonadora y activarla ya el Capitan Cold se lo impediría. Ice fue a por su pistola.

"Juego set y partido." Dijo Lilas mientras sacaba una carta de su manga si su venganza solo pudo coger la carta y metérsela en la boca para suicidarse como única salida. Pero Ice disparo a su mano congelándola. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Eres mi amigo." Dijo el simplemente mientras le apuntaba.

"Que cursi." Dijo Lilas mientras Ice disparaba.

 **Más tarde**

Jacques Schnee el presidente de Schnee Dust Company llevaba un traje blanco con un pañuelo rojo en su bolsillo derecho su pelo era blanco al igual que su bigote y unos ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su despacho indignado no solo habían violado su seguridad sino que además le habían robado encontraría a los responsables y se lo haría pagar. Se dirigió a su oficina para encontrarla destrozada con hielo en ella y Lilas congelado de cuello para abajo.

El presidente y patriarca de la familia se quedo sin palabras mientras miraba al hombre en su despacho. "Llegados a este punto lo suyo seria un chiste de romper el hielo pero estoy por encima de eso." Dijo Lilas siendo incapaz de moverse.

 **Más Tarde**

Su siguiente destino fue la Academia de Atlas donde estaba siendo interrogado por ni más ni menos que el propio director.

El General Ironwood Llevaba un abrigo blanco, con una capa de color gris, suéter negro, junto con una corbata roja y un guante blanco en la mano derecha. Su pelo era corto negro y con algunas partes grises y color de ojos azules.

"Lilas Lebeau se te acusa de terrorismo, intento de asesinato, robo además de otras órdenes de arresto por prostitución y estafa." Ironwood leyó varios de los cargos que tenía en su contra. Lilas solo guardo silencio ahora lleva un uniforme de preso que consistía en un mono azul claro con el numero de barras en el pecho.

"Bien seré claro y directo ¿De dónde sacaste las bombas?" No hubo respuesta.

"¿Quieres jugar? tenemos pruebas más que de sobra para encerrarte o fusilarte tú eliges no obstante si cooperas podremos conseguirte evitar el fusilamiento y diremos al jurado que cooperaste eso podría quitarte un par de años de encima solo tienes que decirnos el nombre de tus socios ¿Y si hay alguien controlando esto decirme quién es?" Le dijo Ironwood Lilas miro a ambos lado e hizo una seña al general para que se acercara.

"General es Ping Pon el esta detrás de todo esto." Dijo Lilas al general.

"¿Pin Pon?" Pregunto el general confundido.

"Si es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón." Dijo Lilas completamente enserio.

"¿Guapo y de cartón?" El general elevo una ceja sabiendo perfectamente que se estaba burlando de él.

"Y se la va su carita con agua y jabón." Dijo Lilas comenzando a reírse el general se sumo a risa.

"Bien añadiremos resistencia a la autoridad." Dijo el general levantándose del asiento. "Disfruta de tu estancia en prisión pero tranquilo no será durante mucho tiempo creo que el jurado va a encontrar la pena capital apropiada para ti." Dijo dejando a Lilas solo en sala de interrogatorios en lo que llegarían los guardias que lo enviarían a prisión.

* * *

 **Programas Desperado**

 **Candidato-009**

 **Nombre:** Lilas LeBeau

 **A.K.A:** Gambit

 **Raza:** Humano

 **Edad:** 23

 **Color de Cabello** : Rubio

 **Color de ojos:** Negros

 **Habilidades:** Conocimiento de explosivos, Experto en cerraduras, Infiltración y Sabotaje.


	9. Kabal

El White Fang sobre el papel una organización pacifica caracterizado por sus métodos pacíficos teniendo como objetivo la coexistencia entre humanos y faunos como iguales.

El White Fang existió mucho antes cuando termino La Revolución de Derechos Faunos mucho se unieron a este movimiento para liderarlos se necesitaban diferentes líderes dividiéndose en ramas pero una organización tan grande abarca a varios miembros y se necesita recursos para mantenerla como resultado había cierta rama que tenía una labor que no podía ser conocida ni sacada a luz pública su trabajo conseguir recursos y fondos para financiar la causa a menudo con métodos poco ortodoxos era el trabajo sucio pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

En la afuera de los reinos se encontraba el campamento de un grupo de faunos del White Fang entre ellos un fauno de pelo legro largo unido por una cola de caballo larga junto con una camisa blanca manga corta con un chaleco negro de pecho abierto con un capucha en su chaleco negra también mientras llevaba un pantalón negro con botas grises. Su característica fauno era las manchas de guepardo en su piel.

Mientras caminaba miraba a su alrededor a los grupos sentados alrededor de fogatas mientras un grupo de guardias llegaba del la guardia para que su relevos ocuparan su puesto.

Finalmente llego a su tienda era identificable ya que dentro tenía sus armas principales dos hooksowrds.

Se sentó allí estaba cansado años de lucha desde que se unió al White Fang le dieron la excusa de luchar por la igualdad y eso creía que hacia lo correcto cuando era joven ahora la edad y la experiencia le hizo dudar de lo que hacía supuestamente eran un grupo pacifico desde que se unió no conoció otra cosa más que la violencia su trabajo era mala gloriado nadie podía saber de la existencia de esa rama ni siquiera el antiguo líder Ghira Belladona cuando Sienna Khan tomo el poder pudieron dejar de ocultar lo que hacían pero llega un punto en el que te preguntas ¿Por qué haces esto? Era la pregunta que ahora estaba en la mente de Kabal.

Porque lo hacía hace ya años que se sentía vacio no sentía ningún progreso en su lucha por conseguir la igualdad de derechos que tenían los humanos su líder le decía que cualquier lucha requiere de recursos y no se gana sin fondos pero la pregunta seguía ahí ¿valía la pena? hace años que había visto morir a compañeros y a amigos que mataba a gente que ni siquiera conocía y todo por una causa que no iba a ningún lado lo que le hacía sentirse vacio y se estaba planteando la deserción.

"¿Tratas de moverla con la mente?" Dijo su compañero actual que miraba a Kabal que estaba sentado enfrente de una piedra. Tenía el pelo corto marrón con barba corta marrón su atuendo era un chaleco del White Fang blanco sin camisa dejando ver un cuerpo tonificado brazos incluidos su pecho dejaba ver el tatuaje del log del White Fang pero sin la zarpa su pantalón era negro con rodilleras y botas grises la botas tenia cuchillos cuchillo karambit enfundados en ellas.

"Estaba pensando." Dijo Kabal mientras Kuro se sentaba.

"Dicen que a la larga eso es malo." Dijo Kuro riéndose mientras tomaba asiento y Kabal lo miraba.

 **Flashback**

El superior y maestro de Kabal era un fauno con cuernos de cabra era mayor ya que su pelo era blanco canoso corto y barba corta. Su ropa consistía en una túnica con capucha roja metida dentro de un chaleco negro junto con un pantalón blanco junto con unas espinilleras de tela negra junto con botas negras.

"¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?" Dijo Kabal preguntando por que su maestro lo había convocado.

"El hermano Kuro me preocupa." Dijo su maestro simplemente.

"El está en Anima." Dijo Kabal a su mentor. "¿Qué ha hecho?"

"Creemos que ha perdido la fe en nuestra causa. Mis sospechas me llevaron a enviar a uno de nuestros hermanos para investigar sus acciones recientemente se ha perdido dust, armamento y fondos en pequeñas cantidades." Le explico a Kabal el motivo de su misión.

"Durante los asaltos hay muchas balas perdidas o sucesos inesperados." Dijo Kabal no dándole importancia a ese hecho.

"El problemas es que las cantidades han ido disminuyendo con cada operación cada vez mas." Explico cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que Kuro estaba reclamando partes para sí mismo para enriquecerse en lugar de usarla para ayudar al White Fang con su misión de conseguir la supremacía fauno.

"Tú y él fuisteis amigos recuerdo que ingresasteis juntos." Explico como recordó como dos faunos entre los reclutas de esa generación que le fueron encomendados.

"Si se trata del Kuro que conozco estoy seguro de que tiene razón en sus sospechas maestro." Dijo Kabal conociendo a Kuro siempre había sido así solo se alisto en el White Fang para poder salir de su hogar ya que no tenía dinero para salir de allí.

"Bien iras con él para su próxima misión para localizar las pruebas cuando las tengas nos ocuparemos del traidor." Dijo su maestro encomendándole su misión a Kabal.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"¿En que estas pensando?" Le pregunto Kuro sentado junto al fuego.

"¿Recuerdas cuando ingresamos en el White Fang?" Le pregunto Kabal.

"Si parecían un jodido anuncio de teletienda ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?" Dijo Kuro pidiendo a Kabal.

"Bienvenidos hermanos vuestra ayuda es bien recibida juntos somos más fuerte juntos conseguiremos que los seres humanos nos traten con igualdad un mundo donde no nos juzgue por lo que somos." Dijo Kabal en un tono profundo mencionando lo que oyó cundo visitaron su asentamiento.

"Era muy bonito sobre el papel." Dijo Kuro con ironía.

"Yo en verdad lo creía." Dijo Kabal como buscaba eso precisamente en su momento o como un par de matones se metían con él por sus manchas lo que llevo a asociarse con otros faunos en este caso con el que estaba sentado.

"Era una gilipollez." Dijo Kuro mientras veía el fuego delante de él.

"¿Y por qué te uniste?" Le pregunto Kabal a su viejo compañero que lo miro. "Nunca fuiste alguien que se diera a los demás." Dijo Kabal recordando como Kuro nunca prestaba o compartía con nadie sin recibir algo a cambio.

"Un billete de salida de esa ruina de pueblo gratis como iba a resistirme." Dijo Kuro el motivo por el que había aceptado unirse al White Fang.

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunto mientras Kabal estaba pensativo.

"En verdad quería creer eso de que podíamos ser vistos como iguales a los ojos de los humanos." Dijo Kabal como se unió buscando lo que la mayoría pero en alguna parte esa idea se fue perdiendo en su mente las continuas luchas y golpes le habían hecho luchar por sobrevivir y sus compañero muertos por nada.

"¿Y ahora?" Le pregunto Kuro.

"Ya no se en lo que creo." Kabal fue sincero no estaba actuando para que le revelara información o se delatara el mismo.

"Porque nuestros líderes son imbéciles y nosotros por seguirlos." Dijo Kuro captando la atención de Kabal "Si fuéramos iguales a los humanos no haría falta una palabra distinta a la de humanidad para definirnos la igualdad es algo que no podemos aspirar pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos tener una vida mejor." El hizo una pausa para ver su reacción "Por que seguir muriendo por nada hay una forma de tener una vida mejor morir por algo en vez de por nada."

"¿Qué sugieres?" Le pregunto con interés.

"Pirémonos con el robo de mañana tu y mis chicos nos quedamos con el botín y los vendemos al mejor postor." Le propuso Kuro que Kabal dejara el White Fang y se uniera a él.

"Eso es traición y el White Fang nos perseguirá." Le advirtió Kabal.

"Aún nos son útiles los usaremos para que nos manden un par de hombres más y cuando tengamos bastantes y vean lo lucrativo que es luchar por uno dinero se unirán a nosotros." Dijo Kuro convencido de ello a fin de cuentas todos tienen un precio.

Ahí lo tenía una confesión de que había perdido la fe en la causa. ¿Pero por que se lo contaba? Ahora podía matarlo era solo cuestión de informar a su maestro que intervendría y acabarían con el traidor es posible que Kuro lo supiera y lo estuviera trayendo a una trampa.

"Amigo mío nos conocemos desde hace tiempo no seas estúpido elige bien lo que vas a hacer." Le dijo Kuro.

"Tú sabes por lo que me mandaron aquí." Dedujo Kabal la razón detrás de esta charla mientras se alejaba.

"Si." Respondió saliendo de su rango de visión pero aun no lo bastante.

"¿Y por qué me has dicho tanto?" Le dijo Kabal porque siquiera le había permitido llegar tan lejos.

"Porque si murieras después de haberte enviado a vigilarme las sospechan en mi sería aumentarían como dibujarme una diana en la espalda. Yo soy como soy solo me importa el dinero pero tú lo tuyo no es cuestión de dinero, ni de hacer lo correcto tú solo buscas una excusa para poder hacer lo que sabes hacer pero sigues buscándote una justificación moral estúpida en vez de reconocer que cuando coges esos garfios tuyos lo haces por placer. Pero al mismo tiempo te empeñas en darle su sentido pero tú mismo lo dijiste ya nos sabias que pensar del White Fang luchabas por ellos pero cuando llegue el momento se que me demostraras lo que eres." Dijo Kuro marchándose.

"¿Y que soy?" Le pregunto Kabal.

"Buena pregunta." Dijo Kuro el nos sabia como era pero si sabia una cosas Kabal cabal dudaba y si dudaba su lealtad era cuestionable y podía aprovecharse de eso solo necesitaba que abriera los ojos y abandonara la estúpidas ideas del White Fang.

 **Mañana Siguiente**

El White Fang se preparo para partir Kabal le siguió junto Kuro y lanzaron el ataque a un almacén de armas cercano a Mistral.

Kabal avanzo mientras su compañero de al lado recibía un disparo en la cabeza desenvaino su espada desviando las balas y avanzando acercándose al guardia desenvainado sus arma con su mano de derecha en un golpe descendente el guardia bloqueo.

Kabal golpe sus costillas con una patada y con su otra mientras su mano izquierda se dirigió con su otra espada clavándose en el cuello del guardia antes de retirarlo abriéndolo la garganta.

Del almacén surgieron varios guardias que dispararon en un intercambio cruzado de fuego el almacén se convirtió en un intercambios de disparos y alguno estaban en cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kabal corrió hacia donde se encontraba varios guardias con sus mano en un movimiento descendente las en el hombro de su víctima antes elevarse en aire y girar levantándolo por encima y arrojarla contra el suelo.

A su lado un guardia iba a disparar cuando Kuro apareció disparado como una bola de cañón golpeándolo cuando el guardia estaba en el suelo Kuro desde arriba sonrió alojándole un cuchillo mariposa a la cabeza.

Sus hombres habían acabado con los guardias así que aviso al siluro mientras comenzaban a cargar las armas en él lo más rápido que pudieron.

Mientras Kabal miraba a su camarada faunos muertos no era la primera vez que lo veía más muertos y para que por nada. Mientras los miraba se pregunto si ese era su destino luchar y morir por nada. Antes se engañaba si mismo era por la causa se enfurecía cuando sus compañeros eran asesinados pero luego paso tanto tiempo que se acostumbro al punto que dejaron de importarle.

Aprovechando que nadie lo vio envió un mensaje usando su scroll que simplemente decía confirmado.

Cuando subió a la nave paso la mano por su hombro. "Eche de menos verte en acción." Dijo viendo como Kabal con facilidad había despachado a los guardias.

"De reojo te vi en tu movimiento firma." Dijo Kabal mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la nave con Kuro acostándose en ella a su lado.

"Maldita sea ¿No sé si sonara racista? Pero…sigues siendo tan rápido como siempre." Le pregunto Kuro si eso lo ofendía.

"Porque soy un Fauno guepardo." Dijo Kabal.

"Aunque esas machas en tu piel te impiden pasar desapercibido." Advirtió Kuro la desventaja de Kabal.

"Siempre te envidie." Dijo Kabal como Kuro si podía pasar desapercibido.

"Tú eres un guepardo yo soy un jodido koala." Dijo Kuro a su viejo amigo como nadie vería eso como una amenaza.

"Pero lo tuyo se soluciona con manicura." Advirtió Kabal viendo corte de sus uñas.

"Me la hago yo mismo con mis cuchillos." Dijo el riéndose enseñándoselas.

"Bueno ¿ya avisaste al viejo?" Le pregunto Kuro.

"Así que nos dirigimos a tú trampa." Dedujo Kabal mientras acercaba las manos a mango de un de sus espadas gancho.

"Oh a tenderle una trampa si pero ese tú puede cambiarse por nuestra." Le dijo Kuro ofreciéndole que se una a él de nuevo.

"Me pides que sea un traidor." Dijo Kabal lo que exactamente le estaba proponiendo.

"Si por que al igual que tú me harte ya te lo dije la mierda de la igualdad no es más que un cuento que quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida luchando por una causa perdida únete a mí se acabo el White Fang." Dijo Kuro queriendo que Kabal se uniera a él.

"¿Cuantos años llevas jugándote el cuello en esas operaciones encubiertas? ¿a cuántos compañeros has visto morir? ¿y para qué? Nosotros hacíamos el trabajo sucio cuando lo dirigía el grandullón y los hacemos ahora nada ha cambiado." Dijo Kuro es cierto nada cambio de eso mismo se estaba quejando el había perdido la fe pero sin embargo aun seguía siendo leal.

"Únete a mí y a los míos." Le ofreció Kuro como alguien como Kabal le sería útil.

"Para que ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le pregunto Kabal el no creía en la igualdad de derechos pero que iba a hacer y lo más importante valía la pena como para ser enemigos del White Fang.

"Ganar dinero eso es lo que vamos a hacer." Le dijo Kuro captando la atención de Kabal.

"Así de simple." Esos objetivos eran básicos.

"Todos tenemos un precio incluso los humanos de hecho a mi no importar meterlos a trabajar con nosotros." Dijo Kuro ya que cuanta más mano de obra sería mejor para ellos.

Kabal le miro disgustado por eso movido únicamente por la avaricia.

"Dime recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos ese es tu problema necesitas buscar ser la causa de alguien más poner esas espadas tuyas al servicio de algo que creas que es un propósito mayor pero por qué no pruebas a por una vez hacer lo que tú quieras ser libre haz lo que quieras vive como quieras con el dinero abres las puertas a muchas cosas podrás hacer gastártelo en lo que quieras se un egoísta vive para ti para variar." Dijo Kuro su visión era simple no buscaba la gloria ni el cambio lo único que buscaba era algo tan simple como el dinero.

Pero lo peor es que el propio Kabal dudaba _"Por ti mismo."_ ¿De qué sirvió tanta muertes de sus compañeros? tanto asesinatos solo para justificar sus actos diciendo que era por una causa en la que había perdido la fe que otras opciones le quedaban.

La nave descendió en el campamento cuando comenzaron a descargar el material que habían robado Kabal y Kuro se bajaron.

 **Al Llegar la noche**

Cuando terminaron de pasar lista Kabal se marcho amparado por la noche hasta llegar al punto de reunión donde lo esperaba su maestro oculto bajo el manto de la noche varios miembros de White Fang estaba allí.

Se acerco a un campamento mientras su paso fue interceptado el hombre tenía el pelo corto negro al igual que sus ojos mientras usaba una abrigo blanco con el logo del White Fang que tenia la manga derecha larga mientras carecía de ella en el brazo izquierdo con un protector en el hombro metálico así como pantalones negros al igual que su botas también llevaba hookswords también. Su característica fauno su cola de pantera oculta bajo su chaqueta.

"Madow." Dijo Kabal rencontrándose con su compañero aprendiz ambos fueron entrenados por el líder de la rama pero siempre hubo rivalidad.

"El Maestro te espera." Dijo guiándolo.

Madow entro primero entrando a la tienda donde había un mapa de la zona con el maestro de Kabal que tenía dos hookswords detrás suyo "Bienvenido Kabal." Dijo mirándolo apartando la vista del mapa. "Recibimos su mensaje debemos movernos rápido antes de que se percate de tu ausencia." Dijo sonriendo.

"Podemos hablar." Dijo antes de mirar de reojo a Madow "En privado." Dijo causando que Madow le mirara con su ceño fruncido.

"Dejadnos." Dijo el maestro de Kabal mientras los demás se retiraban Madow incluido aunque lo hizo de malagana.

" _El favorito del profe."_ Pensó ese siempre fue el lugar de Kabal una posición que el siempre intento reclamar para sí mismo pese a todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en el entrenamiento.

Maestro y discípulo se quedaron a solas en la tienda.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunto por qué quería hablar a solas con él.

"Kuro me pidió que me uniera a él." Le dijo a su maestro no mostro emoción alguna pues sabía que Kabal nunca lo traicionaría.

"Un estúpido tu lealtad a nosotros es incuestionable por eso te designe a ti para la misión sabia que un hecho tan trivial como el conocerlo no sería impedimento en tu tarea." Dijo su maestro demostrando y expresando la confianza que sentía por Kabal.

"Me sentí tentado." Dijo Kabal haciendo que su maestro se sorprendiera ligeramente.

"Pero lo rechazaste." Le dijo ya que si lo hubiera hecho estaría aquí.

"No dije que no." Dijo Kabal como no había rechazado la oferta pero tampoco la había aceptado.

"Entonces debemos movernos con rapidez si te lo ha contando es que sabe que sospechamos de él debemos actuar rápido pero estoy decepcionado de tus dudas." Dijo su maestro no creyendo que uno de sus acólitos más leales se rebajaría aceptar trabajar para Kuro pero acababa de confesar sus dudas.

"He sido tu discípulo desde que me llevaste de los reclutas del White Fang pero Kuro me hizo dudar." Dijo Kabal como se había cuestionado su propia lealtad.

"Pero estas aquí lo que demuestra…" Su maestro no termino la frase.

"Estoy aquí porque quiero saber el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hemos perdido a tantos hombres? ¿Por qué hacemos el trabajo sucio de los líderes? Necesito saber que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora todo por lo que luchado merece algo que ha valido la pena que la personas que he matado y compañeros que he perdido no han muerto por nada que yo no he estado luchando por nada." Dijo Kabal a su maestro una respuesta a preguntas que él desconocía.

"Luchamos por algo mayor que tú o yo nuestras vidas no valen nada comparado con la meta somos medios para un fin." Esa frase disgusto a Kabal eso era todo lo que eran peones para lograr algo mayor.

"Puedo entenderlo." Dijo acercándose y posando la mano sobre su hombro. "Te sientes dolido pero al mismo tiempo deberías sentirte orgulloso antepones lo que eres, tu vida todo por un fin mayor conseguir un mundo mejor ese es el objetivo nuestra misión, el hermano traidor Kuro se antepone a si mismo antes que a los demás ese egoísmo movido nada más que por la avaricia le impide ver mas allá de si mismo creyendo que tiene libertad pero la libertad no es un derecho es un responsabilidad no somos más que habitantes de este mundo al que le debemos nuestra existencia con ese fin debemos hacerlo prospero y lograr que sea un paraíso." Explico su maestro como Kuro traiciono esa creencia y abuso del privilegio llamado libertad haciendo elecciones con el único fin de enriquecerse ignorando a los demás.

"Entonces eso es todo estoy haciendo todo esto por este mundo para lograr algo que ni siquiera yo veré." Dijo Kabal no entendiendo a que propósito se refería algo mayor de lo que sus ojos podían ver por Remnant.

"No quieres entender que esto va mas allá de lo que tus ojos te permiten ver esto es quizás la prueba más difícil a la que te enfrentas está mirando en tu interior buscando una respuesta que solo tú puedes hallar pero sé que erigirás la correcta." Explico su maestro tendiendo completa fe en él mientras se apartaba y con su mano mostrándole el mapa.

Kabal señalo en el mapa. "Esta es la ubicación de su campamento está bien defendido pero les superamos en número.

"Descansa y prepárale yo informare al resto." Dijo su maestro mientras Kabal salió de la tienda se encontró con Madow afuera que paso haciéndose a un lado.

 **Más tarde**

El grupo con Madow, Kabal y su maestro avanzaron hasta llegar al campamento mientras avanzaban Kabal hacia el campamento de Kuro.

Avanzaron por el bosque hasta que una explosión se produjo no era cerca pero era dirección a donde se encontraba el campamento de Kuro otra explosión seguido de varias mas.

"Está eliminando pruebas para que no tengamos nada de que acusarle ante el consejo." Dijo Madow.

"No. Tenemos el testimonio de Kabal, no está invitando a que vallamos a por él o quiere atraer a los grimm para usarlo como distracción hay que darse prisa. Mientras corrieron se produjo otra explosión esta vez cerca de ellos y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron a su destino.

"Vaya cuanto tiempo." Dijo Kuro antes de burlarse con la última palabra "maestro." Detrás de él tenía a su grupo de seguidores con sus armas listas.

"Kuro." Respondió el viejo fauno viendo a uno de sus antiguos subordinados. "Tu traición termina aquí ríndete quiero terminar esto con el menor derramamiento de sangre posible." Advirtió dando a entender que si los subordinados de Kuro que si ellos deponían solo derramaría la sangre del traidor.

"Lo siento pero ellos están conmigo en esto se hartaron de no luchar y morir por nada." Dijo Kuro simplemente con ninguno de sus subordinados deponiendo sus armas.

"Siempre fuiste un idiota arrogante te superamos en número y en habilidad." Dijo Madow como efectivamente eran superiores en número a los de Kuro.

"Y me lo dice el que siempre fue el segundo de la clase." Dijo Kuro burlándose de Madow.

"Os doy una última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás apresad al traidor y podréis volver al White Fang sin represalias.

"No te seguirán viejo y yo tengo la ventaja." Dijo Kuro arrogantemente pese a estar en inferioridad numérica.

"Veo que no sabes contar." Dijo Madow. Pero un disparo se oyó detrás de ello uno de sus miembros cayó al suelo cuando se rebeló salir del bosque a varias personas. Dejando a sorprendido a la fracción de leales del White Fang no solo era había faunos también humanos.

"¿Humanos?" Dijo Kabal sorprendido de que Kuro tuviera humanos trabajando para él.

"Si humanos a las ordenes de un fauno es curioso lo que puede conseguir el dinero verdad." Dijo Kuro. "Oh la explosiones era para ocultar el ruido de eso.

Un bullhead apareció volando sobre sus cabezas abriendo su puerta trasera mostrando a varios hombres de Kuro con La ametralladoras Gatling apuntando. Kuro uso la explosiones para ocultar el ruido de la nave y la atención para que dejara a sus fuerzas rodearlo y conducirlos a la trampa no solo estaban rodeados también tenía la altura de su parte.

"Por cierto cuando quieras." Kabal desenvaino sus espadas realizo un doble corte horizontal a la espalda de uno de los faunos leales al White Fang antes de que cayera realizo una patada alta que viro la cara de otro de los faunos cercanos mientras agarro su espada en un agarre invertido utilizando la cuchilla inferior para clavarla en el estomago de otro haciendo que se inclinara mientras usando su hooksword izquierda la clavo por debajo de su barbilla antes de alzarlo y lanzar a Madow que esquivo el cuerpo y Kabal corrió para atacarle aprovechando la apertura pero fue frenado por su maestro con el que choco espadas.

"Tu traición me hiere y me deshonra Kabal." Dijo mientras maestro y alumno mantenían el choque de espadas.

"Perdimos el honor hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Kabal rompiendo el choque aplicando más fuerza enviando la espada hacia abajo Kabal giro y trato un corte vertical izquierdo pero su maestro desvio con un agarre invertido golpeado con la hoja inferior la espada e intentar un corte vertical por abajo pero Kabal utilizo su otra espada para golpear con la parte curva la parte curva de su maestro deteniendo la espada y volvió a descender su otra espada buscando el corte que fue apartada por su maestro con su otra hoja.

Mientras la lucha había comenzada con balas volando hacia la fracción del White Fang dando a la mayoría aunque algunos que confiaban mas en sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo si conseguían esquivar o evitar la balas comenzaron el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Madow había matado a uno de los traidores y centro su atención en la lucha de su maestro con Kabal cuando iba a ayudarle dos cuchillos volaron hacia a él los bloqueo con sus hojas de desviando el primero y el segundo pero eso lo dejo abierto mientras los cuchillos estaban en el aire algo una bola de cañón humana le impacto en el pecho mandándole hacia atrás cayó en el suelo pero dio una voltereta para reincorporarse para ver a Kuro coger sus cuchillos. "Dejémosle solos de acuerdo."

Madow preparo sus espadas "¿Por qué esa cara? Es lo que querías no ser el favorito del profe." Dijo Kuro burlándose con Madow lanzándose contra él.

"¿Cuál fue el precio de tu traición?" Le pregunto su maestro decepcionado mientras intercambiaban golpes de espadas.

"No fue dinero me ofreció algo mas la libertad de elegir mi camino." Dijo Kabal daba un paso adelante intentando un corte horizontal que su maestro esquivo moviéndose hacia atrás.

Kabal descendió su espada pero su maestro realizo un corte vertical con las dos apartándola la hoja de Kabal hacia detrás mientras su maestro le golpeaba una patada en el abdomen mandándole hacia atrás.

Kuro agarro los brazos de Madow impidiendo que sus espadas descendieran sobre su cabeza mientras ambos luchaban por ganar la ventaja.

"Eras prometedor pero siempre careciste de disciplina." Dijo Madow como esa era una debilidad propia de Kuro.

Kuro sonrió "Puede pero lo compenso con juego sucio." Kuro escupió a los ojos de Madow.

Dio un salto en e are y descendió golpeando el cráneo de Madow que fue obligado a mirar hacia abajo. Sin perder el tiempo soltó un gancho para coger uno de sus cuchillos y apuñalarlo en el hombro de Madow.

Al aterrizar en el suelo debido al impacto del golpe revoto su cabeza que agarro Kuro y lanzo al aire antes de golpearle un cabezazo en el pecho mandándole atrás para utilizar su movimiento firma Kuro Ball soltando sus hooksowrds en proceso.

Miro a su alrededor la nave de Kuro no distinguía amigo de enemigo sus hombres dispararon pro igual, en otro lugar a un humano clavar su hacha en el cráneo de un fauno leal al White Fang y patear su cadáver.

A su lado vio arrastrase a dos faunos de ambos grupos malheridos a una espada que estaba en el suelo arrastrándose desesperados por llegar a una espada el fauno de la fracción de los traidores llego antes mientras la hundió en el pecho de otro que puso sus manos tratando de detener la hoja.

Madow se levanto para mirar a Kuro cara a cara que cargo contra él Madow le golpeo un gancho que viro la cara de Kuro a la izquierda frenándolo.

Volvió a intentar un gancho derecha pero esta vez Kuro la esquivo pero no esquivo el siguiente.

Kuro intento un gancho de derecha que Madow hizo a un lado con su mano. Intento un directo de izquierda que Madow esquivo. Y intento golpearle pero esta vez Kuro esquivo.

Madow intento golpear pero Kuro bloque su antebrazo impidiendo que le puño avanzara. Kuro intento golpear pero Madow desvió envolviendo su antebrazo.

Kuro desenvolvió su brazo para intentar golpear con su izquierda para Madow haciéndose a un lado y realizar una patada alta que Kuro bloqueo colocando su brazos en guardia de boxeo.

Tras eso avanzo buscando estrangular el cuello de Madow pero vario puños directos que bloqueo le hicieron cambiar la estrategia. Con un giro Madow se situó a su espalda.

Kuro intento meterle un codazo Madow agarro brazo y lo sujeto con su otra mano forzó la cara de Kuro hacia abajo y le golpeo varios rodillazos antes de lanzarlo.

Kuro al caer al suelo cogió sus cuchillos y el saco dispuesto a acabar con él.

Kuro busco varias puñaladas directas con Madow bloqueado y despejando sus brazos Kuro intento golpearle un rodillazo que bloque poniendo su mano en su rodillazo para meterle una patada mandándole hacia atrás.

Kuro ataco de nuevo intento apuñalar sus costillas con su cuchillo izquierdo Madow golpeo un codazo y puso su rodilla debajo del brazo de Kuro que soltó el cuchillo de esa mano y Madow golpeo con esa misma mano un codazo en la cara de Kuro.

Kuro lo miro y sonrió mientras su ojo quedo marcado y rojo por la fuerza del golpeo pero el cuchillo de su otra mano se clavo en la zona inferior por debajo de las costillas y lo hundió mas Madow retrocedió antes de caer sobre su rodilla.

"Me quede con el mejor." Dijo Kuro insinuando que Kabal era mejor luchador que él antes de golpearle un patada en la cara que lo derribo al suelo y comenzó a seguir pateándole.

"No voy a matarte dejarte como comida para grimms es un buen destino para ti." Dijo soltando la última patada dejándole inconsciente.

Su grupo había salido victorioso solo había un miembro real al White Fang que resistía.

El viejo fauno cabra estaba rodeado por los hombres de Kuro. "Se termino anciano." Dijo Kuro acercándose confiado.

Kabal retrocedió mientras los hombres de Kuro le rodeaban y avanzaban hacia el círculo y Kabal se quedo detrás esperando la oportunidad. Los hombres se acercaron despacio el viejo maestro ataco primero pateando a una de los que estaba a su derecha comenzaron el juego simultaneo puedo desviar varias balas pero no todas.

Uno de ellos se acercaba por detrás y el viejo maestro clavo en él su hooksowrd Kabal viendo la apertura salto y golpeo con sus dos hookswords rompiendo la hoja de su maestro que retrocedió cogiendo su restante con las dos manos.

Kabal usando sus hookswords intento un doble corte horizontal su maestro se agacho y paso por un lado Kabal se dio la vuelta descendiendo sus dos espadas con su maestro bloqueando con la suya en horizontal.

"Has traicionado todo lo que una vez fuiste." Dijo su maestro a su aprendiz.

"No traicionado lo que tú querías que fuera." Dijo Kabal arrastrando su hojas hasta chocar con el gancho y con intención de enviarlo lejos pero su maestro realizo un golpe bajo en el aire arrastro las suyas desarmando a Kabal dejándole en el suelo sorprendió.

Kabal vio como su maestro se preparaba para el golpe de gracia cuando su espada fue detenida por un hacha y su espalda atravesada por dos cuchillos largo afilados él se viro para ver a los responsable revelándose como Kuro y el humano el viejo maestro fatigado y herido cayo a suelo.

Kabal se levanto mientras Kuro de sus subordinados recibía un de rifle para poner fin a la vida de su maestro.

Kabal recogió la hooksword de su maestro y con su mano aparto el rifle de Kano mientras se acerco para calvar rasgar el cuello del anciano fauno poniendo fin a la vida de su maestro y marcando su paso final a la traición al White Fang.

"Bien hemos terminado." Dijo mientras Kabal recogía sus hookswords y avanzaba junto con Kano a su izquierda y a su derecha caminaba el humano.

"Kabal este es Jae." Dijo Kano presentándoles tenía el pelo corto negro con una perilla en la barbilla llevando un chaleco marrón con dos cintas negras en cada brazo de color negro asi como guantes largos marrones un cinturón negro como un pantalón color jade con bostas espinilleras marrones. Ninguno parecía particularmente encantado ninguno parecía en especial encantado.

"Deberíamos movernos ya." Sugirió Kabal. "Los grimm estarán en camino y dejaron a algunos de sus hombres en el campamento si algo iba mal debían contactar pedir refuerzos." Comento mientras evaluaban los restos del campo de batalla.

"Pues vayamos y terminemos con ellos." Dijo Jae dado que así podrían seguir manteniendo su tapadera en el White Fang.

"No sacaríamos nada debemos pensar en el futuro oficialmente se puede decir que hemos terminado con el White Fang. Ha llegado el momento de un nuevo grupo." Dijo Kuro mientras reflexionaba lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Y cuál es el objetivo?" Pregunto Kabal no creyendo que fuera la igualdad de derechos faunos y humanos.

"Depende de la cartera del cliente." Dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

"Mercenarios." Lo resumió Kabal en un término bastante simple.

"Mercenarios, contrabandistas, secuestradores, transportista de objetos valiosos ajenos depende del precio." Dijo Kano como no se iba a limitar a luchar por dinero de hecho la lucha era algo que no le interesaba a menos que pagaran mucho dinero.

"El White Fang no nos dejaran en paz como así como así y menos siendo los de la rama que hacen el trabajo sucio." Advirtió Kabal como habían hecho cosas que no querían que la opinión pública supiera.

"No tenemos nada que temer del White Fang de hecho tantas ramas se han vuelto violentas y extremistas que la nuestra ya no tiene ese privilegio y del mismo modo que tú hay gente descontenta entre sus filas quizas podamos aprovecharnos de ellos y convencerlos para que trabajen para nosotros y ya lo viste no somos como ellos míranos faunos." Dijo señalando a Kabal "Y humanos." Dijo señalando a Jae "Unidos por un objetivo común."

"El beneficio personal." Dijo Kabal como eso era incompatible dado que no se unían para lograr algo se unían para conseguir cumplir sus propias metas individuales principalmente pudo deducir que sería económicas.

"¿Existe una causa más noble?" Le pregunto Kuro si podía darle una causa mejor que esa. "Además nosotros no cerramos la puerta a nadie se humano o fauno."

"Si vamos a ser un grupo necesitamos un nombre." Dijo Jae para poder ser identificados y la gente supiera a quien se referían.

"Claro y ya de paso imprimimos camisetas y vendemos nuestros propios cereales con figuritas de acción." Dijo Kabal con sarcasmo como eso era una idea estúpida.

"Balck Claw." Dijo Kano sonriendo mientras se marchaban de allí.

Kabal se quedo quieto mirando los cadáveres a su alrededor. Solo había tenido elección una vez y eligió unirse al White Fang su segunda elección fue la traición de a su maestro y a su causa una en la que había perdido la fe llego la hora de su siguiente elección.

 **Años después**

Eligio quedarse con Kuro y contemplo el nacimiento del Black Claw, Kano se erigió como líder del grupo mientras Jae era la cortina de humo haciéndole a él el líder aparente mientras Kuro asumía el liderazgo en la sombras empezaron poco a poco no importaba lo que fuera lo único que importaba era el cuanto.

Clientes variaba los principales clientes era la gente de fuera de los reinos eran los mejores clientes sobre todo a la hora de vender dust y armas por supuesto el White Fang no le hizo mucha gracia nuestra deserciones fuimos tachados como traidores irónicamente eso le vino bien al nuevo grupo ya que muchos faunos la mayoría descontentos e indisciplinados cambiaron a el colmillo por la garra tampoco nos limitábamos a faunos también aceptaban humanos resultando alguna que otra dispuesta que de vez en cuando se iba de la manos.

Pero no estaban exentos de enemigos White Fang dispuestos a condenar sus actos viéndolos como un grupo de descarriados que habían traicionado la buena fe y lo que era peor les estaban robando adeptos a su causa después de capturara

a un infiltrado y torturarlo La Black Claw descubrió que El White Fang había designado una de sus ramas la tarea de eliminarlos.

Kabal ahora llevaba un abrigo guardapolvo negro sin mangas junto con guantes negros con vendas en las zonas de las muñecas asi como una camisa verde con su cuello abierto hasta el pectoral y pantalones marrón claro que tenia rodilleras de metal ligeras en las rodillas y zapatos negros.

Su vida no cambio aunque ahora tenía elección tampoco se sintió bien o que su lugar estuviera en la organización de Kuro toda su vida fue el instrumento de alguien más cuando se unió esperaba vivir para sí mismo pero estaba lejos de encontrar ese sentimiento que llaman satisfacción personal.

Actualmente estaba en el mejor lugar para esconderse un lugar fuera del alcance de los reinos Menagerie como un árbol en un bosque nadie notaria un fauno mas alí fue a reclutar nuevos reclutas para La Black Claw pero ninguno cumplió sus expectativas.

Se dirigió al mercado donde busco al habitante con más edad de los puestos y se acerco a él. "Buenos días disculpe por molestarle pero he oído rumores de un fauno tiburón de gran altura. ¿Puede decirme si son ciertos?"

El hombre en un momento se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza "Ese monstruo se marcho hace mucho tiempo y doy gracias a los dioses por ello." Dijo recordando la destrucción y como devoro al antiguo líder de la caza de las fieras.

"Gracias." Dijo Kabal agradecido por que el hombre desperdiciara el tiempo con él antes de marcharse de allí.

 **Vale**

Después de Menagerie puso rumbo a Vale siguiendo la pista fue a uno de los posos de los luchadores clandestinos siguiendo una pista oyó hablar de un luchador en particular todos sus oponentes habían salido de allí con huesos rotos pero ya se había ido siguiendo la pista viendo un posible candidato fue a visitar a su ultimo oponente.

En un gimnasio salió un chico rubio de ojos azules con pelo largo hasta los hombros llevaba una chaqueta sudadera con su gorro cubriéndole la cabeza que era de color negro con bordes color oro sus guantes era de color blanco con bordes negro llevaba un cinturón negro asi como un pantalón negro de artes marciales con zapatillas de color negro con bordes de oro su mano derecha estaba vendada mas allá de la muñeca.

Kabal le ataco por la espalda el chico bloqueo con su brazo antes de realizar una patada baja Kabal salto y con una voltereta giro por el suelo el chico rubio salto y descendió su pierna en alto para golpear a Kabal.

Kabal coloco sus brazos en alto para bloquear el chico giro en un salto hacia atrás el chico intento golpear con su mano izquierda pero Kabal bloque desviando el antebrazo y solto un gancho apuntado a la mano derecha del rubio.

Este se percato de sus intenciones y bloqueo con su izquierda Kabal pateo su pierna izquierda que estaba en frente mientras cogía una de sus espadas se impulso con un paso rápido y colocándose a su espalda tiro el último pie que lo equilibraba y en el aire le metió un rodillazo derribándolo.

Cuando el chico alzo la vista tenía una hoja apuntando a su cuello "Esa mano no está curada del todo." Dijo Kabal habiendo ganado la ventaja.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto esperando a que se acercara para tener su oportunidad.

"Estoy buscando a Bronze Tiger."

"¿Y a mí que me cuentas?"

"Dicen que peleaste con él te derroto te partió la muñeca y cuando te tenía a su merced abandono la pelea." Kabal retiro su espada volviéndola a colocar en su espalda y le dio la mano al chico para que se levantara.

Tras dudar finalmente acepto había perdido no tenía más remedio que obedecer."Yo entrenaba en una escuela de combate."

"No recuerdo haberte pedido la historia de tu vida." Dijo Kabal como eso no era lo que le habia preguntado.

"Pero debido a eso nunca nos dejaban llegar hasta el final quiero decir ¿Cómo se yo donde tengo que golpear para partir una muñeca?" Dijo mostrando su mano vendada.

"O como se qué golpe es mejor para destrozar un órgano. Sintiendo la necesidad de un desafío empecé con matones callejeros o traficantes de droga pero un día oí hablar de un lugar un sitio de combates clandestinos allí fue donde lo encontré." Dijo recordando cuando se cruzo con él.

"Era un fauno pero no como tú pero él no tenía manchas tenia rayas de tigre de hecho lo llamaban Bronze Tiger, esa pelea me demostró lo mucho que me quedaba por aprender pero no fui el primero pelee con un par antes de que me tocara pero vi su combates era brutal barrio el suelo con sus oponente a mano desnuda y todos lo que no enfrentamos a él salimos con un hueso roto yo fui el mejor parado pero cuando me tenía a su merced como dijiste abandono. Entonces salía a preguntarle ¿Por qué? Pero no fui el único los que apostaron por él no estaban muy contentos terminaron en el hospital y el jefe de esos matones le rompió la espina dorsal." El explico la historia.

"¿Que dijo el maestro de tu dojo?" Le pregunto Kabal como reacciono cuando volvió con la muñeca rota.

"Cuando se entero de lo que hacía me expulso." Dijo el recordando como le prohibieron volver por usar sus habilidades inapropiadamente.

"¿Qué tal esta tu mano?" Le pregunto Kabal.

"De eso hace 3 meses la tengo casi recuperada." Dijo el abriéndola y cerrándola.

"¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?" Le pregunto Kabal viendo potencial en el chico.

"No sabía que el White Fang admitía humanos." Dijo habiendo oído las historias del grupo fauno.

"No somos El White Fang somos La Black Claw." Le dijo Kabal como no debía confundirlos. Ahí fuera el mundo es grande puedes adquirir más experiencia debes viajar, además voy a buscar a tu amigo para que se una a nosotros también." Dijo Kabal como ese Bronze Tiger seguía ahí fuera.

"Cuando lo encuentres le cobrare la revancha." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Bien me quedare con el ganador." Dijo Kabal cuando solo le faltaba un detalle "¿cómo te llamas?"

"Kobre." Dijo el rubio su nombre marchándose con él.

 **Vacuo**

"Prepárate." Su búsqueda de Bronze Tiger les llevo a Vacuo encontrarlo teniendo todo un desierto era un reto difícil.

De camino habían oído hablar de otro potencial candidato un traficante de armas que vendía armas.

-Explosión-

Una explosión se produjo dentro de la cueva saliendo una persona encapuchada la figura al ver a los dos hombres ataco a ambos con cuchillo Kabal corrió y salto desplegando varios punta pies en el aire tirándole al suelo. Cuando cayó Kabal se acerco y retiro la capucha revelando una mujer de pelo largo recogido por una coleta de color rojo llevando un chaleco negro con pantalones rojos y botas negras y protectores en las muñecas.

"Hazlo rápido." Dijo ella aceptando su destino.

"No voy a matarte pero a cambio cuéntame lo que ha pasado ahí dentro." Dijo Kabal esperando oír la respuesta.

La chica le conto como ella estaba vendiendo armas de un cargamento que se entreyo y trato de venderlas pero sus compradores no tuvieron intención de pagar no obstante la chica había sido lista y había implantado bombas en la cueva por si el trato se torció y salió de allí abriéndose paso.

Kabal le tendió la mano la chica la empujo a un lado y se levanto sola.

"Oye." Dijo mirando al chico rubio que no le quitaba ojo. "Sigue mirándome así y te saco los ojos." Dijo manteniendo las distancias.

"Me gustas." Dijo Kobra de brazos cruzados encantado con su actitud y apariencia.

"¿Quieres unirte al Black Claw?" Le pregunto Kabal antes de que la sangre llegara más al río.

La chica la miro reticente no muy segura de si aceptar su oferta. Había oído hablar de ellos antes era una organización de piratas y contrabandistas según tenía entendido ahora mismos su posición en el negocio era frágil cuando se enteraran de que sus clientes estaban muertos sus próximos compradores no estarían muy contentos además en Vacuos imperaba la supervivencia y la anarquía con esto podría ir más lejos.

"Siempre quise expandirme al negocio internacional." Dijo La chica aceptando la proposición.

 **Semana después**

Los meses pasaron pese al conocimiento de Indian no pudieron encontrar a Bronze Tiger Kabal busco mas candidatos para el grupo pero ninguno cumplió sus expectativas el hecho de que Kuro y Jae estuvieran siempre en movimiento hizo su localización difícil pero lo hicieron en Solitas era una cueva en las montañas que les servía como base y tenían varios cargamentos de dust y armas para su venta y uso personal.

Cuando lo hicieron Jae y él después de presentar a Kobre e Indian se reunieron Jae, Kuro y él.

"Dos ¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Jae disgustado por la falta de mano de obra que había tenido Kabal. "Yo he conseguido veinte reclutas no se para que te pagamos."

"Coges a cualquiera sin investigar sus habilidades o medir sus personalidades con los años hemos hecho enemigos y el White Fang sigue tras nosotros no podemos escoger a la ligera hay que ser cuidadosos." Dijo Kabal como sus enemigos con los años fueron aumentando tampoco quería llamar la atención innecesaria.

"Por eso necesitamos más hombres para aplastar a nuestros enemigos." Dijo Jae como cuantos más fueran podrían hacer.

"Nuestros enemigos son más poderosos que nosotros por eso mismo debemos ser más precavidos con nuestros movimientos." Dijo Kabal a Jae echándole en cara su imprudencia.

"Suficiente los dos." Dijo Kuro haciendo a ambos parar "Jae vete y prepara a los chicos para mañana."

Kabal y Kuro se quedaron solos los dos.

"En eso le doy la razón dos no bastan para remplazarte." Dijo Kano decepcionado.

"Tienen potencial solo hay que pulirlo." Dijo Kabal como sus dos reclutas podían llegar lejos con la supervisión adecuada una que no era la suya.

"Bueno al menos nos has traído a una preciosidad." Dijo refiriéndose a la chica que había traído Kabal.

"Buena suerte." Dijo Kabal como Indian había durante todo el camino rechazando los avances de Kobre.

"No puedo hacerte cambiar de idea ¿verdad?" Dijo Kuro como lamentaba perder a uno de sus mejores lugartenientes.

"Me largo." Dijo Kabal como este era su último reclutamiento.

"Bien." Dijo Kano no viéndole problema.

"Ya está." Dijo Kabal sorprendido de que no tratare de detenerlo.

"No te pedí ningún juramento eres libre de marcharte." Dijo Kuro pero antes paso la mano por el hombro de Kabal y lo llevo al contenedor abriéndolo revelando 3 androides Spiders Droid está pintado de color gris oscuro y rojo. Tiene cuatro patas en su abdomen, dos brazos y un cuerpo vertical orientado. Posee cuatro cañones, uno en el extremo de cada brazo, y dos más grandes montados en sus hombros.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" Dijo Kabal sorprendido por los androides

"Del fabricante un contacto mío me dijo cuando estaría más vulnerable." Eso termino de sorprender a Kabal que más tarde paso a preocuparse.

"Ok se que eres un paroico pero no pasa nada los registramos no hay dispositivos de seguimiento estamos bien." Dijo Kuro "Y por eso he esperado por ti venderemos este trió de preciosidades a un comprado el último trabajo y te marcharas de aquí por la puerta grande." mientras los androides se encendieron de la nada.

"¿Ha hecho tu eso?" Le pregunto Kabal con Kuro negando con la cabeza los androides comenzaron a disparar contra ellos con Kabal sacando a Kuro de camino.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?! Dijo Kuro mientras era sacado de allí por Kabal.

"No se suponía que eran tus androides." Preguntaron saliendo bajo el fuego de los androides.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Jae cuando los droides pegados al techo dispararon contra ello con Kabal de nuevo apartándole del camino.

"Tendría que haberles puesto una bomba por si acaso." La Radio de Kuro sonó y contesto "¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!"

"Estamos bajo ataque."

"Lo se coge los un par de lanza misiles y ven aquí."

"Por la entra…" El sonido fue cortado por el sonido de un disparo mientras los tres corrieron para ver su base bajo ataque mientras sus hombre se defendían lo mejor que podían.

Indian rajaba el cuello de un miembro de un enemigo mientras Kobre de una patada a la pierna del suyo se la partía. Pero el que se llevo la atención fue el hombre del abrigo negro al igual que su cola de pantera.

"Madow." Dijo Kuro al rencontrase con su antiguo enemigo al que había dado por muerto. Una explosión hizo que los tres salieran volando hacia adelante.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Dijo Jae como no tenían oportunidad con esos droides a sus espaldas

"¡Hay un túnel con una nave!" Dijo Kano como era su mejor opción de supervivencia.

"Pues vallémonos." Dijo Jae como debían irse de ese lugar cuando antes.

"¿Y los otros?" Pregunto Kabal

"Olvídalos" Dijo Kano mientras debían llega al túnel y escapar cuando antes.

Kabal vio a los adeptos que había reclutado y apretó su puño se acerco a la caja mar cercana cogiendo un lanza granadas que había allí. Un droide de los arañas de atrás salto delante de ellos pero Kabal con el lanza misiles disparo a una roca de hielo afilada que destruyo al robot cuando cayó sobre él.

Kabal cargo el otro misil "Debemos avisar a los demás."

"No tenemos que salir de aquí." Dijo Kano como era una estupidez.

"No vamos a abandonar a los nuestros." Dijo Kabal no dispuesto a abandonar a los suyos.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" Le pregunto Kano antes de suspirar "Imbécil eres demasiado bueno para ser uno de los nuestros." Kano le quito lanzacohetes y lo uso para dispara al techo donde trozos de rocas cayeron sobres fuerzas del White Fang.

Esa cajas de allí son todas de dust de fuego vuélalas y id cagando leches al tú…" Una bala perdida aterrizo en el ojo de Kuro volándolo.

"¡Kuro!" Chillo Kabal estaba vivo pero su ojo y parte de su cara no.

"¡Hijo de pu*a!" Dijo aún consciente per sintiendo un inmenso dolor.

"Sácalo de aquí." Dijo a Jae que agarro a Kano y corrieron.

Kabal corrió a donde le había dicho Kuro con el lanza misiles a su espalda.

Un miembro del White Fang iba a atacar a Indian por su espalda cuando Kabal corto su estomago sacando sus entrañas y derribándolo de un patada esa zona era donde se concentraban la mayoría por lo que Kabal solo tuvo que alzar su voz. "¡Al túnel de emergencia!" Ellos se retiraron lo que no estaban ocupado intercambiando golpes.

Indian y Kobre se acercaron a él "Salid de aquí rápido."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Le pregunto Indian.

"Tengo algo que…" Otro de los droides arañas aterrizo delante de ellos.

"Mierda." Dijo Kobre viendo lo que tenía delante.

"¡Corred hacia delante!" Dijo Indian mientras la obedecían debido a las características del droide araña tuvo que saltar para ganar posición de tiro.

"¡Kobre!" Kabal corrió y Kobre salto utilizando para apañárselas para llegar a una de las patas del droide araña Kabal usando su velocidad mantuvo distraído al droide lo bastante como para llegar a la cabina abriéndola y metiéndose dentro. Encontró una pantalla que decía piloto automático.

"A la mierda." Dijo comenzado a base de puñetazos a destruir la consola para coger los cables y arrancarlos.

Mientras eso pasaba Kabal fue derribado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Dijo Madow que arrogante permitió a Kabal levantarse.

"Sobreviviste." Dijo Kabal sorprendido.

"Kuro pensó que era muy divertido dejarme ahí para que los grimm pero una fracción del White Fang llego antes." Dijo recordando cómo le debía su vida a una chica de pelo negro y ojos amarillos con orejas de gato.

Ambos chocaron espadas en un intercambio de golpes.

Kabal busco ambos buscaron el corte diagonal chocando espadas.

Indian fue corriendo a ayudarle pero fue interceptada era un fauno alto coya características era dos cuerno de gacela era calvo con tez asiática un dos finos bigotes y una fina perilla. Iba sin camisa con pantalones verdes con rodilleras y bostas negras.

"No interferirás en ese combate yo soy…" Indian lanzo dos de sus cuchillos pero en vez de con el hombre haciéndose a un lado. "Bu…." Kobre que había salido de la cabina del robot dio un salto pateo uno de sus cuchillo con su pierna en pleno aire conduciéndolo a través de cráneo de su oponente.

Mientras Kabal se agachaba para evitar el corte de una de las espadas de Madow y intento un corte invertido con Madow contraatacando con un corte hacia abajo.

Después de intentar un doble corte descendente. Con Kabal bloqueando con sus espadas en horizontal.

"El te recogió cuando no eras nada." Dijo pateando a Kabal. "Eras su favorito y como se lo pagaste le traicionaste." Madow ataco con Kabal inclinado bloqueando su hoja derecha y intenta un corte a la pierna de Madow salto hacia atrás.

Kobre apareció a su lado e intento una patada en el aire pero Madow clavo sus espadas en él mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

Indian con sus cuchillos intento un clavar el izquierdo pero Madow bloqueo e intento un corte horizontal con Madow bloqueando y barriendo con su pie echándole al suelo.

"Y ahora te asocias con humanos." Dijo Preparado para matar a Indian pero su ataque fue bloqueado por Kabal que bloquea sus espadas mientras Madow intento el corte vertical con la otra.

"Y eso te dolió verdad por que por mucho que te esforzaras por mucho lealtad que le mostraras incluso después de traicionarle yo sigo siendo su favorito y eso es algo que nunca pudiste soportar." Dijo Mados iba a atacar pero eso le distado lo bastante para que en el suelo Indian clavara su cuchillo en su talón haciendo a Madow caer de rodillas.

Kaba clavo su hooksword por debajo de su cabeza antes de arrancarla del cuerpo matando a su anterior compañero discípulo.

Indian se levanto y vieron como quedaba muy poco Kano dentro de poco se iría tenía que actuar y ya solo había una salida. Huid rápido Kano ya debe de haber preparado la nave.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Le pregunto Idian mientras se Kobre se apoyaba en ella.

"No vas a salir ¿verdad?" Dijo Kobre sabiendo que no tenía planeado volver.

"No puedes dejarnos tu nos mentiste en esto." Dijo Indian como Kabal desde que la recogió en Vacuo en poco tiempo que habían viajado juntos ellos dos se habían preocupado más por ella que nadie.

"Marchaos." Dijo Kabal mientas cargaba el lanza misiles y disparo al doride no fue destruido pero llamo su atención ellos obedecieron y se fueron.

El droide persiguió a Kabal que se abrió paso entre tiros y miembros del White Fang mientras era perseguido por ese droide araña.

El droide salto y se disparo contra Kabal que se las apaño para esquivar el gran disparo de su cañon que hizo que la cueva temblara Kabal llego a lugar señalado por Kano mientras era rodeado por el droide con un salto se puso delante de él.

Kabal paso y salto por debajo de él y salto mientras llego se quedo quito y acepto su inevitable destino el droide cargo y disparo contra Kabal que esquivo en el último segundo despertando su semblanza en proceso y con una increíble velocidad paso a esta debajo del robot.

El disparo impacto enfrente de todo el dust explosivo explotando.

 **Días después**

Horas después Kabal recupero la conciencia pero era demasiado dolor en su cuerpo mientras sentía un dolor infernal "Tenemos unos vivo." Dijo una voz sacando los restos calcinados de un hombre que estaba vivo cubierto por completo de quemaduras de tercer grado. "O por lo menos lo intenta."

"Cogedlo." Dijo uno mientras ese sacaba una pistola.

 **Más tarde**

No sabía dónde estaba solo veía una habitación vació atado a la cama con instrumentales médicos y un respirador artificial mientras entraba en la habitación un equipo médico.

"Es increíble esas quemaduras son de tercer grado el mero hecho de que siga vivo es un milagro."

"¿Puede moverse?" Pregunto una mujer al médico.

"Improbable y sus pulmones fueron inutilizados sin ese respirador morirá." Dijo el médico lo que pasaría si se separaba de esa maquina

"¿Quién está pagando su tratamiento?" pregunto su mujer.

"Un generoso anónimo." Dijo simplemente el doctor mientas se alejaban de la habitación de ese Fauno.

* * *

 **Programas Desperado**

 **Candidato-021**

 **Nombre:** Kabal Djeg

 **Raza:** Fauno

 **Edad:** 31

 **Color de Cabello:** Negro

 **Color de Ojos:** Negros ahora blancos

 **Habilidades:** Experto cuerpo a cuerpo, Kombatiente, Semblanza desbloqueada.


	10. Reunión

**En algún lugar de Remnant**

La Fall Maiden había caído derrotada y obligada a ponerse de rodillas mientras sus captores Emerald Sustrai una chica de piel oscura y cabello corto color verde utilizando una camisa top verde con pantalones verdes debajo con un cinturón marrón y cartuchera marrón con zapatos negros y Mercury Black cabello gris con una chaqueta dividida por una cremallera con tonos de gris y negro con pantalones marrones que dañados por la lucha que mostraba sus piernas robóticas.

Ambos retenían sus brazos mientras Cinder Fall se ponía un guante blanco que le cubría el brazo derecho hasta el codo de sus mano enguantada sale un escarabajo similar a un grimm.

"Por favor no." Suplico la Fall Maiden horrorizada mientras el escarabajo escupió una sustancia de biomasa negra que se adhiere a la carne de la Maiden.

Ella chilla de dolor mientras es escarabajo comienza a succionar el poder y trasmitírselo a Cinder que comienza a sonreír al notar como el poder de una Maiden corre por su ser mientras su ojo se ilumino con un haz de luz. La sensación de poder era tan embriagadora que se perdió en ella bajando sus defensas y la percepción de su entorno por eso no se percato del hombre que se acercaba a ella lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían moverse.

Qrow Branwen desenvaino su espada y salto.

Eso despertó a Cinder que miro en dirección a donde estaba Qrow, para verlo descender con su espada sujeta por dos manos para cortar la biomasa negra que conectaba al escarabajo con La Maiden y Cinder.

Cuanto aterrizo Qrow no perdió el tiempo y ataco en un corte horizontal que Cinder esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

Qrow rápidamente realizo otro corte pero esta vez a los subordinados de Cinder que saltaron del mismo modo que Cinder saliendo de su rango soltando en proceso a la Fall Maiden herida que fue sostenida por Qrow.

Mientras el guante se adhería y se fundía con la piel de Cinder y su ojo derecho se iluminaba con el mismo haz de luz que tenía cuando absorbía los poderes. Ella utilizo sus poderes para generar un círculo bajo los pies de Qrow que se fue iluminando más y más Qrow salto a un lado justo antes que el suelo bajo sus pies explotara y miro rápidamente a los atacantes que habían desaparecido.

 **Existe una cantidad infinita de universos**

 **Meses después**

En una habitación oscura se encontraba una chica joven de piel clara pelo corto color oscuro con las puntas en un color rojo oscuro vistiendo una blusa negra manga larga con una faja en la cintura color rojo y una falda con bordes rojos debajo unas medias negras con un par de botas negras con cordones rojos también llevaba una capucha roja.

Estaba en una habitación oscura apenas iluminada por una bombilla mientras era interrogada por Glynda Goodwitch profesora de la Beacon Academy.

Una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo rubio muy claro recogido en un moño con un rizo colgando hacia abajo el lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos de color verde brillante y lentes delgadas ovulares, vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga con un amplio escote su parte inferior del cuerpo está cubierta por una falda tubo de tallo negro alto con botones de bronce y medias negro-marrón Lleva botas negras de tacón marrones, y una capa que es de color púrpura dentro y negro en el exterior que termina en forma puntiaguda con el símbolo de una corona.

Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris alborotado y los ojos marrones. Lleva sombreadas gafas de cristal y un pequeño alfiler púrpura en forma de cruz en la cubierta alrededor de su cuello. Su atuendo se compone principalmente de un traje negro desabrochado sobre un chaleco abotonado y una camisa verde, también lleva zapatos negros y pantalones largos de color verde oscuro.

"Ruby Rose." El hombre se acerco mientras depositaba una bandeja de galletas mientras sostenía una taza de café con su otra mano mientras echaba una mirada a Ruby notando el hecho de que llevaba ojos plateados así como por el video mostraba su impresionante manejo de la guadaña. El hombre le pidió donde aprendió a manejar una de las armas más mortíferas inventadas por el hombre, ella le conto que aprendió en la Signal Academy más específicamente su tío Qrow. "¿Y qué hace una chica tan adorable como tú en una escuela diseñada para entrenar guerreros?"

"Quiero ser una Huntress." Dijo ella determinada y sin atisbo de duda mientras emocionada comenzó a dar detalles que no le habían pedido el hombre cuando termino le pregunto si sabia quien era.

Ruby lo identifico como el Profesor Ozpin Director de la Beacon Academy una vez hecha las presentaciones se pasó al asunto en cuestión.

"¿Quieres asistir a mi escuela?" Le pregunto esperando su respuesta con la chica asintiendo sin atisbo de duda con ella aceptando

 **Día de la Iniciación anfiteatro**

El día después de la llegada a Beacon comenzó la iniciación para los que se convertirían en los primeros estudiantes de primer año el último de los equipos que había completado la iniciación estaba en el escenario.

Ruby junto con Weiss una chica joven vestida de azul blanco, claro y algo de rojo. Ella lleva una chaqueta blanca tipo bolero manga larga sobre su vestido que llega hasta sus muslos y de un color similar, con encaje negro que componen el escote del vestido. Sus botas eran color blanco con punta de tacón.

A su lado estaba Blake su tez era pálida con ojos color ámbar y una melena negra ondulada adornada con un lazo sobre su cabeza como complemento la sombra de sus ojos de luz purpura, llevaba botas de tacón bajo y medias negras que parten negro en las caderas, pero se desvanecen poco a poco a morado, ya cerca de sus zapatos también llevaba cintas negras en ambos de sus brazos, con una manga individual negro y una banda de plata en su brazo izquierdo. Su indumentaria principal era un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones, y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que expone parte de su estómago con pantalones cortos blancos que se pueden conectar a su camisa y una bufanda collar color negro.

Y por ultimo Yang tenia ojos morados y cabello rubio largo despeinado con un mechón que sobresale en lo más alto de su cabeza utilizaba una chaqueta marrón manga corta con guantes de nudillos color negro también tenía una especia de protector en las muñecas color amarillo y una bufanda naranja y un cinturón marrón que usa para una minifalda marrón también utilizaba pantalones cortos negros y botas marrones hacia las rodillas.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. Ustedes cuatro recuperaron el caballero blanco Asi que desde hoy en adelante trabajaran juntos como el equipo RWBY liderado por Ruby Rose. Anuncio el director de Beacon.

 **Meses después en algún lugar de Vale cerca del comienzo del Festival de Vytal.**

Roman Torchwick llevaba un traje blanco-rojo rayado y una pequeña bufanda gris con guantes de color negro con mangas redondeadas, así como pantalones negros largos y zapatos negros. Además de un sobrero tenía el pelo naranja con un ojo color verde oscuro y el otro cubierto por su peinado.

Un robo de dust que fue interrumpido por la aparición de un fauno con cola de mono y una chica con orejas de garo para empeorar las cosas Ruby que ya se había entrometido una vez volvió a aparecer aunque esta vez pudo dispararle eso enfureció a su amiga esa chica de la que le salieron espadas voladoras a su espalda que disparaban láseres y pudo sostener a un Bullhead la mayoría de sus subordinados habían sido capturados aunque eso le importo poco todo lo que pudo sacar fue una caja dust. Roman suspiro por lo como se le habían complicado las cosas pensando que lo peor había pasado.

"Que decepcionante Roman." Esa voz hizo que Roman se sobresaltara asustado. Antes de darse la vuelta sorprendido.

"No esperaba verlos tan prontos chicos…" Dijo Roman sabiendo que ahora tendría que responder por su fracaso.

"Esperábamos mas de ti." La voz se rebeló como Cinder que se había dejado crecer su cabello después de que su operación para robar el polvo de dust de los muelles fuera frustrada por Blake, Sun y en especial Penny. El trato de quitarse la responsabilidad alegando que fue cosa suya la idea de que trabajara con el White Fang pero ella convoco de sus manos una intensa llama para recordarle quien estaba al mando y debía obedecerla. "Tenemos grandes planes para ti Roman…Todo lo que pedimos es un poco de cooperación."

 **Algunos Exactamente iguales**

Tras la pela de comida que se había llevado a cabo entre el equipo RWBY y JNPR que puso patas arriba el comedor la profesora Glynda estaba preocupada por lo que le deparaba al mundo si estos se iba a ser sus guardianes. "Se supone que serán los protectores del mundo."

"Dejémosle ser niños un poco más a fin de cuentas no es papel que tendrán siempre." Dijo Ozpin como sabia que se avecinaban días oscuros para los futuros Huntsman que dentro de poco tendría que salir a pelear a las futuras amenazas del mundo y ese peso era mucho más pesado algo que sabia por experiencia propia.

El general Ironwood llego a Beacon presentándose en la oficina de Ozpin "Tú y yo sabemos por qué esos hombres están aquí." Dijo Ironwood preocupado por el reciente ataque que habia tenido lugar a la Fall Maiden.

"Estamos en un tiempo de paz. Es el Festival de Vytal." Dijo Ozpin a Ironwood no muy contento de tener una flota Atlasiana de guerra en su academia y como eso traería desconfianza de la gente y alimentaria el miedo.

"¿Crees que tus chicos están preparados para ganar una guerra?" Le pregunto Ironwood a Ozpin dudando de que estuvieran preparados.

"Espero que nunca tenga que hacerlo." Dijo sinceramente viendo de lo que era capaz de hacerle la guerra a la humanidad.

 **Mientras en otro lugar** **de la academia**

Ruby había chocado con tres estudiantes de intercambio de Haven que según ellos se habían perdido estos eran Cinder, Emerald y Mercury utilizando los uniformes de la academia del reino de Mistral. Ella le dio las gracias por indicarle la dirección correcta.

"¡Bienvenidos a Beacon!" Dijo Ruby despidiéndose de ellos mientras Cinder sonreía y sus ojos emitían un brillo imperceptible para alguien que no estuviera delante de ella.

 **Excepto por uno o dos eventos**

* * *

 **Reino de Vale 10 Años después de La Gran Guerra**

Gold Bradford caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, 10 años después de La Gran Guerra fue uno de los principales financiadores de la campaña de Vale durante la guerra incluso después de que su hijo muriera negándose a creer que su hijo había muerto por nada siguió apoyando la campaña militar de Vale y sirviendo a su rey, pero cuando todo acabo no hubo nada.

Vale gano La Gran guerra pudo ser el mayor imperio conocido pero el rey que obtuvo la victoria después de poner de rodillas a sus enemigos rechazo gobernar y devolvió todos los territorios conquistados y formo un nuevo gobierno aboliendo la monarquía e instaurando un consejo y pese a todo lo que dio a su rey pese a perder a su hijo que dio la vida en servicio del reino ni siquiera le dio un asiento en ese consejo y luego estuvo la idea del rey de las academias.

Pero eso fue algo que no iba a apoyar fue un firme opositor de esa idea a las academias y lo que llamaban Hunstman tenían demasiadas libertad, habilidades y poder todo ello sin supervisión.

Pero los años pasaron y la idea salió adelante y demostraron que estaba equivocado Los Hunstmen fueron un éxito, el rey pasaría a la historia como el vencedor de La Gran Guerra las academias serian su legado.

Pero su nombre no pasaría a la historia su hijo muerto no era más que una mota de polvo que nadie recordaría con el paso del tiempo pues la historia solo recordaría al rey que venció él no tenía un legado que dejar algo que simbolizara su paso por el mundo.

Cuando entro en su estudio donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí encontró a un hombre que no había sido invitado.

"Hola." Dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras se quedaba de pie en el lugar donde hace nada estaba viendo los libros de su estantería. "Por favor sé que es descortés de mi parte haber entrando en su hogar sin invitación pero le aseguro que no albergo intenciones hostiles contra su persona solo he venido a." El hombre hace una pausa mientras camina por la habitación acercándose mas pero lo bastante para que pueda ver su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. "Parlamentar."

"¿De noche?" Dijo Gold no confiando en ese invitado inesperado que había irrumpido en su casa.

"Las ventajas que aporta el velo nocturno y el amparo de la noche me permiten moverme con más libertad y mantener ojos indiscretos y indeseables cuya vista no quiero atraer." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Sé quién es usted pero permítame respetar el protocolo para reparar el agravio de haber violado la santidad de su hogar y presentarme formalmente." Dijo el hombre para hacer una reverencia "Ardyn Izunia."

"Gold Bradford." Dijo el hombre manteniendo las distancias no muy complacido con su presencia.

"Bien no le robare mucho tiempo pero tengo una propuesta que bien podría interesarle cuando termine le preguntare si acepta necesitare ayuda que solo usted puede proporcionarme, si no le interesa me marchare y no seré más que un vano recuerdo." Dijo Ardyn con una sonrisa dándole elección obviamente sentía curiosidad por que se tomaría tantas molestias solo para esto.

"Vale." Dijo señalando en una esfera que simbolizaba Remnant el hombre señalado el punto exacto donde se encontraba el reino antes de hacer girar el globo para pararlo en ese mismo punto donde había tocado "Pudo ser el imperio más grande conocido, su rey obtuvo la victoria y puso a los demás reyes de rodillas pero rechazo gobernar, devolvió todos los territorios conquistados y abolió las monarquías y finalmente instauro las academias y las profesión que llaman Huntsman." Dijo Ardyn matizando el punto.

"¿Por qué? Hay que ser un hombre admirable para tener el mundo y rechazarlo, yo desde luego no lo haría pero analicemos lo que significa tener un imperio." Dijo Ardyn con otra pausa antes de dar conocer sus hechos.

"Un imperio así costaría mantenerlo sería difícil estar pendiente de todo lo que pasa por todo el mundo y con las palabras adecuadas se podrían incitar a una revuelta a los reinos vencidos o esperarían su oportunidad para sublevarse, dos un emperador sería demasiado poderoso con demasiada autoridad y basta un consejero ambicioso y egoísta para manipularlo para sus fines y las luchas internas causarían la división y colapsaría eventualmente con el tiempo." Dijo Ardyn las desventajas que era poseer un imperio de semejante magnitud.

"Ahora analicemos las acciones del Rey de Vale." Dijo Ardyn.

"Devuelve todos los territorios conquistados dentro de sus respectivos continentes a cada reino aboliendo las monarquías para colocar a los consejos y ha regalado al mundo cuatro academias una por cada reino ¿ve el nexo común?" Le pregunto al hombre que tenía delante de él que reflexiono las acciones de su rey.

"Equilibrar el poder entre todos los reinos y dividirlo para que no recaiga todo en un solo individuo." Dijo como así cada Reino tendría una academia y mediante los consejos todo el poder no del reino no recae en un solo hombre.

"Correcto pero ¿Podemos decir lo hace por equilibrio? o ¿para que no haya nadie que pueda oponerse a él?, ahora analicemos las academias." Dijo Ardyn mientras se apoyaba en la mesa del escritorio. "Cuatro academias y a sus seguidores más confiables al cargo de cada una."

"Curioso verdad." Dijo Ardyn marcando un punto. "Si confía tanto en que no haya otra guerra ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Ardyn viendo un fallo en el diseño. "¿Cuál es el punto? Si confía tanto en los demás reinos ¿por qué no dejar que sean ellos que elijan a alguien de su reino correspondiente a su academia asignada? Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Sigamos con los ejemplos yo quiero soldados pero para ganar una guerra como demostró tú rey no necesitamos a todos solo a un puñado que sean los mejores lo primeros seria reunir a los potenciales candidatos en un solo lugar donde pudiera verlos, estudiarlos evaluar su formación, conocimientos, personalidades un lugar donde permanecieran observados en un entorno que pudiera tener bajo mi control una Academia. Y como uno de mis asesores de mayor confianza en ese lugar dirigiéndolo podría encontrar a los mejores de lo mejor de mi reino si tuviera cuatro una en cada reino lo mejor de lo que pudiera ofrecer cada uno." Ardyn prosiguió con Bradford escuchando hasta las últimas de sus palabras era un modo ingenioso de aumentar sus fuerzas y cada año esas fuerzas aumentaban igual que el número de solicitudes para entrar en esas academias serian en verdad una fuerza a tener en cuenta no ya lo eran viendo lo que habían conseguido en tan solo diez años pero este hombre acertó en una cosa si su rey confiaba tanto en la gente por que poner a sus propios hombres al cargo.

Ardyn casi como leyera su mente entendió no había que sembrar la duda en él ya la tenía ahora solo tenía que convertirla en una realidad le llevo años saber cómo jugar a este juego pero tuvo dos buenos maestros.

"Pero claro no tenemos nada que temer ¿no es así? A fin de cuentas las academias se crearon para proteger a la humanidad y entrenar a los próximos guardianes, pero con tantos buenos guerreros de ahí si alguien un líder los uniera los convenciera de que el consejo los reinos no son los indicado para gobernar que ellos mimos son los adecuados ¿Quién los detendría?" Pregunto Ardyn. "¿Si nuestros mayores héroes se volvieran nuestra mayor amenaza, quien los detendría?, ¿Quién nos protegería de nuestros protectores?, ¿Quienes nos guardaría de nuestros guardianes?"

"El rey ha puesto a sus hombres de mayor confianza al frente de ellas el motivo de que haya una en cada reino ¿es para un equilibrio de poder? O ¿Para vigilarnos? No importa la respuesta eventualmente de una forma u otra esos hombre morirán y otros ocuparan su lugar y eso podrían tener una visión más pragmática y darse cuenta de que no podemos detenerlos si decidieran declararle la guerra a los reinos."

"Usted y yo compartimos muchas cosas en común y una de ellas es que no confiamos en la gente." Dijo Ardyn siendo sincero por su parte Bradford también estaba de acuerdo el confía en su rey y en cambio no tuvo nada y este hombre era un hombre salido de nada por supuesto que no confiaba en él pero él lo admitía. Y también es cierto no había ninguna medida para afrontar una rebelión de Huntsman que no fuera contratar a otros Huntsman en cierto en ese sentido los reinos se habían vuelto muy dependientes de ellos.

"Necesito un aliados alguien con la influencia y recursos como usted para que me ayude a prepáranos aunque nos tachen de locos si existe una sola posibilidad de que la academias o los Huntsman se vuelvan una amenaza debemos coger esa posibilidad y aferrarnos a ella con uñas y dientes como una verdad absoluta. La academias y sus directores en diez años han adquirido el poder comparable a un ejército y a un mas como entidad que forman las academias y el empleo de Huntsman debemos estar preparados para afrontar el peligro que representan esas Academias o un ejército de Huntsman fuera de control."

"El consejo no estará de acuerdo." Dijo como en estos diez años los Hunstman se habían vuelto muy populares casi como los héroes de los cuentos y le trajo esperanza a la gente. Pero estaba de acuerdo con ese hombre la sola idea de que esos símbolos de esperanza se volvieran una amenaza era algo aterrador y por eso estaba de acuerdo en aferrarse a esa posibilidad.

"Y si el consejo no es capaz de ver esa amenaza potencial entonces no merecen ocupar esos asientos ni proteger a su pueblo y ahora te pregunto ¿Me ayudaras?" Ardyn extendió su mano esperando su respuesta.

Gold Bradford estrecho su mano sin dudar y se comprometió a ayudarle su hijo había muerto por nada sus años de apoyo y lealtad a su rey fueron recompensados y agradecidos con nada y esto es lo más cerca que estaría de hacer algo.

Los meses pasaron Gold Bradford fue la cara y llevo su propuesta a los consejos de los reinos les convenció utilizando las mismas palabras que uso Ardyn como plus vieron con buenos ojos que les permitieran a diferencia del rey que puso a sus hombres de confianza al frente de las academias. Que ellos pudieran elegir a sus representantes Gold Bradford fue nombrado director y fundador del nacido El Grupo Avanzado de Investigación y Logística de los Reino, G.I.L.D.A.R.

Ardyn ayudo siempre en un segundo plano discreto era la mano derecha de Bradford con el paso del tiempo la existencia del grupo se mantuvo en secreto a los directores y solo un miembro del consejo que hacía de enlace el único que conocía su existencia el resto de miembros del consejo conocían la identidad del grupo ser un grupo secreto dedicado a prepararse por si los Huntsman decidían ponerse en contra de los reinos también investigaban nuevas armas con el tiempo sus ramas se fueron expandiendo dividiéndose en tres Científica, Inteligencia, Armada. Ardyn con el tiempo tal como vino desapareció nadie supo de y él tiempo siguió avanzando.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

* * *

 **M**

Se me considera muchas cosas principalmente lisiado un accidente me produjo cojera condenándome a depender de un bastón para caminar el resto de mis días podría amputarme la pierna y ponerme un robótica pero no quiero, La de reducción de mi capacidad motora me permite concentrar mi energía en desarrollar otras aéreas de mi cuerpo y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en meses de rehabilitación ni adaptación.

Mi infancia fue ser el mayor de 3 hermanos no puedo decir que pase dificultades o penurias se podría decir que fui privilegiado y con el tiempo comencé a estudiar el mundo en el que vivo.

Remnant un mundo hostil tan hostil que el ser humano no es la especie dominante en el lo son las Criaturas de Grimm bestias con un único propósito matar y hicieron un buen trabajo llevando a la humanidad al borde de la extinción hay quien vería esto como una regla de la naturaleza la supervivencia del más apto. Cada uno se forma sus propias teorías y conjeturas en base a lo que sabe y lo que experimenta la mayoría atribuye la evolución o resume la supervivencia como que el más fuerte sobrevive.

Yo debo estar en desacuerdo si eso fuera así estaríamos condenados a ser ganado para los grimm yo en su día leí un libro que difería de esa regla del fuerte. Wave E. Smalley de acuerdo con él la supervivencia del más apto es una ley eterna de la naturaleza pero los más fuertes son rara vez los más aptos. Los más aptos son aquellos dotados con la capacidad de adaptarse, la habilidad de aceptar lo inevitable y de ajustarse a lo inexorable hasta armonizar con las condiciones existentes o cambiantes.

Se puede interpretar esto de dos manera puedes agachar tu cabeza y resignarte a tu servil destino o puedes usar tu intelecto para desafiarlo.

La humanidad afortunadamente hizo los segundo y su fuerza de voluntad para crear lo que hoy se conocen como los cuatro reinos y la humanidad consiguió salir adelante el problema vino con La Gran Guerra no la guerra en si no fue el problema trajo desarrollo tecnológico armas más sofisticadas el problema surgió cuando termino vino nuestra mayor desgracia Las Academias de Huntsman todo por culpa de ese rey presuntuoso y arrogante que se hizo creer a si mismo que era el salvador de la humanidad cuando la principal culpa de la guerra la tuvo él por su actitud pasiva contra Mistral la prueba de ello es el final de la misma donde finalmente salió a la batalla y causo el caos y la destrucción he intentado hallar todavía la respuesta de cómo pudo causar un solo hombre tanta destrucción ¿Fue la falta de climatización de las fuerzas Mantleanas y Mistralianas al clima de Vacuo? ¿Condiciones climatológicas extrañas? ¿El número desorbitado de grimms que se presento en el campo batalla? ¿El ver a su líder en el campo de batalla trajo la motivación de las tropas? ¿O estábamos antes una especie de semidiós? No lo sé y eso me molesta.

Lo que si se es una realidad es que las Academias ha terminado quitándonos nuestra fuerza de voluntad y condenándonos al estancamiento antes los asentamientos fuera de los reinos tenían una media de tres años ahora tienen suerte si llegan a los seis meses ¿Por qué? Por el mismo motivo que nosotros, hemos caído en la autocomplacencia cuando tenemos un problema que no podemos resolver llamamos a los Huntsman eso es lo que hacemos simplemente nos sentamos esperando a que ellos resuelvan nuestros problemas. El problema no está en utilizarlos o el ayudar a los demás el problema es que se ha vuelto una costumbre. Y lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Nuestro cuerpo policial cuando la situación les supera o se vuelve complicada no busca soluciones se quedan de brazos cruzados es demasiado para ellos que se encargue un Huntsman, un pueblo que en vez de buscar soluciones se quedan sentados esperando a que los Huntsman vengan a salvarlos se quedan quietos esperando su destrucción tranquilamente esperando a que ellos vengan alguien más a resolver sus problemas.

Mi reino es el peor de todos Atlas, nuestra dependencia excesiva de un solo hombre que tiene el ejército y la academia bajo su mando. Con dos asientos en el consejo pero llamar consejo a Atlas no es más que un formalismo con su propio cuerpo especial de Huntsman sus especialistas el resultado nuestra pérdida de fuerza de voluntad para buscar otras soluciones valiéndonos exclusivamente de él y su criterio para la toma de decisiones sin que nadie se le oponga.

Luego hay un segundo problemas llamado dust hay un motivo por el que el dust ha sido la mayor fuente de energía de Remnant desde hace siglos y es porque no hemos necesitado encontrarle un sustituto para él. Vuelta al estancamiento lo utilizamos para todo armamento, combustible, calefacción todo ello y el monopolio perteneciente a una solo compañía sin nadie que le haga frente siendo además su dueño el principal benefactor del general como consecuencia nadie se dedica a investigar nuevas fuentes de energía se centran en el dust para hacer funcionar las cosas en lugar de buscara alternativas tiene sentido el dust es la principal moneda de cambio de Atlas por lo que sería malo descubrir una nueva fuente de energía que amenazara la principal moneda del reino.

Por supuesto los idiotas no se dieron cuenta de ello y trate de hacérselo entender no solo a mí a mis estudiantes a mis conocidos solicite audiencia con el consejo y quise hacérselo entender. Que nuestra excesiva dependencia de los Huntsmans junto con la del dust no solo nos llevaba al estancamiento, dejamos de intentar resolver nuestros problemas nosotros mismos y en su lugar nos acostumbramos a que ellos vinieran a resolverlos.

Trate de hacerles entender que el día que nuestros guardianes nuestros protectores fallasen nosotros no podremos defendernos y estaremos condenados junto con ellos porque lo que ese rey arrogante que fundó esas academias no pudo ver es que el día que decidió construir esas academias nos estaba quitando nuestra fuerza de voluntad, nuestra autonomía para resolver nuestros propios problemas condenándonos al estancamiento.

Mi reunión no fue muy diferente nuestro El General Ironwood aseguro que no debía preocuparme que eso no pasaría que mientras dependiera de él lo daría todo por proteger no solo su reino su reino y su gente sino a todo Remnant y asegurarse de que eso no pasaba. Solo hice una pregunta antes de salir "Si tú y tus Huntsman se convirtieran en nuestra mayor amenaza ¿Quién os detendría?"

Era lógico si Ironwood o cualquier director o Huntsman decidieran unirse y derrocar al consejo no podríamos detenerlos no habría tiempo suficiente para reunir al ejercito y poco podría hacer ellos contras estos guerreros y nosotros era el peor caso ya que Ironwood controlaba a los dos. Por supuesto recibí una sutil advertencia de nuestro general que debía tener cuidado con lo que enseñaba a mis estudiantes.

El pensó que podía hacerme medida de presión con mi trabajo nada más lejos de la realidad para mi ser profesor es un mero pasatiempo provechoso mutuamente podía ayudar a los jóvenes a no dejarse estancar como el resto del mundo y yo podía aprender nuevas ideas que desarrollar a si como saber quién sería la próxima elite intelectual de nuestro reino pero casi nunca encontré a uno que valiera la pena y luego estaba ella posiblemente la mujer más ilusa que he enseñado pero con una fuerza de voluntad increíble nunca he conocido a nadie como ella quería romper el estancamiento y desafiar la leyes de la gravedad y atmosfera ella quería alcanzar la única frontera que se nos resiste a la humanidad hoy en día las estrellas, ella quería ser la pionera de la carrera especial de Remnant por desgracia ella murió debido a un accidente provocado por un Nevermore. Su marido intento hacer realidad su sueño por desgracia ese programa traería consigo una inversión importante pero si salía bien podías ganar millones se acabaría depender de las torres CCTS para la comunicación estábamos hablando de un avance sin precedentes en la historia de la humanidad y el presidente de la Schnee Dust Company se metió de por medio no conformándose con un trozo del pastel reclamo la tarta entera por desgracia su marido fue un estúpido se enfrento a un enemigo que no podía ganar y la naturaleza del capitalismo siguió su curso el grande devoro a chico, pero antes de perderlo todo destruyo el trabajo de su mujer eso era lo importante y ahora todo perdido a la espera a que otro soñador se atreva a intentar alcanzar las estrellas su dejándose llevar por sus sentimiento desecho todo el trabajo de toda una vida por el que trabajo su mujer y todo lo que el sacrifico que hizo para que saliera adelante fue en vano.

Estoy divagando mi verdadero trabajo es la información una red informantes por todo Remnant por supuesto no lo puedo saber todo eso sería absurdo mi red de informantes se encuentra desde una simple ama de casa hasta un contable de la Schnee Dust Company información que puede ser muy útil conocer eventos o darla para ganar favores o venderla.

Un día me dirigí a mi despacho y allí estaba él leyendo mis documentos sentado en mi mesa cuando me vio los hizo a un lado y me miro sonriente con una propuesta y me conto una historia.

Y entonces ese día descubrí que la humanidad no estaba estancada con la aparición de los Huntsman o el dust la humanidad llevaba estancada en su avance mucho más tiempo siendo piezas de un juego de ajedrez entre un mago y una bruja.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Remnant**

La sala completamente aislada sin ventanas que era alumbrada y perfectamente iluminada artificialmente mediante luces con una mesa redonda con tres asientos de color negro con reposabrazos en el centro de la mesa había un esfera que permitía reproducir imágenes holográficas.

La compuertas se abrieron el hombre conocido como M se sentó usaba un traje blanco con una corbata roja su pelo era corto casi calvo castaño al igual que sus ojos estaba en cuarenta a punto de llegar a los cincuenta con entradas y un poco de pelo en la coronilla sus zapatos eran negros y su bastón era negro con empuñadura metálica.

El hombre tomo asiento mientras esperaba al resto había llegado temprano. Pero no tanto solo tenía que esperar unos pocos minutos.

M saca un reloj para comprobar la hora cuando la puerta se abre con un hombre mayor alto y delgado con pantalón de vestir negros con una camisa de vestir gris con una corbata blanca y un chaleco gris oscuro lleva guantes negros al igual que sus zapatos con un monóculo en el ojo izquierda, sus ojos son de color azul mientras mantiene un pelo corto con una cola de caballo ajustada. El hombre entra dentro de la habitación antes de llevarse la mano derecha a su pecho y hacerse a un lado inclinado la parte superior dejando espacio y permitiendo la entrada de una mujer.

La mujer era de piel oscura de pelo corto negro liso con un flequillo en su frente de ojos color violeta su ropa consistía en un traje azul oscuro con pantalones con una camisa de cuello blanca guantes negros hechos a medida que cubrían su manos así como zapatos de tacón negros con medias largas oscuras estaba entre los treinta y tantos casi finalizados.

* * *

 **Violet Waller**

Cuando vives diferentes experiencias sacas tus propias conclusiones de las muchas que he llegado algunas son. Que los Grimm son de lejos la menor amenaza de los reinos no lo peor amenaza de lejos somos nosotros mismo no hablo de forma metafórica, esa fue una de las conclusiones que saque de niña la segunda fue que nunca hay Huntsman cuando lo necesitas.

La moralidad, la ética y la paz son cuantos de hadas para las películas y los cuentos infantiles esto es la realidad y la realidad es fea.

Este mundo la gente que vive en los reinos les encanta vivir su cuento de hadas fomentado por la publicidad y atención que se da a los Huntsman creer que están a salvo en esos muros que llaman hogar mientras sus héroes salen a matar monstruos pero para los que nacemos fuera de esos muros sabemos la verdad que este mundo es enfermizo, terrorífico, doloroso todo a la espera de revelarse cada día lo he visto y mi trabajo es asegurarme de proteger esa mentira mientras ellos viven esa mentira alguien tiene que hacer cosas malas para protegerlos cosas que la gente nunca sabrán cosas que no deben saber.

Mis padres me vendieron en el mercado negro nunca olvidare la noche anterior mi padre dijo textualmente que siempre podrían tener otra un mal momento para despertarse para ir al baño claro que era niña y no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba o de que estaban hablando.

Fui comprada por un amo al que le gustaba mi cara y algo más porque no decirlo pase un infierno pero conseguí salir de allí solo necesitaba sacrificar mi dignidad unas tijeras y un cuello que apuñalar luego fue solo coger un par de lienes y huir a Mistral.

Era una ciudad que reflejaba perfectamente la realidad en lo alto la clase dominante en el fondo de esa ciudad montañosa la carroña nada más ver esa ciudad con su altos edificios su cascada por la que el agua bajaba y yo me jure que alcanzaría esa cima sin importar el precio.

Claro que era una niña no tenía nada con el tiempo me metieron en un orfanato era una forma de defensa que tenia los reinos con los huérfanos para evitar la segregación de energía negativa que atrae a los Grimms yo estudie con el fin de obtener la mejor oportunidad para alcanzar la cima y con el tiempo fui adoptada por una mujer que sería mi madrastra y el su mayordomo que ahora me sirve.

Ella me marcaba día tras día una serie de objetivos y me asignaba recursos con los que lograrlos multiplicar una ganancia por diez y otras cosas extravagantes si no las cumplía me devolvería al orfanato de donde me saco y yo cumplí cada tarea por difícil que fuera.

La tarea fue cambiando pero llego un momento en que se volvió difícil deje de depender de mi misma lo que vino después era un arte conseguir que las personas hicieran exactamente lo que yo quería que hicieran debía usar una mezcla de varias cosas vigilancia, mi intuición, testigos y historias personales todo combinado con pensar al vuelo con el tiempo desarrolle malformación profesional creo que ese era su objetivo deje de ver a la personas como personas para mí se convirtieron en solo una cosa recursos.

Con el tiempo ella me introdujo en su mundo de hecho ya estaba dentro estaba siendo entrenada para ser la próxima Waller era algo más que un apellido era el nombre que heredaría pero me dio dos opciones ya había hecho todo lo que podía por mi podía irme y usar lo que había aprendido o podía seguir con ella pero que entraría en un mundo horrible un mundo donde cada día había una bomba esperando a ser detonada una bomba que destruiría todo lo que me había costado construir y a veces me pregunto ¿por qué no escogí la primera opción?

Hicimos muchas cosas y comenzamos a acumular esqueletos y un montón de armarios un montón de cosas que hacíamos un montón de elecciones que se tuvieron que tomar que más de una vez hizo que el tiro nos saliera por la culata.

Siempre me pregunte como lo hacía para que no le importara levantarse por las mañanas y continuar y al final lo entendí para el trabajo que hacíamos no había honores, medallas o agradecimientos al final de este trabajo solo hay muerte y ese es nuestro único consuelo.

Y ahora que ella no está me correspondió heredar el nombre de Waller me tocaba ser a mi ser la próxima muralla que defendiera a los reinos mi trabajo era protegerlos del mal.

El mal que existe ahí fuera el terror y el dolor de este mundo a la espera cada día lo vi trabajando para ella y aprendí que cualquier cosa que valga la pena requiere sacrificio y si hay que pagar un precio yo estoy contenta con ello.

El mal existe en este mundo y yo lo utilizare, este feo y brutal mundo provee de nuevas armas día tras día y yo las voy a utilizar.

* * *

"Waller, Rust veo que sigues trabajando has considerado la jubilación trabajar para dos Waller tiene que ser una tarea ardua." Dijo M guardando su reloj mientras Waller tomaba asiento con su mayordomo situado detrás de su asiento a su derecha.

"No se preocupe Señor aun me siento en condiciones de cumplir mis labores y deberes y seguir sirviendo a mi ama." Dijo el mayordomo con las manos a su espalda.

"Es el aspecto psicológico el que me preocupa." Dijo M terminando la conversación.

"M." Waller finalmente le devolvió el saludo.

Mientras M miro el asiento vacío que quedaba "Supongo que nuestro director sigue con la costumbre de llegar tarde." No era una sorpresa para él.

"Tenía reunión del consejo." Dijo ella la suposición de por qué llegaba tarde claro que el director era conocido por ser una persona excéntrica ella desconocía la verdadera naturaleza de Ardyn para ella era un hombre normal "Pero si es una costumbre muy mala."

"Si bueno parece que ya lo conocemos." Dijo con una leve risa ante el desconocimiento de Waller la antigua Waller conocía la historia de Ardyn y él mismo pero se la ocultaron a esta, La Waller actual conocía la existencia de las reliquias, las doncellas y Salem y Ozpin pero no la verdad sobre Ardyn era desconocida así fue configurado por ellos.

G.I.L.D.A.R a fin de cuentas era una organización destinada a la protección de los reinos eso era para ella y necesitaban a alguien así de hecho la mayoría de sus trabajadores pensaban eso, otros por que conocían lo peligrosos que podían ser los Huntsman para M esta organización era un medio para conseguir el progreso de la humanidad cosa que solo podía conseguirse verdaderamente mediante la eliminación del Mago y La Bruja para por fin tener la libertad que le permitirá seguir adelante y avanzar.

Mientras tenía lugar esa conversación paso a paso se acercaba él. Un hombre que participo en el juego de ajedrez entre el mago y la bruja luchando como un peón a favor del mago, un hombre que lo perdió todo en ese juego, sintiéndose traicionado mato al por aquel entonces mago y se dispuso a matar a la bruja solo para ser derrotado sobreviviendo solo por su fuerza de voluntad, deseo de venganza y odio por ambos que juro destruirlos.

Él efectuó el disparo que inicio la Gran Guerra y contemplo el final de la misma así como los acuerdos del Festival de Vytal y la creación de las academias, el acudió a Gold Bradford juntos fundaron G.I.L.D.A.R.

Ellos mandaron a Los Ases a Atlas donde tuvo lugar el conflicto con el Fantasma que dio como resultado la conversión de Brown Burnes en Soldier que años después provocaría la caída de Hollow Point.

Lo que llevo a Nero resultado del proyecto Insight al camino con el que heredaría la espada Murasama que le permitió matar al Profesor de Shade Academy y al miembro del consejo que era el enlace de G.I.L.D.A.R todo parte de un plan de Ardyn que había trazado después de volver durante un periodo de ausencia recluta la primera Walle ellos tres se hicieron con el control de G.I.L.D.A.R.

Con sus recursos y fortuna que acumulo durante siglos Ardyn que se convirtió en un filántropo con una imagen intachable ante la imagen pública mientras en la sombra elimino al consejero enlace de Vale y contrato a Deadshot para matar al ex consejero de Atlas y para su propio asesinato que fue impedido por Qrow Branwen sabiendo que sería enviado por Ozpin para vigilarlo.

El intento de asesinato le dio la popularidad y el impulso final para ser elegido consejero de Mistral donde el enlace de Mistral llevaba años en su bolsillo finalmente consiguió que G.I.L.D.A.R una fuerza oculta con financiación que se mantenía fuera de los libros y autoridad en los cuatro Reinos en total y completo desconocimiento de su existencia del mundo y lo mejor de todo era consejero de Mistral un puesto de autoridad que había conseguido aprovechándose de las propias leyes que su viejo amigo había redactado llegando a una posición en la que Ozpin el actual Rey blanco pese a que conocía su existencia no podía tocarlo no podía tocarle fácilmente.

Ardyn Izunia consejero de Mistral y director de G.I.L.D.A.R entro en la habitación uniéndose a los dos "Buenos días, buenos días y buenos días a ti también." Dijo dedicando unos buenos días a cada persona dentro de esa habitación, incluido el mayordomo. "No es maravilloso reunirnos en una época tan bienaventurada y llena de dicha como es Festival de Vytal."

* * *

 **Ardyn Izunia**

En Menagerie la ciudad de Kuo Kuana. Ghira Belladona esperaba la llegada de su invitado era un hombre alto y musculoso con cabello negro que se combinaba con su prominente barba y ojos amarillos, llevando un abrigo violeta oscuro abierto exponiendo su pecho peludo también lleva unos pantalones beis es una faja a juego que se envuelve alrededor de su cintura y está asegurada con una gran hebilla de metal plateado. En el hombro de su saco hay una hombrera de metal conun par de tiras curvas en el pecho se une como un broche en el panel frontal opuesto del abrigo. Los dedos blancos de sus botas de cuero negro tienen una forma que recuerda a las patas con garras en las puntas. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el consejo de Mistral contacto con él para una negociación era la primera vez que uno de los reinos querían tratar con él en persona y el estaba en representación de Menagerie era lógico que estuviera nervioso era la primera vez que uno de los cuatro grandes reinos venían a él lo que se decidiera podía marcar una antes y una despues.

"Todo saldrá bien." Le aseguro su mujer Kali un gato Faunus con cabello negro y ojos amarillos, tiene el pelo corto y tres pendientes de oro en sus orejas de gato, dos a su derecha, uno a su izquierda. Ella usa un hakama negro y sandalias con calcetines tabi blancos. Sobre su atuendo, ella usa un encogimiento de hombros negro con una manga larga y derecha y una manga izquierda corta, con un borde dorado adornando la abertura en el frente. Ella usa calentadores de brazo largos y negros que se extienden hasta el dedo medio. El calentador izquierdo tiene una banda púrpura atada alrededor de la parte superior y un par de brazaletes de oro alrededor de la muñeca. Alrededor de su cintura hay una banda negra y dorada que va detrás de ella, con una hebilla dorada en forma de flor en el extremo.

"Eso espero." Dijo Ghira mientras las puertas sonaban y se abrían con un fauno guardia utilizando una capucha negra con dos orejas de conejo que sobresalían escoltando al emisario de Mistral

"El emisario de Mistal." Dijo Mientras los Belladonas se acercaron para encontrar al emisario enviado para la reunión se quedaron quietos un momento no había forma de describirlo su mera presencia terrorífica pero es contrastaba con lo que tenían delante un hombre con un abrigo, un sobrero que utilizaba como adorno un ala.

"Buenos días, hola como están ustedes." Dijo Ardyn con una sonrisa a los Belladonas mirando a lo Belladonas "Ghira Belladona cacique de Menagerie y ella debe de ser su encantadora esposa." Dijo señalando a ambos con su mano se extendía hacia uno tan pronto como termino de hablar a otra mientras avanzaba "Oh donde están mis modales he iterrumpido completamente el protocolo les llevo ventaja permitidme estar en igualdad de condiciones." Ardyn hizo una reverencia quitándose su sombrero. "Ardyn Izunia en representación del consejo de Mistal a vuestro humilde servicio."

"Esperábamos un consejero." Dijo Kali pensando que por lo menos se dignarían ha eso claro que era pedir demasiado progreso a un reino como Mistral.

"Luego disculpéis no ser poseedor de dicho título pero os puedo asegurar que he insistido mucho en conseguir esta reunión, convencerlos para que me dejaran venir a exponeros mi propuesta ha sido una tarea ardua." Dijo caminando como si estuviera dirigiéndose al espectador en una obra "Además gracias a eso he podido ver con mis propios ojos a la majestuosa Kuo Kuana." Ardyn abrió los brazos como si la propia ciudad estuviera detrás de él. "Me atrevería a decir la joya de este continente."

"Hacemos lo que podemos con los que nos dieron." Dijo Ghira como no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer con partes de tres desierto habitado por fauna salvaje pero de manera que no sonara irrespetuoso o hostil a su invitado.

"Si han hecho un gran trabajo." Dijo Ardyn bajando sus brazos moviendo su mano derecha mientas colocaba su ala delante.

"Gracias, pero sin ánimo de sonar descortés ¿qué asuntos quiere tratar su consejo señor Izunia?" Pregunto Ghira al hombre el motivo de su presencia.

Ardyn sonrió "Dichosa sea la fortuna que me ha traído aquí sin incidentes, he venido aquí a para reparar o mejor dicho iniciar la relaciones comerciales entre Menagerie." Ardyn alza su dedo índice izquierdo y luego el derecho "Y Mistral." Ardyn junta los dedos.

Ghira y Kali miraron perplejos a este hombre y excentricidad de su movimientos pero también ante la noticia quería que Mistral y Menagerie tuvieran relaciones comerciales era casi como si le estuviera dando igualdad de condiciones como si fueran un reino propio demasiado bonito.

"Entiendo que nuestro reino no es uno que tenga una historia muy buena en lo que al trato a los faunos se refiere y por eso estoy aquí, vera no podemos compensar tantos años pero es un momento de necesidad y en momentos de necesidad la gente tiende a olvidar la redecillas para asegurar la supervivencia." Dijo haciendo otra de sus pausas dramáticas. "Supongo que estarán al tanto de la tormenta que asolo el continente de Anima la verdad llego a los campos y bueno se perdió más de mitad de la cosecha lo que generara un aumento del precio y me temo que solo las clases altas podrán permitirse dicho acceso a alimentos de primera nesecidad dando como resultado un aumento de la negatividad lo que sera igual a mas grimm."

"Entiendo pero Menagerie no es un lugar apropiado para la cosecha." Dijo como no había agua suficiente para tener algo parecido a una cosecha propia aparte de la básica que crecía por la isla y la gente no vería bien compartir lo escasos recursos valiosos con los humanos a si como así.

"Y por eso estoy aquí para ofreceros un regalo, esto de actuar como emisario es un acto de servicio a mi reino pero también soy filántropo y cierto alumno al que patrocino su beca ha tenido una idea magnifica una maquina que puede convertir el agua salda del mar en agua acta para el regadío lo que supondría un aumento de la capacidad de producción de de cultivos en Menagerie, en Mistral eso sería una tarea difícil debido a lo amplio que es el territorio principalmente montañoso no proporciona agua salda pero si empleamos la que rodea a Menagerie que está rodeado de mar solo necesitamos una parte de terreno de ese desierto y usar esa agua para empezar el cultivo y nuestro problemas estarán solucionados y a cambio cuando Mistral tenga lo necesario podréis quedaros la maquina lo que permitirá a Menagerie comercializar y cultivar ellas misma lo que traerá prosperidad a la ciudad." Explico Ardyn como era un buen trato.

"¿Eso es siquiera posible?" Dijo Kali desconociendo tal avance en la ciencia.

"Si así es la pruebas fueron exitosas." Dijo Ardyn como había sido testigo y visto los resultados.

"¿Pero que gana Mistral?" Era incompresible por que le daría algo como eso.

"Nada de hecho perderemos mucho. Como vosotros metidos en el mercado habrá sobreproducción lo que llevara a una bajada de precios lo que permitirá a familias con menos recursos obtener más comida lo que significa estómagos llenos y felicidad lo que alejara a los grimm además el orgullo de Mistral nos obligara a socorrer nuestros aliados en un momento de necesidad para que nuestras reputación a los otros reinos no se vea manchada." Dijo como Menagerie tenían mucho que ganar y poco que perder y ellos Mistral tenía mucho que perder pero alejar a los grimm no tenia precio.

"Creo que su consejo no estará de acuerdo con eso." Dijo Ghira como podría el consejo estar de acuerdo con algo así ni aprobarían una de las principales negociaciones de Mistral era el acuerdo.

"Ellos no lo sabrán además estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo de fronteras para la separación de comercio por no hablar de que llegar a nivel de producción de Mistral os costara siglos. Además aparte de mis trabajadores contratare a habitantes de la ciudad lo que su pondrá un aumento la capacidad adquisitiva lo cual es bueno para vuestros comerciantes es casi imposible encontrar una condición que no os resulte beneficiosa para su ciudad lo que permitirá un aumentos en los ingresos adicionales." Dijo Ardyn como casi no tenia puntos que fueran perjudiciales para ellos era una oportunidad única casi imposible de rechazar.

"En verdad son condiciones muy generosas pero con contratar supondré que se refiere a mano de obra barata." Dijo Ghira como eso era lo bastante habitual claro que no todos era asi.

"Quiero levantar una destilería de agua y campos de cultivo no excavar una mina y yo no escatimo en gastos un accidente reduciría la producción y el tiempo de mi gente corre en mi contra." Dijo sabiendo que estaba sacando la comparativa con los Schnee.

Ghira reflexiono por un momento no habia punto débil esto era damasiado bueno para su gente y no había parecer truco. "Tendré que llevarlo al consejo pero mi voto lo tiene señor Izunia." Dijo Ghira tendiéndole la mano.

"Un acuerdo es una muestra de confianza entre ambas partes espero que también sea el primer paso hacia un nueva etapa entre Menagerie y Mistral." Dijo Ardy estrechando su mano con una sonrisa.

Ardyn se marcho mientras era observado por la pareja.

"Un hombre…extraño." Dijo viendo la exageración de sus movimiento y casi demasido políticamente correcto.

"Increíblemente progresista, es como si saliera de un sueño prometiendo algo de semejante magnitud demasiado bonito para creerlo pero si lo que dice es verdad la ciudad podrá prosperar." Dijo Ghira resultándole esto extraño sintiendo que estaba pactando con un demonio.

"¿Crees que el consejo lo aprobara?" Dijo Kali como dependían del resto.

"Si lo que dice es cierto les encantara la idea ni el White Fang podría oponerse a algo como eso." Dijo Ghira como extrañamente se opondrían y no podían acogerse al pretexto de que era humano.

 **Un año y medio después**

En una cooperación increíble entre faunos y los empleados de Ardyn consiguieron acabar no hubo problemas ni incidentes la maquina funciono a la perfección cubrieron lo que necesitaba para Mistral y fiel a su palabra Ardyn se la regalo a la gente de Menagerie.

En la mansión de los Belladonas Ardyn y Ghira conversaban mientras el primero se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Es increíble que todo resultara tan bien ha cumplido todo lo que prometió señor Izunia."

"Y tú tu parte del trato han sido unos meses duros en Mistral pero con esto la situación ser va a normalizar." Dijo Ardyn como eso le daría por fin la estabilidad.

"Vino aquí como emisario pero lejos pensar en su beneficio pensó en el bien común se acerca los periodos elección de consejeros no ha pensado en presentarse una candidatura." Dijo Ghira como le gustaría que Ardyn ocupara una siento en el consejo de Msitral y eso dejaría la puerta abierta para aumentar las relaciones que ya habían establecido.

"Lo siento la política no me interesa." Dijo Ardyn era la verdad pero eventualmente necesitaría una buena posición para promover sus fines.

"Pienso que un hombre como usted podría hacer mucho bien a reparado una relaciones que en pasado parecían impensables." Dijo Ghira como Ardyn se había ganado su estima.

"Mistral solo me permitió esto porque yo corrí con los gastos y estaban necesitados." Dijo Ardyn como si fuera por ellos esto nunca habría pasado.

"Aun así creo que es un primer paso eso es todo lo que se necesita para iniciar el camino. Y alguien como usted que antepone el bien común a los intereses tiene cualidades para ser un gran líder." Dijo Ghira como Ardyn reunía las cualidades de un político honrado.

"Un viejo amigo mío me dijo que era una vida para salvar a miles que cuando chocaran siempre debíamos elegir el bien común sobre el individual en pos del desinterés de las vidas que debían venir después de las nuestras estas pudieran seguir adelante y tener un futuro." Dijo Ardyn disimulando el veneno que escondían ese odio por esas palabras de hecho el hacia esto por afán egoísta de promover sus propios objetivos

"¿Qué fue de él?" Pregunto Ghira considerándolo un hombre sabio.

"Murió." Dijo Ardyn con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Qué hará ahora?" Le pregunto finalmente llegando a la puerta.

"Me dirigiré a Vale un hospital psiquiátrico espera su apertura." Dijo Ardyn su próxima parada.

"Nunca conocía a un hombre tan altruista y desinteresado." Dijo Ghira abriendo la puerta de sus casas siendo lo menos que podía hacer.

"Soy un hombre de gustos sencillos que solo quiere una cosa en esta vida, un hombre que ve el dinero como un medio y no como un fin y ahora si me disculpa parto hacia otros puertos." Se quito su sombre para despedirse "Adiós y que la fortuna te sonría en la fechas venideras." Dijo Ardyn saliendo de allí.

 **Vale**

Ardyn estaba en el estrado en donde iba a inaugurar en nuevo hospital en Vale mientras en el cielo observo un cuervo revoloteando alrededor hasta que se desplazo cuando el cuervo salió de su vista y le tocaba hablar una bala impacto en él.

Tal como había anticipado para no ser una Huntsman las habilidades de Deadshot eran impresionantes si incluso con Qrow Branwen sobre ella era capaz de dispararle. Las partes estaban completas todo salio de acuerdo al plan.

 **La Noche Siguiente**

Lisa Lavander presentadora de Vale estaba en los televisores dirigiéndose a los ciudadanos de Vale.

"Ayer por la tarde el famoso filántropo de Mistral Ardyn Izunia fue víctima de un intento de asesinato tras el arresto de sospechoso que se atribuye al asesino conocido como Deadshot responsable de varios asesinatos incluido un consejero a las puertas de la propia Atlas Academy tras ser herido el filántropo fue llevado y tratado dentro de su propio hospital para más tarde se llevado a uno especializado donde se confirmo que su vida no corría peligro y la bala atravesó si dañar ningún órgano siendo una herida limpia se desconoce el móvil de dicho asesinato y el filántropo se pronuncio después." La imagen cambio mostrando a Ardyn dirigiéndose a la prensa algo muy poco común.

"He tenido la fortuna de nacer con privilegios que ha otros le han sido negados pero esa fortuna perteneció a mi antepasado he hecho todo lo posible por emplearla para ayudar a los demás pero esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no es suficiente aun hay muchas obras que quiero realizar siempre me he mantenido al margen de la política pero cuando ha sido necesario he representado a mi reino como emisario, pero este intento de asesinato me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuan frágil es la vida, el motivo por el que realizo tantas obras de caridad es porque siento que no soy un hombre hecho a sí mismo que no he logrado nada por mi mismo por mucho que haya empleado la fortuna de mi familia para ayudar a los demás todo ese dinero no es mío no he hecho nada para ganármelo por eso no puedo decir que sea un hombre que haya logrado nada pensé que podía hacer de mi legado algo bueno marcar una influencia positiva al mundo y todavía lo creo hay mucho que me queda por hacer y por eso si el pueblo de Mistral me acepta yo aceptare un lugar en el consejo durante la próxima elección." Dijo cortando la transmisión volviendo a la presentadora.

"Esta declaración ha sido bien acogida en Mistral y en otras partes donde Ardyn Izunia ha usado su fortuna para becas, fundaciones y obras de calidad por todo Remnant por no hablar de su contribución a Menagerie que le ha permitido al continente abrirse al comercio exterior y también conseguir forjar relaciones diplomáticas con Mistral siendo la primera de este continente."

Ozpin desconecto la televisión viendo lo delicada que se volvía la situación."¿A hablado?" Oyó a Qrow apoyado contra la columna.

"Una verdadera profesional." Dijo Ozpin señal de que no había conseguido sacar nada de Deadshot que mantuvo silencio y ahora estaba de camino a prisión.

"¿Es él?" Le pregunto a Ozpin.

"Si El Constante en su día fue el más leal y cercano amigo de una de mis reencarnaciones." Dijo Ozpin como su memoria de ese recuerdo permanecía uno de sus muchos fracasos que había cometido. "Hasta que eligió seguir su propio camino."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Dijo Qrow como no parecía tan viejo.

"Ha vivido siglos y lo bastante para matar a siete reencarnaciones mías." Dijo Ozpin llevando el número de veces que había sido asesinado por ese hombre.

"Antes o después de…" Qrow se preguntaba si fue antes o después de conceder su poder a las Maidens

"Después pero eso no le quita merito 3 de esas reencarnaciones estaban en el pico de su fuerza." Dijo Ozpin como Ardyn nunca podía ser subestimado en combate y más ahora que había que sumarle años de experiencia pero después de tanto tiempo ¿por qué aparecer ahora? le siguió la pista cuando apareció años atrás pero no hubo nada que pudiera usar contra él para colmo había conseguido una buena imagen de cara al público de hecho salvo sorpresa efectivamente iba a terminar teniendo una asiento en el consejo de Mistral.

"Bueno si sale elegido tocarlo va a ser un dolor en el trasero." Dijo Qrow como no podían tocar a alguien en esa posición sin causar un incidente internacional de hecho la cosa estaba un poco tensa durante los últimos años varios miembros de distintos consejos estaban siendo asesinados incluido el otro que había matado Deadshot en Atlas y ese chico del tatuaje del que había oído que había matado a un profesor de Shade hecho impresionante para un crio según tenía entendido lo cogieron y ahora estaba pudriéndose en un agujero mala suerte para el chaval.

"Lo hará tiene una imagen pública intachable el intento de asesinato aumentara su publicidad lo que se traduce en popularidad y los más extremos verán su supervivencia como una señal del destino." Dijo Ozpin como inevitablemente los años te permiten experiencia y también forma de entender las personas y Ardyn había aprendido.

"¿Le paraste tu su envejecimiento?" Dijo dado que si fue capaz de crear a cuatro chicas mágicas y de darle la capacidad de convertirse en pájaro eso era posible.

"No tuve nada que ver y no tiene su tiempo detenido es verdaderamente inmortal en cuerpo y alma a diferencia de mi aun desconozco como lo hizo." Dijo Ozpin preguntándose como era posible que siguiera igual durante tantos siglos.

"¿Cuántos saben que es El Constante?" Le pregunto Qrow como iban a proceder.

"Tú y yo de momento y dentro de poco Leo contactare con él para que tenga cuidado y mantenga un ojo sobre él." No podían compartir esa información con James trataría de hacer las cosas a su manera y más si un potencial enemigo estaba en una posición tan elevada eso podría provocar una aumentos de tensión entre Mistral y Atlas.

"¿Vamos a hacer algo?" Le pregunto Qrow si tenía alguna idea sobre cómo lidiar con otro inmortal lo más lógico es que fuera Ozpin.

"De momento haremos lo de siempre proteger a la humanidad y entrenar a los mejores Huntsman que podamos." Dijo como aun desconocían el plan de Ardyn pero tampoco podían dejar de vigilarle pero se trataba de prioridad y Salem era más peligrosa que Ardyn.

"¿Trabaja para Salem?" Le pregunto Qrow si era uno de los emisarios de la bruja.

"No ese hombre odia a Salem y me odia a mi más que cualquier otra persona o ser sobre la faz de Remnant y sería capaz de hacer arder el mundo entero con tal de matarnos a ambos." Ardyn era un enemigo peligroso porque ya lo había perdido todos y eso era lo que lo hacía peligroso no tener absolutamente nada que perder.

* * *

Ardyn se quito su sobrero y lo puso sobre la mesa mientras esperaba que trataran el primer punto del día. "Asegura." Tan pronto como lo dijo la puerta se cerró con otra puerta de acero reforzado las luces se apagaron y la esfera del centro de la mesa se encendió iluminando lo suficiente para solo mostrar a los tres con el mayordomo quedando en la sombra.

"Bueno Waller tengo entendido que querías proponer algo ilústrame pero antes…M ¿qué novedades puedes darme del Reino que acoge el festival este año?" Pregunto Ardyn sobre qué novedades había en el frente en relación al evento del que iban a captar la atención del mundo durante los próximas semanas.

"El primer hecho inusual es que Ironwood se ha desplazado con sus tropas para ir al Festival de Vytal y parece que tiene intención de quedarse hasta el final de la misma y hace unos meses una nave atlasiana llego a Beacon además de que un equipo médico en Vale fue movilizado con prisas para una misión por una Huntress herida y también recogieron por el camino a un Huntsman con apariencia de vagabundo con una capa roja andrajosa." M termino la explicación de la información que había obtenido.

"Qrow Branwen." Dedujo Waller la posibilidad más obvia.

"Mientras en Vale durante los últimos meses los robos han aumentado lo curioso es que no han robado dinero solo se han llevado dust de acuerdo a la prensa se atribuye a un criminal Roman Torchwick es el responsable de varios de estos atracos y además de un aumento de la actividad del White Fang." Concluyo M la información que había obtenido de Vale.

"Parece que el foco de la trama principal está siendo acogido por Vale." Dijo Ardyn como pronto algo pasaría allí el que y él cuando las preguntas más difíciles de descifrar, el que eligieran y con el Festival tan cerca todos los ojos estaría puestos en Vale un gran público y alejaría la vista de otros horizontes.

"M averigua tanto como puedas de ese envió de Atlas a Beacon." Le dijo Ardyn "Que mandaron y por parte de Vale quiero saber a quién atacaron centra la búsqueda en mujeres jóvenes."

"¿Crees que se podría tratar de una Maiden?" Dijo Waller lo que Ardyn probablemente estaba pensando a decir verdad ella aun le costaba creérselo que al final ese viejo cuento de hadas fuera realidad.

"Si lo creo pero no puedo confirmarlo cuando carezco de pruebas." Dijo Ardyn poniéndose en lo peor una lección que había aprendido a lo largo de los años.

"No creo que nuestro director este equivocado en su suposición, más bien diría que es bastante acertada la rapidez con la que se han movido, la discreción por no hablar de la presencia de Ironwood el general tiene tendencia a la paranoia cuando las cosas se salen de su control así como su presencia en Vale es un claro indicio de que algo va mal lo bastante como para que Ironwood se instale en otro reino y traiga fuerzas militares extranjeras ajenos al mismo claro que la sutileza no es precisamente su fuerte." Dijo M conociendo al general de su reino dándole la razón había dejado su reino algo que solo haría cuando la situación fuera tan importante que no podría confiar en nadie más que si mismo para resolverla.

"Confírmalo y mandemos a un agente fauno a Vale que averigüe lo que pueda de la rama del White Fang que opera ahí." Dijo Ardyn antes de mirar a Waller.

"Bien ¿Qué querías proponer?" Le pregunto Ardyn mirando a Waller que lo tomo como su señal.

"Soy consciente del fracaso de mi último equipo su pérdida no solo es un pérdida de vidas humanas también es la perdida de equipo y de recursos valiosos para nosotros nuestra organización opera en el anonimato no podemos meter a cualquiera cada vez que perdemos un agente supone una vuelta a empezar y cada vez somos menos apenas podemos movernos por Atlas y si uno fuera capturado y hablara no veríamos comprometidos por eso quiero cambiar las reglas del juego." Dijo ella admitiendo que cometió un error y eso duele a una megalómana pero eso le dio una idea para un nuevo equipo uno que fuera prescindible y sacrificable uno que estuviera compuesto por gente que en verdad se mereciera ese destino.

"Por eso quiero crear un nuevo equipo de Fuerzas Especiales, un equipo que no este hecho para el éxito si no todo lo contrario para fracasar un equipo que podamos mandar a una misión y el fracaso sea un opción de gente prescindible en lugar de nuestros hombres." Dijo ella como su ojo se iluminaba pasando a ser azul iluminado mientras aparecía una pantalla holográfica generada por la esfera en centro de la mesa con fotos de varios criminales todos aparecían en fila divididos en celdas con su números de preso y prisión correspondiente. Había variedad faunos y humanos entre ellos un tiburón humanoide y un hombre calvo lleno de tatuajes.

"Criminales." Dijo M viendo como las placas numéricas apuntaban los nombres de varias prisiones de los reinos.

"Si esa es la idea cogemos a los chicos malos y los enviamos a hacer algo bueno misiones suicidas si mueren a nadie les echara en falta, si tienen éxito los devolvemos a su celdas, Si los capturan haremos estallar las bombas que vamos a implantar en sus cabezas, son activos negables desconocen nuestra existencia y aunque lo supieran no pueden hacernos responsables de un ataque criminal producido al azar. De hecho solo verán a un par de criminales haciendo lo que hacen y son prescindibles." Ella explico En verdad era perfecto coger a uno criminales y obligarlos a hacer las cosas que nadie sepa que estás haciendo y mientras tú consigues lo que quieres ellos solo ven a unos criminales haciendo lo que hacen no es extraño que un criminal ayude a otro se conoce como el honor entre ladrones.

G.I.L.D.A.R si bien había conseguido avances científicos eran poco significativos en lo que al Gran Juego se refería pero Ardyn era paciente algo que gano con los años "¿Hay precedentes?" Pregunto Ardyn dado que si alguien encontraba relación o se molestaba en investigar primero buscarían a alguien que lo hubiera usado en el pasado.

"Si los hay en La Gran Guerra Mantle inicio un programa, una unidad donde destinaban a la escoria los chiflados, indisciplinados, rebeldes, convictos que buscaban una reducción de su condenas esa unidad se formo bajo el cinismo de que no importaban, tanto si morían o completaban la misión algo bueno sacarían sin importar lo que pasase o moría la escoria o moría el enemigo." Dijo Waller de hecho bajo esa idea cínica de que no importaba que bando ganara algo bueno sacarían conclusión que saco después de leer el archivo.

"¿Quien los lideraba?" Pregunto Ardyn con curiosidad sabiendo que esa clase de gente no seguiría a cualquiera.

"Escogieron a un hombre con un historial militar impecable Brown Buernes, su rendimiento de éxito aumento considerablemente lucharon juntos hasta el final de la Gran Guerra." Ella explico cómo ese hombre consiguió que estuvieran unidos y ese grupo aguantara hasta el final

"¿Qué fue de ellos?" Pregunto M para saber cómo terminaba la historia de ese grupo.

"Algunos heridos fueron enviados a recuperarse el resto estuvieron Primera Línea en la última batalla." Dijo ella con Ardyn entendiendo que fueron masacrados por el Rey de Vale.

"Supongamos que lo autoriza ¿Quién va a ser el que lidere a esa pandilla de locos?" Pregunto M como ese papel no podía cogerlo cualquiera ya que permanentemente iba a tener una diana en la espalda sabiendo perfectamente que esos criminales tratarían de escapar como fuese.

"Yo supervisare sus misiones y mantendré un dedo en el botón para volarles la cabeza con las bombas que les vamos a implantar pero no estaré en el terreno para liderarlos en el campo tenemos al hombre perfecto el mismo hijo del hombre que lidero a esa unidad Brown Burnes Junior mejor conocido como Soldier." Otra pantalla se muestra al lado una foto de Soldier sin su máscara el soldado perfecto sin duda un hombre que solo vivía para la misión.

"Pensé que habías dicho gente prescindible." Dijo Ardyn como Soldier había sido quizás el mejor recurso que había tenido G.I.L.D.A.R en los últimos setenta años

"Soldier nunca fue considerado un éxito el suero de Añil Zola no trajo buenos resultados pero nos ha dado un gran soldado pero se quería algo capaz de pelear con un Huntsman, Soldier nunca llego a alcanzar a ese nivel por no hablar de que cada vez muestra más resistencia a borrado la memoria pero una cosa es segura mientras él sea el líder de campo cumplirá con la misión aunque eso significa matar a todos los miembros de su equipo y por si acaso también le pondremos una bomba." para ella Soldier no era imprescindible era una piedras del pasado, un listón que se había superado en mayor o en menor medida pero un buen soldado ese era el motivo por el que no había sido desechado pero como diría M era un estancamiento un recurso prescindible. "El problema sería que su brazo de Vibranium cayera en la manos enemigas."

"Soldier es parta de la división armada que tu diriges si quieres emplearlo en esto puedes y tampoco importa mucho somos la única fuente de Vibranium de Remnant. Pero podrás mantener tus labores mientras supervisas esto." Dijo Ardyn no sabiendo para una obsesa del control como ella esto era sin duda una provocación o una invitación a hacerlo.

"Puedo manejar ambas." Dijo ella completamente segura fue entrenada por su madrastra para esto no habia dudas solo importaban los objetivos y ellas lo conseguiría del mismo modo que consiguió sobrevivir, ganarse el titulo de Waller y devolverle la manzana que ese mismo hombre le dio hace años.

"¿Puedes darme un justificación moral y ética para esto?" Dijo Ardyn como se podía justificar esto a los ojos de los demás darle un toque de bondad de que esto podía ser bueno a los ojos del público.

"Estos criminales se alojan en prisiones costándoles recursos a los reinos con comida, agua y un techo en el que dormir nosotros necesitamos un grupo de personas que trabajen para nosotros, un grupo de agentes sacrificables y prescindibles un trato justo haced lo que os pedimos realizad la misión sobrevivid mantened la boca cerrada y os descontaremos años de sentencia hasta que esté completamente conmutada, bien visto es como un servicio a la comunidad por no hablar de que estamos ofreciendo a criminales y perdedores la oportunidad de cambiar para bien les estamos dando lo que casi nadie se le da una segundad oportunidad." Waller explico cómo eso le parecía perfectamente moral y ético por supuesto dudaba de que esa escoria criminal viera esto como algo así para ellos esto solo era una manera de salir antes de prisión.

"¿Qué opinas?" Le pregunto Ardyn mirando a M.

"Debo estar en desacuerdo demasiada variables, admito que eres buena psicoalizando a la gente y manipulándola para que tomen las decisiones que tu quieres que tomen y si no les obligas." Dijo M elogiando una de características de Waller pero esto era distinto eran unas bombas de relojería. "Un error y esto puede volverse en nuestra contra, Ozpin espera que cometas el más mínimo error para tener algo que te quite el asiento del consejo algo que le dé la oportunidad de descubrir lo que hacemos de perder todos los avances que hemos conseguidos." Dijo M no compartiendo su punto de vista.

"Los Consejos actuales no saben que existimos Ozpin y Ironwood están demasiado ocupados con el fetival como para darse cuenta de lo que llevamos haciendo y avances os costo años volver a G.I.L.D.A.R un organización secreta." Dijo Waller como ellos eran la solución a abandonar la defensiva y poder comenzar a atacar de hecho dos de esos candidatos a ser parte del escuadrón habían ayudado a sin saberlo.

"Porque éramos precavidos no enfrentábamos a la gente más poderosa de Remnant sabíamos que el más mínimo fallo significaba nuestro final por eso elegíamos con cuidado nuestros movimientos solo hace falta un eslabón débil para romper la cadena." Dijo M como debían moverse cuidadosamente el más mínimo fallo podía destruir todos lo que habían logrado eran de los pocos sino los únicos que sabían fuera de los círculos internos de Ozpin y Salem de su existencia y se oponían a ambos.

"Vosotros dos no os veréis afectados para ellos yo estaré al cargo eso criminales trabajaran para mi desconociendo la existencia de G.I.L.D.A.R si alguien paga por esto seré yo." Dijo como en caso de fallo seria ella la que lo pagaría antes los reinos estaba tan segura de este plan podía funcionar que incluso se jugaba su propio pellejo algo que sorprendi Ardyn.

"Luz Verde." Dijo Ardyn "Luz verde para una misión." M y Waller miraron a Ardyn "Monta un escuadrón y llegado el momento se les asignara una misión si tienen éxito te daré autorización para tu proyecto." Dijo Ardyn como Waller había demostrado determinación además tenía razón nadie los relacionaría con ella si ella fallaba todo iría para ella. "Bueno reunión terminada." Tan pronto como termino esas palabras la habitación se ilumino y las puertas se aviaron. De acuerdo con el protocolo Waller fue la primera en salir junto con Rust el resto lo harían todos en intervalos de veinte minutos.

"Realmente cree que puede funcionar pero me temo que no soy tan optimista esto es una bomba de relojería eventualmente no explotara de una manera o de otra." Dijo M no confiando en este proyecto era arriesgar demasiado.

"Ella se está jugando su propio cuello con esto pues claro que fracasaran son un par de criminales obligados a trabajando para ti pues claro que saldrá mal." Dijo Ardyn actuando como si no estuviera escuchando mientras sostenía el sombrero con su mano.

"Y si lo sabes porque has dado luz verde." Dijo M como Ardyn no solía arriesgar a menos que fuera muy necesario.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" Le pregunto Ardyn saber cuál era su inclinación en esto..

"Muy maduro responder a mi pregunta con otra pregunta." Dijo M causando suspirando con decepción.

"Soy realista los sabes nos ha costado treinta años llegar a donde estamos eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo lejos que estábamos de la meta, sé que no viviré lo bastante para ver a la humanidad liberada de esos dos ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Quiero el avance y prosperidad de la raza humana para mí la magia de la que hablas es una ciencia solo carecemos de los conocimientos para duplicarla o desarrollarla tus quieres a Salem y a Ozpin muertos y mientras ellos sigan con su partida la humanidad será solo eso piezas en un juego pero si tu ganas eso se acabo libre de esas deidades la humanidad podrá avanzar y progresar. Aunque me gustaría tener acceso a la reliquia del Conocimiento y ver cuanta sabiduría podría proporcionar claro que no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen esas reliquias." Dijo M el motivo por que seguía con Ardyn no lo hacía por ayudarle con su venganza o por sentir empatía lo hacía porque creía que era lo correcto para que la humanidad siguiera avanzando y superarse a sí misma.

"Somos humanos en una guerra secreta contra dos seres sobrenaturales creado por dioses, yo soy un inmortal y tu eres un ateo en un mundo de dioses y ese Suicide Squad son peones y un peón puede ser muchas piezas menos rey." Dijo Ardyn en una metáfora del potencial apoyo ese proyecto porque lo sabia un ser humano y el fauno eran seres frágil y se puede quebrar fácilmente pero entre todos hay unos pocos que se enfrentan a lo imposible que incluso machados de sangre y destruidos se levantan una y otra vez y se niegan a rendirse eso son los que iba a necesitar para poner fin a este juego que se había alargado tanto tiempo.

Poniéndose su sombrero y camino hacia la salida el Suicide Squad serian esos peones trabajando para ellos él sabía lo que era ser un peón en un juego y eso le trajo recuerdos por eso sabía de lo que era capaz un peón que podía ser muchas cosas pero no un rey la meta aun estaba lejos y cada movimiento cuenta pero como aprendió gracias a los mejores jugadores algunas veces hay arriesgar pero como bien había señalado Waller era un movimiento sin riesgo criminales haciendo el trabajo cualquier sospecha recaería en los reinos o en la propia Waller y llegado el caso el mismo podría ocuparse de Waller. Era paciente de hecho al ritmo que avanzaba tardaría siglos en lograr su objetivo que eran un par mas solo era cuestión de esperar su oportunidad.

M simplemente negó con la cabeza seguía sin comprar cosas como la magia por lo que al respecta esos dioses mismo podrían ser entidades alienígenas que crearon esto como un campo de pruebas o un experimento por su parte solo podía ver estudiar e intentar asimilar y transmitir todo el conocimiento posible finalmente llego su turno de salir.

* * *

 **En Algún Lugar de Sanus**

Una estatua de un dragón humanoide comienza a agrietarse hasta que se rompe del todo liberando a la criatura Grimm de gran tamaño que comienza a disolverse hasta no ser más que un gran charco de biomasa que comienza a juntarse y adquirir forma humanoide entonces comienza a generar piel blanca que recorre su cuerpo también tiene grietas en la piel como fragmentos de un cristal roto o rayos que fluyen por su cuerpo también tiene pelo blanco con las puntas negras. Y entonces abre sus ojos revelando escleróticas negras con ojos rojos.


	11. Suicide Squad Bautismo de Fuego I

**Prisión** **de Vale**

* * *

 **Convicto:** 5906

 **Nombre:** Garnet Lawton

 **A.K.A:** Deadshot

 **Edad: 24**

 **Sentencia cumplida:** 1 Año

Una mosca revoloteaba por su celda, la convicta que utiliza el mono naranja se quita un trozo de manga de su uniforme de preso dándole la forma de un pelota y la lanzaba contra ella dándole otra vez siete de siete, mientras una frase se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza _"En un tirador sin igual te convertirás pero un precio tendrás que pagar tú puntería será sin igual y tus balas a lo que quieras acertaran."_ Pero ella fallo.

" _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que falle?"_ Había matado un montón de gente pero nunca malgasto ni una sola bala incluso las balas que disparaba de niña y no daban en el blanco tenían una función pulirla para llegar a ser lo que es hoy en día todas las balas que disparo a lo largo de su vida tenían un propósito, significaban algo.

" _Los recuerdo cada agujero de balas en la pared, en sus cuerpos, en los cadáveres de su familia en el de los drogadictos del piso de al lado los casquillos en el suelo no eran necesarias tantas balas, tanto dinero malgastado, desperdiciando y descuidado no iba a hacer eso no podía permitirme eso por eso aprecio mis balas por eso no las desperdicio."_ Dijo ella como nació y se crio en los suburbios heredando la ropa de su hermana mayor teniendo casi nada el mero hecho de tener una cama donde dormir de niña ya era algo privilegiado y por eso no fallaba para ella las balas eran algo más que proyectiles para ella una bala era un ser viviente con mente y corazón algo que no debía ser disparado sin más debía tener un objetivo, un propósito una misión y ella las recordaba cada disparo cada trayectoria estaba todo en su cabeza.

" _Siempre he sido una profesional cada trabajo es premeditado, estudiado y diseñado cada segundo cuenta."_ Ella nunca se había permitido el lujo de ir a lo loco en ese mundo de gente con poderes y velocidad tiempo reacción superior a una bala era imposible para una tiradora, cada segundo contaba si se retrasaba uno solo, tenía que alterar completamente su ruta de escape, y como toda profesional solo era dinero solo una vez fue personal cuando su familia murió esa fue la única vez que fue personal desde entonces ella había matado a varias personas que puede que tuvieran familia tal vez era cuestión de tiempo que una de esas personas se volviera algo como él y se presentara como su Samiel como ella hizo años atrás con el hombre cuyos matones asesinaron a su familia para él fueron negocios pero su familia ni siquiera le hizo nada murieron por las balas desperdiciadas de sus matones pero al igual que Samiel ella reclamo el pago por esas balas.

Samiel hizo un trato con el leñador le dio unas balas que siempre darían en el blanco a cambio de lo que más amaba era un trato justo su familia murió por un propósito una razón para que las balas dieran en el blanco. Ella era una bala perdió a su familia por alguna razón ella estaba viva quizás una parte de ella busco ese consuelo que habían muerto por ese propósito para que ella fuera una bala mágica que siempre diera en el blanco, pero ese fallo le hizo darse cuenta de que su familia murió por nada y si no podía disparar ella no servía para nada disparar era lo único que sabía hacer y en su mente su perspectiva de la vida era esa.

" _Algunos_ _somos armas, otro somos objetivos, y algunos somos balas esperando…"_ Ella mira fijamente a la pared hasta que tiene enfrente a Qrow Branwen una imagen mental suya coge otro trozo de tela o como ella lo ve una bala y lo tira entre la cejas del hombre que le había hecho fallar. _"Ser disparadas."_

Ella se recupera y ve su celda vacía cuando la abertura de su puerta se abre. _"¿Han adelanto la comida?"_ Pensó como todavía faltaba una hora y doce minutos.

Una granada cae delante de ella que se sorprende desplegando humo por toda la celda concretamente gas ella cae de rodillas tosiendo mientras cinco guardias armados entran dos de ellos la sujetan mientras el tercero pone una máscara en su boca con un liquido en ella, ella se resiste pero el liquido comienza a entrar en su organismo y poco a poco pierde el sentido.

"Siguiente." Dijo mientras salían de allí y colocaban a Garnet Lawton en la camilla mientras se dirigían al siguiente paquete.

* * *

 **Convicto:** 1194

 **Nombre:** Ke`oke`o Niuhi

 **Edad:** 32

 **A.K.A:** King Shark

 **Sentencia cumplida:** 3 Años

La celda de King Shark que está usando nada más que unos pantalones naranjas está en su celda que eran dos en una se había adaptado para que la celda de abajo y la de la planta de arriba fueran una sola, la de abajo estaba llena de agua pero seguía siendo una prisión sin ventanas solo un puerta de acero reforzado.

La segunda estaba normal pero llena de lámparas solares para si decidía salir o intentaba derribar la puerta todo para resecarlo y obligarlo a volver a hidratarse King Shark estaba tranquilo _"No es algo nuevo ya he estado prisionero antes."_ La mayor parte de su vida la paso en una prisión esto no era nuevo solo otra más toda su vida fue así prisionero la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su madre se lo llevo a Menagerie el continente de los faunos esa fue su primera prisión ella sabía lo que le esperaba si vivía entre los humanos pensó que tal vez los faunos lo aceptarían, que ellos que entendían que era ser diferente fueran distintos pero no lo fueron le temían la gente aborrece y desprecia lo que es diferente por eso su padres mantenían a su hijos alejados de él y los que no se metían con él, no era como los demás faunos, no le veían como a uno de ellos porque irónicamente apenas tenía características humanas.

" _Se la apariencia que tengo la gente me ha visto como un monstruo toda mi vida, excepto una persona una persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, mi madre fue la única que me vio mas lejos de mi apariencia."_ Su madre nunca se rindió siempre le protegió se negó a verlo como un monstruo ella lo amaba y él la amaba ¿Qué sorpresa había? Otra probablemente lo hubiera abandonado al nacer pero pese a lo difícil que sería ella se quedo con él lo protegió amaba a su hijo paso un montón de penurias solo para que pudiera tener una vida normal. _"Por ella acepte mi primer encarcelamiento."_ Pensó que así la dejarían tranquila sin él ella podría ser feliz muchas veces llego a odiar su propia existencia su apariencia por el daño que le hacia pero incluso cuando se odiaba a si mismo ella lo amaba, siempre pensó que algún día la gente le vería por quién era y no por su apariencia. _"Los faunos se quejan de que no tienen igualdad de derecho no estoy de acuerdo porque para mí no hay diferencia entre un humano y un fauno."_

Los faunos aun pese a toda la discriminación que habían vivido que deberían entender mejor que nadie lo que es que te marginen o te desprecien por tu apariencia y los marginaron y despreciaron a su madre y a él pero no le importaba, pero solo puedes estirar la cuerda hasta cierto punto hasta que finalmente se rompe y ellos lo hicieron no iba a permitir que dañaran a su madre y esa fue la primera vez que mato pero ese no fue ese día.

" _El día que ese miembro del White Fang vino a él fu el día de mi liberación, Menagerie no fue mi primera prisión lo fue mi madre ella era la prisión que mantenía al monstruo encerrado a ese monstruo que tanto temían cuando la mataron ya no había nada, ese monstruo quedo libre."_ Ella era su línea el perderla supuso la pérdida de esa línea ellos querían un monstruo pues él lo seria, se convertiría en su terror les daría la razón pero también les obligaría a darse cuenta de que fue un gran error matar a su madre e iban a arrepentirse de matarla eso fue lo que creo al monstruo. _"Querían un monstruo y yo se lo daría y los monstruos comen personas y porque no decirlo estaban deliciosas."_ Les hizo pagar se aseguro de que el responsable sufriera lo devoro lentamente y saboreo cada pedazo de él y se aseguro de que los habitantes de Kuo Kuana oyeran sus gritos de terror que supieran que lo había hecho un monstruo.

" _Después de eso fui libre sin cadenas y con un hambre insaciable no importaba cuanto comiera nunca estaba satisfecho pero un día me tope con algo que nunca antes había encontrado algo difícil de digerir un padre protector protegiendo a sus hijas."_ Esperaba que devorarlo le permitiera experimentar ese sentimiento o por lo menos hacerle sentir como cuando estaba con su madre protegiéndolo del peligro como ese hombre hacia con sus hijas lo que no entendió fue porque ese hombre le perdono la vida.

Y después de eso _"Una nueva prisión no importa estoy acostumbrado además aquí tengo mucha comida le doy lo que esperan una bestia estúpida eso es el primer paso esperar a que la presa se confié te subestime hasta que la oportunidad llega."_ Hablaba por experiencia se había comido a cinco guardias pero su hambre seguía creciendo.

Oye la puerta de su celda abrirse le caer algo al agua una cabra despellejada sin piel, la devora sin duda eso tiene que pensar su nuevo carcelero que es una bestia pero hay algo raro el devorar personas le ha permitido un paladar muy fino cada persona sabia distinto en función de sus hábitos o ropa, pasa a dos faunos por la picadora te dirá su características animales, quieres saber si tu nuera llega virgen al matrimonio King Shark te lo dirá pero quizás tengas que suspender la boda dale un vaso de agua te dirá a que región pertenece de los continentes.

Y esta cabra tenía un sabor raro King Shark dejo de comer y salió a la superficie de su celda antes de soltar un gran gruñido y desmayarse.

Varios guardias entran en su celda "Vamos tenemos que subirlo a la camilla." Dijo el líder sabiendo que iba a necesitar mucha mano de obra.

Uno se acerca con King Shark mordiendo su pierna.

-Grito de dolor-

"Mierda ¡Atrás!" Dijo como todos salen de la celda mientras desesperadamente el guardia pide ayuda cuando la puerta se cierra el líder activa su comunicador sella la bañera y activa los paneles."

Los gritos cesaron cuando King Shark sin esfuerzo desgarro por la mitad al guardia y comenzó a comérselo viendo como la entrada al agua se sellaba activaron los paneles que tenían una potencia para generar un sol similar al del desierto de Vacuo todo concentrado en una habitación pequeña.

King Shark aguanto unos minutos pero comenzó a ceder debido a la deshidratación debilitándose poco a poco hasta caer al suelo aun consciente apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas hasta que finalmente débil se desplomo en el suelo.

Los guardias vuelven a entrar no están seguro de acercarse esta vez tiran una granada idéntica a la que incapacito a Deadshot mientras entran con un bidón del mismo liquido y lo meten en la boca de un debilitado King Shark que pierde el sentido.

Los guardias miran los restos de su compañero al que le falta su pierna y esta desgarrado. "Esta mierda no está pagada." Dijo mientras antes de acercase lo golpean solo para asegurarse de que esta inconscientes con toda la droga que le dieron eso tumbaría un elefante matar a una persona pero ahora venia lo difícil arrastrar a esa aberración.

"Vamos todos a una." Todos hacen fuerza y consiguen sacarlo fuera de la celda a una superficie del suelo el líder del grupo de guardias pulsa un botón y esa superficie se elevaba mientras comienzan a atarlo a ella.

"En marcha." Dijo haciéndoles señas para salir.

 **Sala de Control**

"Señor ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta uno de los operarios al supervisor.

"Ordenes del consejo borrad los vídeos de seguridad y coloca en ellos la imágenes de ayer los mismo para las celdas de esos dos, por lo que a todos nosotros respecta esos dos presos siguen en sus celdas y nadie puede hablar de esto con nadie bajo pena de suspensión de empleo y sueldo así como condena por alta traición." Aunque la duda era visible en sus rostros obedecieron sin protestar.

Deadshot y King Shark salieron fuera donde esperaba una nave para llevarlo hacia su destino el cual desconocían.

 **Prisión de** **Atlas**

* * *

 **Convicto:** 1190

 **Nombre:** Lilas LeBeau

 **A.K.A:** Gambit

 **Edad:** 23

 **Sentencia cumplida:** 8 meses

En una celda helada de una prisión de Atlas dos presos uno de ellos está recogiendo sus cosas metiendo la foto de su hija en la caja mañana era el día se marchaba de ese sitio, están usando monos azules oscuro con sus números de preso en el pecho de color negro.

"Sales mañana ¿no?" Dice Lilas ahora tiene una barba negras corta mientras juega esta sentado en el suelo jugando un solitario colocando el as de corazones en la segunda fila de cartas.

"Un par de días antes de su cumpleaños." Soltó una sonrisa tímida "Cumple 8 años."

"Cuando yo salga será en una bolsa plástico." Dijo Lilas sabiendo que en un par de meses le llegaba la ejecución por cargos de terrorismo, robo, intento de asesinato y cortesía de Boomerang asesinato ¿o era cómplice de homicidio involuntario? Negó con la cabeza pensando en eso antes de colocar otra carta.

"¿No puedes apelar?" Le pregunto su compañero de celda guardando la caja no esperando el salir de allí libre por fin.

"Plante una bomba en casa del maldito Jaques Schnee en medio de una fiesta llena de la alta sociedad y élite Atlasiana o mejor dicho plante una bomba para matar a los mayores capullos de Atlas que a su vez es una de las personas más ricas de Remnant todo el peso de la ley cayó sobre mi incluida la perpetua." Dijo viéndolo gracioso su juicio fue una pantomima ni siquiera para molestarse con la perpetua si iban a mandarlo al corredor de la muerte de todas maneras.

"Igual si no te hubieras burlado del General Ironwood en su cara." Dijo recordando cómo le contó el chiste que le contó al general era una de sus mejores anécdotas.

"Repitió a los mayores capullos de Remnant, estaba acabado ¿que importaba?" Dijo no viéndolo sentido incluso se hubiera hecho un trato queriendo no podían dejar salir con la suya en el peor de los casos Jacques Schnee hubiera pagado a un preso para demostrar a los que les pasa a los que amenazan el apellido Schenee.

"¿Y por qué no denunciaste a tus compañeros?" Le pregunto cómo eso le habría ahorrado la pena capital.

"Honor entre ladrones." Le mintió ¿de qué servía? Si hubiera tenido una buena oferta lo habría hecho pero no hubiera servido Boomerang si era listo estaría camino de otro reino e Ice bueno le dolió era su mejor amigo pero lo traiciono por ellos por gente a la que no le debía nada, que no se merecían su simpatía pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermana pequeña.

" _Ese maldito imbécil el Capitan Cold el héroe que no se merecían."_ Dijo recordando como todo su plan fallo por él los Schnee se lo arrebataron todo a su padre y le forzaron al suicidio, juro venganza iba a acabar con ellos esa noche, iba a morir esa noche nadie iba a perseguir a un muerto, ese imbécil al que llamaba su mejor amigo habría huido con suficiente dinero para pagar el tratamiento de su hermana durante meses dejando de jugarse el pellejo, él estaba preparado para morir pero su mejor amigo eligió a ellos antes que él solo tenía que coger el dinero y marcharse pero no eligió detenerlo, por miedo a las consecuencias de sus acciones, por su negativa a permitir que gente inocente muriera, por no dejar morir a su amigo, ellos no eran inocentes y su amigo era un estúpido.

"Bueno has sido un gran compañero de celda menos cuando me jugamos al póquer entonces me entran ganas de golpearte." Dijo recordando como siempre estafaba a todo el mundo incluido los presos era invencible en cualquier juego ni que le vigilaran jugara con las manos atadas siempre sabia a que apostar y cuando retirarse.

"¿Por qué crees que pese a los cargos que tengo estoy en la galería común?" La respuesta al alcalde le gustaba el juego y se endeudo y oyó hablar de cierto preso que no perdía al juego y un intercambio de favores él le ponía en la zona de presos comunes lejos de los psicópatas y extremistas hasta que le quedara la semana en el corredor de la muerte y él le ayudaba a ganar dinero mediante el póker online y deuda pagada, aunque tuvo agujetas en los dedos durante un tiempo. El Alcalde no era estúpido un scroll vacio sin información y solo conexión a internet pero también era un hombre de palabra o más bien no podía permitirse que ese preso desvelara esa información así que mejor mantener su parte del trato.

"Convicto Lilas LeBeau." Dijo el guardia mientras la puertas se abrían y entraban miraron a los dos y ellos dos se miraron.

Lilas chasqueo sus dedos vio su futuro vio como esos hombre le escoltaban al ascensor y le inyectaban algo que lo dejaría inconsciente.

"Soy yo." Lilas se levanto mientras se volvió a chasquear los dedos para saber lo que pasaría si peleaba sonrió ante se ocuparía del guardia cogería su arma y empezaría su fuga el guardia saco una pistola y le disparo enganchándose dos cables a su pecho electrocutándole.

Tal como le ordenaron si chasqueaba los dedo una vez golpearlo y lo hacía dos electrocutadlo para dejarlo inconsciente.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo tratando de atender a su compañero de celda pero uno de los guardias se puso delante y lo empujo.

"Nada que te importe." dijo mientras los guardias agarraban su cuerpo inconsciente por sus brazos arrastrando a Lilas fuera de su celda mientras su compañero se asomo preguntándose a donde se lo llevaban.

 **En un Hospital Atlasiano**

* * *

 **Nombre:** Kabal Djeg

 **Edad: 31**

 **Estancia: 3 meses**

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ Kabal esta tumbado lleno de sedantes y con una máscara de oxigeno conectado a una maquina incapaz de quitársela está atado a la cama. _"Es esto mi castigo."_

" _Toda mi vida he carecido de un verdadero propósito, he buscado una razón para luchar por eso me uní al White Fang pero no encontré mi lugar entre ellos."_ Dijo Kabal recordando su reclutamiento pero nunca sintió un verdadero propósito dudaba de que sus acciones fueran a suponer una mejora para los faunos. _"Pensaba que luchando para los demás encontraría mi razón ayudar a los de mi especie me pareció una buena manera. Pero nunca sentí que encontrara mi lugar entre ellos era una lucha inútil el mundo nunca nos iba a ver como iguales por lo que marche."_ Nunca sintió verdaderamente que fuera su lugar, siempre luchando por una causa perdida, siguiendo el consejo de Kuro deserto traicionando a su maestro y hermanos del White Fang hablaban de hermandad pero Kabal nunca se sintió lo bastante unido a ellos siquiera como para reconocer ese término.

" _Entonces ¿Por qué no? Probemos a la manera de Kuro vivir no para los demás, abandonar el altruismo y probar el hedonismo."_ La razón del hedonismo es buscar la felicidad personal pero tampoco encontré mi sitio. _"No podía vivir por mi mismo seguía sin encontrar mi lugar."_ Dijo recordando todo lo que hizo por el Black Claw asesinatos, secuestros todo por dinero mientras seguía tratando de buscar su respuesta y llego a la conclusión de que Kuro tenía razón el disfrutaba matando con sus espadas pero sabía que había una línea siempre sintió la necesidad de buscar algo mayor formar parte de algo que le permitiera marcar una diferencia y al mismo tiempo le permitiera usar sus habilidades y ese enfoque violento para lograr algo para que no se sintiera una monstruo por ello.

" _Hice muchas cosas en su día quizás esto fue karma pero al final se sintió bien, logre usar mis habilidades para algo, bueno para dejar escapar a un grupo de criminales ¿esto es lo que se obtiene por hacer el bien quemaduras de tercer grado?"_ Pero por una vez tuvo un propósito el salvar a los demás marco una diferencia permitió que unos egoístas y asesinos consiguieran vivir a costa de la suya quizás eso es todo lo que necesitaba pero Kuro tenía razón siempre necesitaba un propósito pero nunca cambiaría siempre seria el propósito para alguien más porque era incapaz de encontrar uno para sí mismo.

" _Pero ahora soy un inútil cada célula de mi cuerpo me duele soy incapaz de moverme, pero ahora mismo solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué me mantienen con vida?"_ Dijo como podía seguir con vida era algo que no entendía pero algo bueno saco su semblanza la despertó por un momento pero ahora estaba convaleciente encadenado a un respirador artificial siendo incapaz de usar sus propios pulmones si esto era lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida quizás los mejor sería ponerle fin.

Kabal consiguió elevar su mano derecha y acercarse a al tubo de la máscara preparado para quitársela _"¿Qué importaba?"_

Un equipo médico entro en la habitación mientras cogieron su suero y lo retiraron de la vena para inyectarle otra cosa los sentido poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo hasta terminar durmiendo.

Lo pasaron a una camilla y lo llevaron por los pasillos hasta el quirófano donde había varios aparatos y comenzaron a operar retiraron su vendaje y pese a la experiencia más de un miembro de equipo médico aparto la mira asqueado.

Su cara tenía su ojo derecho sin un parpado y el derecho no era más que una cuenca sin pupila y su lado izquierdo superior del labio era inexistente todo marcado por una piel quemada por todo su cuerpo erra horripilante.

El médico suspiro queriendo terminar cuanto antes mientras comenzaron a trabajar mientras a su lado su compañero comenzó a prepara el respirador al sus pulmones uniéndolo en su pecho derecho mientras alrededor de su cuello ponían un collar unido un tubo a esa parte conectándolos y la pieza final un casco metálico que cubría completamente la parte superior de su cráneo dejando libre sus orejas y en la parte delantera una máscara en la zona de la cara que cubría los ojos así como tres aperturas en la zona de las mejillas y cubría boca y nariz.

Cuando terminaron comprobaron "Pulso estable." Dijo uno que formaba parte del equipo médico bien "Buen trabajo. Inyectarle las anestésicos para el dolor y los anabolizantes para contrarrestar la atrofia muscular y hemos terminado." Dijo mientras le inyectaban de acuerdo a las instrucciones lo que se había pedido y para llevárselo en camilla cuando terminaron.

 **En una cárcel de Mistral**

* * *

 **Convicto:** 0908

 **Nombre:** Prometeo Santana

 **A.K.A:** El Diablo

 **Edad:** 44

 **Sentencia Cumplida:** 17 Años

" _Siempre tuve este don desde niño."_ Prometeo Santana alias Diablo su ropa era la misma que cuando ingreso en prisión un pantalón marrón eso es todo, estaba sentando en su celda mirando sus tatuajes en una absoluta oscuridad " _Mi tribu vio mi potencial pero no podía desbloquear mi aura por algún motivo lo que tenía en mi interior interfería pero eso no les importo solo les importo la destrucción que podía causar."_ Dijo recordando como su tribu lo uso como un arma de destrucción para calcinar las defensas en sus incursiones ataques y a los bastante tontos como para tener algo que decir.

" _Y porque no decirlo disfrutaba. Cada vez que usaba su poder era como una liberación "Nadie me importaba salvo yo mismo. Los débiles morían si fueran lo bastante fuertes como para detenernos seriamos nosotros esa era la excusa, esa era las enseñanzas que trasmitíamos a las futuras generaciones en la tribu solo imperaba la fuerza_." Dijo recordando lo que le enseñaron junto con los otros jóvenes de la tribu incluidos dos gemelos mellizos de pelo negro y ojos rojos.

" _Ardía con tal intensidad que no veía la oscuridad que me consumía. Hasta ese día."_ Se refería al día en que todo cambio una incursión normal y corriente desobedeció las ordenes y ataco solo no hubo mucha resistencia sus compañeros ni se atrevieron a meterse en su camino podía reducirlos a cenizas sus aún en el caso de aura solo les duraría un par de minutos antes de hacerlos antorchas humanas calcino a los aldeanos pero hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes cruzo una línea que nunca había cruzado.

En una de las casa había niños normalmente se rendían antes de llegar a eso pero cuando los vio arder. _"Aun puedo verlos arder, aun puedo oír sus gritos horribles antes de callarse poco a poco aún siento vergüenza por mis acciones. Me di cuenta de que esta no era la primera vez que mataba niños nuestras incursiones mi poder dejos indefensos a las demás aldeas que fueron arrasadas por los grimm y entonces huí de esa vida."_

" _Nunca mucho tiempo en un lugar no lo merecía no merecía estar con nadie no merecía un techo, un hogar. Pero un día conocí a un hombre él me acogió sin pedir nada a cambio era un sacerdote de la religión del Señor de la Luz."_ Dijo recordando como su religión se basaba en la creencia del perdón y las segundas oportunidades, una religión que creía que todo el mundo podía ser salvado se quedo y ayudo como pudo al pueblo. _"_

 _Eso me dio esperanza incluso después de tanto tiempo volví a usar mis poderes pensé que podía utilizarlos para el bien ayudar a los demás compensar algo de lo que hice una oportunidad de redención pero al final cuando mas dependían de mi yo les falle al pueblo al hombre que me salvo al chico que creyó en mi. Siempre creí que esto era un don pero no lo es, es una maldición."_ Cuando el pueblo más dependía de él fallo a murieron por su culpa creyó que podía hacer el bien pero no el fuego solo es destrucción estaba maldito el perdón de la vida eterna no me espera en la próxima vida, solo puedo esperar el fin de esta y esperar a intentar ganarlo en la próxima.

El agacho la cabeza y junto sus manos empezando su rezo pidiendo por las almas de su victimas y el perdón de sus pecados. En estos 17 años en prisión no había dado ningún problema solo se quedo en su celda esperando y en esos años solo tuvo una visita.

 **Hace Años**

"El rumor era cierto."Qrow Branwen estaba enfrente de la puerta de su celda mirando a su viejo camarada.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Qrow." Dijo Diablo tranquilo solo sentado en su celda mirando al suelo.

"¿Qué estas tramando?" Qrow le pregunto sabiendo que con sus poderes podría salir ahí fácilmente solo sería cuestión de derretir esos barrotes y hacer cenizas a los guardias.

"Nada." Dijo el cómo no tenía planes de ir a ningún lado se iba a quedar ahí esperando que llegara su hora incluso se lo liberaran se quedaría ahí voluntariamente siendo una llama consumiéndose hasta finalmente extinguirse.

"Vaya, consigues sonar sincero." Dijo Qrow aun dudando de él.

"¿Has venido a ocuparte de un desertor?" Le pregunto dando a entender que ya no estaba con la tribu.

"Te marchaste ¿eh?" Dijo Qrow como al parecer no fue el único.

"¿Y tu averiguaste como matar a un Huntsman?, no me lo digas dañarlo hasta que su aura este al mínimo." Dijo Diablo lo más simple de conocimiento básico viendo el plan de la tribu una completa estupidez siendo algo que uno debía saber por sentido común.

"Que descubrimiento ¿verdad?" Dijo Qrow dándole la razón ese plan fue una estupidez pero no una pérdida de tiempo habían hecho un gran avance con su tiempo en Beacon había ganado más experiencia y habilidad de lo que conseguiría en la tribu enfrentándose a gente más débil que él, pero ya no, dejo esa vida atrás como el hombre que tenía delante de él pero aun no confiaba en él conociendo su pasado.

"¿Y qué quiere de mi un Huntsman?" Pregunto Diablo aun no dignándose a mirarlo.

"Vine a verte por mí mismo y no me trago este rollo tuyo de relajado y tranquilo exterior ¿He venido a ver al tipo que redujo a catorce aldeanos a cenizas y se pavoneo haciéndose una corona de llamas en su cabeza regodeándose de eso." Dijo Qrow recordando esa escena no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza pues le pareció bastante divertido en esa época.

"Y también él que le quemo el pelo a tu hermana." Dijo como le falto añadir eso a su lista.

"No." Dijo Qrow negando con la cabeza "Eso estuvo bien." Dijo con ambos sacándose una pequeña sonrisa recordando ese momento.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció "Está muerto." Dijo como se había ido.

"Yo lo veo delante mi." Dijo Qrow cuestionándolo como eso no era posible o veía fantasma o se había vuelto a pasar con la bebida.

"Son sus restos esperando a ser purgado." Dijo dejando a Qrow quieto sí que había cambiado.

"¿Purgado? ¿Ahora eres religioso?" Dijo Qrow como definitivamente parecía otra persona ¿Qué podía haberle hecho cambiar tanto? tras un momento de silencio volvió a hablar "¿Verdaderamente quieres estar aquí?"

"Han pasado muchas cosas, he sido engullido por la oscuridad, he conocido a buenas personas que verdaderamente creían en mi pero al final les falle, si vas matarme no habrá resistencia." Dijo como quizás era su merecido ser enviado al purgatorio y volver a empezar de cero perdiendo eliminando el mal hombre que era.

"No voy a matarte Teo." Dijo Qrow viéndolo en toda las conversación no se había dignado a mirarlo a la cara solo mirando para abajo y de camino había oído a los guardias como no causaba problemas, daba las gracias por la comida era un preso modélico.

"Y ahora yo pregunto ¿Dónde está ese chico que quería liderar la tribu?"Dijo como recordaba cómo era Qrow siempre diciendo que algún día el lideraría la tribu aquel que traía la desgracia sobre sus aliados y enemigo por igual aquel que disfrutaba de la luchando y sin piedad mataba a sus enemigos y si en verdad quería cumplir esa ambición tendría que matarlo no podía dejar que diera información sobre la tribu.

"No eres el único que ha cambiado." Dijo el simplemente comprendiéndole. "Pero podrías hacer mas en vez de quedarte ahí quieto sentado esperando morir."

"No." Dijo el simplemente "Este es el lugar a donde pertenezco el lugar donde no puedo hacer daño a nadie." Dijo sabiendo que sus poderes solo traerían más mal que bien hiriendo a sus aliados y enemigos por igual "Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie la desgracia que trae un poder que no puedes controlar."

"Quedarte quieto no arreglara las cosas." Le dijo Qrow como si quería compensar lo que hizo podía darle otro enfoque ayudar a los demás.

"Pero evitara que dañe a alguien mas." Dijo Diablo quedándose quiero esperando a ver que iba a pasar ahora.

Qrow lo miro antes de dirigirse a la salida "Descansa en paz Diablo." Le deseo al hombre que fue su camarada el también había cambiado ambos ya no eran los asesinos que solían ser quizás era mejor así para Remnant.

 **Actualidad**

" _Esa fue la última visita que tuve así que ahora me pregunto ¿Que quieren esta gente?"_ Dijo como varios agentes lo rodeaban fuera de su celda estaban cubiertos con máscaras y le tiraron un granada "¿Llego la hora?" Dijo cuando la granada comenzó a soltar humo penetrando por sus pulmones y comenzó a toser y sus ojos a llorar.

"¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!" Entraron rápidamente a su celda y le pusieron la máscara con la anestesia que penetro en su cuerpo dejándole inconsciente y se lo llevaron de la celda que había sido su hogar por más de una década.

 **Vacuo El Agujero**

* * *

 **Convicto:** 0326

 **Nombre:** Nero

 **Edad:** 22

 **Sentencia Cumplida:** 3 Años

Un par de ojos se abren en una celda oscura son de distinto color derecho azul, izquierdo rojo tiene una melena larga casi hasta la espalda y una barba en su rostro no lleva camisa lo que permite ver su físico incluido su tatuaje símbolo de su juramento de sangre así como una cicatriz en su estomago _"Algunas veces olvido que estoy muerto, de hecho se siente como si ya estuviera enterrado."_ Dijo mirando su celda mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

El Agujero un buen nombre hace tres años lo arrojaron ahí simplemente como a los otros presos lo arrojaron a esa prisión en un agujero y esperaron a que la gente se olvidara de que existía.

" _Hace ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto había una chica que quería encontrar una espada que creyó que estaba en Hollow Point el lugar donde crecimos mi hermana y yo y el lugar donde morimos luego ella enfermo cuide de ella, me beso, me apuñalo y me dejo en ese desierto muriendo."_ Dijo recordando como Cinder lo beso para segundos después apuñalarlo con una de sus espadas y dejarlo allí desangrándose ni siquiera le dio el golpe de gracia simplemente cogió los restos de la espada que estaba buscando y se marcho.

" _¿Y sabes lo que se sentía al estar a punto de morir? vivo me sentí vivo estaba desangrándome y era genial sentirse vivo de nuevo viendo todo lo que me pasó. Y luego volví a despertar y había olvidado que estaba muerto."_ Nero recordó ese momento todos los momentos en los que estaba a punto de morir siempre la veía a ella tan clara como el día su melena negra despeinada sus ojos de un color distinto iguales que los suyos.

Y siempre sobrevivía después de verla una broma cruel que siempre la separaba de ella. " _En verdad de no ser por la mala suerte creo que no tendría suerte a veces me pregunto si eso es algo que uno puede llevar en la sangre."_ Dijo mirando su tatuaje.

 **Hace años**

" _Mi hermana y yo no pudimos evitarlo veíamos a varios niños con padres cuidando de ellos y no preguntábamos ¿Cómo hubiera sido si hubiéramos tenido padres? ¿Cómo habrían sido nuestras vidas? ¿Hubiéramos sido unos niños ricos? ¿Hubiéramos vivido en un lugar con tres comidas en lugar de pasar hambre? Algunas veces jugábamos a imaginarnos como sería una historia diferente una más feliz con un padre y una madre, viviendo en una mansión, o nos convertíamos en Huntsman para vengar a nuestros padres muertos."_ Un Nero más joven ve a un niño en los brazos de su padre parece feliz mientras su madre llega junto con ellos y se marchan _"Pero esta no es esa historia, pero pese a lo desgraciados que éramos teníamos algo bueno."_

Nero agacha la cabeza triste sintiendo celos envidia y tristezas pero es sorprendido cuando alguien agarra su mano él mira quien es para ver a su hermana que está sosteniendo su mano sonriéndole _"El uno al otro."_

 **Actualidad**

" _Pero ella murió se sacrifico para que yo viviera, me dejo solo pero antes de morir me pidió vivir eso me dolió la odie por pedirme eso, yo sin ella no podía vivir yo siempre nos vi como un solo ser, ella era mi otra mitad la razón de mi existencia lo único que me importaba en este mundo sin ella no vi razón para vivir, fui acogido por el hombre que me salvo esa noche me entreno fue estricto y disciplinado fue lo más parecido que tuve aun padre de hecho es así como lo considero, el lo intento pero no pudo quitarme mi deseo de buscar la muerte, él tenía una enfermedad y quería abandonar este mundo por la espada, me dijo que si quería morir si era el camino que había elegido entonces debía seguirlo y lo mate por supuesto si hubiera estado en plena condición él sería el que estaría vivo pero soy yo el que está vivo. Otra cosa bien hecha perdí su espada."_ El miro su mano para ver el corte para luego seguir rememorando su vida lamentando haber perdido la espada de su maestro claro que cuando hubiera muerto no importaba lo que pasara con la espada. _"Pero esa espada era un anillo al dedo para un buscador de muerte y puede que sea la única cosa que le tenía apego."_ Su espada era un recuerdo de su padre adoptivo pero lo que la hacía especial era su habilidad que funcionaba quitándole años de vida era perfecta para él, no podía dejarme matar pero si se encontraba en una situación de muerte podía usar esa habilidad y cumplir su promesa a su hermana y así mismo.

" _Todos los que me importaban de una u otra manera terminaban muertos pero por alguna razón yo seguía vivo mi hermana me dijo que viviera y no podía negarle nada pero no me dijo que hacer con mi vida entonces lo decidí ese mismo día este tatuaje es la prueba de mi consagración tatuado en mi carne con mi sangre iba a vivir para buscar la muerte."_ Hice muchas cosas algunas fueron horribles pero si mi hermana no tenía derecho a vivir por que iban los demás a tenerlo.

Nero mira al techo y se toca su cicatriz en el estomago _"Y mi último trabajo era sencillo ayudar a una chica a conseguir una espada y la conseguimos fácil por eso no me esperaba que me besara ese sentimiento fue cálido pero no sé por qué lo hizo, todo lo que hice fue por el dinero si ella moría yo no iba a cobrar así de sencillo y lo que vino después fue ser apuñalado y dejado desangrándome y fue genial sentirse vivo de nuevo verla de nuevo sentir el dolor por última vez eso pensaba y luego olvide que estaba muerto."_

Y entonces la vio tan claro como el día a su hermana en su celda esa hermana que solo ve cuando esta cerca de la muerte, ese fantasma que es un señal de que está vivo estaba ahora delante de él, con su mirada triste en su cara mirándolo y entonces la apertura de su celda se abre con una granada cayendo dentro liberando el humo pero Nero aún era capaz de verla ese fantasma que solo aparece cuando esta cerca de morir y él sonríe después de tres años y volver a verla los guardias entran y ponen la máscara a Nero. _"Se siente bien estar vivo de nuevo."_ Dijo cerrando los ojos preguntándose si cuando los abriera estaría junto a su hermana.

 **Mantle**

* * *

En una montaña cercana a la ciudad dentro de esa montaña hay una base donde se encuentra el encargado que acaba de recibir una llamada el hombre supiera y coloca su llave que al girarla abra un agujero en la mesa y coloca su dedo activando un escáner tras confirmar su identidad hunde el dedo todos ya saben lo que sucede el soldado va a ser activado.

Sale de su despacho para dirigirse al ascensor entrando donde hay 4 guardias armados llevan ropas negras junto con rodilleras y botas negras así como un protector con hombreras negras y guantes con una máscara adherida a un casco con cristales rojos en sus ojos sosteniendo fusiles de asalto.

Cuando llegan a su destino hay dos guardias mas y dos científicos vestido con batas mirando monitores así como preparando una silla y una maquina los hombres toman posiciones alrededor de la silla mientras otros dos acompañan al jefe de la base hasta llegar a un panel donde el agente pone otra llave y activa otro panel tras reconocer su identidad e introducir el código el suelo se abrió elevando un tubo criogénico que se abrió revelando a un hombre con una camisa negra larga al igual que sus pantalones negros con su cuerpo congelado.

Poco a poco se fue descongelando terminando empapado y siendo arrastrado por dos de los guardias a la silla y se puerto allí donde fue atado y se coloco sobre su ojo izquierdo y otro por su lado inferior derecho.

 **Hace 67 años**

En las montañas nevadas del continente del continente de Solitas un horrible accidente ha tenido lugar un tren de polvo descarrilado caído con varios agentes viendo el lugar del accidente y Ardyn en el centro admirando en lugar de la zona.

Con el mismo hombre que había reclutado a Brown y Màu solo que en vez de llevar un traje llevaba un abrigo. "No hay rastro del pendrive ni del Fantasma." Dijo mientras avanzaba junto con Ardyn.

"Que desafortunado." Dijo Ardyn viendo como la posibilidad de conseguir las identidades de las Maidens actuales se esfumaron.

"Señor tenemos a uno." Dijo mostrándole el camino allí Brown Burnes estaba siendo arrastrado y su brazo derecho se había ido.

"¿Es de los nuestros?" Le pregunto Ardyn al hombre que estaba junto a él.

"Si Brown Burnes un de los sujetos exitosos de Zola." Dijo reconociéndolo antes pasar al guardia "¿El otro?"

"Lo localizamos gracias a los chips que les implantamos el de su compañero no emite ninguna señal." Ardyn se inclino para mirar Brown a los ojos sabiendo que estaba semiinconsciente sabiendo que sabia todo lo que estaba pasando pero demasiado débil para moverse.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" Le pregunto a líder de la operación.

"¿Qué hacer con él? Este hombre a sacrificado prácticamente todo por cumplir su misión es un soldado la clase de soldados que nos hacen falta llevádselo a Zola y que hagan lo que puedan para..." Ardyn retraso la ultima palabras para pensar cómo expresarlo "Hacerlo mejor."

El hombre asintió antes pasar a dar órdenes para el traslado de Brown Burnes mientras Ardyn lo miraba "Descanse soldado a servido bien." Ardyn inclinándose dándole varios golpes en el hombro y se marcho mientras Brown vio como todo empezó a volverse blanco y comenzaron destellos.

 **Actualidad**

Chillo lo único que impedía salir sus grito era el palo de madera que mordía para evitar que se mordiera su propia lengua mientras esa máquina comenzaba a borrar su memoria para dejarlo en blanco y concentrado para su próxima misión si distracciones sin apegos emocionales el soldado perfecto uno sin conciencia que solo vivía para la misión y mejorar su efectividad en combate el soldado definitivo.

La maquina finalmente paro los guardias seguían apuntando al objetivo por si se salía de control o se rebelaba mientras el encargado se acerco lentamente a una distancia prudencial. "¿Cómo se encuentras soldado?"

Inexpresivamente en un movimiento automático miro al encargado de la base "Soldado listo para cumplir." Dijo con voz monótona esperando las instrucciones de su próxima misión.

 **Más Tarde En Algún Lugar**

* * *

Siete personas están en una sala herméticamente sellada con forma circular es grande y espaciosa iluminada por luces, esas ochos personas están tumbadas en el suelo inconscientes pero poco a poco sus ojos comienza a abrirse despacio para abrirse del todo.

Deadshot abrió los ojos y se apoya en el suelo, con sus manos se levanta ligeramente la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras siente un picor en el cuello llevándose su mano agarra algo suave y de algodón al quitarlo descubre que en una gasa llevándose la mano a donde estaba la gasa toca y nota un ligero escozor mientras mira lo que tienen delante _"Genial soy la única chica en un sala llena de testosterona."_ Dijo mientras se apoya en la pared evaluando al resto.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kabal poniéndose de rodillas llevándose sus manos a su cara más concretamente a su máscara de metal en su cara. "Mi...cara." Dijo tocándola sintiendo el tacto del metal y su dolor había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Gambit se levanto siendo el que estaba más cerca de King Shark aun no se había levantado del todo cuando se movió hacia atrás arrastrándose por el suelo para no encontrarse con el hombre tiburón y a su espalda estaba Kabal que lo agarro. Su apariencia combinada con su máscara era impresionante en el sentido terrorífico. "Quítame tus manos de encima."

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" Le pregunto Kabal más cerca lo que causo que Gambit se pusiera nervioso.

Pero se libero rápido de su agarre. "¿Y cómo quieres que le sepa me dispararon y termine aquí?" Dijo ganando mas distancia.

Diablo se levanto mirando a su alrededor. "Esto…¿es el purgatorio?" Se pregunto preguntándose donde estaba.

A su lado Nero negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse mirando también a su alrededor se apoyo para levantarse también noto la gasa en su cuello y se la quito rápido tirándola. "¿Quienes sois vosotros?"

El ultimo se levanto tenía un físico imponente era una fauno calvo con un bigote prominente y ojos azules utilizaba el mismo uniforme que Gambit y tenia colmillos de elefanta con el derecho partido. "¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo mirando a su alrededor "¿Humanos?" Dijo el fauno para luego mirar al gran tiburón humanoide que yacía en el suelo era el alto pero el tiburón los era mucho más. De hecho fue el que más llamo la atención de los seis presentes.

"¿Nos han traído para que nos coma?" Dijo Gambit sabía que habría cabreado al uno de los hombres más ricos de Remnant pero secuestrarlo para que se lo coma un tiburón era excesivo incluso para él.

"Demasiadas molestias yo soy de la prisión de Vale, por ese bonito uniforme y código de barras que compartes con el chico elefante diré Atlas y los dos fanserivice masculinos sin camisa ¿Vacuo?" Dijo Deadshot analizando lo que tenia delante de ella.

"Mistral." Fue todo lo que dijo Diablo contradiciendo a la mujer.

"¿Qué quieres decir con demasiadas molestias?" Le pregunto el fauno elefante

"Para que molestarse tanto cuando nos pueden pegar un tiro en nuestras celdas." Dijo ella simplemente como no tenía sentido juntar a un puñado de presos de los cuatro reinos solo para matarlos de esa manera a menos que lo echaran por internet en uno de esos espectáculos para ricos con mucho crédito en su tarjeta.

"Entiendo que todo esto es confuso pero creo que lo primero seria tratar de salir de aquí antes de que el tiburón despierte." Dijo Gambit no viendo con buenos ojos estar encerrado con un tiburón en una habitación vacía.

"Un poco tarde para eso." Dijo Nero viendo como King Shark abrió los ojos.

 _"Otra prisión."_ Entonces se levanto mirando a los demás "Comida." Dijo viendo lo que tenía delante pero en esa habitación identifico el olor de lo que más le gustaba matar faunos.

Todos miraron a King Shark preocupados por como los había llamado y se abalanzo sobre Kabal que desapareció de su vista usando su velocidad cuando King Shark iba a agarrarlo entonces miro al resto mientras Gambit retrocedía.

"¿Habla?" Dijo el otro fauno mientras se echaba para detrás.

"Es un fauno." Nero no retrocedió se quedo quiero llamándolo lo que supuso que era su especia.

King Shark lo miro lo que le había llamado hizo que captara su atención.

"No soy un fauno ¡SOY UN TIBURÓN!" Grito lanzándose a por Nero sintiéndose insultado.

"Eso está claro." Dijo Deadshot como se había mantenido tranquila si los habían traído aquí no iba a dejar que les pasara nada al menos de momento por eso no tenía nada que temer claro que si era un enfermo degenerado el que los había traído para ver como esa bestia los devoraba vivos entonces había encontrado su Samiel.

King Shark estaba sorprendió por ese humano no mostró atisbo de miedo más bien sonreía como si estuviera esperando para que lo devorara pero en el último momento se aparto de sus mandíbulas King Shark trato de usar sus garras apuntando a su estomago con Nero saltando hacia atrás, King Shark corrió hacia él pero alguien se metió en su camino.

"¡Suficiente!" Dijo Diablo metiéndose entre ambos "Lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrir quién no has traído aquí y ¿por… Diablo fue interrumpido con King Shark apartando a Diablo con un manotazo de su camino.

King Shark avanzo hacia Nero corriendo solo para terminar en el suelo con la manos en su cabeza gritando de dolor un dolor tan intenso que sus ojos lloraban y sangraba por la nariz estaba en su cabeza y dolía le estaba atacando por dentro.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Le pregunto Kabal a Nero.

"Yo no he sido." Dijo Nero como eso no había sido cosa suya.

"He sido yo." Dijo una voz que todos pudieron oír.

Todos miraron en la dirección de la voz con Waller en la puerta con su ojos derecho brillando con Soldier a su izquierda en su uniforme negro de misión y Rust a su derecha erguido con las manos detrás de su espalda. "Y yo os he traído a todos vosotros, Sentaos."

Todos se miraron por un momento y obedecieron a la mujer supusieron que lo que le había hecho a ese tiburón humanoide también se lo haría a ellos. King Shark se levanto mirando a la mujer que le aguanto la mirada como un atrévete King Shark obedeció a su instinto y se puso sus rodillas en el suelo.

Diablo se sentó con sus piernas en posición de loto desde el suelo después de ser derribado, Deadshot se quedo quieta en su sitio apoyada contra la pared, Kabal se sentó dejando su pierna derecha acostada y la izquierda arriba poniendo su mano izquierda sobre ella, Gambit se sentó cuanto más lejos mejor del tiburón, Nero pego su espalda a la pared más cercana adoptando una postura similar a la de Kabal y el fauno elefante se sentó también queriendo oír por que estaban ahí.

"Mi nombre es Violet Waller y he venido a adoctrinaros sobre Desperado." Ella avanzo con confianza pero manteniendo una mirada seria mientras miraba a la primera alineación del Suicide Squad.


	12. Suicide Squad Bautismo de Fuego II

**Prólogo**

* * *

G.I.L.D.A.R fue creada hace 70 años como una organización como respuesta ante la posibilidad de que los Huntsman y las Academias trataran de hacerse con el poder, para que los reinos tuvieran al menos una oportunidad de defensa mediante se creo esa organización que se encarga de la investigación poco ética y el desarrollo de armas así como otras actividades cuestionables.

Actualmente está dirigida por Ardyn Izunia que ascendió al poder con la ayuda de M y Waller juntos trazaron un plan para tomar el control de la organización y convertirla en una organización fantasma fuera de los libros y de los ojos del consejo y los tres manipularon los eventos que llevaron a Ardyn ocupar un lugar en el consejo, si bien la función es proteger a los reinos en realidad Ardyn y M utilizan la organización como un medio para buscar la manera de destruir a Ozpin y Salem viendo la protección de los reinos como algo secundario.

Con el tiempo la primera Waller falleció y su hija adoptiva Violet Waller ha tomado el relevo, Actualmente ha recibido luz verde la prueba de crear un nuevo equipo de black ops compuesto por criminales encarcelados de los cuatro reinos que sirvan como agentes prescindibles en misiones suicidas, sobre el papel se les conoce como Desperado pero extraoficialmente se les conoce como el Suicide Squad.

Pero para que el proyecto salga adelante deben de cumplir su primera misión…

* * *

"Mi nombre es Violet Waller y he venido a adoctrinaros sobre Desperado." Ella avanzo con confianza pero manteniendo una mirada seria mientras miraba a la primera alineación del Suicide Squad.

"Me niego a formar parte de esto." Advirtió Diablo, no tenía pensado usar sus poderes y desde luego no iba a ser el arma de nadie.

"Yo tampoco no pienso aceptar ordenes de una humana." Dijo el fauno elefante como se negaba a obedecer a un humano se unioo al White Fang por ese motivo y para el esto era un paso atrás.

Waller se paró un momento mientras el resto guardo silencio esperando haber que tenía que proponer, a ella no le importaba paso días estudiando sus perfiles psicológicos sus historiales no hubo sorpresas y esos dos pronto aprenderían quien estaba al mando todo lo hizo manteniendo su mirada fría mirándolos por encima del hombro a esos montones de escoria.

Ella continuo ignorando a esos dos "Desperado es un programa clandestino de Los Reinos. Se seleccionan convictos para formar un equipo de Black Ops cuyos integrantes sirvan como agentes prescindibles de campo en misiones suicidas." Ella explico para hacerles entender de forma breve de lo que ahora formaban parte.

" _Tienes que estar bromeando."_ Pensó Gambit como eso no formaba parte de la sentencia además había algo raro había dicho Los Reinos dijo encontrando extraño que los cuatro reinos colaboraran en algo _"Claro que si juego bien mis cartas esto es mi pasaporte de salida."_

King Shark mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva _"¿Podre comerme a alguien?"_

Nero bajo su barba sonrió misiones suicidas sus dos nuevas palabras favoritas sus posibilidades de muerte estaba altas ahora mismo y disfrutaba de ello la sensación de estar vivo de nuevo.

Kabal bajo su máscara estaba confundido _"¿Para esto me han estado manteniendo con vida?"_ Pensó Kabal viendo a donde se dirigía todo esto.

" _Señor de Luz perdónalos no saben lo que hacen."_ Dijo Diablo viéndolo como un error tantas almas descarriadas, si bien esto también podía ser visto como una oportunidad de redención nada más lejos esta gente les estaban condenando al purgatorio fueron escogidos para enviarlos a su final y fallar no importaban él lo sabía y se negaba a formar parte de esto, porque había renunciado a la luchas a lo que era.

" _Estos humanos creen que pueden doblegarme y hacerme trabajar para ellos, solo tengo que esperar mi oportunidad y huir a reunirme con el Alto Líder Khan para darle esta información."_ Dijo como el White Fang podía usar esta información contra Los Reinos.

" _Esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué convictos cuando pueden contratar a huntsmans?"_ Dijo Deadshot preguntando en que se estaba metiendo sea lo que fuera era lo bastante sucio como para no tener que recurrir a ellos claro que algunos huntsman se desviaban del camino recto por lo que darles información delicada era un riegos la única explicación es que esto era lo bastante sucio como para querer mantenerlo en el anonimato pero lo que de verdad quería preguntar salió de sus labios "¿Y por qué íbamos a aceptar?"

"Porque a cambio de vuestros servicios prestados se os rebajaran vuestras condenas." Eso de no ser porque les estaban avisando de que eran misiones de alto riesgo hubiera sido un buen trato "Id cumplid la misión, regresad con vida y se os reducirán vuestras sentencias."

Gambit levanto la mano como si estuviera en clase para hacerle una pregunta a su profesora "¿Como nos afecta a los que tengamos la pena de muerte?" Pregunto por qué era lo que más le interesaba por si no conseguía escapar.

Waller lo miro no sorprendida "Se cambiara a perpetua, pero te aseguro que serán 5 años de servicio, para todos antes de obtener el indulto." Dijo Waller lo que estarían todos en esos 5 años como sus subordinados a menos que pudieran llegar a acuerdos sobre renuncia de derechos cívicos.

"¿5 Años?" Se quejo Kabal.

"Siguen siendo menos años que los de toda tu sentencia que por cierto también es la pena de muerte." Dijo Waller a Kabal seguía siendo menos que todas la sentencia que les faltaba por cumplir solo era un año más que los que un estudiante de academia de huntsman obtenía su licencia, solo que a ellos en el improbable caso de que sobrevivieran a esos 5 años se les daría un bonito papel con su nombre y una nota de agradecimientos de su reino por los servicios prestados, también era una forma de manipularlos utilizando esos como moneda de cambio podían negociar a fin de cuentas G.I.L.D.A.R necesitaba cobayas para sus armas experimentales.

"Suponiendo claro que sobrevivamos." Dijo Deadshot como si fueran a dejarlos vivir, ella lo sabía si esto era tan sucio como para recurrir a criminales debía de ser cosas que nadie podía saber y ella mismo lo dijo prescindibles ni siquiera esperaban que sobrevivieran al primer año y si no ellos se ocuparían de que ninguno vivieran lo bastante como para conmutar sus condenas.

"¿Si conseguimos sobrevivir esos 5 años podremos seguir aquí?" ellos miraron por un momento a Nero que había formulado la pregunta preguntándose ¿quien querría quedarse aquí?

"Si, aunque consigas el indulto se te dará la opción de quedarte como voluntario si es lo que quieres." Dijo Waller como Nero era libre de quedarse cuando pasara esos 5 años sobra decir que al él esa respuesta le dejo bastante satisfecho dado que podría hacer tanta misiones suicidas hasta finalmente completar su búsqueda de la muerte.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Dijo Waller queriendo que terminara ya la presentación para pasar a la primera tarea de la clase.

"¿Que hay en mi cuello un rastreador?" Dijo Pregunto Deadshot con todos recordando como sentía un punzón en el cuello cuando se despertaron.

King Shark miro a su espalda notando también algo ahora que ella lo mencionaba _"¿Han atravesado mi piel?"_ Se dijo sorprendido a si mismo dado que muy pocos han conseguido atravesar su piel.

El ojo de Waller brillo mientras aparecieron diversas imágenes uno era de un plano de la habitación con siete luces de color verde colocadas donde estaba cada miembro del escuadrón, el otro era el plano de un esqueleto con un punto rojo en el mismo lugar donde Deadshot y Nero tenía las cicatrices del cuello, y el tercero era una esfera redonda que era una plano aumentado de las bombas que ahora mismo tenían implantadas en ellos.

"No solo es un rastreador que nos permite conocer vuestra ubicación exacta, también es un poderoso explosivo nanotecnológico, es del tamaño de un grano de arroz pero los bastante potente como para volaros la cabeza." Dijo Waller, Gambit se rasco su propio cuello nervioso.

"Tratad de escapar, desobedeced una orden tardar en darme un respuesta que es un sí o un no o dádmela muy lentamente y os reventare vuestras cabezas sin pensármelos dos veces." Dijo Waller la ultima con una sonrisa siniestra, símbolo de que sus vidas estaban en la palma de su mano ella no les estaba pidiendo que se prestaran voluntarios se los estaba ordenando, mientras su ojo se apagaba y las imágenes desaparecían con todos mirando, no importa de donde fueras esto es una violación completa de derechos es mas era esclavitud.

"Mientes." Dijo el fauno elefante captando una mirada de todos se guió por el comentario de Deadshot 7 presos de los distinto reinos demasiadas molestias para matarlos y menos a él que fue uno de los hombre de confianza de Sienna Khan era demasiado valioso como para ser sacrificado. "No te tomarías tantas molestias solo para matarnos." Es mas pensó en el tiburón pero pensó que era simplemente para ese monstruo y no eran explosivos más bien descargas para mantenerlo bajo control, pero solo eso.

"Rust, Soldier apartaos." El mayordomo y el soldado se hicieron a un lado para que la puerta se abriera hacia arriba. Waller se hizo a un lado incluso le señalo con su mano la salida "Pruébame."

El fauno se iba a levantar solo para que una mano lo detuviera "No lo hagas." Dijo Diablo esa mujer no mostró duda en su palabras iba completamente en serio ahora mismo estaban atrapados.

"Quítame tus manos de encima, humano." Dijo apartando bruscamente la mano de Diablo que fue el único en molestarse los demás miraban el pulso preguntándose qué pasaría ahora.

El fauno avanzo pasando por delante de Waller _"Predecible."_ Pensó Waller este fauno no hablaría ni daría información sobre el White Fang y tenia complejo de mártir todo eso combinado con un desprecio hacia los humanos, pero ella necesitaban una cabeza para demostrarle a los presos lo que pasaría si intentaban escapar y si no tendrían a un veterano con experiencia en guerrillas en el grupo ganaba independientemente de si moría o colaboraba.

Mientras el fauno avanzo ni miro a la mujer ni a los dos hombres por los que paso por delante siguió caminando hasta finalmente llego a la puerta. Un atisbo de duda cruzo por su mente pero no había vuelta atrás si ahora volvía atrás esos que estaban allí detrás de él viendo si tenía el valor, lo verían como alguien débil y cobarde y por eso se abalanzarían sobre él como grimms ante una presa fácil.

El cruzo la puerta no paso nada el fauno esbozo una sonrisa triunfal pensando que su teoría era correcta para que su cabeza explotara, dejando un cuerpo decapitado con la zona del cuello saliendo humo de ella que desplomo en el suelo inerte sin moverse.

Mientras todos miraron a su cuerpo Diablo estaba sorprendido con sus ojos abiertos al igual que su boca, los mismo Kabal de no ser por la máscara ocultándolo, King Shark miro el cuerpo, Gambit se puso la mano en el cuello por detrás con la misma expresión que Diablo, Soldier no mostró emoción al igual que Deadshot y Nero apenas le prestaron atención ni mostraban signos de sorpresa o molestias, el mayordomo no había perdido su temple.

Waller paso a mirar a los demás convictos con una sonrisa de lo bien que había funcionado ya que no bromearía cuando decía que los mataría sin dudarlo. De hecho era casi divertido realmente pensaban por un momento que iba a dejarlos salir a la calle sin correa.

Mientras el grupo finalmente lo entendió, eran prescindibles y ahora lo sabían esas bombas eran la prueba que lo demostraba no valían nada para ella.

"Bien has demostrado que llevas los pantalones ahora puedes decirnos ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" Dijo Deadshot harta de juegos y del secretismo.

"Este es el Dr. Merlot." Una imagen de primer plano de Merlot apareció un anciano con un ojo rojo robótico y brillante. Su pero era gris marcado por la edad con un bigote y cejas prominentes a juego.

"Vuestra misión es sencilla localizarlo a él la ubicación de su laboratorio una vez lo encontréis a ser posible lo quiero vivo pero muerto es aceptable." Ella explico en qué consistía la misión no parecía muy difícil así que es lógico que no entendían porque era suicida.

"¿Está protegido por huntsmans?" Dijo Kabal siguiendo si encontrar por que esto era una misión suicida asaltar el laboratorio de un científico si acaso puede que lo más peligroso con lo que se cruzaran serian robots de seguridad.

"Me da igual lo que tengáis que enfrentaros a 1 huntsman o a 100 quiero la misión hecha." Dijo Waller como era lo único que le importaba y si morían bueno al menos obtendría la posición del objetivo y conocer y debilitar sus defensas.

"Soldier." El hombre vestido de negro avanzo hasta ponerse al lado de Waller.

"Este es Soldier el líder de campo, yo que vosotros obedecería sus ordenes dado que puede accionar las bombas de vuestras cabezas y como añadido el detonador está conectado a su pulso cardíaco o en otras palabras si el muere todos morís." Advirtió Waller como era una prioridad que el regresara era una medida de precaución por si caía la torre o se iba la luz. Además Soldier tenía la suficiente sangre fría para tener tal poder en sus manos.

Deadshot miraba a Soldier viéndolo como el clásico soldado lame botas dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le mandara su superior al igual que su hermana mayor y como la mayoría pensaron que era una broma que tuviera ese nombre claro que por supuesto no podía ser su nombre real.

"¿Vamos a ir con lo puesto?" Pregunto Deadshot como esperaba que les dieran armas para su misión.

"Vuestro equipos se os proporcionara ahora, seguidme." Dijo Waller cuando vio a King Shark levantando su mano.

Eso sorprendió a la propia Waller que levanto una ceja "¿Alguien va comerse eso?" dijo mirando a los restos del fauno con un leve movimiento de cabeza causando que todos lo miraran al cuerpo del fauno sin cabeza.

"No y no vas a cometerlo." Dijo Waller mientras les daba la espalda y era seguida Soldier salió estando a su espalda mientras el resto salió de la habitación con el mayordomo siendo el último en salir de la habitación.

No cambio mucho estaban prácticamente en un bunker sin ventanas ni luz natural con varios guardias usando la misma ropa que los guardias de Soldier ellos estaban en un piso superior mirando el desfile de monstruos que pasaban ante ellos listos para disparar por si decidían salirse de control.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto Kabal mientras miraba alrededor.

"Clasificado." Dijo Waller cuando llegaron a una zona donde había bolsas con un papel con los nombres de Deadshot, Diablo, Gambit, Kabal, King Shark, Nero y una bolsa que tenía el nombre Pervaya Krov perteneciente al que fue lo bastante tonto como para enfrentarse a Waller.

"Soldier lleva a Lawton al vestuario de la planta alta." Dijo Waller con Soldier acercándose.

"No me molesta." Dijo Deadshot como le daba igual que la vieran en ropa interior.

"No era una pregunta." Dijo Waller como ella recogió su bolsa y fue acompañada por Soldier.

"¿Entonces te llamas Soldier?" Le pregunto Deadshot con Soldier guardando silencio.

"Que conversador." Dijo Deadshot como ni siquiera le respondió claro que él sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

Cuando llegaron Deadshot entro por la puerta con Soldier quedándose fuera "Al menos eres un caballero." Dijo como era lo bastante educado como para permitir a una mujer cambiarse de ropa en privado.

Deadshot abrió la bolsa para encontrarse a sí misma su traje su máscara pero le faltaban sus muñequeras. _"Son lo bastante listos para no darnos nuestras armas."_ Tras ponerse su traje llego la última pieza su máscara y su mira se sentía bien muy bien.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Waller con Rust portando una maleta. "Supongo que no vienes a usar el baño" Dijo Deadshot mientras Rust abría la maleta que contenían sus muñequeras, Deadshot no dudo en ponérselas.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" Le pregunto Waller como se sentía después de las modificaciones.

"La hice ligeras pero son incluso más ligeras." Dijo Deadshot notando una diferencia que era casi imperceptible alguien que no las hubiera usado no notaria la diferencia.

"Le hemos añadido un pequeña modificación." Deadshot comprobó la munición. "Balas de punta hueca, compuesto de titanio." Dijo mirando las balas siendo capaz de sacar eso ella sola con una mirada, caras y difíciles de conseguir esta gente tenia pasta lógico dado que era una combinación de los cuatro reinos _"Si me arman tan bien solo quiere decir una cosa, no nos ha contado todo de esta misión."_

"Y estas son lo mismo pero con dust de fuego con nano explosivos lo que aumentara la fuerza de la explosión tras el impacto." Dijo tirándoselas a Deadshot.

"Balas explosivas pero solo con la primeras ya podría derribar un Bullhead." Dijo Deadshot guardando las balas preguntándose a que se iba a enfrentar.

"No seas tan molesta incluso con una normal podrías dispararías a los depósitos de combustibles o incluso podrías disparar al piloto." Dijo Waller como era perfectamente consciente de las habilidades de Deadshot.

"Una bala puede con todo solo tienes que encontrar el calibre correcto." Dijo Deadshot como nadie era la excepción.

"¿Y un Huntsman?" Le pregunto Waller.

"La auras no son la excepción pero dar a un Huntsman es más complicado sobre todo porque tienes que darle varias veces." Dijo Deadshot y por supuesto si una bala penetrara en sus cráneos morirían lo que la gente suele olvidar es que los Huntsman por mucho que los pinten de héroes invencibles son personas sangran y mueren sobre todo con una bala en el cráneo eso ayudaría a tumbarlo permanentemente.

"Si pero la brecha de habilidades sigue estando ahí pero la tecnología avanza más de lo que crees, dime ¿sabes quién te atrapo?" Pregunto Waller en acto de burla indicando que ella sí.

"Un pajarraco." Dijo ella recordando que lo que vio antes de ver a ese hombre fue un cuervo.

"¿Quieres vengarte de él?" Le pregunto Waller.

La paciencia de Deadshot se estaba colmando "Deja el rollo críptico ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Soldier es un buen soldado pero carece de algo él toque humano y tú puedes ayudarlo veras él no es como vosotros y ese es el problema no puede ponerse en vuestro lugar no puede comprenderos, a él solo le importa la misión." Explico Waller mientras intercambiaba palabras con Deadshot.

"Y ahí es donde entro yo." Dijo Deadshot.

"Correcto se la mediadora entre el equipo y él." Ella era perfecta un término medio si se la pagaba no descansaba hasta completar su contrato ni traicionaba a sus clientes la prueba fue que guardo silencio ante el propio Ozpin, no importaba que hablaran nunca encontrarían nada pero eso le sirvió para comprobar cual leal era a sus contratos y era una escoria como sus compañeros de equipo así que conocía su forma de pensar.

"Es decir que espié al resto." Le estaba pidiendo ser un topo que espiara al resto y llegado el caso que fuera una guardaespaldas para Soldier. Solo había un problema "Pero ¿qué saco yo?"

"No me gusta repetirme ya sabes que si Soldier mure vosotros morís y este es el pago." Le tiro una bala.

Deadshot la miro estaba hecha de un metal que no reconocía y que nunca había visto la bala era completamente de un gris que no había percibido. "Una bala muy especial no te aburriré con detalles nos ha costado pero la conseguimos hacer."

"Hacer una bala no es muy difícil." Dijo ella como había construido proyectiles antes.

"Esta bala es muy especial el metal del que esta hecha puede ser muy maleable y nos has costado pero es una bala anti-aura." Explico Waller ahora si estaba interesada. "Se ha construido y formado explícitamente para eso, hacerlas en un proceso laborioso pero vamos progresando, esa es el primer pago por cada misión te daré una nueva." Por supuesto que estaba interesada era lo bastante buena como para que la contrataran por todo Remnant pero esto era su pasaporte para las grandes ligas además si se cruzaba con un Huntsman quien mejor para tener esa bala que la mejor tiradora del mundo.

"¿Y si muero durante esta misión?" Le pregunto lo que podía pasar.

"No te confundas para mi sigues siendo prescindible tiradores hay muchos y puedo encontrar al otro que haga lo que tú haces." Dijo Waller como no debía pensar que eso la hacía intocable era como el resto.

"Bien lo haré, seré los ojos y oídos del soldadito con el resto jugare a tu juego, pero si me la juegas si pulsas es interruptor para volarme la cabeza y sobrevivo por algún milagro, te matare." Dijo ella desafiante aunque tenía una bomba en su cabeza, un pago es un pago por lo que cumpliría la misión pedir que esta mujer jugara limpio era imposible había secuestrado gente y convertido en sus esclavos con bombas en su cabeza era una mujer que no se detendría para conseguir lo que quería y no escatimaba en gastos pero. _"Cuando tenga una oferta mejor me largo de aquí."_ Era su pensamiento como tomaría una salida siempre y cuando fuera antes de que se le entregara otra bala a fin de cuentas un trato es un trato.

"Pórtate bien." Dijo Waller dándole la espalda "Y no tendré que volarte la cabeza convicta." Dijo como el mayordomo salió detrás de ella con la puerta cerrándose.

 **En otro vestuario**

Kabal cambio su ropa de hospital estaba vestido con una camisa similar a un luchador de artes marciales que dejaba parte de su torso abierto color verde oscuro tan oscuro y apagado que podía pasar por gris sus pantalones era de un marrón muy claro con rodilleras negras y botas negras sus accesorios incluían un par de guantes negros con protectores en los brazos con los que portaba pinchos negros. Estaba mirándose en el espejo mirando su piel cicatrizada y sus compañeros tuvieron difícil no mirarlo para luego pasar a su máscara metálica no tardo en deducir que esa máscara le permitía vivir _"No lo entiendo."_ Estas quemaduras recuerdo el dolor no tendría que ser capaz de tenerme en pie dijo achicando su estado a posibles drogas sabiendo que el efecto se pasaría tarde o temprano también no noto atrofia muscular.

Diablo ni se cambio de ropa siguió descalzo sin camisa con sus tatuajes tribales visibles mientras rezaba en silencio. _"Señor de La Luz permite que estos criminales calmen sus corazones dejen atrás sus pecados y se den cuenta de la oportunidad que se les ha dado."_ Su religión y la vida le enseñaron que todo el mundo merece ser salvado esperaba que estas personas apreciaran la oportunidad que se desviaran de los caminos que los habían llevado aquí y vieran esto como un oportunidad de redención para alcanzar el paraíso y tuvieran que volver a la tierra a experimentar el sufrimiento.

King Shark tampoco se molesto en cambiarse.

Mientras Gambit estaba en su antiguo uniforme un abrigo marrón con rosa en el interior mientras llevaba una camisa negra de manga corto con un chaleco sin mangas azul oscuro con azul claro casi lila en la zona del cuello separado por una línea lila con pantalones del mismo azul claro que la zona de su cuello con botas negras con rodilleras grises y guantes pero sin dedo en el pulgar e índice le ponía incomodo estar encerrado en esa habitación con el tiburón que los miraba como si fueran un bufet libre. _"¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?"_ Pensó como _"La bomba en la cabeza era una apuesta demasiado alta."_ Eso es lo que pensaba no querían hacer esto, es mas estaba completamente seguro de que no iban a sobrevivir aunque lo hicieran sabrían demasiado probablemente los matarían aunque completaran la misión. Tan pronto como acabo se dirigió a fuera.

"Oye." Dijo Nero a Gambit, Nero llevaba tiempo pensado que hacer pero le pica y le molestaba la barba y la melena le recordaba a su hermana y el queria que cuando se encontraran lo reconociera "¿Puedes pedir que me traigan unas tijera y algo para afeitarme?"

"Claro si vamos a morir por lo menos vamos a hacerlo acicalados." Dijo cumpliendo haciéndole el favor a Nero.

"No pareces muy afectado." Dijo Kabal como a ese chico parecía no importarle estar aquí incluso pidió si podía ser miembro vitalicio en esa cámara.

"Es que hoy es un buen día para morir." Dijo Nero en una clara muestra de falta de conservación aunque para Nero todos los días eran buenos para morir. Mientras ese comentario le saco una mirada de todos.

Diablo lo miro "Un buscador de muerte." Apenado por que era joven como para que terminar con su vida tan abruptamente.

"Bueno estas en el lugar indicado." Dijo Kabal como dándole la razón si quería morir tenía muchas posibilidades era obvio que había más que rascar en esta misión pero ahora mismo no tenían ninguna opción más que obedecer. "Un Suicide Squad."

"Es un buen nombre." Admitió Nero como le gustaba más ese nombre que Desperado. Shark desde hace rato estaba quieto sin moverse, Diablo y Kabal salieron con King Shark después de unos minutos antes de mirar a Nero todavía resentido por llamarlo fauno.

Un guardia le dio a Nero lo necesario para afeitarse mientras Nero se mojo la cara para empezar.

 **Más tarde**

El equipo avanzo hacia la nave con Deadshot poniéndose al día actualmente le habían dado su equipo para las misiones Kabal estaba mirando sus hook swords, Gambit tenía una par de barajas y algo que no llevo en su excursión a la mansión Schnne un bastón extensible y sus guantes que le permitía convertir sus cartas en explosivos.

No pudo evitar notar algo King Shark y Diablo no pidieron ni tenían equipo incluso pese a que se les había informado que tenían cualquier arma a su disposición en la mesa del mismo modo que las bolsas de la ropa estaba una espada esperando por su dueño. "¿Vais a ir desarmados?"

"Es mejor mantenerme alejado de la lucha." Dijo Diablo simplemente y Gambit pasó a mirar a King Shark.

Gambit miro a King Shark que le sonrió antes de abrir la boca y mostrarle todos sus dientes de su mandíbula, Gambit se estremeció ligeramente.

"Él es su arma." Dijo Kabal lo que King Shark estaba tratando de decir sin palabras.

"Falta uno aquí." Dijo Deadshot mientras Soldier cogía sus armas dos pistolas, un fusil de asalto y dos cuchillos una en la funda en la cadera con otro dos en sus botas.

"Afeitándose." Dijo Gambit poniéndose cerca de Deadshot que parecía la más normal del circo que habían formado.

"Ahí viene." Dijo Kabal mientras miraba a Nero nada muy distinto solo se había afeitado y vuelto a su antiguo peinados Kabal, King Shark y Gambit solo miraron encontrándolo normal después de afeitado y a Soldier le importo tan poco que ni se molesto en mirar mientras comprobaba sus municiones.

Diablo y Deadshot no tanto viéndole familiar Deadshot mas tarde lo descarto por el hecho de que Nero pareciera heterocromía descarto la idea que se le paso por la cabeza de que fuera el huntsman que la había enviado a prisión.

Diablo por otro lado "¿Qrow?" Dijo sorprendido por el parecido que tenían en las formas de sus caras.

"¿Quién es Qrow?" Dijo Nero curiosamente Soldier fue cuando se dio la espalda para mirar en ese momento sintiendo como que le habían robado algo.

El paso a la mesa y ahí estaba no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver a Murasama esperándolo para desenvainarla para encontrar un oponente que le quitara años de vida él la admiro antes de sacarla para ver la roja carmesí y un poco de electricidad debido al contacto con la vaina.

"En marcha." Dijo Soldier metiendo la carga en el fusil y avanzar con el resto siguiéndole desde atrás Deadshot iba a su lado izquierdo en su lado derecho estaba Kabal mientras Gambit estaba al lado de Deadshot por su lado izquierdo con Nero al derecho de Kabal con sujetando la tsuba de Murasama con King Shark detrás de Soldier su gran tamaño de permita ser visible.

 **Puesto de Mando**

Waller con Rust detrás de ella y un equipo de técnicos supervisando las cosas entre otras ella activo su ojo que produjo que se vieran varias pantallas holográficas así como una pantalla que mostraba el nombre de los presos y Soldier junto con un monitor cardíaco para cada uno.

"La mira de Deadshot." Dijo mirando a otro de los operarios segundo después apareció otra pantalla que mostraba lo que veía el ojo cibernético de Deadshot que los condujo al hangar la nave.

Mientras King Shark miro la nave temblando ligeramente no le gustaba.

 **En la nave**

Sabes ese momento cuando es el primer día de colegio donde la mesa o el asiento del colegio que ocupes marca el devenir de tus futuras relaciones sociales bueno este es uno.

Soldier fue el primero se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la nave Deadshot le siguió para tener una mejor visión sentándose en el otro extremo de la izquierda. Gambit decidió sentarse con Deadshot en vista a que era la más normal del grupo.

El siguiente fue King Shark que se sentó a la derecha, Kabal ocupo el lado izquierdo.

Nero avanzo sentándose en el lado de King Shark poniéndose a su lado, esto dejo confundido a King Shark ya que antes había intentado devorarlo pero actuaba como si no le importara que desde esa distancia pudiera arrancarle la cabeza es mas avanzo sin atisbo de duda.

Diablo se situó al lado de Nero mientras la puerta se cerraba.

La nave despego quedando en el aire.

King Shark estaba nervioso al oír un ruido extraño proveniente de exterior mientras sostenía sus manos en sus rodillas apretándolas.

"¿Te da miedo volar?" Le pregunto a Nero que estaba agarrando su katana mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

"Si hubiera nacido para volar seria un pájaro no un tiburón." Dijo King Shark dando una justificación a sus nervios.

Mientras Gambit estaba barajando dos de sus barajas para entretenerse a él también le ponía nervioso volar aun con los años había alcanzado cierta tolerancia la rapidez con la que movía esa baraja bien podría decir que era un crupier profesional.

"¿Tus armas son unas cartas?" Le pregunto Kabal poco impresionado.

"No con mi guante puedo darle liquido incendiario y están cubiertas con dust de fuego." Explico las propiedades de sus guantes.

"Cartas explosivas, que bien." Dijo Deadshot la verdad es que no se podía decir que eran muy espectaculares sus armas pese a todas las posibilidades que ofrecía Remnant.

"Lo siento supongo que tu eres una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo." Dijo Gambit suponiendo que tenía entrenamiento avanzado estilo de una escuela de combate.

"Soy una tiradora eso es todo." Dijo Deadshot. "Además que tenemos aquí tu cartas explosivas, el asmático tiene dos garfios, el grandullón es su propia arma, el bola de billar bueno va sin armas lo cual quiere decir algún entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y el cara tatuada una katana de alta frecuencia."

"Mi maestro me dijo muchacho la capacidad de aprendizaje del ser humano es limitada solo céntrate en un aspecto y obtén la maestría sacrificaras vistosidad y versatilidad pero ganaras en habilidad y dominio." Dijo Nero lo que le decía su maestro además consideraba las armas de fuego cobardes e indignas de guerreros su espada técnicamente no era un armas de fuego ya que al presionar el gatillo de su vaina aumentaba la oscilaciones y vibración de la hoja para soltar las hondas de corte oscilantes.

"Un hombre sabio." Dijo Kabal como ese era el motivo por el que no modifico sus hooks swords

"Nadie te pidió que contaras eso pero tengo que admitir que estoy de acuerdo con eso, dado que aquí ninguno parecemos huntsmans es mejor centrarte en lo que eres bueno y convertirlo en tu mejor arma." Dijo Deadshot como no le vio sentido en poner a una espada una escopeta, o a unos puños americanos pistolas ella quería ser una tiradora prefirió concentrarse en eso y como resultado puede afirmar ser la mejor tiradora de toda Remnant. "¿Y tú que soldadito?"

Soldier simplemente guardo silencio y sumamente concentrado preparado por si intentaban algo o el avión era derribado por un grimm.

"Fusil, pistolas, cuchillos y un bonito brazo de metal." Dijo Deadshot sacando la conclusión de que estaba preparado para combate corto y medio alcance. Soldier simplemente la siguió ignorando.

"No es muy conversador." Dijo Gambit preguntándose si sabía hablar.

"Y tú qué ¿sabes hacer algo?" Le pregunto Nero a Diablo que se mantenía como Soldier ausente de hablar y también noto que no paraba de mirarlo.

"Nada." Dijo Diablo como no pensaba utilizar sus poderes para ayudarlos. "¿Puedo preguntaros algo?"

"Bueno dado que es probable que todos muramos dentro de poco pregunta lo que quieras." Dijo Deadshot como si le quedaban dudas era hora de compartirlas.

"¿Por qué estas tan segura de que vamos a morir?" Le pregunto Gambit como simplemente era asaltar un laboratorio parecía bastante fácil.

"Me han dado munición para atravesar un Bullhead, obviamente esto es mucho mas de los que parece, no están ocultando información algo lógico saben que somos escoria y no valemos nada, en cuanto tengamos oportunidad cambiaremos de chaqueta por eso no nos han dado toda la información o ¿vais a compartir algo?" Dijo Deadshot como esto parecía demasiado por supuesto esto era una estratagema suya para saber quienes estarían dispuestos a llegar hasta el final y quien no y saber sobre quien tenía que tener el dedo en el gatillo.

"Sabéis lo que necesitáis saber para completar la misión." Dijo Soldier las primeras palabras que habían intercambiado con todo el grupo desde que entraron en esa nave.

"Mira sabe hablar." Dijo Nero como llevaba cayado todo el viaje.

"Seriamos más efectivos si supiéramos los detalles." Dijo Kabal como compartía eso estaban siendo enviados a lo desconocido sin saber que podían esperar.

Soldier volvió a su silencio. "Cumplid la misión eso esto todo lo que nos hace falta y se os reducirá vuestra sentencia."

"Coincido con ella." Dijo Diablo "Podrían contratar a huntsmans para este trabajo y en cambio nos han escogido a nosotros un puñado de pecadores pero creo que deberíais ver esto como una oportunidad."

"Una oportunidad ¿de qué?" Dijo Kabal la bomba en la cabeza era casi imposible de escapar de allí estaban hasta el cuello y nunca mejor dicho ya que su propia cabeza estaba en juego.

"De espiar vuestros pecados." Dijo Diablo como estas almas descarriadas aún podían pulgar sus crimines y esperar alcanzar la paz eterna "No lo veis esto es una oportunidad de redención para vosotros." El silencio reino excepto King Shark y que estaba en su mundo todo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Diablo.

"¿Redención?" Deadshot ella no se arrepentía de nada la redención era algo que no buscaba ni quería.

"Esto es cierto que en cierto sentido parece un servicio a la comunidad pero, no francamente solo estoy aquí para salir de prisión lo antes posible." Dijo Kabal como esa era su motivación para estar aquí como la de la mayoria.

"Eso suponiendo que nos dejen vivir." Dijo Gambit tras meditar un poco había llegado a la conclusión de porque Deadshot pensó que no iban a salir con vida de esta "Piénsalo podían haber contratado a varios huntsman pero en su lugar nos mandan a nosotros sin apenas información, sin estrategia, y ya la oíste somos prescindibles aunque consiguiéramos completar la misión pasaríamos a ser testigos de cosas que no quieren que sepa nadie explotar las bombas es una buena forma de mantener nuestras bocas cerradas."

"A lo mejor si a lo mejor no de cualquier forma me gusta esto." Dijo Nero como la sensación de estar al filo le devolvía la sensación de vida una bomba en su cabeza pudiendo estallar en cualquier momento poniendo fin a su búsqueda.

" _Vale él va a colaborar, el asmático parece que aceptara solo para salvar su cuello, el crupier parece reticente pero hasta que no igualen la apuesta de la bomba colaborara."_ Dijo captando a Nero, Kabal y Gambit percibiendo lo que podía esperar. _"Pero…"_ Miro a King Shark " _Obviamente cumple con el arquetipo de bruto quizás demasiado salvaje podría volverse contra nosotros en cualquier momento y el predicador la peor de todos la clase de persona que cree en un poder superior para guiar su destino."_ Saco la conclusión de que esos dos serian los que probablemente podrían venir los mayores problemas.

"Podríais ser mejores que esto." Dijo Diablo como no creía que estuvieran tan perdidos como ellos pensaban.

"No lo somos por eso no escogieron." Dijo Deadshot simplemente lo que era lo más normal.

"Todos ser tiene salvación." Dijo Diablo incluso si no lo alcanzaban en esta vida les quedaba la siguiente.

"Si bien seamos héroes." Dijo Nero apenas escuchando y sarcástico cuando tuvo una idea. "Hagamos una pequeña sesión de grupo." Dijo Nero además seria una buena forma de conocer los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo lo que mejoraría su efectividad. "Hola me llamo Nero y soy un mercenario mate a un miembro del consejo de Vacuo a un profesor de la Shade Academy y por eso termine en prisión." Dijo Nero la versión muy resumida.

"Espera ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Le pregunto Diablo en verdad parecía joven quizás el más joven de la nave.

"Ni idea me metieron en un agujero cuando tenía…" Nero puso sus dedos delante de él antes de abrirlos y después cerrar el pulgar. "19 cuando todo tu día es vivir entre cuatro paredes sin ver la luz del sol pierdes la noción del tiempo."

"Impresionante." Dijo Kabal como los huntsman era guerreros con una destreza increíble pero los profesores era de lo mejor que tenían el mero hecho de que siendo tan joven lo consiguiera era una hazaña impresionante.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Le pregunto Deadshot como no podía encajar o estaban delante de un fuera de serie o un tipo con mucha suerte.

"Digamos que…" Nero miro su mano vendada en la zona donde estaba la cicatriz que marcaba el reloj de sus años de vida. "Morí en el intento ¿Qué hay de ti Lawton." Dijo usando el nombre con el que hablo Waller.

"Bueno lo mismo para ti mercenaria y mi nombre es Deadshot." Dijo ella presentando a sí misma como cuando se ponía él traje.

"¿Deadshot? vi el nombre en las bolsas ¿El francotirador que disparo 4 Km de distancia?" Dijo Gambit como fue uno de los sucesos más comentados en Atlas sobre todo por cómo se había burlado de la seguridad del Ironwood lo que nunca supuso es que era una mujer.

"Y ahí tienes mi carta de presentación un huntsman que podía convertirse en pájaro arruino un trabajo y a la prisión de Vale." Dijo ella como ese fue su último trabajo.

"Gambit." Se presento a dado que todos estaban por la labor de utilizar sus nombres en clave en partidas de póker clandestinas o juegos de azar. "Soy el que puso una bomba en la mansión de los Schnee y estuvo a punto de matar a la élite social de Atlas." Dijo pero nadie parecía sorprendido. "Alguno oyó hablar de eso ¿verdad?" Nadie reaccionaba lo cual quiere decir que no sabían nada de lo que estaba hablando.

Incluso el hecho de que eso fuera un par de meses algo así no tendría que pasar desapercibido y entonces Gambit lo entendió al igual que su madre o su padre los Schnee le arrebataron eso también _"No podían permitirse que la reputación de la familia fuera tachada por no hablar de la mala publicidad que recibiría si no podían asegurar su propio hogar como podrían si quiera asegurar sus negocios también seria visto como debilidad y la negatividad del publico traería a los grimm así...que ocultaron ese suceso a los invitados y al público en general lo que demuestra que todo ese juicio no fue más que una farsa."_ Dijo como ni siquiera podía reclamar un pequeño papel en la historia.

"Así que terrorista." Dijo Deadshot pero no puedo evitar sacar eso el casi. "¿Y porque no la detonaste?"

"Confié en la persona equivocada." En parte era cierto confió en el Capitán Boomerang que a su vez le conto el plan a Capitán Cold que a su vez Gambit esperaba que cogiera el dinero y huyera nunca imagino que de todos él seria quien lo detuviera. "Y visto lo visto es una misión suicida o un pelotón de fusilamiento al menos aquí tengo más oportunidad de supervivencia." Dijo aunque con el comentario de Deadshot había perdido esa posibilidad su única opción era escapar y si no completar la misión y esperar a que Waller cosa que dudaba fuera una mujer de palabra y verdaderamente iba conservarlos 5 años en este Suicide Squad. Nadie pregunto el por qué lo hizo bastante frágil era esta relación como para crearse enemigos entre ellos.

Deadshot miro al Diablo "¿Que hay de ti? ¿Conociste al pequeño Timmy?" Le pregunto al Diablo el saber por qué alguien como él estaba en este club. "¿O tuviste una revelación mientras sufrías una experiencia cercana a la muerte?"

"Me entregue para expiar mis pecados pensando que estaría en un lugar donde no haría daño donde nunca más podría hacer daño a alguien." Dijo Diablo no dando detalles o muestras de su poder.

"Bueno ¿Quién es el próximo?" Pregunto Nero viendo que su idea prosperaba siendo el turno de Kabal.

"Fui miembro del White Fang." Esa palabra provoco a King Shark que en ese momento luchaba contra el mareo que estaba sufriendo lo miro furioso mientras su sed de sangre y venganza le pedían atacarlo.

"¡White Fang!" King Shark se levanto rápidamente pero Deadshot y Soldier también los eran Deadshot apunto con su muñequera al tiburón humanoide y Soldier llevo su mano dedo a la muñequera listo para volarle la cabeza.

King Shark miro a Soldier ambos tenían miradas inexpresivas ninguno sudaba o mostraba miedo mientras el resto miraba. King Shark se calmo y se sentó poniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo aunque ahora miraba al fauno enmascarado.

Cuando se sentó Gambit suspiro aliviado dejándose caer en su asiento mientras Kabal prosiguió.

"No sé que tienes en contra del White Fang, pero yo deserte y me uní a la Black Claw." De hecho ahora Kabal recordó que una vez busco a este mismo ser para que se uniera a ellos. Gambit miro a Kabal recordando que hizo negocios con el líder de esa organización para obtener las bombas que quería.

"¿Qué hay de ti grandullón?" Le pregunto a King Shark desconociendo su nombre.

King Shark lucho lo que pudo pero finalmente no pudo más y se inclino comenzando a vomitar víctima del mareo que estaba sufriendo ponerse de pie no le ayudo empapando la botas de Nero.

"¿En serio?" Dijo el mirando al suelo.

"¿Eso es un pie?" Dijo Gambit mirando lo que había salido de ahí dentro.

"Bueno el tiburón esta por canibalismo." Dijo Deadshot mirando la pierna antes de pasar a mirar a Soldier.

"Bueno no vas a hablar pero dime una cosa ¿Si nosotros somos prescindibles eso no quiere decir que tu también?" Dijo Nero como eso estaba implícito.

"Todos lo que estamos aquí somos prescindibles." Dijo Soldier como él no era distinto a ellos, la luz de la puerta se encendió en roja y la alarma comenzó a sonar Soldier se levanto cogiendo su fusil con la mano izquierda y quitando el seguro con la derecha y la compuerta se abrió con todo el equipo de pie saltando hacia abajo tocando tierra.

 **Otro lugar**

Una niña con los ojos azules de 10 años y pelo negro está metida en una celda lleva una túnica negra con capucha. "¿Por qué me retienes aquí?"

Una figura oscura que se revela como el Dr. Merlot la está observando "Porque lo que hiciste corrompiste ese ser era el pináculo de la evolución Grimm." Dijo Merlot refiriéndose a un nuevo tipo de grimm que había aparecido recientemente.

"Ese ser era un organismo perfecto de destrucción, diseñado únicamente para evolucionar para matar, pero tú de alguna manera lo corrompiste tu pecado es el mayor de todos alterar la propia naturaleza y por eso yo corregiré ese error mientras él se dirige hacia aquí a por ti y yo le estaré esperando." Dijo deseoso de estudiar a ese grimm y ver los misterios y nuevos descubrimientos que podía obtener de él.

 **Otro lugar cerca de ahí.**

Un beowolf que a diferencia de los otros tenía unos ojos verdes cayó muerto comenzando a disolverse mientras un grimm humanoide de pelo blanco y negro avanzaba.


	13. Suicide Squad Bautismo de Fuego III

**Prologo**

* * *

 **Violet Waller con la aprobación de Ardyn Izunia director de G.I.L.D.A.R a formado la primera alineación de Desperado un equipo de black ops compuesto por convictos de los cuatro reinos que aceptan servir como agentes de campo prescindibles en misiones suicidas a cambio de reducción de sus sentencias.**

 **La primera misión consiste en localizar al Doctor Merlot y llevarlo vivo o en su defecto matarlo, pero ajenos a lo que sucede el Merlot tiene su propia agenda que involucra a una niña pequeña para atraer a un nuevo grimm humanoide y la línea de meta el laboratorio y los corredores en sus marcas.**

* * *

El equipo toco tierra rodeados por un bosque siendo King Shark el ultimo en saltar.

"En marcha." Dijo Soldier mientras comenzó a andar seguido por el resto.

Gambit se acerco a Deadshot. "¿Crees que es verdad?" Le pregunto a ella mientas seguían caminando. "¿Que la pulsera está conectada a su pulso cardiaco?"

"Si muere lo sabremos." Dijo Deadshot lo que tendría que pasar para comprobarlo claro que sus cabezas explotarían si moría lo que quería decir que sería lo último que sabrían en la vida.

Mientras Kabal estaba detrás de ellos no participando en la conversación, y detrás se encontraban Nero, King Shark y Diablo el último manteniendo las distancias con tiburón humanoide.

" _Este humano es extraño."_ Pensó para sí mismo King Shark como Nero no le mostraba miedo a estar cerca de él tampoco sentía curiosidad dado que apenas lo miraba. "¿No me tienes miedo?" Le pregunto a Nero que solo sonrió.

"Le perdí el miedo a la muerte." Dijo Nero como para que los demás era algo aterrador para el se había convertido en un anhelo. Ese comentario dejo confuso a King Shark aunque ya había visto a otros como él valientes estúpidos que morían con el terror en su cara mientras el hundía sus colmillos.

Diablo escucho esto mientras seguía observando a Nero encontrándole los parecidos en la estructura facial de Qrow incluso se planteo preguntarle por sus orígenes pero dudaba de que alguno de los que estaba en este grupo fuera a compartir algo de su pasado, pero lo que no le gustaba es que hablara de esa manera sobre la vida como si no fuera nada y en verdad él parecía disfrutar de donde estaba. _"No es casualidad ese chico este tan cerca del tiburón sabe que el tiburón lo matara sin dudarlo por eso está a su lado para ponérselo fácil."_

"Eres extraño." Le dijo King Shark mientras reanudaron la marcha.

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?" Le pregunto Deadshot a Soldier que seguía adelante enfocado en la misión como de costumbre no dijo nada.

King Shark mientras capto algo "Sangre reseca." Dijo King Shark lo que capto con su olfato.

"Oye…Señor o lo que quiera que seas." Dijo Nero hacia Soldier haciendo que el resto mirara.

"Dice que huele a sangre reseca." Dijo señalando a King Shark, Soldier se paro y se acerco a King Shark.

"¿Dónde?" Le pregunto con King Shark señalando al este mientras se ponía delante de todos guiándolos.

"¿Seguro que podemos confiar en un tiburón gigante caníbal?" Dijo Gambit mientras los seguía con el resto.

"A mí lo que me sorprende es que tenga más sentido del olfato pensaba que eso eran los perros." Dijo Deadshot mientras continuaba con el resto.

"Su características animales son desproporcionales a su características humanas como resultado tiene más ventajas de las de su herencia de las que tienen otros faunos." Dijo Kabal manteniendo el ritmo.

"¿Tú lo conoces?" Le pregunto Gambit a Kabal.

"Era reclutador para el Black Claw oímos rumores sobre él y pensamos que valdría la pena reclutarlo todo el mundo hablaba de un monstruo en Menagerie pero cuando llegue ya se había ido, aunque de una u otra manera hemos terminado en el mismo equipo." Dijo Kabal como nunca pensó que terminaría conociéndolo claro que tampoco pensó que sería quemado vivo y salvado para acabar metido en un escuadrón de criminales forzados a trabajar para los reinos con una bomba en la cabeza.

"Equipo." Dijo Deadshot casi con burla. "Esto no es un equipo, ninguno de aquí es nuestro compañero somos todos iguales al final solo importa nuestro pellejo y para Waller ninguno valemos nada salvo nuestro líder." Dijo señalando a Soldier que simplemente siguió caminando ignorándola. "No somos un equipo al final de esto solo habrá una cosa supervivientes y los que muramos simplemente cogerán a nuestros reemplazos de cualquier agujero de mierda donde estén metidos y lo meterán en nuestro lugar."

"Sabes cómo subir la moral." Dijo Nero no inspirado de hecho ninguno podía discutir eso solo llevaban una par de horas juntos no había mucho lazos afectivos entre ellos.

"Suponiendo claro que no decidan matarnos a todos después de la misión." Dijo Gambit lo que probablemente pasaría al final de esto.

"Sabéis que la negatividad atrae a los grimm ¿verdad?" Recordó Kabal como no estaban completamente seguros a la intemperie en un bosque a pleno día.

"Supongo que estamos condenados a reencarnarnos en esta tierra de dolor y sufrimiento." Dijo Diablo al resto mientras siguieron avanzando.

Cuando llegaron a un pueblo derruido lleno de cadáveres tal como dijo King Shark había sangre reseca mientras los cuerpos estaban desperdigados por el suelo de esa aldea las casa estaba derruidas eran desechos de madera ya quemada negras con alguna que otra zona intacta o destrozadas pero había algo que no encajaba la distribución de los cuerpos normalmente una multitud podía indicar que habían por lo menos intentado defenderse pero no pareció haber nada de eso y todas las casas eran exactamente iguales ni una más grande ni más pequeñas todas construidas con precisión milimétricas para ser idénticas entre sí.

Diablo miro el cuerpo de un niño y otros más antes de negar con lo cabeza "Señor acógelos en tu seno y dales la felicidad de la vida eterna."

La mayoría pese a la escena que acababan de ver les importo muy poco Kabal se inclino y aprecio las marcas de unas garras "Grimms."

"Oh genial ahora no solo tenemos que lidiar con un científico y vete tú a saber qué sino además con monstruos." Dijo Gambit como no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"¿Exploramos o buscamos algo?" Le pregunto Deadshot a Soldier.

"Podría haber superviviente sugiero buscarlos e informar a Waller para que prepare transporte." Dijo Diablo como posiblemente hubiera gente si había escapado en un refugio o algo parecido y debían ayudarles.

"No, eso no forma parte de nuestra misión." Dijo Soldier siguiendo adelante ignorando por completo la petición de Diablo.

Mientras un grimm Nevermore pero más pequeño del tamaño de un pájaro normal miraba al pintoresco grupo que tenían delante junto a su máscara tenía implantada una cámara.

 **En el Laboratorio Sala de Control.**

"Pero que interesante." Dijo el Dr. Merlot mirando al grupo pero era lo de menos lo interesante era el tiburón humanoide que estaba observando.

El encendió la computadora e introdujo la orden.

 **Vuelta a la aldea**

"Podría haber gente herida" Dijo Diablo apelando o tratando de buscar moral en un grupo de convictos sociópatas.

"Mira predicador trabajamos para los Reinos." Deadshot mostro cuatro de sus dedos "Atlas, Mistral, Vale y Vacuo este pueblo de mala muerte en el quinto pino esta fuera de sus límites, luego les importa un carajo." Dijo Deadshot como no iba a perder su tiempo salvando a gente.

"Y la gente no va a perder el tiempo salvando a los heridos al final solo nos preocupamos por ellos mismos como nosotros si estuvieran bajo ataque grimm abandonarían a los heridos y sin salida los grimm se darán un festín con ellos." Dijo Gambit hablo por experiencia propia como la gente lo abandono a su suerte.

 **Sala de Control de Desperado.**

Waller estaba mirando la zona donde se encontraban mediante la mira de Deadshot. "Marcad la posición donde se encuentran y prepara un equipo de limpieza." Dijo al equipo mientras seguía observando la escena.

 **Vuelta con el Suicide Squad**

"Hay algo extraño." Comento Nero viendo la distribución de cadáveres.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunto Kabal no entendiendo a que se refería.

"La distribución de los cuerpos." Dijo Nero causando que todos miraran buscando algo extraño en los cadáveres.

"Cuando los grimm atacan la gente suele correr." Dijo Nero recordando Hollow Point "Pero estos cadáveres no están desperdigados no hay señales de defensa o resistencia no parece que intentaran correr es casi como si ni siquiera les importara." Dijo como era extraño que todo un pueblo tuviera deseo de muerte.

Como incluso una persona desesperada protegerían a sus hijos con su propio cuerpo pero no había nada ni señales de defensa, ni resistencia, ni cadáveres de madres junto con sus hijos es como si siquiera les importaran sus propias vidas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunto Diablo mientras vio a King Shark acercarse al cuerpo de una mujer joven.

King Shark elevo el cuerpo antes de soltarle un mordisco con todos mirando.

"Eso, no puede estar bueno" Dijo Gambit mientras lo veía masticar el torso.

"Lo bastante para mí." Dijo King Shark aunque en verdad hubiera sido mejor que la carne fuera mucho más fresca.

Diablo negó con la cabeza desaprobando la falta de respeto de King Shark por los difuntos.

" _Salvaje."_ Fue el pensamiento de Kabal como efectivamente este fauno era más un animal que un ser civilizado.

"¿Alguien más se siente incomodo?" Pregunto Gambit a Nero prácticamente le dio igual encogiéndose de hombros.

Deadshot se acerco a Soldier que estaba mirando el lugar ignorando el canibalismo de King Shark.

"¿Y ahora qué soldadito?" Le pregunto cuál era el siguiente paso.

King Shark dejo de comer y arrojo el cadáver.

"¿Estas lleno?" Le pregunto Nero al tiburón humanoide extrañándose que se llenara tan rápido claro que él nunca se había comido una persona por lo que no sabía cuanto podía llenar.

"Grimms." Dijo King Shark al captarlos en el ambiente parte de su herencia tiburón incluía un sonar que le permitía captar su entorno en un radio amplio, mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de la mujer

Gambit chasqueo los dedos "Vendrán por allí." Dijo mientras agarraba sus cartas.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Dijo Deadshot mientras miraba a donde iban a venir por el este.

Nero llevo su mano a su espada mientras se preparo para desenvainarla pero no pudo sentir ver la mano del tiburón temblar mientras King Shark la apretaba.

"¿Asustado?" Le pregunto Nero.

"No, emocionado." Dijo King Shark preparado para lo que viniera Nero sonrió ante la respuesta tres años sin experimentar la sensación de estar luchando por vivir demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento de exhalar su último aliento.

Un beringel y varios beowolf surgieron por el lugar donde había dicho Gambit.

Soldier y Deadshot comenzaron a disparar abatiendo a varios Deadshot como no honrado a su apodo apunto con presicion a los ojos de las criatura no fallando ningún disparo, mientras Diablo simplemente miro a las criaturas negando con la cabeza apartándose del grupo no buscando usar sus poderes.

El beringel corrió hacia ellos con King Shark corriendo hacia él.

Un beowolf se dirigió hacia Nero descendiendo su garra con él con un desenvaine rápido cercenando su garra antes de córtalo en dos por el torso con su espada mientras paso a otro.

King Shark lanzo al bringel que cayó al suelo recuperándose y colocándose de pie el gorila grimm comenzó a golpearse el pecho como señal de desafío como si fuera un gorila de verdad tratando de verse dominante.

"¡SOY UN TIBUROOOOOÓN!" King Shark corrió hacia beringel que rugió mientras cargaba contra King Shark.

El beringel alzo sus brazos y los descendió contra King Shark que sin dificultad los agarro y hundió sus garras en el grimm gorila haciéndole chillar fue ese momento en el que el dolor de le hizo vulnerable que King Shark abrió sus brazos con los de su oponente y darle la oportunidad de clavar sus mandíbulas en su cara arrancándola de un mordisco junto con la máscara.

El cuerpo del beringel cayo inerte mientras King Shark escupió los restos de su cara "Grimms..." –Escupitajo- "saben a alquitrán." Dijo como no era la primera vez que saboreaba carne grimm.

Mientras Kabal uso su semblanza para desplazarse rápido casi como si los grimms se movieran a cámara o mejor dicho eso se movía muy rápido sus espadas se clavaron en las tripas del grimm con apariencia de lobo mientras volvía a para cortar su espalda volvió otra vez para cortar sus pierna y hacer caer a la criatura con Deadshot disparando a la cabeza para rematarlo.

Eso la dejo abierta con otro grimm tratando se atacarla con Soldier lanzando un cuchillo lo que hizo que la criatura usara sus garras para cubrirse con Soldier pisando en el momento justo esa zarpa para saltar y golpear con su brazo metálico un simple puñetazo agrieto la máscara blanca del grimm que retrocedió con Soldier sacando una de sus pistolas disparándole por debajo de la mandíbula matándolo.

"Maldita sea soy un ladrón y un estafador ¡no un huntsman!" Dijo tirando tres de sus cartas explosivas al grimm beowolf que se acercaba a él que se cubrió y retrocedió.

Otro grimm salto encima de él la criatura lo había derribado y ahora estaba en el suelo sin perder el chico chaqueo sus dedos coloco uno de los palos que formaba su vara en la boca de la criatura mientras le metía lo que quedaba de una de sus barajas en la boca con Gambit deslizándose bajo la criatura queriendo alejarse de la cabeza del grimm los más rápido posible que exploto.

Gambit se deslizo a un lado mientras suspiraba quedando sus piernas bajo la criatura cuando Gambit alzo la vista vio a otro grimm beowolf el mismo al que hace nada estaba lanzando sus cartas. "Oh, vamos."

El grimm fue cogido por King Shark que presiono su cabeza como si fuera una espinilla reventándola en un charco de líquido negro para alivio de Gambit o no del todo como King Shark lo estaba mirando por lo que chasqueo sus dedos para ver su futuro y suspiro de alivio sabiendo lo que venía.

Cuando King Shark vio la carne fresca que tenía delante sin nadie para detenerlo se abalanzo para saborear su carne hasta que un disparo efectuado por Soldier para llamar la atención del tiburón humanoide.

King Shark se quedo mirando en su dirección con Soldier mirando a King Shark habiendo terminado con los hostiles. "Sácalo de ahí." Le ordeno Soldier a King Shark que se quedo quieto por un momento mirando a Soldier que acerco su mano al detonador.

King Shark sin esfuerzo aparto el grimm de debajo de Gambit sacandolo.

Gambit nada más salir se alejo del King Shark no muy contento de que intentara comérselo.

Todos se reunieron sin bajas aparentes "¿Estado?" Pregunto Solider al equipo para saber a quién tenían que dejar atrás.

"¡Iba a comerme!" Dijo Gambit ahora que tenía una buena distancia de King Shark.

"Todos iban a comernos." Dijo Nero como esos grimms iban a matarlos.

"Me refiero al tiburón." Dijo Gambit a un frustrado su visión le permitió ver que no le pasaría nada pero aun así de no ser por Soldier ahora mismo estaría dentro de King Shark.

"Soy un tiburón." Dijo King Shark como esa era toda la justificación que necesitaba para su intento caníbal de fuego amigo.

"¿Quién pensó que meter a un animal salvaje era una buena idea?" Pregunto Kabal como podía haber sido cualquiera su víctima.

"¿Eso te molesta?" Le dijo Nero no viendo problemas con eso.

"¿El que pueda volverse contra nosotros en cualquier momento? si me molesta." Dijo Kabal como no podían bajar la guardia con King Shark ya que intentaría devorarlos si tenía la oportunidad.

"A mí me molesto que el predicador se quedara quieto en una esquina sin mover un solo dedo y no me ves haciendo un mundo de ello." Dijo Deadshot como Diablo no había participado en la trifulca.

"Créeme es mejor así." Dijo Diablo como eso solo empeoraría la situación y seria romper su promesa.

Deadshot apunto y disparo al pájaro grimm que había comenzando a alzar el vuelo.

"Me pareció un cuervo." Dijo Deadshot aunque había otra razón más que lo personal para hacer lo que hizo con el equipo dirigiéndose hacia el cuervo donde se encontró al grimm y su cámara incorporada en su ojo.

"¿Una cámara?" Dijo Kabal mientras miraba el ojo cibernético.

Ese mismo ojo fue destrozado en pedazos por el pie de Deadshot aplastándolo era el curso lógico dado que si esto era secreto tener un video de un equipo de convictos no era algo bueno para ellos.

"¿Exactamente ese Doctor?" dijo Nero confuso por lo que estaba viendo. "¿De qué es medico?"

"Un doctorado no se limita solo a medicina." Dijo Gambit como empanzaba a entender a lo que se dedicaba este Merlot y estaban muy mal tal como pintaban las cosas.

"No me lo digas grimms." Dijo Deadshot.

"Estamos suponiendo demasiado." Dijo Kabal como estaban barajando la posibilidad de que estuviera controlando a esos grimms lo cual era algo improbable.

"No lo sé ¿lo estamos?" Le pregunto a Soldier esperando que arrojara algo de luz sobre el asunto que estaban tratando.

"Seguid moviéndoos." Dijo Soldier como eso no era relevante para la misión.

"Creo que deberíamos saber lo importante que es el objetivo ya que lo queremos vivo." Dijo Kabal como por lo menos si estaban haciendo esto queria saber que tenia de especial.

"¿Vivo?" Pregunto Deadshot confusa.

"No oíste a Waller." Dijo Nero como su jefa dijo que lo quería vivo o muerto.

"Dijo vivo o muerto si matarlo es una posibilidad entonces no veo ningún problema en hacerlo." Dijo Deadshot como se acogía al pie de la letra lo que le dijeron viendo su muerte como algo aceptable y si Waller tenía algún problema entonces que hubiera dicho que lo quería vivo.

"¿Y cómo lo encontraremos?" Pregunto Gambit como estaban en medio de la nada.

Todos miraron a King Shark ya que si había sido capaz de localizar esta aldea mediante la quizás podría localizar el laboratorio.

Soldier comenzó a andar seguido por el resto.

"¿Sabe a dónde va?" Le pregunto Nero al resto.

"Siempre lo supo." Dijo Deadshot como debían de conocer la ubicación del laboratorio lo que no encajaba era que se hubieran desviado solo por que el tiburón captara la sangre de un pueblo ya derruido.

 **En el laboratorio.**

El doctor Merlot seguía mirando a su prisionera interrogativo pensando cómo pudo corromper a ese grimm "¿Cómo pudiste corromperlo de esa manera?"

"Yo no le hice nada." Dijo la chica desde el cristal como ella no había hecho nada a esa criatura como él la llamaba, claro que nunca le había puesto nombre.

"Entonces explícame como una criatura con el único propósito de matar y destruir cuya finalidad es la evolución para ser un perfecto organismo de muerte decidió no hacerlo, ¿Cómo dejo que una humana viviera? ¿Cómo dejo de matar?" Dijo siendo su parte científica queriendo saber de dónde venía ese comportamiento ilógico y como era algo nuevo que se esforzaba por comprender pero que al mismo tiempo ponía en dudad todo lo que sabía de los grimm.

La chica comenzó a contarlo esperando que eso cambiara algo.

"Nací en una aldea era huérfana, la gente para ahuyentar a los grimm y no atraerlos con su negatividad tiene una tradición utilizar a una bruja, esa bruja se vuelve la culpable de todo lo que pasa en el pueblo sufre toda la negatividad y desprecio dirigido hacia ella cada cierto tiempo tiene que acercarse al pueblo donde sufre la discriminación, lo insultos las culpas de lo desgraciadas que son sus vidas tiene que absolver toda esa negatividad hacer que crezca hasta que supere a la de los habitante y después marcharse a las afuera para atraer a los grimms tan lejos como pueda." Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por la cara de la chica recordando aunque eso al doctor pareció no importarle solo queriendo oír la parte que le interesaba pero tendría que aguantar esto.

Si consigues sobrevivir tienes que repetir el proceso volver al pueblo cada cierto tiempo "Yo…fui la reencarnación de esa bruja…mi padre se estaba muriendo." Su padre era la única familia que tenía su madre era una huntress que murió en una misión años atrás. "Como me reencarne en la bruja tuve que asumir ese papel…por…mi…culpa…mi padre." Ella comenzó a llorar convencida de que esa leyenda era cierta y que su padre murió por su culpa porque la bruja se había reencarnado en ella.

-Suspiro- Eso fue lo que hizo el doctor no cautivado ni apenado por su historia no viéndolo más que como la creencia pagana de una tribu de fuera de los reinos.

"¿Cuando lo conociste?" Decidió ser mas especifico queriendo sacar lo que queria directamente.

"Unas…tres semanas." Dijo ella recordándolo.

 **Flashback**

Ella estaba corriendo cuando una manada de lobos la acorralo era lobos normales justo cuando uno iba a abalanzarse sobre ella algo salto.

El Grimm estaba ahí con su ojos rojos rodeado por lo lobos que lo atacaron el primero fue expulsado de una patada que choco contra uno de los arboles.

Cogió a otro y lo aplasto contra el suelo matándolo los que quedaron se abalanzaron sobre él con el golpeando a uno y a otro coger a otro por la cola y darle con él a otro.

Uno decidió ir a por el eslabón más débil pero el brazo derecho de Grimm desapareció la parte blanca de su piel siendo remplazada por un brazo con garras blancas que se estiro agarrándolo y lanzándolo.

Los otros atacaron pero El Grimm usando su brazo golpeo a varios otros lo que quedaron vivos gimotearon mientras huían dejando solo a la chica y al grimm.

Ella lo miro pero no con miedo lo que tenía delante era su salvador justo cuando ella no tenía a nadie el vino en su ayuda como un héroe ella lo miro sus ojos rojos y su cuerpo blanco pero con rayas negras moviéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Ella simplemente se levanto llorando y le dio las gracias era la primera vez que alguien la ayudaba que alguien se preocupaba por ella y estuvieron juntos desde entonces.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Merlot la miro no viéndole sentido a esa historia porque un grimm haría eso lógico que se sintiera atraído por su miedo era algo perfectamente normal o quizás había algo más bajo esa superficie.

"¿Que sentiste?" Le pregunto Merlot a la chica que estaba confusa. "¿Cuándo esos lobos estuvieron a punto devorarte que sentiste?"

"Tenía miedo." Confeso la niña como sabía que iba a morir allí sola.

"Eso es algo muy normal, me refiero a algo más profundo ¿Qué te aterraba morir allí? O algo más ¿Cómo te sentiste?" Dijo Merlot esperando que la respuesta no fuera algo tan decepcionante como miedo a la muerte dado lo común que era eso.

Ella pensó en las palabras de este hombre que era lo que más le aterraba de ese momento pensó en ello las bestias, el saber que iba a ser devorada quizás la muerte era su forma de hallar la paz junto con su familia pero lo que verdaderamente le dio miedo fue saber que moriría ahí solo sin importarle a nade sin nadie que la llorara eso era lo más lamentaba en ese momento.

"Sola eso era todo lo que sentía sin nadie que me ayudara sin nadie que viniera a mi ayuda." Dijo ella como se había sentido toda su vida no queriendo terminar así.

Merlot entonces sonrió ante esta nueva posibilidad "Interesante." Dijo Merlo activando su scroll. "Diario de experimentación, una posibilidad que había ignorado es que como los grimms como cualquier humano podría sentir más placer por ciertos sabores nacido de las emociones negativas humanas algunos pueden sentirse atraídos por un sentimiento como un niño con su sabor favorito de helado, posiblemente el sujeto sienta predilección por lo que se conoce como el aspecto de las muerte conocido como la soledad pero eso no tiene sentido al estar cerca de ella ese sentimiento debería desvanecerse, otra posibilidad es que ese sentimiento aún permanezca en ella y se esté nutriendo de él eso sería una posibilidad y una posible explicación a por que la mantiene con vida." Dijo Merlot dado que su menta racional no podía ser otra cosa si un organismo vivo con el único propósito de destruir.

"A menos que su fisiología es humana ¿y si a consecuencia de su evolución constante por ser mejor asesino trata de comprender a su presa o simplemente a evolucionado al nivel de curiosidad?" Se pregunto Merlot movido por su fascinación por esta criatura claro que esta chica seguía siendo una variante era un ser toxico que contaminaba su naturaleza, pero no podía matarla la necesitaba para que llegara hacia aquí donde emplearía a su nueva criatura para atraparlo y entonces utilizaría la herramienta útil que había adquirido de el laboratorio donde se encontraba es cierto que para un científico el laboratorio del otro es un tesoro.

Otro de sus aves localizo a equipo que se dirigía. "Oh si me había olvidado de esas molestias." Dijo Merlot antes de marcharse de dirigirse a la consola.

 **Vuelta con el equipo**

Soldier hizo la seña de alto cuando estaban cerca "Deadshot, Gambit, Diablo." Los llamo a los tres. "Vosotros seguid por este hay una cordillera usadla hasta que encontréis una puerta Gambit tiene experiencias en cerraduras abridla."

"Así que sabias donde estaba el laboratorio." Dijo Nero como siempre supo a donde tenían que ir.

"El resto conmigo sellaremos las rutas de escape de forma que no pueda salir sin que podamos interceptarlo, Deadshot está al mando si intentan escapar eres libre de dispararlos." Dijo Soldier dando la instrucciones todo planificado Diablo, Deadshot, Gambit tenían munición ígnea en la cuevas debido a la acumulación de oxigeno las explosiones son más potentes en otras palabras estaba mandando a los que más daño podían causar por lo que tendrían más posibilidades de acabar con el objetivo o hacerle salir claro que también la posibilidad de que murieran era muy alta debido a un derrumbe interno pero era aceptable para cumplir la misión.

Kabal, King Shark, Nero y Soldier avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada a lo que parecía la cueva de una montaña y vieron al Grimm peleando con beowolf mutado saltando para esquivar sus garras.

"Entonces ¿está de nuestro lado?" Pregunto Nero que tan pronto como los vio El Grimm su reacción fue usar su brazo extensible contra ellos con Nero presionando el gatillo de Murasama cortando su brazo. "Lo tomare como un no."

El Grimm retrajo su brazo El Grimm recupero su brazo que había sido cercenado para que biomasa negra se generara recuperando su forma y siendo envuelta en su piel pálida pareciendo que nunca se hubiera ido.

Nero giro katana entre sus dedos.

Soldier comenzó a dispara a beowolf mutado que presiono sus garras contra el suelo desatando geiseres de energía verde que surgieron del suelo con Soldier saltando a un lado igual que Kabal pero dio en King Shark mandándolo hacia atrás.

El tiburón humanoides emanaba humo por su cuerpo antes de lanzase contra la criatura que gruño para atacarle.

Mientras Nero bloque el puño de El Grimm que giro con su mano izquierda volviéndose negra señal de que iba a estilarla.

Nero giro en sentido inverso inclinando la rodilla en el suelo mientras agarro su espada con un agarre invertido y moverla en un corte horizontal de derecha a izquierda el brazo de El Grimm volviendo a envainarla presionando el gatillo. Grimm se cubrió mientras varias hojas oscilantes salidas de la katana se dirigieron contra el cubriéndose con su brazo libre mandándolo hacia atrás con varios cortes.

Nero lo miro con El Grimm cerrando sus heridas y regenerando otro brazo. El Grimm estaba percibiendo las emociones de ese humano era variopintas pero sobre todo odio.

El se fijo en su arma de sus muñecas El Grimm hizo crecer protuberancias que se fueron alargando como si fueran dos cuchillas similares a la hoja de una katana.

"¿Katanas retractiles?" Dijo Nero aunque tuvo que admitirlo eran cool lo que no entendió era porque la genero por sus la parte superior en vez de la inferior.

Mientras King Shark están en un concurso se fuerza contra el grimm mutado sosteniendo sus manos en el aire mientras el presionaba hacia abajo Soldier salto a la espalda del grimm clavando uno de sus cuchillos usando su brazo para penetrar su carne mientras Kabal utilizaba su velocidad para dañar su rodillas el grimm mutado cedió mientras King Shark hundía su mandíbula en su hombro y lo arrancaba antes de golpearlo con un derecha.

Con el grimm mutado golpeando el suelo para repetir los geiseres se energía de nuevo dando a King Shark que volo en dirección donde estaban Nero y El Grimm.

Ataco con su derecha tratando de atravesar a Nero que desvió con su katana intento un corte horizontal que fue desviado por Nero apuntando al cuello con El Grimm colocando su hojas en forma de X bloqueándola mientras Shark que había llegado a su espalda lo agarro por su cabeza y lo tiro contra el beowolf mutado.

"Lo tenía controlado." Dijo Nero mientras vio como el grimm voló contra el beowolf y clavo sus garras en él la criatura chillo de dolor mientras El Grimm cambio sus brazos que se volvieron negros mientras filtraba biomasa dentro de la criatura y comenzó a consumirla la criatura chillo antes de desaparecer completamente siendo consumido por El Grimm que paso a mirar al equipo.

"¿Y si intentamos razonar con él?" Sugirió Kabal con El Grimm que gruño hacia ellos.

"Tú grito da más miedo." Dijo Nero a King Shark como ¡Soy un tiburón! Era más impresionante.

"En el agua suena mucho mejor." Dijo King Shark como ahí verdaderamente conseguía inspirar terror claro que más que por el grito podía ser más bien porque la víctima se estaba ahogando impotente y estaba a merced de unas mandíbulas lo que era más aterrador combinando con el sentimiento de impotencia.

 **Equipo 2**

Gambit abrió la consola del penal mientras manipulaba el cableado para que permitir el acceso.

Cuando la puerta se abrió "Buen truco." Dijo Deadshot viendo la puerta abrirse.

"No he sido yo." Dijo Gambit como otro beowolf mutante salió corriendo hacia ellos con Deadshot disparándole con su puntería maestra haciendo que las balas impactara en sus ojos la criatura chillo de dolor antes de mover sus garras a ciegas con Deadshot y Diablo.

Por desgracia Gambit priorizo chasquear los dedos a ponerse a salvo lo que ocasiono que fuera alcanzado por las garras en su brazo derecho mandándolo a volar.

La criatura siguió moviéndose a ciegas hasta que Deadshot siguió disparando por los agujeros de los ojos rematando a la criatura.

Y avanzo hacia Diablo "Exactamente ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?" Le pregunto Deadshot conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo.

"Os lo he dicho es mejor que no use mis poderes." Dijo Diablo como esta muchacha era ignorante al daño que podía causar.

"Si bueno." Ella le apunto con su muñequera por debajo de la barbilla pero Diablo ni pestañeo ante esto. "Estamos igual de mal contigo ni sin ti podría dispararte y simplemente le diré al soldadito que intentaste escapar." Diablo no pestañeo si había llegado su hora que así sea. "Y yo que pensaba que el samurái era el kamikaze." Dijo Deadshot soltándolo y ambos vieron a Gambit moverse. "Mira sigue vivo."

Diablo se acerco para examinar su brazo la herida era profunda pero no letal. "Oh ahora te preocupas pero no lo bastante para mover el puto culo."

Gambit se apoyo con su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro del Diablo "¿Y tengo que estar así cinco años?" Se quejo Gambit como si iba a tener que pasar cinco años así la ejecución no sería tan mala por lo menos terminaría con todo. "Dispárame ya."

"Como quieras." Dijo Deadshot con su arma lista.

"¡Estaba exagerando!" Se quejo Gambit como si parecía que ella tenía intención de dispararle como se acogía literalmente a lo que le pedían.

"No puede sernos de mucha ayuda así." Dijo Diablo como su brazo estaba en su defecto inutilizado de momento.

"Eres el menos indicado para hablar predicador." Dijo Deadshot una vez más echándole en cara a Diablo que no había hecho nada para ser considerado útil.

"¿A que estáis esperando?" dijo Deadshot mientras estaba detrás de ellos.

"¿Nosotros delante?" Dijo Gambit como no lo vio justo estando herido.

"Es vuestro trabajo sois escudos de carne." Dijo Deadshot como por lo menos servirían para ganar tiempo para que ella pudiera llegar a hasta Merlot o por lo menos mantener ocupado a cualquier otra cosa que apareciera.

 **En el laboratorio**

Merlot siguió observando la batalla de afuera esperaba que esos sujetos fueran capaces de ocuparse de debilitar lo bastante a El Grimm para que pudiera capturarle con su criatura pero se le acababa el tiempo.

El Doctor Merlo se dirigió a la celda. "Vienes conmigo." Dijo agarrándola por el brazo y tirando de ella.

 **Equipo 1**

Soldier estaba disparando con sus pistolas contra El Grimm que había generado un escudo de biomasa con Kabal aprovechado para hundir sus hookswords en su espalda con El Grimm dando la vuelta para tratar de golpearlo con Kabal usando una vez más su semblanza para esquivarlo.

King Shark admiraba la resistencia de la criatura lo considero devorar claro que el sabor a alquitrán lo echaba para atrás en esa tarea.

Nero salto con su espada sobre dos manos con EL Grimm esquivando buscando golpearlo con Nero bloqueando pero enviado hacia atrás saltando hacia atrás por el golpe tenía más fuerza de la que parecía.

El Grimm se dio la vuelta con King Shark tratando de comerle con El Grimm convocando sus hojas retractiles tal como hizo con Nero solo que King Shark hundió sus fauces partiéndolas pasando a escupirlas.

Kabal volvió a atacarle esta vez por la espalda varios disparos de Soldier fueron contra la criatura que salto acumulando biomasa para saltar para ganar distancia. El grimm pese a todo el daño sufrido no estaba ni herido ni fatigado.

Cuando la puerta comenzó a temblar siendo derribada saliendo en su lugar un grimm extraño era un beringel sin piernas su torso estaba unido a un grimmm escorpión y en lugar de una cola tenía el cuerpo de una serpiente y al igual que los mutantes de Merlot tenía los ojos verdes.

"El mundo se ha vuelto jodidamente raro." Dijo Nero viendo el nuevo grimm que había aparecido quizás esos tres años era mucho tiempo mientras miraba a la criatura.

Merlot salió no mucho después con la chica con su antebrazo robótico bajo su cuello.

Cuando la chica miro a El Grimm sonrió ante de bruscamente Merlot se llevara para que vieran todos al rehén.

Pero Merlot cometió un error de cálculo suponer que lo que tenía delante eran la clase de gente que le importan los demás para Soldier la chica no tenía valor estaba entre él y su misión y la negociación no era su misión como con sangre fría sin perder el tiempo disparo contra Merlot antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra ignorando por completo la seguridad de la chica.

El equipo miro a su líder "Eso ha sido completamente anticlimático." Dijo Nero mientras vieron al grimm mutante digiriéndose hacia ellos con la chica corriendo hacia adentro.

Kabal uso iba a usar su semblanza pero por desgracia los fármacos que prevenían el agarrotamiento muscular debido a meses sin moverse comenzaron a hacer con el fauno guepardo cayendo al suelo incapaz de incorporarse.

"Mierda." Se dijo así mismo ahora indefenso hasta que fue recogido por Soldier mientras lo sacaba de allí. Eso sorprendió al fauno dado que durante toda la misión apenas mostró emoción o simpatía por sus compañeros de equipo.

La cola de serpiente centro su atención en El Grimm lanzándose contra él con El Grimm desarrollando alas a su espalda similares a las de un dragón y volar saltando encima estando en el cuerpo del escorpión mirando al beringel que escupió fuego por su boca alcanzando a El Grimm.

Que salto de allí ardiendo su cuerpo.

Mientras el equipo estaba reunido con Nero y King Shark delante de Soldier que estaba ayudando a Kabal. "Merlot está muerto misión cumplida." Dijo Kabal como la misión había terminado y no tenían motivos para quedarse.

"Negativo nuestra misión es matar a los grimm para asegurar el laboratorio." Dijo Soldier las misiones.

"Bueno tengo un plan para ocuparme de la cabeza pero necesito la ayuda del tiburón." Dijo Nero como tenía un plan contra la serpiente.

"¿Lo tienes?" Dijo King Shark extrañado por dos motivos uno que el suicidad tuviera un plan.

"Si uno lo bastante absurdo y demencial para que funcione." Dijo Nero claro que debido a su deseo de muerte todos su planes no eran muy lucidos metiéndose en situaciones cara o cruz.

"Adelante yo mantendré ocupada las otras parte de su cuerpo." Dijo Soldier sacando su otra pistola dejando a Kabal en el suelo no pudiendo hacer nada por él.

La niña estaba por fuera viendo como se desarrollaban las cosas cuando oyó noto algo detrás de ella era poder proveniente de dos personas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Gambit cargado por Diablo y más cierta distancia a Deadshot.

"¿Una niña?" Dijo Diablo mientras la miraba confuso preguntándose qué hacia aquí.

"Creo que el bicho raro con piernas que vimos por las cámara debería preocuparnos mas." Dijo Gambit como lo habían visto desde la sala del laboratorio peleando con el resto.

Deadshot en cambio utilizo el zoom de su mira para ver el cuerpo del Doctor Merlot. Luego miro adelante para ver al grimm quimera mutante.

"Si alguien tiene un as en la manga es el momento perfecto para usarlo." Comento Deadshot viendo lo que tenía delante mientras pasaba a munición explosiva.

"¿Sois huntsman?" Les pregunto la chica no sabiendo si eso era bueno o malo preocupada por El Grimm.

"No." Dijo Deadshot preguntándose qué hacer con la niña si bien es cierto que esa niña era testigo nunca había matado a alguien tan joven pero ellos no existían por lo que la duda vino a su mente.

"Tú." Dijo agarrando a Diablo. "Tienes un poder en ti mátalo." Dijo saliendo del grimm.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunto a la chica ella lo sabia ¿podía sentirlo?

"Eso no importa utilízalo." Dijo la chica como estaba preocupada por que murieran a manos de esa criatura.

"No puedo me prometí no volver a usarlo." Dijo Diablo apartando la mirada.

"¡Van a morir!" Dijo la chica suplicante.

"Lo siento." Dijo Diablo aún si devolverle la mirada.

"Pues lo haré yo." Dijo ella determinada.

"Bueno a que esperas ve." Dijo Deadshot no creyendo que la chica fuera en serio hasta que vio algo que antes no estaba los tatuajes tribales de Diablo estaba ahora en la chica en una imitación perfecta.

Con Gambit también mirando absorto pero el que más chocado estaba era Diablo _"¿Qué ha hecho?_ " Fue su pensamiento cuando la vio dirigirse a fuera.

"Va a hacerlo." Dijo Deadshot impresionada por el valor de la chica.

"¿Eso no eran tus tatuajes?" Dijo Gambit mientras miraba a la chica.

Mientras King Shark ya estaba preparado con Nero detrás de él que corrieron mientas la cabeza se abalanzo sobre King Shark que agarro sus colmillos impidiendo ser tragado entero sujetándola con Nero metiéndose bajo la piernas de King Shark metiéndose dentro con su dedo presionando el gatillo de su espada.

King Shark soltó a la serpiente que fue decapitada por Nero desde dentro que salto con el grimm quimera chillando de dolor mientras recuperaba los restos de su cola. Con Nero saltando y King Shark en guardia preparado para continuar la lucha.

El Grimm hundió su puño en el suelo segregando biomasa por debajo de la tierra y se reformo formando un pico que empalo por debajo al grimm mutante incapaz de moverse.

"Nos sigue faltando poder destructivo." Dijo Soldier como aún así no era capaz de tumbarlo hasta que un torrente de llamas engullo al grimm mutante que chillo de dolor mientras era consumido por las llamas.

"No puede ser." Dijo Diablo como su poder estaba siendo usado por la niña que estaba mirando.

" _Soldier"_ Utilizando el comunicador de las bombas implantadas Waller que lo vio todo a través de la mira de Deadshot. _"Máxima prioridad consigue a la chica."_

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Dijo Nero como vio un torrente de llamas salido de la nada y dejar un rato de tierra quemada mirando a la chica que estaba detrás de donde se encontraba su enemigo.

"Queda uno." Dijo King Shark mirando a El Grimm que se preparo para continuar la batalla pero El Grimm estaba confuso ya había visto algo similar a lo largo de su vida humanos ayudándose unos a otros para tratar de detenerlo.

La niña corrió a abrazarlo pegándose a él un sentimiento extraño la tristeza de la niña se disipo al verlo reduciendo su soledad él lo noto era un sabor que conocía bien pero aún no entendía cómo hacerlo desaparecer.

"Vamos a dentro." Dijo Soldier al equipo y a la chica. "Tengo ordenes de llevarte a un lugar seguro." La chica se quedo pensativa no parecían que tuvieran intención de seguir luchando y llevarla a un lugar seguro era algo que nunca había tenido quizás un lugar para ella y su amigo era joven y optimista un error en este mundo. El Grimm siguió a la chica reduciendo las hostilidades.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Nero confundido.

"No lo sé." Dijo King Shark como él tampoco estaba seguro.

"King Shark ayuda a Kabal y mételo dentro." Dijo Soldier no viendo el riesgo de que se lo comiera sabia que eso significaba su muerte.

"¿Te llamas King Shark?" Dijo Nero como era la primera vez que oía su nombre completo la mayoría se refería a él como tiburón pero King eso era muy pretencioso y el conoció a la imagen de la pretencion.

"Si." Dijo King Shark aun recordaba su nombre de su antigua vida pero ese chico murió con su madre solo quedo un monstruo.

"Muy sonoro." Dijo Nero asintiendo. Mientras iban a buscar a Kabal que miro desconfiando de King Shark por lo que acepto mas la ayuda de Nero antes de que King Shark lo cogiera como y se lo cargara sobre el hombro.

"Esto es humillante." Dijo Kabal pero al menos no intentaba comérselo, finalmente reunidos todos en el laboratorio mientras esperaban el transporte no encontraron nada y los archivos fueron borrados.

Mientras esperaban Deadshot se acerco a Soldier "Vi lo que hiciste, dices que somos prescindibles y sin embargo te jugaste el cuello hiendo a salvar al asmático pero si esa cosa no hubira distraído al bicho raro de lego de grimms podían haberte matado y a mí me hubieran volado la cabeza." Le dijo como era el líder del grupo y como tal debía mantenerse a salvo no es que le importara su seguridad más bien era la suya propia.

"Te lo dije somos prescindibles, todos sin excepciones solo importa la misión." Dijo Soldier con su frialdad habitual con Deadshot viendo de nuevo al soldado perfecto "Pero parte de mi misión consiste en llevaros de vuelta una vez completada la misión del escuadrón cuantos más volvamos más exitosa seria la misión."

"¿Es una orden de Waller o una decisión propia?" Le pregunto Deadshot a Soldier si era algo ordenado por Waller o verdaderamente como líder se sentía responsable de la vida de sus hombres.

"Es mi misión." Dijo Soldier hiendo con el resto.

Deadshot bajo la máscara sonrió sarcásticamente Soldier le recordaba a su hermana la niña perfecta de mama y papa en todo incluido como persona ella siempre la peor de los dos.

 **Más Tarde el equipo subió a la nave cuando llego el transporte**

"Eres un capullo." Dijo Gambit a Diablo considerándolo responsable de su herida y las de Kabal. "Podías haberte ocupado de los grimms en el pueblo haberlos matado fácilmente y te quedaste quieto sin hacer nada." Dijo Gambit resentido dado el poder mostrado por la niña.

"No es tan fácil." Dijo Diablo como ellos no podían entender su capacidad destructiva.

"De verdad la chica lo domino bastante bien." Dijo Deadshot en su asiento de brazos cruzados.

"Ella desato el poder sin control podías haber sido calcinados." Advirtió Diablo como tuvieron suerte de no estar lo bastante cerca del radio del fuego o habrían salido muy mal parados.

"Si mala suerte." Dijo Nero con decepción esperando morir en esa misión suicida bueno aun tenía una oportunidad dependiendo lo que eligiera su jefa.

"Lo siento yo…solo quería ayudar." Dijo la chica con El Grimm mirando hacia ella sintiendo su culpa y lamento.

"Y lo hiciste." Dijo Deadshot como ella había contribuido más que Diablo en toda la misión.

 **Finalmente la nave aterrizo**

Cuando el equipo se bajo encontró varios guardias armados apuntándoles con sus armas "Manos sobre la cabeza, salid de uno en uno y de rodillas." Anuncio el guardia con ellos obedeciendo todos excepto Kabal que apenas podía andar y Gambit que alzo su único brazo disponible, El Grimm hubiera actuado violentamente de no ser porque la chica lo detuvo.

"Hicimos la misión." Se quejo Diablo como no había necesidad de este trato.

"Pero es que tu no hiciste nada." Dijo Gambit a un molesto con él Nero, King Shark, Kabal y Soldier no entendían a lo que se refería aunque más de uno se pregunto como la chica tatuada lo había perdido tan pronto como termino la lucha.

"No te das cuenta verdad Predicador no somos héroes somos el papel con él que se limpian la mierda y ahora a la papelera." Dijo Deadshot aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse porque eran las mismas medidas con Soldier.

"Me alegra ver que entiendes como funciona esto Deadshot." Dijo Waller saliendo de entre los soldados.

Lo presos fueron llevado juntos hasta que toco dividirse con un equipo ocuparse de Kabl y Gambit mientras el resto era llevados a aislamiento incluida la chica y El Grimm pero se le permitió permanecer juntos a modo de concesión.

 **Más tarde oficina de Waller**

Ardyn estaba en un monitor junto con uno con una M en el.

"Bueno todo un éxito recuperamos el laboratorio, acabamos con Merlot y por si se podía mejorar mas nos ha tocado el premio con dos nuevas incorporaciones a nuestra familia." Dijo Ardyn felicitando a Waller como su Suicide Squad había cumplido las expectativas.

"No obstante quedan preguntas sin resolver ¿Cómo consiguió Merlot acceder a esa antigua instalación o esa aldea?" Dijo M aunque ya habían mandado un equipo para recuperar cadáveres y hacerles la autopsia para encontrar alguna anomalía.

"¿O como consiguió controlar a esos grimms?" Dijo Waller como a diferencia de esos grimms mutantes no presentaban síntomas de alteración y sin embargo los controlaba. ¿O quien activo la señal de emergencia?"

"Bueno esperaremos a los resultados de las autopsias." Dijo Ardyn como ahora tenían otro asunto que tratar ahora mismo. "Centrémonos en la chica."

"Si fue capaz de percibir el poder de Diablo y utilizarlo como propio tenemos un radar de poderes mágicos y una llave maestra ahora mismo que debemos manejar con cuidado." Dijo M como la chica podía convertirse en una herramienta importante en el futuro.

"¿Qué hay del grimm?" Pregunto Ardyn.

"La chica tiene afinidad por él y él por ella." Dijo Waller como era la clave para controlarlo pero su comportamiento es extraño para alguien de su especie.

"Sugiero mantenerlo alejado de la chica, los grimm siguen siendo maquinas de matar lo que probablemente sienta por la chica es curiosidad un vez la tenga satisfecha la naturaleza seguirá su curso lo mejor será separarlos." Dijo M como era mejor mantenerlo alejados.

"Necesitamos al grimm para apaciguar a la chica." Dijo Waller como no podían perderla suponiendo que hagan lo que los tres estaban pensando ¿si pudiera duplicar los poderes de una maiden?

"No me digas que estas pensando en meterlo en el equipo." Dijo M lo que probablemente estaba pesando utilizando al grimm.

"Si puede aprender no veo por qué no." Dijo Waller como si se le podía enseñar a seguir ordenes podían emplearlo en las misiones. "Además si muriera no perderíamos nada." Dijo como sin el grimm perderían una carga dado que la chica quedaría sola sin protector y mas manipulable.

"Una vez más estar mordiendo más de lo que puedes masticar." Dijo M como eso ya era muy arriesgado ni siquiera sabían si podía ser utilizable viéndolo muy arriesgado quizás lo mejor era eliminarlo. "Porque no usamos una de las capsulas criogénicas para él una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos y tendríamos algo con lo que asegurar la lealtad de la niña."

"O algo para volverse contra nosotros." Dijo Waller como necesitaban determinar rápido los poderes de la niña y de lo que era capaz de hacer para planificar a largo plazo.

"Mantenlos a ambos pero no metas al grimm en el equipo de momento los mantendremos al margen de momento." Dijo Ardyn estando de acuerdo.

"¿Y si mata a la niña?" Pregunto M como seria perder una oportunidad única.

"Pues será una perdida." Dijo Ardyn no importándole siempre había que tener planes de reservar en vez de jugárselo todo a una carta y a veces tenias que apostar para ganar que la chica muriera pese a sus habilidades no era una perdida para él.

"Volviendo al tema tú equipo cumplió luz verde pero tenemos un problema no podemos estarlos sacando de cada rincón de los cuatro reinos con cada misión se perdería mucho tiempo." Dijo Ardyn como eso sería impráctico en su defecto.

"Pensé en ello y Lian Yu me vino a la mente." Dijo Waller como era una posible solución. "Lian Yu. Es un isla en el mar al norte de Amina se uso por Mistral y Mantle como isla para prisioneros de La Gran Guerra tiene defensas naturales territorio montañoso un lugar aislado del mundo y la mayoría de equipo sigue intacto." Dijo Waller como era una posible solución reunir al equipo más amplio además la isla.

"Creo que puedo convencer al consejo para habilitarla como una prisión meteremos a varios presos." Dijo Ardyn como eso era relativamente fácil. "Y podemos usar nuestros medios para habilitar los traslados de los miembros del Suicide Squad entre ellos, pondremos la excusa de que la prisión será secreta por seguridad." Dijo Ardyn como nadie se preocupaba por los criminales una vez eran encerrados.

"Si propones eso lo primero que hará Lionheart será comunicárselo a Ozpin." Dijo M. "Claro que no puede acusarte de nada más que de construir una prisión para criminales en una isla lejos de donde puedan hacer daño a nadie."

"Pero la pregunto hay que hacerla, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la niña?" Pregunto M donde iban a dejarla.

"En Lian Yu por supuesto." Dijo Ardyn como era la opción obvia en esa isla podría estar al aire libre con su grimm sin llamar atención innecesaria.

"¿Entonces vamos a dejar a una niña pequeña viviendo en una isla prisión con un monstruo que se siente atraído por las emociones negativas?" Dijo M no viendo lógica en ello claro que ya estaba acostumbrado a las ideas excéntricas de Ardyn. Si se salía de control era tarea de Waller destruir al El Grimm.

"Waller puede hacerse cargo." Ardyn cerró la conexión terminando con la reunión con M haciendo lo mismo.

 **Más tarde**

Los presos fueron sedados y puestos en camino a sus respectivas prisiones, Soldier permaneció en la base junto con Gambit y Kabal que estaban en tratamiento en enfemerias separadas.

Gambit estaba siendo vendado su brazo cuando Waller entro para verlo.

"¿Te ves haciendo esto los cinco años que restan a tu condena?" Le pregunto Waller.

"¿Tengo opción?" Dijo Gambit como no estaba seguro de salir vivo de esta.

"Pueden ser dos años y medio." Le dijo Waller captando su atención.

"¿A cambio de qué?" Le pregunto Gambit como sabía que no sería gratis.

"Si aceptas volverte voluntario para el suero X te rebajare la hoja de servicio." Dijo Waller como quería usarlo como conejillo de indias para un suero experimental.

"¿Qué es el suero X?" Le pregunto Gambit queriendo saber a lo que se estaba prestando voluntario.

"Un suero experimental que se quería usar para despertar semblanzas pero en su lugar bueno digamos que produce una variable en el ADN que da una habilidad natural, si aceptas someterte te reduciré la sentencia a la mitad." Dijo Waller por supuesto eso daría como resultado posibles efectos secundario o muerte estaba implícito como iba a reducir su sentencia.

Gambit se lo planteo por un momento cuanto tiempo tendría que estar ahí y dos años y medio pasaban más rápido que cinco sin más apuestas sobre la mesa se planto. "Acepto."

 **Más tarde**

Y por fin la última pieza del rompecabezas la niña "Hola." Dijo Waller mientras entraba en la habitación donde estaban la niña y El Grimm con Rust detrás de ella "Mi nombre es Violete Waller cuál es el tuyo.

"Black Alice." Dijo la chica con El Grimm junto con ella con Waller acercándose a ella para hablar.

* * *

 **Nombre:** Black Alice

 **Edad:** 10

 **Cabello:** Negro

 **Ojos:** Azules

 **Habilidades:** Puedo detectar y robar temporalmente los poderes de usuarios de magia y seres místicos ganando todas sus habilidades y todos sus poderes, dejando a la vez sin poderes al usuario.

* * *

 **Nombre:** El Grimm

 **Edad:** Desconocida

 **Cabello:** Negro y Blanco

 **Ojos:** Rojos

 **Habilidades:** Manipulación de biomasa, Absorción de grimms, Factor Curativo, Control completo de su cuerpo, Elasticidad, Cambio de forma, Segregación de armas, posiblemente otros desconocidos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor no voy a suavizar esto dicen que cuando estas enfadado expresas lo que de verdad sientes y piensas.**

 **Bueno si no has leído mi historia de El Viaje de Shinji y La Máscara:RWBY te pongo al corriente es bastante fácil indignación por el destino y trato al personaje de Cinder del post volumen 3 hacia delante y esa indignación se ha convertido en odio puro por el show que lo he mandado a la mierda, cabreo con los guionistas y finalmente un aplauso para Puta Gallina la cobarde que vosotros conoceréis como Raven que es oficialmente mi personaje más odiado de la animación un gran logro ya que solo hay cuatro.**

 **La falta de interés por RWBY me empezó a partir del Vol 4 que en si es comparable a un relleno de anime, el 5 se me hizo pesado ya el capitulo 13 Downfall si Mierda Luna y Kerry Shitcrooss son muy graciosos, pero eso fue lo que me remato del todo matando al único personaje que me importaba de toda la serie por lo que a mí respecta RWBY termino.**

 **Lo curioso de todo esto es que siempre supe que iba morir pero esperaba que fuera más tarde, pero por mucho que me duela tengo que admitir que fue bastante realista.**

 **Bueno una lección que me parece siempre difícil de entender es que cada autor puede hacer lo que quiera con su obra que RWBY haga lo que quiera con su universo de mierda y yo hare lo que quiera con mi universo de mierda.**

 **Y eso es todo ahora es cuando me dices, ¿estás tonto o eres un desquiciado? y si probablemente tengas razón, esto no es algo racional es como la venganza de Kratos o Scorpion puramente sentimentalismo antes que raciocinio no tiene lógica alguna, en fin si quieres dejar de leer esta historia lo entiendo perfectamente.**


	14. Suicide Squad Encerrados I

**Prologo**

El Suicide Squad cumplió con su primera misión eliminando al Docto Merlot no solo no consgiuieron bajas sino que sumaron dos prometedores miembro G.I.L.D.A.R resultado fue que ahora el Programa Desperado nombre oficial del Suicide Squad ha recibido luz verde y seguirá adelante encaminado por Waller.

Para poder tener más rapidez de agrupación y movilización quiere construir una prisión para albergar a los miembros del equipo, así como potenciales candidatos y presos comunes para aparentar, para eso Ardyn tendrá que convencer al consejo de Mistral lo que podrías atraer atención innecesaria.

Mientras algo se mueve.

* * *

 **El Pueblo Encontrado Por El Suicide Squad.**

Un conjunto de guardias estaban armados mientras otros comenzaron a cargar los cuerpos en las naves para prepararlos para la autopsia mientras otros estaban escaneando el lugar.

Mientras en una bolsa estaba etiquetada con el nombre de Doctor Merlot

* * *

 **Semanas Después Mistral**

"¿Quieres construir una prisión en una isla?" Cuestiono uno de los consejeros sentado en su asiento en la sala de reuniones donde estaban los actuales cuatro miembros todos varones contando con la presencia del director de Haven.

Leonardo Lionhearth un hombre de mediana edad con una melena grisácea y barba con un tono de tez oscura con cejas marrones y ojos marrones oscuros llevando un abrigo marrón con un manto que tenia emblemas cruzadas en cada lado con un camisa blanca con pantalones marrón oscuros y zapatos de vestir.

"No veo ningún inconveniente antiguamente durante La Gran Guerra, Lian Yu ya se utilizaba como isla para prisioneros de guerra." Dijo Ardyn mientras abría un holograma que mostraba la isla y el lugar donde iba a construirse la prisión o mejor dicho lo que tenían que ver. "Además podemos aprovechar la estructura para reducir los gastos y ha envejecido bien."

"¿Y que ganaría Mistral con eso? La última vez que construiste algo Msitral perdió un 15% de su exportación de comida a favor de Menagerie cuando construiste esa destilería de agua." Dijo el otro consejero en relación con su viaje a Menagerie

"Que les permitió cultivar los recursos que necesitábamos para superar la crisis de las cosechas que se echaron a perder lo que permitio que aquellos con poco poder adquisitivo pudieran comer por lo que estuvieron felices y así nos libramos de atraer a los grimms o una revuelta contra las clases con mayor poder adquisitivo lo cual creo que es bueno ¿no cree director?" Dijo Ardyn como había funcionado y gracias a eso tenía dos cosas la gente más humilde y numerosa de Mistral de su lado y buenas relaciones Menagerie por no hablar de que se gano al favor del Lider de Menagerie.

"Eh…Si." Dijo Lionhearth dándole la razón en ese aspecto.

"Además nuestra relación con Menagerie es más fuerte que nunca pudiendo reparar un par de años de agravios y nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras aliados." Dijo Ardyn como se cubría las espaldas si alguna vez necesitaba Menagerie para sus fines. "Y como volverá a coincidir nuestro director la competencia es buena el torneo del Festival de Vytal se hizo para que nuestros jóvenes nunca se conformaran con la mediocridad siempre dieran lo mejor de sí mismo y su máximo esfuerzo en mejorar ahora que tenemos competencia podemos hacer eso lo cual beneficia al cliente."

"Además esto es beneficioso…Los Dioses no lo quieran pero si se diera una fuga o un indeseable saliera de prisión no sería mejor que lo hiciera fuera de nuestras murallas preferiblemente cuanto más lejos mejor." Dijo Ardyn "Si eso pasara la gente se cuestionaría cosas como nuestra competencia para mantenerlos a salvo pero si se da fuera de aquí podremos mantenerlo oculto donde nadie se entere y podríamos resolverlo discretamente o como se suele decir la ignorancia es felicidad." Ardyn propuso sus argumentos siendo muy difíciles de refutar en verdad tenía sentido y aunque los presos de esa isla se fugaran podrían lavarse las manos.

"¿Qué valor tiene esa isla?" Pregunto Lionhearth queriendo saber por qué esa isla específicamente.

"Ninguno carece de minas de dust pero si hay cientos de hierbas medicinales eso es lo único que podrías sacar de ahí pero en si no tiene ningún valor estratégico." Dijo Ardyn como estratégicamente no tenía ningún valor comercial o algo que valiera la pena sacar de allí.

Los consejeros no vieron sentido viéndolo como otra de sus excentricidades pero estaban de acuerdo de que era mejor librarse de esa basura criminal y mandarla tan lejos como pudiera de Mistral además no vieron nada de malo el que aprovecharan las instalaciones ya existentes reduciría los gastos e iba a ser secreto así que nadie iba a enterarse los consejeros aceptaron incluido Lionhearth dando la reunión terminada se marcharon con Lionhearth siguiendo a Ardyn después de que este agarrara su sombrero para marcharse.

"Disculpe señor Izunia." Dijo Lionhearth caminando junto él.

"Oh, Profesor Lionhearth un tema que quería sacar pero no supe cómo, dígame ¿tienen nuestro estudiantes posibilidades? tengo esperanzas en que consigan alcanzar la gloria en este torneo." Le pregunto Ardyn a modo de cortesía el torneo no podía importarle menos pero si sus participantes quizás hubiera alguno con un semblanza al que podría interesarle tener en nomina.

"Estoy seguro que nuestros estudiantes se esforzaran tanto como puedan para hacerse con la victoria." Contesto Lionhearth aunque Ardyn detecto algo en su voz como preocupación lo cierto es que a veces Lionhearth parecía ponerse nervioso en su presencia aunque lo atribuyo a que Ozpin le hablo de él al fauno y este tenía cierto temor a su persona y tenía motivos.

"Me alegra oírlo." Dijo Ardyn como debía seguir su camino pero el director seguía insistiendo en estar en su presencia.

"¿Qué clase de presos albergara esa prisión?" Le pregunto al consejero.

"Me temo que eso ya no es mi competencia tendría que hablarlo con el alcalde pero no creo que sean preocupantes a fin de cuentas como ya sabrá los Huntsman más habilidosos y peligrosos que se han desviado del camino de la rectitud suelen morir peleando contra otro." Dijo Ardyn como obviamente estaba tratando de sacar todos los detalles que pudiera para informar al rey blanco claro que no podía impórtale menos nunca podría probar nada contra él.

"Entiendo." Dijo Lionhearth habiendo terminado básicamente todo lo que podía ya que no podía involucrarse más o sería demasiado arriesgado obviamente Ardyn sabía que trabajaba para Ozpin.

"Y ahora si me disculpa profesor me despido de usted." Dijo marchándose quitándose el sombrero antes con el profesor mirándolo con el marchándose el a Haven.

* * *

 **Academia Haven**

La academia estaba desierta mientras Lionhearth avanzaba a una oculta poco iluminada con unas vela grimm con forma de esfera y tentáculos rojos afilados con zarcillos y protuberancias por abajo pero no en la zona de la esfera.

"¿Su alteza?" Dijo enfrente de la criatura hablando con sumo respeto. "¿Se encuentra ahí?"

El interior de la esfera emitió un brillo rojizo poco a poco mostrando el rostro de una mujer de cabello blanco con seis moños en él con profundas venas rojas y moradas alrededor de su cara teniendo una palidez mortal y escleróticas negras con iris de color rojo.

"Hola Leonardo ¿algo que reportar?" Le pregunto cortésmente el motivo por el que se había comunicado con ella esperando escuchar algo de interés.

"Por supuesto señora no la importunaría si no fuera así." Dijo el profesor a la mujer que se asemejaba a un grimm siguiendo sus designios desde el momento instante en que Ozpin le dijo que vigilara a Ardyn se lo comunico y su orden fue informar a ella de cada movimiento.

"¿De qué se trata?" Le pregunto no queriendo demorar esto demasiado.

"Ardyn quiere construir una prisión en la isla de Lian Yu." Dijo el profesor los planes del consejero.

La mujer reflexiono habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo vio ya hora estaba con un asiento en el consejo pero no había nada ninguna pista de sus planes o movimientos todos aislados se había vuelto muy bueno jugando en las sombras lo peor cada movimiento suyo era un sin sentido no había malicia oculta o trampa siempre se pregunto ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Por un lado era también decepcionante esperaba que su odio por Ozpin acelera las cosa o ver que era capaz de hacer pero si desviaba la mirada de Ozpin podía ser un error fatal esto era un juego de dos y Ardyn era solo una vieja pieza, no a estas alturas llamarlo comodín seria más adecuado.

Durante años desaparecido y reapareció y ahora volvió a aparecer con un asiento en el consejo y cualquier intento de acercarse a él había terminado con la muerte de una de sus piezas o de las piezas Ozpin pero vio esto como una oportunidad a fin de cuentas Ozpin tendría que centrar su vista es dos frentes el suyo y el de Ardyn y Ozpin ya había perdido uno de sus ojos.

"¿Cómo debería proceder?" Le pregunto Lionhearth que medidas debía tomar.

" _No tiene sentido malgastar recursos en algo tan trivial sin embargo no viene de mas tomar precauciones y puedo hacerlo sin mover un solo dedo él lo hará por mí."_ Dijo disfrutando de la idea de tener a su más antiguo enemigo siendo su propio peón. "Informa a Ozpin el se ocupara por nosotros." Dijo sabiendo que enviaría a su pájaro para asegurarse de que no había nada y si lo había Ozpin estaba en Vale por lo que tendría que delegar en Lionhearth y el la informaría a ella.

"Como desee su alteza." Dijo con la comunicación cortándose con el viejo profesor suspirando por haber conseguido ahorrar su vida una reunión mas quien sabe cuánto tiempo duraría mientras se dirigía a informar al amigo que había traicionado a favor de su enemiga Salem.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ardyn**

Ardyn estaba de pie admirando su sale de trofeos en cuando una llamada con la habitación ya asegurada resonó por ella. La habitación se cerro y Ardyn abrió la línea "Buenas tardes."

"La lista del torneo con anomalías dime a los que quieres que investigue." Dijo M por la otra línea.

Apareció una pantalla holográfica con las fotos de los miembros de un equipo de lo muchos que participaban en el torneo.

Lo primero que apareció fue el equipo SNNN un equipo completo de chicos liderados por un fauno que era una anomalía porque era originario de Vacuo pero estaba asistiendo a Haven que era la academia de Mistral en lugar de Shade.

Ardyn pasó el dedo no viendo nada interesante en ellos o algo digno de mención con la pantalla mostrando a otro y otro.

Llego al Equipo JNPR las anomalías estaban en que Nora y Ren eran de fuera de los reinos y Pyrrha Nikos de Mistral a Ardyn no le valió la pena ni mostró interés no viendo nada especial descartándolos como irrelevantes.

La anomalía había una Atlasiana Weiss Schnne en el equipo al que había que sumar una Belladona, a Ardyn no le costó sumar nacida fuera de los reinos ojos dorados pero negro azabache y su propio apellido era una indicación de que era la hija de Kali y Ghira Bellandona.

Una normal la chica de pelo rubio largo que no presentaba ninguna anomalía y llegando a la ultima.

Ruby Rose una chica de quince años dos años antes de lo que se permite el ingreso y ojos plateados _"Una ojos plateados eh…si los recuerdo."_

" _Los Guerreros de Ojos Plateados aquellos nacidos que estaban destinados a llevar la vida de un guerrero. Las Criaturas de Grimm, los monstruos más temibles que la humanidad haya encontrado, temían a esos guerreros. Eran lo mejor de lo mejor una sola mirada de uno de estos luchadores podía derribar a un Grimm…_ _Y es por eso que enamorados de su propia leyenda se creyeron la raza superior convirtiéndose en unos supremacistas embriagados con su propio poder que creyeron que debido a que eran la raza superior a la que dominaba Remnant debían gobernarlo todo con esa ideología se unieron en una campaña expansionista matando a todos lo que se negaban a someterse a ellos y finalmente llegaron a los territorios de Lucis y se produjo La Guerra Sangrienta de Cien Días que llevo a prácticamente a casi su extinción."_ Ardyn recordaba esos tiempos cien días de guerra que tuvo la consecuencia de llevar a esa raza al genocidio y lo que le valió la promoción de peón a caballero por su rey pero esa es otra historia de un tiempo ya olvidado.

Ardyn volvió al mundo real "Nada que valga la pena ¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto cómo este año tampoco había nada que mirar

"Queda uno." Dijo M por la otra línea mientras mandaba el último equipo de la lista que presentaba una gran anomalía.

El último equipo comandado por una mujer de pelo negro azabache y ojos dorados desde luego no en sus 18 o 19 podrías argumental veintitantos pero no más de veinticinco Ardyn sonrió ante la mirada de la foto de la mujer. "Investígala a ella y a todo su equipo."

"Bien, por cierto sobre eso que hablamos en el otoño creo que tengo algo..." Le informo M cerrando las comunicaciones.

* * *

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico de Vale**

Waller caminaba por los pasillos tras bajarse del ascensor caminando a ver a un paciente que tenía toda una planta para él solo. _"El proyecto Desperado tiene luz verde eso era lo fácil, lo difícil ahora es conseguir que funcione y se mantenga."_

" _Soy perfectamente consciente de los riesgos obviamente en cuanto tengan la oportunidad y esos perros rabiosos se quiten la correa lo primero que harán será venir a por mi cabeza."_ Waller reflexiono para sí misma mientras imágenes mentales de los miembros de Suicide Squad estaba detrás de ella preparados para matarla menos la de Nero y Diablo.

" _No puedo meter a todos los que me gustaría en el equipo solo meto a los que estoy segura de poder controlar, la bomba del cuello es la póliza de seguros afortunadamente la mayoría de esos animales valora su propio pellejo."_ Las imágenes mentales se desvanecen menos la de Nero que permanece quieto junto con El Diablo. _"Están los que quieren algo y harán cualquier cosa para conseguirlo."_ La imagen de Nero se desvanece y _"Aquellos que buscan expiar sus faltas."_ Se desvanece Diablo. _"Y muchos otros cada persona es mundo la clave está en encontrar su punto débil y explotarlo para que haga lo que tú quieres."_

Waller finalmente llega a la celda donde se encuentra una niña sosteniendo un osito de peluche. "Quiero ir con mi mama." La cela es increíblemente pequeña con cuatro densas paredes de metal alrededor con un enorme cristal que no deja salir nada si huecos o aperturas.

"Klei Carlo." Dijo Amanda Waller.

La celda ahora tenía una chica con coletas rubia con una camisa azul y minifalda blanca "¡Esta aquí!" Dijo antes de comenzar a chillar como una fanboy histérica mirar a todos lados no habiendo nada. "¿Dónde? es el mejor actor de todos los tiempos."

"Acusado de múltiple homicidio, posesión de estupefacientes y…protagonizar la película dos solteros de pelo en pecho." Dijo Waller viendo el expediente con su ojo iluminado.

"¡Objeción!" Dijo ahora habiendo en la celda un tipo con el pelo castaño y ojos negros con un traje azul con camisa blanca y corbata rosa. "Su interpretación fue sublime no puedes culparlo por la calidad de un pésimo guion."

"Actor sin reconocimiento o algún premio que acredite su carrera considerado un actor mediocre siendo su papel en la serie Friends el punto máximo de la misma y su papel como Clayface en la película El Terror." Dijo Waller resaltando los dos proyectos sonados el primero por ser una de sus pocos papeles principales la segunda en relación a lo asesinatos que cometió.

"¡Mediocre!" Ahora era un pato vestido de marinero sin pantalones imitando a cierto pato de cierta productora con un ratón como símbolo que comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y chillas mientras golpeaba el cristal. _"Mediocre soy el mejor actor de Remnant."_ Pensó Clayface para sí mismo hubo un motivo para su actuación que ellos catalogaban mediocre para que pudiera conectar mejor con el público joven que no apreciarían la sutilezas de sus gestos así como la psique de su personaje.

Waller pareció poco impresionada pero ver esto le estaba dando una idea y confirmaba lo que decía el perfil psicológico de este tipo. "Claro que tu papel era interpretar a un seductor que trabajaba de actor que no conseguía grandes papeles por ser mediocre lo hiciste bien demasiado bien."

"Sabes eres la primera que me felicita por ese trabajo solo por eso." La apariencia volvió a cambiar "Te doy la oportunidad de cumplir tu fantasía sexual adolescente." Dijo convertido en un joven de veinte años con una camisa negra con pantalones vaqueros azules ambos largos con pelo corto negro. "Tú dime a quien quieres acepto peticiones." Miro a un lado y al otro antes de acercarse y poner su mano como si fuera un susurro "Sin importar género o…especie." Luego volvió a cambiar de formar.

"¿Qué hay de esta?" Le pregunto Waller a Waller desde el interior de la celda.

"Tras finalizar esa serie pocos trabajo pero conseguiste el papel de protagonista en una película independiente de Internet fue alabada por los pocos que la vieron no por su argumento sino la lograda interpretación y metida en la psique del asesino y empezabas a salir del bache, pero hubo un problema los creadores de la película compraron los derechos e intentaron llevarla al cine comercial pero te rechazaron para el papel eso fue algo que no pudiste soportar, uno de tus mejores y más logrados personajes que te digan que no eres capaz de interpretarte a ti mismo duele a un actor puede ser incluso un insulto así que convertiste la película en una basada en hechos reales cuando comenzaste a matar a los que participaban en la película usando el mismo personaje Clayface." Waller prosiguió leyendo su historial.

"Mientras huía de la policía acabaste en una planta de productos químicos caíste en ella con la máscara del asesino que estaba compuesta de arcilla mezclándose dando como resultado tu…" Waller pensó cual era la mejor forma de llamarlo "Renacimiento."

"Si vas a hacer una filmografía de mi vida te diré lo mismo que le dije al productor de ¿Qué fue del Actor? No, tengo una cláusula de derechos de imagen por la que solo yo puedo interpretarme a mí mismo." Dijo Indignad la otra Waller al otro lado del cristal.

"Ese es precisamente el problema hay un nexo común y curiosamente hay algo que me he dado cuenta." Prosiguió Waller como había algo curioso.

"¿Qué tienes demasiado tiempo libre?" Dijo la otra de nuevo como habia que tener una vida muy aburrida para hacer algo asi.

"Que nunca te conviertes en Klei Carlo." Dijo Waller como nunca se convirtió ni una sola vez en su propio yo y no se paso mirando grabaciones simplemente pidió que le avisaran si alguna vez se convertía en Klei Carlo de nuevo y esa llamada nunca llego lo que le dio a Waller algo con lo que trabajar y llegar a dos conclusiones una padecía trastorno de personalidad múltiple dos no le gustaba lo que se había convertido el siguiente paso lógico es buscar el por qué.

"Acabo de hacerlo." Dijo en relación a como se convirtió hace nada en el personaje que interpretaba.

"No tú te convertiste en Joe Noir tú personaje no tu yo actual el aspecto que tenias antes de ponerte ese disfraz y caerse por ese tanque." Dijo Waller como no se había convertido en su verdadero yo.

Volvió a cambiar de forma ahora llevando un sobre rosa con un abrigo largo del mismo color con guantes marrones una máscara de arcilla y zapatos negros. "Aquí lo tienes."

"Ese es el personaje Clayface pero no vas desencaminado con lo que quiero." Dijo Waller como eso es por el que estaba ahí le quería a él en el equipo un recurso que sería muy valioso y polivalente.

"Si es para comprar los derechos de vida para mi filmografía solo yo puedo interpretarme a mí mismo." Dijo como su ego le impedía dejar que alguien más asumirá el papel de cómo se definía a sí mismo el mejor actor de todos los tiempos.

"Dejemos de perder el tiempo." Dijo Waller pasando directamente al grano ya tuvo todo lo que necesitaba. "He venido a ofrecerte el papel de tu vida."

"Háblame del personaje." Dijo queriendo saber que le estaba ofreciendo.

"Eres Klei Carlo un actor que sufrió un horrible accidente que le dio una serie de habilidades que podrían ser útiles si se ponen al servicio de los reinos, pero en su lugar las uso para sí mismo lo que eventualmente lo llevo a prisión y posteriormente al manicomio." Waller dio los últimos detalles.

"¿Y por que acepta?" Dijo volviendo a cambiar ahora llevando unas mallas con un sombrero y un camisón con ropa renacentista ya apuntarle sujetando un cráneo Di ¿Cuál es su motivación?"

"Una cura." Dijo simplemente Waller.

"Ja…ja….jaajajajaajajajajaajaj." El actor puso sus manos sobre el cristal mientras seguía riéndose como un desquiciado. "¿Cura?" su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse adoptando una forma pastosa mientras su ojos desaparecían quedando un vacio en sus cuencas que se turnaron negras y comenzó a aumentar pero las paredes de la celda lo mantenían comprimido solo viendo una cara con unos ojos negros y un boca. "Esto no tiene ¡Cura!" Dijo rompiendo el juego

* * *

 **Programa Desperado**

 **Candidato-008**

 **Nombre:** Klei Carlo

 **A.K.A:** Clayface

 **Raza:** Meta-Humano, Antiguamente Humano.

 **Edad:** 40

 **Color de Cabello:** Ninguno

 **Ojos:** Negros

 **Habilidades:** Superfuerza, Velocidad y Resistencia, Alteración de Forma física, Transformación, Regeneración.

 **Razón de Descarte:** Su forma física maleable y sus habilidades de regeneración hacen que sea difícil controlarlo con la bomba implantada.

* * *

Waller imperturbable se mantuvo firme ni pestañeo "Una mujer misteriosa se le aparece y le da la oportunidad de trabajar para los reinos a cambio de una cura, parece reticente pero esa vana esperanza le saca de su personaje." Dijo como efectivamente ahora estaba mostrando su verdadera cara pero ella seguía jugando demostrando que ella no había perdido el enfoque lo que le dio la victoria en la psique de Carlo pues le había sacado de su papel.

"¿Y por qué iba a querer ese cura?" Le pregunto como con todas las habilidades que poseía por que iba a querer renunciar a ellas.

"El tiene un hermano y no puede acercarse a tu cuñada y sobrina." La cara monstruo confusión "Pero el problema es que el hecho de que sea un criminal le costó perder el beneficio de la duda y los métodos de control estándares no serian eficaces." Concluyo Waller como implantarle la bomba sería inútil solo pudiendo ser útil el GPS solo pero se lo quitaría enseguida.

"Pero hay una alternativa para asegurar su compromiso, con la promesa de pagar los estudios de su sobrina no obstante para asegurar su compromiso mantenerlos vigilados y si él no cumple su parte del trato o trata de traicionar la buena fe de su empleador su familia pagara las consecuencias." Dijo Waller amenazando a su familia si se le ocurría traicionarla o tratar de escapar.

"¿Herirías a un niña? Y a mí me llaman a mi monstruo." Dijo Clayface impresionado por la determinación de esa mujer.

"Bueno pero si decides rechazar el papel simplemente me marchare y será como si nada esto nunca hubiera pasado." Dijo Waller dándole la espalda marchándose "Te dejo pensarlo."

"¿Y como sabrás que digo que si?" Le pregunto si se apuntaba como sabría que aceptaba.

"Simplemente dilo." Dijo Waller para demostrar que ella sabría lo que hacía en todo momento también era una forma de demostrar que siempre estaba vigilando y si alguna vez lo traicionaba cumpliría su amenaza.

Waller subió al ascensor _"Tardara un par de días puede que alguna semanas, suponiendo que acepte."_ Pensó para sí misma si no aceptaba pues seguiría adelante sin él pero tenía que admitir que alguien con sus habilidades sería muy útil para el equipo sobre todo en infiltración.

Waller salió con Rust la esperaba mientras ella paso, él la siguió cuando su scroll comenzó a sonar "Waller." Los ojos de Waller se ampliaron. _"¿Como han encontrado?"_ pensó como pudieron encontrar ese lugar. "Da luz ultravioleta."

"¿Sucede algo Señora?" Pregunto Rust educadamente.

"Si algo muy malo." Dijo Waller apretando los dientes no podía creerse que lo que iba a hacer cogiendo su scroll se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el coche mientras marcaba el numero 6 con la llamada en marcación rápida haciendo el resto.

* * *

 **Atlas Despacho de M**

M estaba realizando su otro trabajo corrigiendo exámenes había llegado a uno en particular que llamaba su atención era un examen tipo test lo curioso era la manera en la que estaba hecho de alguna manera el responsable de ese examen había rellenado las respuestas incorrectas el problema la respuestas incorrectas formaban un patrón matemático de forma que si le dabas la vuelta al examen formaba las respuestas correctas algo imperceptible salvo para muy pocos como M _"Nygma eres muy inteligente el problema es tu adicción a la complejidad saca lo peor de ti."_

Su scroll sonó apareciendo el nombre de Waller en él.

"Ya puede ser importante." Dijo M no como aun tenía que corregir el resto.

"Necesito a Nightshade." Dijo Waller por la otra línea.

M se sorprendió ligeramente si Waller necesitaba a Nightshade significaba que necesitaba moverse rápido.

"La necesito para esta misión." M solo puso su mano en cara no pudiendo creerse esto tenían mejores agentes para esta misión pero simplemente dejo que Waller manejara la situación como creyera conveniente no siendo su problema si fallaba.

"Bien pero dado que me pides a Nightshade supondré que planeas reunir a tus perros rabiosos para esta misión." Dijo M cómo pero no iba a hacerlo gratis. "Te la dale pero a cambio tú me debes un favor y por muy divertido que me resulta ver a una megalómana como tú pedir ayuda solo un tonto hace favores sin esperar nada a cambio."

Waller colgó y M llamo a un número. "Buena noches tengo un trabajo para ti."

* * *

 **Vale**

"Rust llévame a prisión hay alguien a quien tenemos que recoger." Dijo Waller con su mayordomo obedeciendo mientras conducía hacia allí con Gambit en espera para insertar el suero X necesitaban un nuevo miembro en el equipo uno apropiado para lo que requería esta misión.

* * *

 **Más Tarde Prisión de Vale**

Waller pasó por las celdas del bloque llegando a la que estaba buscando con Rust a su lado con el preso que estaba buscando al otro lado de la puerta con la apertura abierta pudiendo ver a un hombre negro calvo con tres cicatrices en la cara que le pasaban en diagonal en la cara y ojos marrones usando un mono naranja.

"Soy Violet Waller y tengo una propuesta para ti." Dijo Waller al convicto que tenia delante.

"Te escucho." Dijo mirando

* * *

 **Convicto:** 3509

 **Nombre:** David Hyde

 **A.K.A:** Black Manta

 **Edad:** 30

 **Sentencia cumplida** **:** 5 Años


End file.
